Princess in Disguise
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: What... err... disguise will I actually wear, sir?" she asked. "Ah, good question," Dumbledore said with a smile. "With the usage of this necklace, it would simply transform you into a young man." "A man!" she shrieked... Dramione fanfiction! r and r. :p
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Princess in Disguise

**Author: **2booklover4 (that's me!)

**Fiction Rated: **K – K 

**Language: **English, of course!

**Genre: **Romance!

**Characters: **Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Summary: **Hermione Jane Granger, Princess of the Wizarding World in France, has faced a problem in her young life – an arranged marriage was waiting for her fixed by her own Father, King Stephen Granger. Not wanting to be married to a person she doesn't love, Hermione ran away from home and found herself in London, most specifically, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With the help of Professor Albus Dumbledore, Hermione stayed in Hogwarts but... she was disguised! Here, Hermione meets new friends, avid fans, and a new handsome and mysterious best friend… Dramione!

**Disclaimer: **

I'd written a few fan fiction stories already. And as I had typed in them, I'M NOT JK ROWLING! I repeat, I'M NOT JK ROWLING! Even though we all know that she's great and is being envied by many people, JK Rowling is the one and only writer of our beloved and favorite book, Harry Potter series. That's all… :p

**Author's Note (2booklover4!):**

I know, I know. I just ended "Pureblood Princess Diaries" a week ago (I'm not really sure when) but I already have a story and story plot in mind!

All right, another chaptered fan fiction story of mine! This fan fiction story, as usual, is a Dramione one entitled "Princess in Disguise". Before I start my story, I would like to clarify some things.

First of all, I would like to say thank you to those who had read "Pureblood Princess Diaries". I'm very thankful that some of you liked it and read it and waited patiently for me to update the chapters until the end. I'm really thankful.

Anyway, back to my new story, "Princess in Disguise" is a story which isn't compatible with books 1-7 of Harry Potter. There are changes from the characters attitude, etc…

In this story, like my previous finished chaptered story, Hermione is a Pureblood and a Princess but this time, she's a Princess of France. Since in my previous story, many of you liked the idea of Hermione as a Princess, I'm going to use that also here in my new fan fiction. But this time, Hermione's not a lost Princess then found, no. Hermione knows that she's a Princess since birth.

In this story, too, Hermione just studied in Hogwarts on her 7th year.

Draco, the Prince Charming (hehehe, can't help but type that), is also changed in this story. He's not the usual bad boy type… here, Draco's silent and nice… not the usual "I'm the King of the World. Adore me" type. Draco's still handsome (wink, wink) and gets the girl in the end. That's why this story is a Dramione one!

The Slytherin house, too, is changed. They're not the usual sinister and bad people. They're warm and nice in this story.

Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, is not the same Harry Potter in JK Rowling's books. No. He's quite the opposite of the real character. Egoistical, proud, boastful, arrogant… yes, the 'real' Draco's attitude. He's also somewhat 'evil' here. I'm sorry to all of the Harry Potter fans! I'm really sorry!

This story is also after the war, meaning Ol' Voldie's dead. No war things here. Just family, friendship, and love problems.

That's all I want to clarify! My story will start after anytime… I still don't have a specific date but I'll try my best to update it this week. Wait patiently!

With love,

2booklover4 :p


	2. The Royal Family

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours, only JK Rowling's**

**A/N: Okay, here's the story! Uh, not too much criticism please, but I'm not saying you can't. Reviews are really, really appreciated! Sori I have to make you wait for awhile. I'm busy in school practicing for our Confirmation. It's done, anyway. We did it yesterday. Anyway, enjoy reading my new fan fiction story! **

Princess in Disguise by: 2booklover4

Chapter 1: Introduction of the Royal Family

"Hmmm… Accidentally in love… Hmmm…," she hummed as she polished her arrow and placed it at the middle of her bow. Stretching it, she aimed the middle of the circular target.

"Accidentally, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love," she continued as she readied herself to fire the arrow. "Accidentally, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love," and then, she released it and the arrow came hurtling toward the target. And, it hit the middle. "I'm in love! Bull's eye!"

Princess Hermione Jane Granger exclaimed as she placed the bow on the table and _'accioed' _the arrow and placed it beside the bow. Sitting down, she drank pumpkin juice with a smile.

Hermione is a Princess, in fact the Princess of France, heiress of the Granger family. But not just an ordinary Princess, she is a witch, a witch Pureblood Princess. Hermione currently is 17 years old and will be a new student in Beauxbatons Academy, a school exclusive only for girls, and is about to start her 7th and last year. At first, Hermione had attended the Salem Witch Academy somewhere in London but then, they migrated to France.

Since Hermione is living in an unknown place in Paris, France, she has to speak French though she always uses the English language pronouncing it using the British accent. Hermione's family really doesn't live in France. They were just place there because the Wizarding World in France needs a new leader, thus, the Granger family were elected as the new leaders after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a.k.a. Voldemort, the darkest wizard ever known, died because The-Boy-Who-Lived a.k.a. Harry Potter had killed him just a few weeks ago.

'_I miss London,' _Hermione thought with a sigh and closed her eyes. The Princess right now is wearing white shorts with matching white t-shirt; white sneakers and hair tied up into a loose bun.

"Bonjour, jeune maîtresse royale," a squeak from something beside Hermione said.

The brunette Princess sighed. "Sandy, how many times do I have to tell you that if you are going to talk to me, use the English language? I'm not used in speaking French." Even though she had understood what her personal house-elf had told her, she still prefers using the English language.

"Sandy is sorry, royal young Mistress, but Sandy can't help it," the little personal house-elf of Hermione apologized.

"All right, all right, apology accepted," Hermione said, standing up and starting to put her bow and arrow in their case. "By the way, pray tell me, what brings you here, Sandy?"

The house-elf squeaked, "Royal Master and Mistress are summoning young Mademoiselle. Royal Master and Mistress told Sandy to call young Mademoiselle."

"What would it be about?" Hermione asked, drinking the last swig of her pumpkin juice and glared at the glass as it was empty already.

"Sandy doesn't know, young Mistress, Sandy doesn't know," the house-elf said, shaking her head. "Royal Master and Mistress wanted to see Mademoiselle right now in the living room."

"All right, I'll go now," the brunette Princess said as she went to the living room to meet her parents.

King Stephen Granger is the Roi and the leader of the French Wizarding World. For Hermione, he's a very, very strict person but still, someone who has a soft spot in his heart especially when it is about his family. The Princesse loves him very much and she's like the 'daddy's girl' type. King Stephen is very well respected and admired because of his intelligence, bravery and nobility.

And there was Queen Danielle Granger, the Reine of the French Wizarding World, épouse of King Stephen and mère of Princess Hermione. Queen Danielle is a very compassionate and loving person. She loves to implement rules that can help the people they are ruling. Hermione loves her, too, because the Queen can help her with problems that a female teenager normally encounters. Queen Danielle, like Hermione, likes everything to be organized. She doesn't like to cram and doesn't like to see a very messy place. So, if a simple French person would go inside the Le château de Granger, he would be amazed that everything in the place is organized, no dust is seen.

As Hermione walks towards the living room, she doesn't know that once she enters, a great problem she will encounter.

**A/N: End of the first chapter… I know, it's very short. It's just the first chapter. Sori, I can't think of anything I'll put. Anyway, since here, Hermione's family lives in France and sometimes speaks French; I had put some French words in here. I just thought that all of the French words would be translated into English words at the end of the chapter. So, since I used some in this chapter, here are the translations:**

**Bonjour, jeune maîtresse royale – **_**Good morning, royal young Mistress**_

**Mademoiselle – **_**Miss**_

**Roi – **_**King**_

**Princesse – (obviously) **_**Princess**_

**Reine – **_**Queen**_

**épouse – **_**wife**_

**mère – **_**mother**_

**Le château de Granger – **_**Granger's Castle**_

**That's the French sentences/phrases/words I used in this first chapter. Again, I'm really, really sori for making it short. I can't really promise to make the next one long, I don't know. But maybe I can promise to make it longer than the 1****st**** chapter! Anyway, Lu et revue (**_**Read and Review!**_

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	3. Arranged Marriage

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter n'est pas à moi… oops… I mean, Harry Potter is not mine! I'm not JK Rowling, too! **

**A/N: Smile! Smile! Sorry, I'm starting to get carried away that I'm using French too much. Anyway, here's the second chapter of Princess in Disguise! Thanks for your reviews in the previous chapter! And as I promised, this chapter is longer than the first one! Anyway, appréciez (**_**enjoy)**_**:p**

Chapter 2: Arranged Marriage

At the sound of footsteps, King Stephen and Queen Helen looked at the door and saw their daughter going inside with a smile on her face.

"Bonjour, Papa, Mama," Hermione greeted. Even though, like what she had said to Sandy, she doesn't like to speak in French, she has to when she's talking with her parents.

"Bonjour," King Stephen and Queen Danielle greeted in unison.

"Why did you call for me?" the brunette Princess asked as she sat down at her favorite sofa in their living room. "Sandy told me that you called for me. What is it about? Is it urgent?"

Queen Danielle sighed and looked at her daughter with a worried expression on her face. Hermione had noticed this and waited for her mother to answer her questions. Unfortunately, the Queen chose to be silent and looked at her husband instead.

"My dear fille," King Stephen said his expression quite the contrary of what Queen Danielle is showing the brunette. "You are seventeen years old, right?"

"Err… oui, Papa," Hermione answered, suspicious as to why her father is asking her age.

"Ahhh," King Stephen said as a smile started to grow on his face. "Do you know what that means, dear?"

Hermione racked her brain for some information or whatever. _'What does Papa mean?' _the brunette Princess asked herself. Finally giving up, Hermione shook her head. "Non, Papa. Je ne sais pas."

King Stephen's smile widened then he looked at his wife who refused to look at him. "Come on, Danielle, this is good for our daughter."

Queen Danielle sighed. "Celui que vous disiez, Stephen. Celui que vous disiez."

Hermione looked at her parents curiously. "What is it, Papa? What do you want to tell me?"

The King averted his gaze away from the Queen then looked at the Princess, his smile never leaving his face. "Hermione, you are a certified adult already, you know that."

"Oui, Papa," Hermione nodded. "I know that."

"Then, I think it is right for you if you will be married already," King Stephen said, straight to the point.

The brunette stared at her father, dumbstruck. Recovering from shock, Hermione cleared her throat then said, "But that's still… impossible, Papa. I'm still starting to be a true woman and besides, I haven't found the perfect homme for me, yet." Hermione carefully chose her words and watched as her father's smile disappeared for awhile and then went back on his face again.

"Rien à s'inquiéter, my dear, rien à s'inquiéter," King Stephen said, mirth evident in his voice as he winked at his wife who rolled her eyes. "We have a solution to that problem of yours!"

Hermione gulped. _'I don't like the way Papa is looking at me right now,' _Hermione thought. Her eyes were starting to show worry and a slight fear. "What's the… umm… solution, Papa?"

"I had arranged a marriage for you!" the King happily announced. Hermione stared, her jaw dropped, and she was paling.

"A-arranged… marriage?" Hermione asked, stuttering. "But Papa…"

"Dear, you would love the person who agreed to be married with you," King Stephen suddenly said, cutting Hermione from her sentence. "He was actually thrilled when I told him about this proposal."

"Okay," Hermione said, involuntarily nodding, paling every minute.

"Dear, are you all right?" Queen Danielle asked as she moved closer to her daughter and had put a hand on her shoulder. "You're quite pale, Hermione. Are you all right?"

"Yes, Mama, I'm all right," Hermione lied as she shook her head vigorously.

"Why wouldn't she be all right, my dear Reine?" King Stephen asked, standing up and looking at the mother and daughter. "She would be married, Danielle, aren't you happy about that?"

The Queen sighed. "Stephen, I told this is not a good idea! This…"

"Speak no more, Danielle. We have talked about this! Hermione would be married to Ron and that's final!" King Stephen said with a tone of finality in his voice.

Hermione paled more. "Ron… Ronald Weasley?" she asked in a whisper, and then gulping. _'Oh Merlin, please no, not him! Please, not him!'_

"Of course, Hermione. Who else?" King Stephen asked, making Hermione groan inaudibly. Hermione knows that her father obviously is fascinated at the sport of Quidditch. In fact, King Stephen is a very avid fan of the Quidditch team in France, the Chudley Cannons. Ronald Weasley, commonly known as Ron, is part of this group and he is the Keeper and Captain of the group.

Ron Weasley also obviously likes Princess Hermione. Just last week after winning a match, Ron flew on his broomstick towards where the Princess was seated (she was just there because of this father) and conjured three red roses (we all know what that means!) and gave it to the Princess who felt _cough_… disgusted… _cough. _Princess Hermione, not wanting to offend the red-headed Weasel (as what she likes to call him), accepted the roses and with her sweetest smile, she said her thank you.

And King Stephen mistook this; thinking his daughter likes Ronald Weasley.

'_Oh my god, what did I do?' _the brunette asked as she released another inaudible groan. "Papa, Je ne l'aime pas."

King Stephen laughed. "Nonsense, dear! Ronald Weasley is very noble and known for being a gentleman. If you don't love him, you'll learn."

Hermione shook her head. "Papa, I can't. I can't love him. I want someone who really loves me and I love with all my heart. Ron's a very… umm… kind man but I know he doesn't love me, Papa. He likes me, yes, but not love me. I… err… like him too? (King Stephen hasn't heard the tone of Hermione's voice when she said this) But I only see him as a friend."

Hermione stopped as she looked as her father. When King Stephen didn't say anything, the brunette continued, "I appreciate your worry, Papa. I know that you're worried about my future, but… if it comes to marrying someone, I – I really need someone who loves me."

"That's nonsense, Hermione," King Stephen said, but this time, with no mirth evident in his voice. Seriousness was heard and Hermione knew that a new problem is starting to form. "You will marry no matter what you say. I don't care if you don't love him or not. You will marry him, and there will be no objections."

And that had hurt Hermione.

A tear trickled down her face as she looked at her mother for help. Queen Danielle shook her head, telling her that she can't do anything. Hermione then looked back at her father. "C'est… qui est injuste, Papa. Please, I want to marry someone I love."

"Stephen, Hermione is right," Queen Danielle suddenly had cut in. Hermione looked at her with a smile. "It's not good for her to marry someone she doesn't love. Let her choose, honey. You're the one who likes Ronald Weasley, not Hermione."

"Danielle, I told you to not to object!" King Stephen exclaimed, his temper flaring up. He then faced his daughter. "Hermione, you will marry Ronald Weasley and that's finally!"

Princess Hermione sniffed and then stood up. Looking at her father one last time, Hermione ran to her room.

**A/N: End of chapter! I know that the Chudley Cannons is a British team (I think? Correct me if I'm wrong) but in this story of mine, I made them a French team. Anyway, sad, sad. Draco won't appear before, let me see, chapter 5, I think. But that's not yet final! Anyway, here are the translations:**

**Bonjour – **_**Good morning**_

**fille – **_**daughter/girl**_

**oui – **_**yes**_

"**Non, Papa. Je ne sais pas." – **_**"No, Papa. I do not know."**_

"**Celui que vous disiez, Stephen. Celui que vous disiez." – **_**"Whatever you say, Stephen. Whatever you say."**_

**homme – **_**man**_

"**Rien à s'inquiéter, my dear, rien à s'inquiéter," – **_**"Nothing to worry, my dear. Nothing to worry."**_

**Reine – **_**Queen**_

"**Papa, Je ne l'aime pas." – **_**"Papa, I don't love him."**_

**C'est… qui est injuste, Papa. –**_** That's… that's not fair, Papa.**_

**That's all. Now, I'm starting to worry. I think some of my French words/phrases/sentences are incorrect. I have to confess, I'm using a translator in the internet! Shame, shame! I don't really know how to speak French and so because the Grangers are living in France, I think it is just fine if I use the French language not really often in my story but I think some are incorrect. For those who know how to speak the French language, I'm sorry if it's incorrect. Anyway, can you please help me? I'll appreciate it if you help! I'll start to put your name in my next chapter! I promise! **

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	4. Running Away

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. This is JK Rowling's. I do not own HP series. Jo's the one who owns this. I'm not her because I am 2booklover4. :p**

**A/N: Bonjour! I'm back. Anyway, chapter 3 of Princess in Disguise is here! For those who really loves Ron Weasley, don't read this, I made him slightly, I repeat, slightly disgusting and bad here. Anyway, enjoy reading this:p**

Chapter 3: Running Away

"Young Mademoiselle, Sandy is sorry to interrupt but Royal Master and Mistress want Sandy to tell Young Mademoiselle that Monsieur Ronald Weasley has already arrived and waiting," the brunette Princess' house-elf said, finishing with a courteous bow.

Hermione nodded for her understanding. "Merci, Sandy. I'll soon be there."

Sandy nodded and then snapped her fingers to disapparate.

The Princess sighed. It has been three days after King Stephen announced her arranged marriage with Ron Weasley and now, here she is right now, looking at a full-length mirror and preparing for the date her father had set-up between them.

Victoria, her personal stylist, was with her, fixing her hair into soft ringlets and has put it into a half-clip held by a white flower. Hermione was wearing a white, flowing dress that reached just few inches above her ankle. The skirt part has ruffles with hints of gold trimmings sewn at the edge of the skirt. The upper part was styled to be in a spaghetti strapped form. The straps were colored gold with glimmering glitters. Hermione was wearing a diamond necklace, diamond earrings and diamond bracelet for her jewelry. Light pink blush-on was evident on her face with eye shadow, mascara and lipstick as her make-up. Lastly, her small, silver with diamond crown was placed on top of her head.

"Je suis fait, Princesse Hermione," Victoria said with a smug grin on her face. "Vous semblez beau."

"Merci," Hermione said again with a small smile on her face. She stood up, thanked Victoria once more, and went out of her room to meet Ron.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Bonsoir," Hermione greeted as she saw Ron waiting for her in their living room. Their date is to be done in the Le hall dinant de Granger.

Ron stood up and bowed with a look of awe on his face. "Bonsoir, Hermione." He walked towards her and held her right hand and kissed it. "You're as beautiful as always."

Hermione restrained from rolling her eyes. That's Ron Weasley, a sweet-talking man who likes to say sugar-coated words. And that greatly annoys Hermione. Instead of rolling her eyes, the brunette made a small smile.

"Merci, Monsieur Ron," Hermione said, not forgetting to be respectful.

"Aww, don't call me Monsieur anymore, Hermione! We're going to be married!" Ron said followed by a boisterous laugh making Hermione flinch. "Merlin, we're going to be married! I'll be your husband _soon _so there is no need to call me Monsieur. Just call me Ron, or maybe honey or sweetheart or pumpkin or sweetie or…"

"All right… _Ron_," Hermione said, cutting him at the middle of his sentence. _'And there's no way I will call you by those sickening words, you git!' _

"Anyway," Ron said, "let us begin our date." Ron offered his arm which Hermione hesitantly took and together, they went to the dining hall.

As they walked inside, the aroma of food had welcomed them.

"Ahh," Ron said, rubbing both of his hands. "I'm glad there are many foods in here!" And immediately, he sat down on his chair and tied the napkin around his neck.

Hermione inaudibly groaned and glared at the red-headed Weasel. _'Hmph! He doesn't even know that a word "gentleman" exists! Argh, I can't believe Papa wanted me to marry this annoying homme!' _

"Come on, Hermione! La nourriture est très délicieuse!" Ron exclaimed!

Hermione closed her eyes; counted 1-10; opened her eyes, now pasting a fake smile on her face. She walked towards the chair that was just beside Ron Weasley to Hermione's disappointment.

'_I'm glad Mama and Papa are not here in the château,' _the brunette thought.

They had eaten for hours with some small talking. Hermione often stares at Ron disgustingly who was eating apparently, without any table manners.

'_Disgusting pig,' _Hermione had thought as Ron slurped his soup.

Finally, after hours, the plates were emptied (mostly because of Ron) and were cleaned by the house-elves.

"Thank you for the food," Ron said, rubbing his stomach.

Hermione, not wanting to answer, just nodded her head.

"Say, do you want to go to your garden? I mean, I want to see fleurs the Queen had planted," Ron offered.

Again, not wanting to answer, Hermione just nodded her head and lead the Weasel to their jardin de fleur.

Arriving there, Hermione smiled. She always likes flowers because it reminds her of true beauty. Looking at flowers make her feel relaxed and unstressed.

"Wow, your garden is beautiful," Ron said, looking at every kinds of flower that were in the garden.

For once, Hermione had thought that something true came out from his mouth. Sitting down on her favorite bench found in the garden, the brunette left the red-head to look around.

Hermione looked up at the stars and determined some constellations, stars, and planets (she had pointedly noticed that Mars is very bright today). Her gaze lingered on the peaceful moon. Hermione was always fascinated by this heavenly body.

'_I wish I am as peaceful as you right now,' _Hermione had thought, talking to the moon in her mind. Her musing was unfortunately disturbed when a high-pitched sound in the garden was heard. Standing up abruptly, Hermione went towards the place where she had heard the sound. And there was Ronald Weasley, paling and terrified.

Hermione wanted to laugh but stifled it. She was amused at the un-Ron-ish shout she had heard.

"Ron, êtes-vous tout droit?" Hermione politely asked, trying hard to stifle her laughter.

"N-non," Ron said, stuttering. "There is a spider on my shoes," he said, pointing a shaky finger at his right foot.

Hermione closely looked at the man's right shoe and indeed, there is a spider, a very little spider. "Oh," was what Hermione can only say.

"Get that stupid thing off my shoe!" he cried, fear evident in his voice.

'_That's just a spider, stupid,' _the brunette thought, bowing her head to not to let Ron see that she was rolling her eyes. _'Coward. Afraid of spiders.'_

"I said, get it off me!" Ron repeated, now becoming hysteric.

"Bien, bien," Hermione said then stunned the spider and kicking it as far from Ron as possible. "There, it's gone."

Suddenly, Ron hugged Hermione tightly, surprising the brunette.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Merlin, I was so scared. I'm glad you came."

Hermione snorted inside.

"You know I really like you, right Hermione?" Ron asked, slowly pulling away from the brunette and looking at her eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said. _'But you don't love me.'_

"I'm glad I'm going to marry you," Ron said, now his voice dropping into octaves. Hermione had pointedly noticed that Ron's face was coming closer and closer to hers, terrifying the brunette. _'Oh, no no no no, you can't kiss me, you jerk!' _she had thought. And then, she slapped him, hard.

"Oww!" Ron yelped, clutching his smarting cheek. "What did you do that for?!"

"It's just our first date and you're already trying to kiss me!" Hermione shouted at the red-head with fury. "That's just not so… gentlemanly!"

"Ainsi ce qui?" Ron asked. "We're going to be married anyway!"

Hermione made an angry sound.

"Oh, come on! Don't be a hard-to-get girl! I know you want me!" Ron said with arrogance in his voice.

The Princess rolled her eyes. "Ohhh! You're right! I want you… to leave!"

Ron snorted. "I know how to please a girl."

"Then please leave me alone," Hermione said, turning around and storming back into the castle.

"You'll regret that, Hermione! I know you'll come back to me soon!" Hermione had heard him shout. Angry tears slipped out of Hermione's eyes as she went straight to her bedroom.

Once arriving there, she sat down on the chair that was facing her vanity mirror. She stared at it and watched as her tears mixed with her make-up and rolled down her face, making it messy-looking.

'_Why does Papa want me to marry that… that man?!' _Hermione asked herself, biting her lip angrily. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, Hermione looked around her room. It was beautiful with a queen-size bead with white bed curtains, a big shelf filled with books she loves, a red carpet seen on the floor, a big working desk and chair and lastly her bedroom window. She had always loved looking outside her window because it gives her the perfect view of the moon. She had grown in this room for almost a year after her family was elected to be the royal family in France and within this short period of time, she had grown to love this room. Closing her eyes, she remembered all the small details in her room.

As she stood up and went to her big oak-wooden wardrobe, Hermione had made a plan. This plan, though, is not really being rational but still, Hermione knew it was the only way so that she wouldn't be married with the Weasel.

As she packed all her things inside the bag she had conjured, tears are starting to pour out of Hermione's eyes again. Getting a parchment and quill, she wrote a letter to her parents and left it in their room.

As she walked out of the Granger's castle, she knew it is not being rational but it was the only way.

She was going to run away.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"I wonder how their date was," King Stephen said as he and his wife went back into their castle. "I hope it went well."

Queen Danielle rolled her eyes and decided to go to their room to change her clothes.

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you?" King Stephen called out. Instead of an answer from the brunette, a shout followed by sobbing was heard upstairs. King Stephen immediately knew it was his wife so, going to their room, he immediately opened the door.

There was Queen Danielle, sitting on their bed and crying while clutching a letter.

"What happened, honey? Why are you crying?" the King asked.

All Queen Danielle did was cry. She handed King Stephen the letter she was clutching. Curious, the King read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Mama, Papa,_

_First of all, Je suis désolé. I really do. I… I can't marry Monsieur Ron. I don't love him. Please understand me. I want someone who really loves me and I love back. If I marry Monsieur, the marriage won't work at all. Je sais cela. I have to do this, to run away because I really don't want to marry him. Please, please forgive me, especially you, Papa. I know this decision of mine would hurt you. I know this decision of mine is too irrational but please, understand, this is the only way I can avoid the arranged marriage with Monsieur Ron. _

_I know probably you will be angry with me but always remember this Mama and Papa: Je t'aime. With all my heart. I promise I'll keep myself safe. I promise I will not put myself into danger. _

_Again, please forgive me for doing this._

_Your daughter,_

_Princess Hermione Granger_

King Stephen crumpled the letter and looked at his wife with anger on his eyes.

"We will find her, Danielle, don't worry."

**A/N: End of chapter! Read and Review please! Anyway, I just finished reading the epilogue part in book seven and this is all I can say – I'm disappointed to whom Hermione ended up with! I mean, it's not that I hate Ron greatly (well, deep inside, I know I don't like him at all), but the fact that Hermione married him really made me disappointed. Hermione deserves more! Ron doesn't deserve Hermione, frankly! She deserves more! We all have different opinions so if you were quite offended with this, don't hurt me because this is only my opinion! Well, if you have opinions about the epilogue part in HP 7, I'll be glad to read some:p**

**Here are the translations:**

**Merci – **_**Thank you**_

**Je suis fait, Princesse Hermione – **_**I am done, Princess Hermione**_

"**Vous semblez beau." - **_**"You look beautiful."**_

**Bonsoir – **_**Good evening**_

**Le hall dinant de Granger – **_**Granger's dining hall**_

**Monsieur – **_**Sir/ Mister**_

**homme – **_**man**_

**La nourriture est très délicieuse – **_**The food is very delicious**_

**château – **_**castle**_

**fleurs – **_**flowers**_

**jardin de fleur – **_**flower garden**_

"**Ron, êtes-vous tout droit?" – **_**"Ron, are you all right?"**_

**Non – **_**No**_

"**Bien, bien," – **_**"All right, all right,"**_

"**Ainsi ce qui?" – **_**"So what?"**_

**Je suis désolé**_** – I am sorry**_

**Je sais cela – **_**I know that**_

**Je t'aime – **_**I love you**_

**That's all! Anyway, thank you to ****GurlOfTheNight****, Phoenix Tears of Life, Tori Kay, Isadora120, blaire08, pussycat06, Espatico, Max Ride Fan 13, Caramel Crazy, and last but not the least, Luckie-chan for reviewing the previous chapters! I really appreciate all of your reviews, people! Continue to read my story! Again, Read and Review!**

**With so much love, hugs and kisses,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	5. Help in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot… **

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here. In this chapter, sori to disappoint, Draco is still not included. I'm so sori, I really do! Anyway, in this chapter, French is not used so there will be no translations at the end of the chapter. Anyway, this is all I want to say to all my dear readers… enjoy:p**

Chapter 4: Help in Hogwarts

Hermione doesn't know where she was going. She doesn't know anyone in France. Well, it's not her fault. Her parents had kept here inside the castle for almost a year, refusing to let her roam around Paris because they are worried she might get hurt or something. So here is the brunette Princess right now, coat tightly wrapped around her (she changed into Muggle clothes) and hair tied up, not knowing where to go.

'_Merlin! I knew I should have not done this. This is irrational! I don't even know where I am going!' _Hermione told herself furiously. But then, an idea struck her.

"Well, I think it is time for me to visit London again," Hermione said a little loud, receiving curious looks from Muggles. Hermione sheepishly smiled towards them then went to a secluded area where she can apparate…

…back to London.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

The familiar air of summer in London greeted the brunette Princess as she looked around the Muggle streets with awe.

'_I missed this place so much!' _she thought happily. London was still the same for Hermione even though she hasn't seen this place for a year. The familiar laughter of Muggle children playing around, the familiar bark of a stray dog, looking for its owner, and the familiar chatting of busy Muggle adults. Indeed, there's no doubt, Hermione really missed London.

Hermione started to walk, her eyes gazing at different parts of the place, not really minding where she was going. Because of this, she bumped into someone. Hermione tripped and fell on the ground, her butt hitting the concrete ground. The brunette groaned then rubbed her bottom.

"I'm sorry, Miss," a voice of an old man said.

"No, it's all right," Hermione said, standing up. "I am to blame, too. I wasn't looking where I was going. She looked at the old man and gasped. It seems that the old man is not a Muggle after all.

"A – Albus… Dumbledore?" the shocked brunette asked, looking at the man from head to toe. Hermione has to be right. He really looks like Dumbledore, a great wizard known in the whole Wizarding World. The familiar electric blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles and the white long beard that reached up to the ground really made Hermione think that the man in front of her was the great wizard Dumbledore.

The man smiled at her. "Ah, a witch roaming around Muggle London. How interesting."

Hermione gaped at him. He was indeed Albus Dumbledore. The brunette was cut out of her staring when Dumbledore looked surprised.

"I see you are Princess Hermione Granger, heiress of the Granger family," the old man said.

Hermione nodded.

"Pray tell me, you're Highness, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked, leading Hermione towards an old-looking door in a secluded area. It seems like that they were the only ones who can see the door because Muggles just pass by, completely ignoring them.

As the two went inside, Hermione looked at the surroundings. It surprised her that the room behind a door is a bar. And then, a man with a toothless front tooth greeted them.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, good day!" he greeted. "And welcome back to the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Good day to you too, Tom," Dumbledore greeted. Tom, whom Hermione presumed as the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron, looked at her.

"Who is this young lady, Professor Dumbledore?" Tom inquired, observing the brunette from head to toe making Hermione feel uncomfortable.

"Two butterbeers please, Tom," Dumbledore said, as if not hearing the question the bartender asked him.

Tom nodded then went back to work.

Dumbledore had lead Hermione towards an unoccupied table. He sat on one chair and Hermione occupied the other one.

"Again, pray tell me, why are you here, you're Highness?" Dumbledore repeated his unanswered question. "Do your parents know that you are here in London and not in France?"

Hermione bowed her head and refused to look at the old man. After moments of silence, Hermione whispered, "I ran away from home."

"Here's your two butterbeers!" Tom said, announcing his arrival. "One for you Albus, and one for the young lady. Do you want something more?"

"No, thank you, Tom," Dumbledore answered. The bartender nodded and went back to work. Once he was gone, Dumbledore looked at Hermione. "Correct me if I'm wrong, you're Highness but, did I just hear you telling me you ran away from home?"

Ashamed, Hermione nodded.

"And why did you do that, you're Highness?" Dumbledore asked again. "You know that it is a very irrational thing to do."

"I know," Hermione said, looking at the old man. "But… but Papa arranged a marriage between me and Ronald Weasley whom I don't love at all. Papa's forcing me to marry this… this man. I – I don't want to marry him at all, Dumbledore, sir! I know our marriage won't work at all! So I – I decided to run away. My parents know the reason because I left letter after I ran away from home. I know it is irrational, Dumbledore, sir, but I also know that once I'm married to Ronald Weasley, I wouldn't be happy at all."

"Have you told this opinion of yours to King Stephen?" Dumbledore asked, taking a swig from his butterbeer.

"I tried to, sir, but Papa just wouldn't listen," Hermione said, her eyes looking at the dirty floor. "Papa insisted that I should marry him. I tried to reason to him that I want to marry someone that I love but Papa was to stubborn to listen. Mama is on my side but I know she has no choice."

"Then, where are you going now?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione looked at him. She stared at his twinkling eyes, as if knowing the answer to his question already.

"I… I don't know, sir," Hermione told him honestly.

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore asked, taking another swig from his butterbeer. Hermione looked at her own untouched butterbeer and shook it slightly, an idea forming in her mind. Not taking it anymore, Hermione looked at the old man again.

"Can you help me, sir?" Hermione blurted out. "Please, I'll do any favor in return just to have some help. Can you help me?"

The old man made a small smile. "I knew you would ask that, you're Highness."

Hermione blushed slightly. _'Am I that predictable?'_

"And for your question," Dumbledore interrupted, "I think it is better for me to help you."

The brunette's face lit up. She smiled at the old man. "Thank you, Dumbledore, sir. I really appreciate it. Any help can do."

"Well, you're Highness, you very well know that I am the Headmaster of a school, am I right?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded. "You are the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know that, sir."

"Then, do you somewhat know what help I will give you?" the old man challenged the brunette.

Of course Hermione knows. She's an intelligent witch after all. She looked at the old man and smiled. "You want me to study in Hogwarts?"

"Quite right, you're Highness, quite right," Dumbledore said, smiling. He stood up and Hermione followed, too. Dumbledore left a few Knuts on the table and went towards a door, Hermione trailing behind. As Dumbledore opened the door, they were greeted by a brick wall. Hermione stared at it, curious. She watched as Dumbledore rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his wand, and tapped one brick three times until it quivered and a hole appeared. Hermione looked at it, surprised until the hole grew wider and wider. Once the bricks disappeared, Hermione found herself in a place where busy wizards and witches shop for their needs.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Princess Hermione," Dumbledore gestured. He then conjured a hat and gave it to Hermione. "Now, quick, you're Highness. No one should recognize you."

Hermione obeyed and wore the hat on her head, pulling it lower so that her eyes were covered a little.

As they walked pass the buys streets of Diagon Alley, many people greeted Dumbledore.

'_He's really the famous Albus Dumbledore,' _Hermione thought with awe.

Finally, they were far away from Diagon Alley and were now walking towards a big lake. Dumbledore muttered a spell and a boat came into view. He sat down on it and gestured the Princess to do the same thing, too.

As they sailed across the big lake, Hermione's eyes were directed towards one direction. As she stared at it, something started to materialize. As they stopped at the other end of the lake, Hermione stared at it, mesmerized. Hogwarts castle is truly a majestic one, as what Hermione had remembered reading a book entitled_ Hogwarts: A History_. A castle with great height and an air of mystery surrounding it, that's the description Hermione had given Hogwarts.

The Headmaster of this school started to walk towards it, Hermione walking briskly to catch up with him. Arriving in front of the entrance of the school (an oak-wooden door), Dumbledore looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Welcome to your new school, you're Highness," Dumbledore greeted. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione smiled at the old man.

As Dumbledore opened the door and revealed the inside of Hogwarts, Hermione stared, dumbstruck. Hogwarts is truly beautiful. He led her towards the two double doors, the entrance of the Great Hall. They went inside and looking at it made Hermione think about their own castle in France.

There were four long tables which Hermione presumed where the students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table she thought were where the teachers were sitting. Hermione looked upward and saw a velvety ceiling dotted with stars. She then remembered from _Hogwarts: A History _that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside. A feeling of safety formed inside the Princess' body.

"What do you know about Hogwarts, you're Highness?" Dumbledore asked, breaking Hermione off her observation.

The brunette looked at the old man. "I have read _Hogwarts: A History_, sir, and I remember that it is founded by four great magical people: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff where the name of the four houses came. I know that each house produced very outstanding people like you, Lord Voldemort, and other wizards and witches. I also remember that if a student did some good deeds, he or she earn points for his or her own house and if that student breaks a rule, he or she will lose house points. And at the end of every school year, the house with the most number of house points will win the House Cup. That's all I know, sir."

"Very well, you're Highness, at least you know some information about the school you are going to attend this coming September 1st," Dumbledore said. "Now, please do follow me." And then he started to walk. And as what Dumbledore told her to do, Hermione followed him.

They stopped at a wall where the only object that is seen is a statue of a gargoyle.

"_Cockroach clusters,_" Dumbledore said, the gargoyle instantly sprang out of its place. The door then had split into two, revealing a moving spiral staircase. Dumbledore stepped on it and Hermione followed suit. They stopped at another oak-wooden door with a brass handle and a doorknocker shaped like a head of a griffin. Dumbledore opened the doors and revealed a room with a table and a chair. On the table were the words _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_ so Hermione guessed that this is his office. Hermione looked around. She saw a number of shelves with hundreds of books in it, a fireplace with crackling fire, portraits of the previous Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts hang behind Dumbledore's desk and a phoenix perched on the table.

Dumbledore sat down on the chair and gestured Hermione to sit down on the unoccupied one. Hermione nodded and sat down.

"Now, Princess Hermione, since you are well-known around the Wizarding World," Dumbledore started, "and you want to, let's say, hide from your parents through studying here in Hogwarts, I think it is quite appropriate for you to disguise so that your parents will not easily track you."

Hermione looked at him questioningly. "What disguise, sir?"

Dumbledore conjured a gold necklace. "What is your whole name, you're Highness, excluding your middle name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger," Hermione stated and watched as Dumbledore muttered some spells and tapping his wand on the necklace. It glowed and once the glowing sensation disappeared, Dumbledore gave it to Hermione.

The brunette Princess looked at the pendant shaped into a heart of the necklace. The letters _HJG_, her initials, were engraved on it. Hermione looked at the Headmaster curiously.

Dumbledore gave her a small, mysterious smile. "This will help you in disguising yourself, you're Highness. Wear that necklace around your neck."

Hermione followed and wore it around her neck. "What… err… disguise will I exactly wear, sir?"

"Ah, good question," Dumbledore said. "With the usage of this necklace, it would simply transform you into a young man."

"A man?!" Hermione shrieked. "But… but…"

"I understand, you're Highness," Dumbledore said, nodding his head. "It is hard for a person to disguise into another gender but this is your only hope. This is your only hope if you do not want to marry Mr. Ronald Weasley."

Hermione contemplated about this for a minute. And then, she looked at Dumbledore, now with a determined look in her eyes. "How does this necklace work, then?"

Dumbledore smiled. "All right, you're Highness. The initials engraved on that necklace obviously stand for your whole name. How many people know your whole name?"

"Only Papa, Mama, and I. You also know it already, sir," Hermione said.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Anyway, in order for you to disguise into a guy, we should give those letters a new meaning… a man's name. What do you suggest?"

"Err… maybe… umm… Henry Jake Gordon!" Hermione exclaimed. Suddenly, the letters glowed and the gold color of the necklace slowly disappeared as it turned into silver. Once there isn't any hint of gold already, Hermione then, glowed, too. She felt strong magic wrapping themselves around the brunette. When the glowing stopped, Hermione looked at Dumbledore who was now smiling at her.

"Welcome, Henry Jake Gordon," Dumbledore greeted, his smile slowly growing.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "What exactly happened, sir?" she asked, but then stopped, her eyes growing. Her voice sounded different. Her voice sounded… _manly_. "Oh Merlin."

Dumbledore smiled and conjured a full-length mirror. Hermione immediately went towards it and looked at her reflection. Her hair, her once beautiful hair, was now cut short and slicked back, giving her an aristocratic air around her. Her face now looked manly, not the once she had. And, oh Merlin, she looks _handsome_.

"I… I am a boy!" she exclaimed, feeling hysterical.

"Calm down, you're Highness," Dumbledore said, looking at her with amusement. "The spell only changes your face's appearance, nothing more. So all you need to do is conceal your breast so that no one would notice it."

Hermione looked at her chest and indeed, saw her breasts. She doesn't know if she would feel relieved or awkward. Relieved because, well, they are still there, simply said. Awkward because her face looks like a man now with _breasts_. Anyway, she doesn't have a problem in concealing it. Magic will always help her. She then looked at Dumbledore.

"How can I turn back into being a girl? Is this permanent?" Hermione asked, again, feeling hysterical.

"The necklace has ears, you're Highness," Dumbledore said. "If you or someone said your whole name, your _real _whole name, you'll change back into being a girl. If you want to be a Henry again, just say his whole name, then you'll change into him."

Hermione wasn't convinced yet. She really needs to be reassured. "Hermione Jane Granger," she said with that deep voice she has right now. The letters glowed again and slowly, the gold color started to appear. When the hint of silver was gone, Hermione glowed. The glowing then suddenly stopped. Hermione immediately went towards the full-length mirror. To her relief, she's a girl again, the same Princess Hermione.

"Now, Princess Hermione," Dumbledore said, cutting her out of her silent relief, "next week will be the start of the new school-year."

Hermione nodded, sitting down again.

"You will start your studying here in Hogwarts," the Headmaster continued, "hence, you will start using your new disguise."

Hermione nodded again.

"You will also be part of the sorting ceremony on September 1st together with the first years since you are a new student," he continued. "This would determine you on which house you would belong."

"How about my school supplies?" she asked.

"Do not, worry, you're Highness," Dumbledore said. "I'll order someone to buy them for you. As for now, you can rest in my room."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, sir, thank you for your help," she said.

Dumbledore said. "You're very welcome, you're Highness. I'm glad I helped. But before that, I warn you, Princess Hermione. Never, _never_, tell anyone about your real whole name. It is better to be safe. That's all I want to say. Good night."

"Good night, sir," the brunette said with a smiled then went to the room Dumbledore was gesturing her to go.

'_Next week, my adventure starts,' _she thought as she walked inside the room.

**A/N: … And next chapter, Draco would be there! Be patient. I promise Draco would appear in the next chapter! Anyway, it is just appropriate and it is just the right time since my next chapter would already be about September 1st. Anyway, thanks for the people who reviewed the previous chapter! I love you all (flying kisses everywhere!) Anyway, read and review… again. I made this chapter longer than the previous ones (yay, hapi me! hapi me!) Oh, and like I said in the previous chapter, Hermione studies in Salem Academy which in this story is located in London. And Salem Academy is nowhere near Hogwarts so when Dumbledore brought her in Leaky Cauldron, Hermione was shocked about this place. The same with Diagon Alley. It was Hermione's first time to be there. That's all I want to say.**

**With so much love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	6. Welcome to Slytherin

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. Don't own Harry Potter. The usual. **

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! Here is chapter 6 of the story "Princess in Disguise" I just want to thank the people who reviewed the previous chapter! I really appreciate it! Anyway, in this chapter, Draco is already here! Yay! (jumping because of joy) Anyway, back to the story. Enjoy:p**

Chapter 5: Welcome to Slytherin

September 1st came. Old and new students were all gathered in the Great Hall for the opening feast and the announcements of Headmaster Dumbledore.

Today, also, is the first day of Hermione in Hogwarts. She was inside a room near the teachers' table in the Great Hall. She could hear the excited noises of the occupants and that made Hermione excited, too and nervous. Opening a small gap of the door, she took a peek outside. Hundreds and thousands of students were there, wearing black robes with different colored-crests: some have red, some have green, some have blue, and the others have yellow.

Hermione nervously scanned the Hall and she saw nervous 1st years like her already. Closing the door slowly and noiselessly, Hermione walked towards the full-length mirror she had just conjured. She was now wearing the disguise, making her uncomfortable.

Her short hair was slicked back; she was wearing the black school-robes of Hogwarts, her eyes, the same brown eyes showed nervousness and excitement. She had not forgotten to conceal her breast, thankfully. Taking a deep breath, Hermione silently prayed for Merlin's guidance. Hermione silently prayed that all that would happen today as she disguised into Henry Jake Gordon would be all right.

"Good morning students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Professor Dumbledore started. Hermione in disguise walked towards the door and opened a small gap again to understand clearer what the old Headmaster was saying. The Princess admired how Dumbledore easily silences the students he was handling. "Welcome, students, old and new, for another school-year!"

The Great Hall had burst into applause.

"Now, before I start with my announcements, let the Sorting ceremony begin," he announced.

A tall, black-haired witch with a tight bun walked in front of the Hall and had put a three-legged stool. She then had put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat has many patches and frayed. It is also extremely dirty. Hermione watched as the hat twitched then a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth.

"Professor McGonagall, would you kindly start calling the new students' name?" Dumbledore said with a smile. The witch, whom Hermione now knows as Professor McGonagall, nodded then pulled out a very long scroll of parchment then started calling out names.

Finally, the last student's name in the parchment was sorted in Gryffindor.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Headmaster Dumbledore said. The Great Hall had burst into talking again, thinking that the sorting was done. He raised his right arm, signaling for silence which the students obeyed. "I know that this time, I should be announcing important matters already."

The students nodded their head.

"But today, it would be different from the past first days we had," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione gulped. _'This is it,' _she thought as she straightened her robes and fixed her gelled hair.

"We have another new student," Professor Dumbledore started, pausing as he looked at the faces of his students. "The only difference is that, he would already be in seventh year." The students' faces turned from indifference to shock. "He has just transferred here in Hogwarts from France. Since he is a new student, it is just proper to also sort him into the house he deserves."

Silence then was heard in the Hall. No one dared to talk until the mysterious "he" appeared.

"Mr. Gordon, please come here," Dumbledore said, looking at the door near the teachers' table. All eyes also stared at the door, anticipating for the arrival of a certain seventh year student named Mr. Gordon.

Hermione exhaled a deep breath. _'Good luck to you, Henry Jake Gordon,' _she told herself. Twisting the doorknob, she slowly pushed the door open to reveal her disguised self. She heard gasped (mostly from girls) and the students in the Hall started to burst again.

The Princess walked towards the old Headmaster who smiled at her. He then looked at his shocked students and silenced them.

"My dear students, he is Henry Jake Gordon, the new transfer student from France," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Gordon, can you please sit on that three-legged stool and wear the Sorting hat?"

Hermione nodded and obeyed the old Headmaster. Once she wore the Sorting Hat, it slightly moved then said in a soft voice for her to only hear.

"Ah, Princess Hermione Granger," the Sorting Hat said.

Hermione slightly gasped. "How… how did you know?"

"I can read minds, you're Highness," the Hat answered. "You disguised yourself into a certain boy named Henry to run away from home because you refused to be married with Ronald Weasley."

Hermione nodded. "Please, don't tell anyone."

The Hat released a loud laugh, attracting the attention of the whole student body.

"That's not my job, you're Highness," it answered softly. "My only job is to sort students to the house they deserve."

Hermione smiled and sighed in relief.

"Now, I will sort you into the house that you belong," it said. There was silence for a few minutes before the Hat started to speak again. "Ahh, yes a Pureblood, the Pureblood Princess of France. Hmmm… intelligent, very intelligent. Your intelligence is very… outstanding. And brave, I can see bravery in your mind. You will be suited in… SLYTHERIN!"

The whole Slytherin population clapped for their new housemate. Hermione smiled. Dumbledore gave her the Slytherin crest which she had worn in her breast pocket. She removed the hat and stood up, now walking towards the Slytherin table. She looked at the long table, not knowing where to sit.

"Here! Sit here!" a very giddy Slytherin girl announced, pulling the disguised Princess beside her. Hermione slightly chuckled.

"All right, I'll sit beside you," she said with that manly voice of hers.

The girl squealed. "I'm Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin prefect!" she said. "Nice to meet you, Henry and welcome to Slytherin!"

"Welcome to Slytherin!" other students repeated, smiling at Hermione.

The brunette smiled in return. Suddenly, someone was tugging her robe. She looked down and saw a small, blonde girl whom Hermione presumed was far from being eleven years old. She was surprised because she thought that the youngest students in Hogwarts are eleven year olds only. The pretty, blonde girl with warm, grey eyes smiled at the Princess. Hermione thought the girl might be 5 years old.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Henry," she said with that sweet voice of hers. "My name is Mika (A/N: pronounced as "Mee-ka") and I'm happy you are in Slytherin."

Hermione smiled at little Mika. "Nice to meet you, Mika. I'm Her – Henry," she said, quickly covering up her mistake. "I'm glad I'm in Slytherin, too."

The little girl smiled then walked towards a blond, young man with the grey eyes, too. He was just seated beside Hermione.

"Drakie, Drakie! He's handsome, isn't he?" Mika said, tugging at the robes of the chuckling man.

He carried Mika, sitting her comfortably on his lap. "Yes, I know, Mika." He then looked at the disguised Hermione with a smile. "I'm Draco Malfoy, also a Slytherin prefect, and this is my younger sister, Mika Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin," he said, his smile growing. He stretched his hand and waited for Hermione to shake it.

Hermione stared at him. _'He's handsome,' _she thought then mentally smacking herself. "Thank you," she said with a smile, too. "Nice to meet you… Draco," she said, shaking Draco's hand. The blond then suddenly pulled her towards him, shocking the brunette.

"Thank you for distracting Pansy away from me," he said with a hint of mirth in his voice. "I'm glad you averted that annoying girl's attention away from me. I think we might be best friends because of this."

Hermione smiled, nodding.

"But beware," Draco added. "Pansy's clingy."

The brunette chuckled. "Thanks for the advice, Draco."

"Henry, tell me, do you speak French?" another young man asked.

"Oh, that's rude, Blaise!" Pansy exclaimed. "You didn't even introduce yourself, first!"

The dark-haired man with dark brown eyes smiled sheepishly at Pansy. "Oops, sorry." He then looked at the smiling disguised student. "Hello, Henry, my name is Blaise Zabini, at your service. If you need help, just call me."

Hermione smiled.

"And this is Vincent Crabbe," he said, pointing at a plump, young man who grunted for his greeting. "And this is Gregory Goyle," he said, now pointing at an equally plump, young man that was seated beside Crabbe.

"Bonjour, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, gentil de vous rencontrer. Je suis Henry Gordon, votre nouveau housemate," Hermione said, smiling.

"He spoke French! That's great, Henry!" Blaise exclaimed. "But… what did that mean?"

Hermione chuckled. "I said, 'Hello, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, nice to meet you. I'm Henry Gordon, your new housemate'," she translated for him.

"Oh, wow," Blaise said. "I always wanted to learn French."

"I can teach you," Hermione said. "Like what Professor Dumbledore said, I lived in France so I know how to speak in French."

"Really?" Blaise asked.

The disguised student nodded.

"All right!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Henry, what is 'You are handsome' in French?" Pansy asked, batting her eyes at Hermione.

"Err… 'Vous êtes beau'," Hermione said.

"Vous êtes beau, Henry," Pansy cooed, wrapping her arms at Hermione's one arm.

Draco chuckled form beside Hermione. "Told you she's clingy."

"I heard that, Malfoy!" Pansy said, making Draco laugh.

Hermione laughed, too. She sighed. She feels at home already with her new friends.

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence everyone. Everyone obeyed then looked at their Headmaster. "Now, my dear students, for my announcements. For the new and old ones, I want to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly prohibited for all students unless accompanied by a teacher or he or she is serving detention," he looked at the Slytherin table, as if directing this reminder towards them.

Blaise chuckled. "That old man, he always catches us in the Forbidden Forest," he said to Hermione. The brunette smiled. So Slytherins are rule-breaker. How she looks forward to scold them!

"Next is that a list of banned things is posted in Mr. Argus Filch's office, the school caretaker," Dumbledore continued. "If you wish to check this new list, just go to his office."

"Now, this school-year, we are having some balls so be ready with your dress robes," he continued.

The Hall had burst into excited murmurs.

"I wonder when the first ball will happen," Pansy said dreamily.

"Now, for our school teachers," Dumbledore continued. "Professor McGonagall is still the Transfiguration teacher, Head of the Gryffindor house and the Deputy Headmistress."

Professor McGonagall stood up and received applauses, mostly from the Gryffindor house.

"Professor Filius (sp?) Flitwick is still the Charms teacher and Head of the Ravenclaw house."

Little Professor Flitwick stood up and received applauses again, mostly from the Ravenclaw house.

"Professor Pomona Sprout is still the Herbology teacher and the Head of the Hufflepuff house."

Again she received applauses, mostly from the Hufflepuff house.

"Professor Severus Snape," Dumbledore continued but was cut off from his sentence when the Slytherin house had burst into applause.

"Uncle Sevvie!" little Mika shouted.

"Professor Severus Snape," Dumbledore repeated, "is still the Potions teacher and the Head of the Slytherin House."

This time, only the Slytherin House clapped. Hermione supposed that Professor Snape is not that famous among the students but looking at him, Hermione already liked the Potions Master.

"For the other teachers," the Headmaster said, "Professor Rubeus Hagrid is still the Care for Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Trelawney is still the Divnation teacher, and for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, let me introduce to you, Professor Danny Armstrong!"

The whole Hall clapped for the rest of their teachers.

"Now, I'm done announcing," Dumbledore said with mirth in his voice. "Now, tuck in!"

"What?" Hermione asked with her deep voice.

"It means, 'eat', Henry," Draco answered.

"Oh," Hermione said as food started to appear on their table. And then, they started to eat.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"First years, follow us!" Draco and Pansy announced in unison as they walked in front of the nervous first years. Hermione, who was now walking with Blaise (who is carrying Mika), looked at them from afar.

"I have a question," Hermione in disguise announced.

"Go on. Shoot," Blaise said.

"The youngest students here in Hogwarts should be eleven years old, right?" Hermione asked.

Blaise nodded.

"Mika, how old are you?" the brunette asked.

"Five!" the happy little blonde girl answered.

Hermione then looked at Blaise. "Then why is she here? She's just five years old."

Blaise sighed. "Many people are already asking that but no one really knows the truth. Draco doesn't want to tell anyone, even me, so I really don't know, Henry. All I know is that Professor Snape and Draco begged Dumbledore to allow Mika to stay here in Hogwarts. Mika is sleeping in Draco's room, by the way."

"Oh," Hermione said. She then looked at the blonde Malfoy. "Mika, why are you here in Hogwarts?"

The blonde girl shook her head. "I'm sorry, Henry, Drakie doesn't want me to tell anyone."

"I see," Hermione said.

"Henry, can I ask a favor?" Blaise said, suddenly becoming excited.

"Sure, what is it?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"Can you look after Mika? I have to do a… err… important matter," Blaise said. Before Hermione can answer, she gave the five-year-old girl to Hermione.

Hermione watched him as he approached a pretty, Slytherin girl. The brunette chuckled. _'What a guy,' _she thought.

"You're a girl, right, Henry?" Mika suddenly asked, now playing with her own hair.

Hermione froze. She slowly looked at the blonde Malfoy. "What are you talking about, Mika?"

"You look exactly like Princess Hermione," the little girl whispered. Hermione felt the letter _H _engraved on her pendant glow.

"No, I'm not a girl," Hermione whispered. "I'm a boy. Just look at me."

Mika shook her head vigorously. "No, you're a girl."

Hermione sighed. She and Mika trailed behind the other Slytherin students. "All right, I'm a girl. I'm just disguised, Mika. And yes, you are right, I'm Princess Hermione."

The little girl squealed then threw her arms around a shocked Hermione. "You really are Princess Hermione!"

"Shh… I don't want anyone to hear about this, Mika," Hermione said, looking nervously around to see if someone is eavesdropping.

"Not even Drakie?" she asked.

"No, not even your brother," Hermione said sternly.

Mika nodded. "I'll follow what Princess Hermione says."

Hermione smiled. "How did you know that I'm Princess Hermione, Mika? I mean, I'm disguised. I know I'm famous. Professor Dumbledore told me himself. How come you recognized me while the others didn't?"

"I was there when the Granger family was elected as the new royal family in the Wizarding World in France," the innocent child said. "I was with Uncle Sevvie that time. Draco was at the Zabinis' house. When I first saw you, Princess Hermione, I became your fan. I wanted to be like you."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, thank you, Mika. But promise me this. You will not tell anyone about my true identity. Only Professor Dumbledore and you know about this. Don't tell anyone, not even Draco. If we are with someone, you should always call me Henry - ."

"Can I call you Henny?" Mika asked.

Hermione chuckled. It seems like this girl likes to call everyone using her own invented nicknames.

"All right, if we are with someone, you can call me Henny but if we are alone, you can call me - ."

"Princess Hermy!" the little blonde exclaimed.

"Shh…" Hermione said.

Mika nodded. "I'll call you Princess Hermy when we are alone."

"All right, that's a deal," Hermione said.

Mika then kissed the brunette's cheek. "I promise I'll keep your secret, Princess Hermy. No one will know except Mika."

Hermione smiled. "Good girl."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"She's asleep already," Hermione said as she arrived at the Slytherin Common Room (designed with green and silver wall papers, green and silver couches, a green carpet, a big fireplace, and a small coffee table) carrying a sleeping Mika.

"Oh, sorry for bothering you, Henry," Draco said, now carrying the sleeping Mika.

"No, not at all, Draco. She didn't bother me," Hermione said with a smile. "In fact, she's a great company. She's such a sweet child."

"Yes, she is," Draco said, now also smiling. He kissed the sleeping child's forehead. "Oh, by the way, your room is just beside mine and Mika's. Follow me so that you can see your room already and take a rest."

Hermione nodded then followed the blond.

Hermione then saw a door with the name _Draco Malfoy _written on it. Beside it then was her room with the words _Henry Gordon _written on it.

"Well this is your room, Henry," Draco said. "Good night."

"Good night, Draco. And thank you," she said as she went inside her room.

Hermione looked around with awe. The room is nothing to compare with her own room in France but still, it's beautiful. A king-sized bed was placed at the middle of the room with green bed curtains. A humongous window was seen at the right side of the room, letting Hermione see the big, peaceful moon. She likes it here. A big shelf with books was at the right side, a door leading to the bathroom was seen and a desk and a chair near the shelf. There is also big wardrobe beside the bathroom door.

Hermione walked towards the wardrobe and saw all her things neatly placed inside it already. She changed into a plain white t-shirt and green shorts (can't wear nightgowns!) and slept on her comfortable bed. She was glad she had found help in Hogwarts.

**A/N: End of chapter! Please read and review! For those who read, Little Mika will be giving you hugs (yay, hugs, hugs) for those who will review, Little Mika will be giving you kisses (yay, kisses, kisses). **

**Anyway, as you all know, there is no Mika Malfoy in the HP series so it means that she belongs to me. Aww, I love the idea of Draco having a little sister. The reason why Mika is in Hogwarts even though she's just five-years-old will be revealed in the future.**

**That's all and again, I want to thank all of you who reviewed the previous chapter! Little Mika wants to say thank you, too. **

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	7. Ego Size like the Sun

**Disclaimer: Mika pouts. "2booklover4 is not JK Rowling and she does not own the Harry Potter series. Stop bugging her! You're annoying her already!"**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Aww, thank you for the reviews I received from the previous chapter! I'm really glad you reviewed! I'm also glad you loved little Mika Malfoy:p Aww, she's just so, so cute! Anyway, read this chapter already. Enjoy:p**

**Ego Size like the Sun**

When Hermione woke up the next day, she was rather shocked at her surroundings and quite forgot where she is right now.

'_Where am I?' _she asked herself as she wildly looked around again. And then, mentally smacking herself, she silently laughed. "I'm in Hogwarts, of course." She then stood up and looked at the mirror. The same Henry Gordon was staring back at her. "And I'm wearing my disguise," she said.

Walking towards the bathroom, Hermione decided to change back into her true form for her to feel comfortable while taking a bath.

After a nice, long bath, Hermione slipped into her new pressed school robes and changed back into being Henry Gordon. She then slicked back her hair.

"It's the start of the classes," Hermione said, feeling excited and slightly nervous. She walked out of the room. As she did this, her neighboring door opened, too, and out came a very tired-looking Draco Malfoy carrying his little sister, Mika.

"Henny!" she exclaimed, squirming down from her brother who was now rubbing his right eye and walking towards Hermione in disguise to give her a hug. "Good morning, Henny."

"Good morning, Mika," Hermione said, slightly laughing. "And good morning to you, too, Draco."

"'Morning," he said, followed by a yawn.

"Come on, Henny, Drakie," the little Malfoy said, "Mika's hungry!"

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Good morning!" Blaise happily announced as he saw Hermione, Draco, and Mika walking towards the Slytherin table. "Aww, Draco, stop pouting, today is the start of classes! You should be excited."

"Since when did classes become exciting?" Draco grumbled and giving Blaise a glare. "And stop putting that stupid grin on your face, Blaise. You're giving me a headache."

"Yeah, stop it, Blaisy!" Mika exclaimed, pouting, too. "You're giving Drakie a headache!"

"So cute," Hermione said as she carried Mika. She sat down between Pansy and Draco.

"Good morning, Henry," Pansy said, giving her a flirtatious smile.

"Good morning," Hermione said, pointedly ignoring Pansy's smile. Just looking at it makes her stomach churn. For her, it's disgusting to think that that flirtatious smile is directed towards _her _which also came from the same sex. She shivered. _'Well, Pansy can't be blamed. I look like a guy right now, anyway' _Hermione thought.

"Start of classes! Yeah!" Blaise said excitedly. "I can't wait to have Potions. I want to taunt Gryffindors again."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "What's so fun with taunting Gryffindors?"

"They are a pain-in-the-bottom," Draco drawled from beside Hermione. "You just… can't tolerate them."

"Especially Potter!" Mika added. "He has an ego size like the sun!"

"Ego size like the sun?" Hermione inquired. "And pray tell me, the 'Potter' Mika here is talking about is the same with the great _Harry Potter_? The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yep, the one and only," Pansy answered. "Merlin, the titles given to him makes his head grow and grow. Potter's unbelievable, you see, Henry."

"He boasts too much," Blaise added. "And his boastings makes him so unbearable. He boasts how girls drool over him. He boasts how guys envy him ("As if I do envy him," Draco answered). He boasts being the hero of the Wizarding World and defeating You-Know-Who. I bet he's boasting about being the best man in his best friend's wedding again."

"What wedding?" Hermione asked, remembering the arranged marriage her father had made between her and Ronald Weasley. She rolled her eyes then took a swig from her pumpkin juice.

"Ronald Weasley's upcoming wedding with the Princess of France, Princess Hermione Granger," Draco answered her question. With this answer, Hermione has showered some pumpkin juice from the inside of her mouth towards the silent Crabbe and Goyle who were just happily eating breakfast beside Blaise. Hermione coughed and coughed, now hitting her chest to get rid of the coughing sensation.

"Merlin, Henry," Draco said, giving her a tissue. "What kind of a reaction is that?"

"Th-thank you," Hermione said, now wiping her mouth with the tissue Draco offered her. She continued coughing until it stopped. "Sorry," Hermione said apologetically, looking at Crabbe and Goyle who were now both wiping their faces. "I'm really, really sorry."

Blaise laughed. "What happened to you, Henry? I didn't expect that kind of reaction from you. I mean, everyone here knows the upcoming wedding between the "great" Captain and Keeper of the Chudley Cannons, commonly known as Ronald Weasel, I mean Weasley," he corrected with a smile. Hermione smiled, too. So, she's not the only one who calls him Weasel. "And the Princess of France, Princess Hermione Granger."

Hermione saw the letters _H _and _G _and glowing. Hermione saw Mika looking at her. The brunette secretly winked at the blonde little girl who in return smiled at her.

"I pity the Princess," Blaise said. "Even though I hadn't seen her picture at all."

"You haven't?" Hermione asked.

"Me too," Pansy said.

"Me also," Draco said. "But those who had already seen her personally or through pictures describe her as beautiful - ."

"– charming - ," Blaise added.

"– wants of guys - ," Pansy said, tossing her hair back with an audible 'hmph'.

"– intelligent - ," Crabbe added with egg inside his mouth.

"- witty - ," Goyle said, smiling goofily at Hermione.

"- and every man's dream girl," Blaise finished with a dreamy sigh. "Oh Princess Hermione, why do you have to marry such a stupid jerk when I'm just here, waiting for you to show me your gorgeous face."

Draco had hit Blaise's head. "Shut up," he said.

Blaise pouted. "Is it wrong to dream?"

Draco, Mika, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed in unison. Hermione, in the other hand, was slightly blushing.

"Henry! You came from France, right?" Blaise happily asked.

Hermione nodded. "Err… yeah."

"Did you already see Princess Hermione?" he asked.

The Princess in disguise cleared her throat. "Err… not really. I only saw her from afar."

"Well, I did, Blaisy! I did!" Mika said, smiling towards the said Princess.

"Tell me, Mika, how does she really look like?" Blaise asked.

The little Malfoy smiled for the attention. "She's really, really pretty!"

"Aww, darn it, I want to see her, too," Blaise said, disappointment written all over his face.

'_You already saw her, Blaise,' _Hermione thought, again giving Mika a secret wink.

"Anyway, enough of dreaming about your 'Princess Hermione'," Pansy said, rolling her eyes. "We have classes, for your information."

"Oh, yeah," Blaise said. "So what's our schedule?"

"First period, Care for Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw, double Transfiguration with Gryffindors, double Charms with Hufflepuffs, another double Potions with Gryffindors, and Herbology with Ravenclaws," Draco stated.

"Great, just great! We have four periods with Gryffindors," Pansy whined.

"All right, if you don't want to be late, better stand up now and stop whining, Pansy," Draco scolded. "Mika, you know where to go, right?"

"Yup, Drakie!" the little blonde Malfoy answered her older brother. "I'll go to Auntie Poppy and help her in the infirmary."

"Good," Draco said as he bent down and gave his little sister a kiss on the forehead. "Don't give Auntie Poppy a headache, all right?"

Hermione watched them with a smile and felt a little envious. She always wanted a younger sibling and watching the Malfoys made her jealous.

"Aww, Malfoy, you're such a great big brother," a voice suddenly said. Hermione looked up and saw a young man, about their age, with a messy, jet-black hair, emerald eyes behind round spectacles and a sinister smile on his face. At first, Hermione doesn't know who he was but then, her gaze landed on his forehead. Lightning bolt shaped scar. This is definitely the one and only Harry Potter.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco sneered. Hermione looked at him and noticed how easily his mood changed. She looked at her other friends and noticed that all of them were glaring. Even little Mika was glaring and pouting at Harry Potter.

"Malfoy, no need to get angry," Harry said, his sinister smile growing. "I just like to welcome the new 7th year Slytherin student."

Hermione looked at him, raising one eyebrow.

"You know me very well because I'm the great Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived," the young man started, his sinister smile turning into a smirk as he looked at the Princess in disguise. "But if you don't, which is very impossible, I still want to introduce myself."

The brunette looked at her friends with knitted brows. "What is he talking about?" she asked in a whisper. The others just rolled their eyes for their answer.

"I am Harry James Evans Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans, leader of the Gryffindor house, Captain and Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts, the winner of the Best Smile in Witch Weekly, most importantly, defeater of the once great Lord Voldemort," the egotistical boy said, stretching his hand and waiting for Hermione to shake it.

The brunette looked at it with a glare.

Harry sensed that she wouldn't shake it at all and just let his hand fall limply on his side. "And I presume, since you are the talk of the Gryffindor house, most especially the Gryffindor women, that you are Henry Jake Gordon, new student of the Slytherin house."

"Yeah, I am," Hermione said, looking at him carefully.

Harry's smirk grew then looked at the people surrounding Hermione. "If I were you, I wouldn't hang-out with this, let's say, disgusting people who only give the Wizarding World a disgrace."

"Why you - !" Blaise said, preparing to launch himself towards the smirking Gryffindor.

"Blaise, no! It's not worth it!" Draco slightly scolded, glaring at the Gryffindor. "Go away, Potter! Don't bother us!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Harry said while shaking his head. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, you shouldn't talk to the hero of the Wizarding World like that."

Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry glared. "Don't you dare do that thing to me again! I am more famous than you, Malfoy! And you are nothing but a son of a Death Eater! And I also think you are a Death Eater yourself!"

This time, Draco was the one who was preparing to launch himself towards the annoying young man but was stopped by Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Hey! Do you have a proof that my brother is a Death Eater?!" Mika's angry voice said. "Don't you dare accuse my brother for being what he isn't!"

"Shut up, little girl!" Harry said, glaring at the little Malfoy. "Shut your stupid mouth! You are all the same! You are just jealous because of my status in the Wizarding World while all of you are just sons and daughters of Death Eaters! You are all looked down, accept the truth. You are all lower than Mudbloods."

The Princess gasped. _'He used a very offending word! He shouldn't have called Muggle-borns like that!' _Hermione made an inaudible angry noise. _'He's just like Ronald Weasley! This stupid guy! He does not deserve being called the Hero of the Wizarding World!'_

Harry then looked at Hermione, his smirk seen again on his face. "Now, Henry, who do you choose to be friends with? I, the great Harry Potter who defeated the greatest wizard," he said, pointing at himself, "or them who are a disgrace to the Wizarding World?"

Everyone looked at Hermione, anticipating her answer.

Suddenly, a smirk broke on Hermione's lips, making Harry smirk more. She looked at her new friends and saw them with confused looks on their faces. She looked at Draco who was now shaking his head. She looked at Mika who was now close to tears. She looked at Potter with that sickening smirk. She shook her head. She likes her new friends and in return, they like her too. They were now already close to her heart. So again, she looked at The-Boy-Who-Lived with that smirk on her face.

"Burn in hell, Potter!" Hermione spat, making the smirk on the Gryffindor's face disappear. "You don't have to tell me who I want to be friends with because you already proved me that you don't deserve to be one! So, burn in hell and don't you ever bother my friends and me!"

Harry looked furious. "Fine, _Gordon_, but don't you notice that you earned yourself an enemy?"

"I do, _Potter_, but you see, I consider someone an enemy if he is insulting my friends," Hermione said, glaring at Harry Potter. She can't believe it. She is fighting with Harry Potter. She can't believe that she considers Harry Potter as an enemy. But then, she doesn't care. He just proved to her that he can't be a true friend.

Harry Potter sneered before turning around and leaving the Slytherin friends.

Once he was gone, Hermione looked at her friends, now a smile gracing on her lips. "How is it? Did I do well?"

"Cheers for Henry!" Blaise exclaimed, patting the Slytherin in disguise's back. "You did marvelous, Henry! Did you see his face? Priceless!"

"Yeah, Henry! You're so great!" Pansy said, giving Hermione a hug.

"Cheers! Cheers!" Crabbe and Goyle exclaimed in unison.

Hermione looked at Draco and saw him smiling towards her.

"Thank you," he said. "I can't believe you refused friendship with the great Harry Potter."

The brunette blushed. "Like I said, Draco, I consider someone as an enemy if he's insulting my own friends."

Draco's smile grew. "Thank you."

Hermione returned the smile. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, Henny," Mika said as she gave the disguised student a kiss on the cheek. She then whispered softly, "Way to go, Princess Hermy."

Hermione smiled. It feels nice to think that her friends were thanking her for standing up for them.

"I told you Potter has an ego size like the sun," Blaise said, shaking his head as they walked out of the Great Hall towards the infirmary to bring Mika to Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione nodded. "You know what, I remember someone from him."

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Let's just say, someone whom I dislike very much," Hermione said, thinking about an egotistical Weasel. "He's just the same as Potter. Egotistical and annoying."

"Well, here we are," Pansy announced. "Goodbye Mika! Be a good girl!"

"I will, Clingy!" the little Malfoy said with a smile.

Pansy made an angry noise. "Don't call me like that, Mika! I'm not a clingy person!"

"But you are," Mika said, looking at her laughing brother. "Draco said it himself."

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy," Pansy said, glaring at the blond young man.

"Same here, Pansy. Same here," Draco said, laughing at Pansy's angry face.

Hermione smiled. She's glad she made the right choice. "Come on, guys, cut it out! Care for Magical Creatures will start any minute now."

"Good bye, Drakie, Henny, Clingy ("I'm not Clingy!"), Blaisy, Vinny, Greggy! See you at lunch time!" Mika said in a sing-song voice as she gave each a flying kiss.

"Aww, Malfoy, tell your sister to stop calling us with her annoying invented nicknames!" Blaise complained as they walked out of the grounds towards Rubeus Hagrid's hut. "It pisses me off!"

"Tell it to her yourself, _Blaisy_," Draco said, a smirk forming on his face.

Hermione smiled and then sighed. She's really glad she made the right choice. She's really glad she chose who her true friends would be.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Mr. Gordon, could you please see me in my office," Professor Dumbledore suddenly announced when everyone were having their lunch time. "I love lemon drops, by the way."

"We don't need to know that," Blaise said, frowning at the disguised Princess.

"That's the password, stupid," Pansy said. "And why does Dumbledore want to see you, Henry?"

"Did you do something wrong?" Mika asked, looking at Hermione with big, worried eyes.

Hermione chuckled nervously. "I don't know, Mika. I don't know the reason why Dumbledore wants to talk to me."

"Well, just tell us his reason later," Draco said, watching as Professor Dumbledore stood up and departed from the Great Hall. "Dumbledore might be waiting for you already, Henry."

"Hey, Gordon! Be ready for a punishment!" Harry called out from the Gryffindor table. Hermione and her friends looked at him with blazing eyes.

"Shut up, Potter!" they all shouted in unison.

Harry smirked at them before talking back to the girls surrounding him.

"Pathetic," Hermione snorted, standing up. "And don't worry for me, guys. I guess Dumbledore just wants to tell me something. Good bye, see you later."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Once Hermione arrived at the Headmaster's office, she was surprised to see Ginny Weasley there, the younger sister of Ronald Weasley.

"Ahh, Princess Hermione, I'm glad you came soon," Dumbledore said with a smile. Hermione looked curiously from Dumbeldore to the red-head.

'_Why is Dumbledore calling by my real name when someone else is in the room?' _the brunette Princess asked herself.

"Don't worry, you're Highness, Miss Weasley here knows about your secret," the Headmaster reassured the worried disguised student.

"Are you really Princess Hermione?" Ginny asked, eyeing her curiously.

Hermione nodded.

"Can I see your appearance?" Ginny asked again.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore who gave her a smile then nodded.

"_Hermione Jane Granger_," she whispered then changed back into her true form. "I am indeed, Princess Hermione," she said as she looked at Ginny Weasley.

Ginny bowed down courteously. "I'm sorry for the news, you're Highness."

Hermione gasped. "You're… you're sorry?"

The red-head looked at the Princess with an apologetic smile on her face. "I just had received the news from my brother that a marriage was arranged between him and you. I'm… I'm sorry because I know my brother does not deserve to be your husband, you're Highness - ."

"Please, just call me Hermione," the brunette said with a smile.

"Hermione, my stupid brother does not deserve you," Ginny said, now looking very, very sorry. "I know Ron very well because I am his sister so that's the reason why I think it is not good for you to marry my brother."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you for thinking like that, Ginny."

"I asked Professor Dumbledore to see you because I just want to tell you that I would do anything to help you," Ginny said. "Ron's too stupid to marry you, Hermione. I will repeat. He does not deserve you because you deserve more."

Unable to control herself, the brunette embraced a surprised red-head Gryffindor. "I'm glad you're not like your brother, Ginny!"

The Gryffindor laughed. "I don't want to be like him," she simply said as she patted Hermione's back.

"Now, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said. Hermione slowly pulled away from Ginny. "Since you already know about Princess Hermione's secret, I trust you to keep this and not tell anyone."

Ginny nodded. "You don't have to tell me, Professor Dumbledore, because I will keep it, anyway."

Hermione smiled appreciatively at the young woman in front her.

"Very well, you promised that, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled. A new friendship was formed and Hermione was glad.

**A/N: Hehehe, end of chapter! I love Mika's nickname for Pansy! So cute, no offense, but it suits her very well… Little Mika gives everyone flying kisses and thanks those who read and reviewed! Like I told all of you in the very first chapter of this story, Harry is evil here. And does the scene where Hermione declines Harry's friendship looks familiar?... Yes, in the first book where Harry declines Draco's friendship! Hehehe, I just like to put that here in this chapter! Oh, and I think it is just right if Ginny knows about Hermione's true form. R and R!**

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	8. No to Quidditch, Yes to Archery

**Disclaimer: I'm (yawn) not (yawn) JK (yawn) Rowling (yawn). I (yawn) don't (yawn) own (yawn) the (yawn) HP (yawn) series (yawn).**

**A/N: Hehehe, sori about the disclaimer. I'm honestly tired right now and I keep on yawning. (I just yawned again!) Anyway, sori about this chapter. In my opinion, it's a bit crappy. I'm sori, I'm really just sleepy when I typed this on the computer. Like I always say, enjoy reading!**

**No to Quidditch, Yes to Archery**

"Yeah, today's Friday!" Blaise announced as he burst into the Great Hall and sat down across from Hermione who was between Draco and Pansy. "Thank Merlin it's Friday!"

Hermione looked at him curiously. "What's the occasion, Blaise? Why are you so happy right now?"

"Fridays are club days, Henry," Draco explained. "So meaning, two hours every Friday would all be dedicated for your club. No classes at all."

"What clubs? I don't even know there are clubs here in Hogwarts," Hermione said, poking her egg with her fork and putting it inside her mouth.

"Oh, for new students, you just have to choose, it's very easy," Pansy said from beside Hermione. "What would you join this year, Henry?"

Hermione shrugged. "What club do you join, Blaise?" she asked, looking at the dark-haired boy.

Blaise shook his head. "I don't join any clubs, Henry."

"What?" Hermione asked. "I don't understand."

"What Blaise means is this," Draco said. "As what you know, every Friday, there are clubs. So the first two hours of the mornings of Fridays would be dedicated for your club. But some students wouldn't attend any clubs because he or she is part of the Quidditch team."

"You're part of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Blaise?" Hermione asked, now looking at the Blaise.

"Yup," he said.

"Drakie, too, Henny. He's the Captain and Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team," Mika said proudly as she smiled at her brother.

"Really? That's great, Draco!" Hermione said, smiling at the blond.

"Thank you," Draco said. "And by the way, Blaise is the Keeper, Crabbe is the Beater and Goyle is the other Beater."

"Are you part of the Quidditch team, too, Pansy?" Hermione asked, now looking at the girl beside her.

Pansy shook her head. "Oh, no, Henry, I hate Quidditch," she said as she glared at her other friends. "I join the Fashion Designing club. I always wanted to be a Fashion Designer in the future."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, I guess I don't know what club I'll join."

"You can try-out for the place of the Slytherin Chaser," Draco said as he swallowed his bacon. "We lack one, Henry. Do you want to try-out?"

Hermione frowned and her eyebrows are now knitted together. "I'll try, Draco. But I'm not sure if I'll join the Quidditch team. Quidditch is my waterloo for your information."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"I give up!" Hermione exclaimed after attempting to fly for the umpteenth time. She landed with a thud on the ground, clutching a broomstick that came from the school. "I bloody give up!"

Draco was there, laughing at the furious Slytherin. He helped her up and looked at her with mirth evident in his eyes. "Merlin, Henry, this is just Quidditch! You are still just basically flying but flying itself you can't master! You're unbelievable."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said, glaring at the laughing blond. "I told you Quidditch is my waterloo. I hate Quidditch! Even in France, I don't really understand why my father is fascinated with this kind of sport." _'Men! I really don't understand them,' _Hermione thought as she rubbed her bottom. She shook her head. "If only there is an Archery club."

"But there is!" Draco said as he temporarily stopped the auditions.

"What?!" Hermione asked hysterically, looking at Draco with a glare. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Henny, you're not going to play Quidditch?" little Mika suddenly asked as she approached her big brother and the disguised Slytherin.

Hermione shook her head and glared at the laughing blond again. "Your brother here didn't even tell me that there is an Archery club! I'm better in that sport than Quidditch!"

"You didn't ask me, Henry," Draco said, calming himself. "So don't you dare blame me!"

Hermione's glare darkened. "Where is the Archery club?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Draco smiled at the furious state of his friend. "Near the Astronomy Tower. Do you want us to come with you?"

The Princess rolled her eyes. "Do what you want."

The blond looked at Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Hey guys, let's bring Henry to the Archery club!"

The four ran towards them.

"What?" Blaise asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I forgot, you are deaf."

Blaise glared at him.

"I said, let's bring Henry to the Archery club," Draco repeated.

Pansy looked at Henry incredulously. "Are you joking?"

"Then I should be laughing right now," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Of course, I'm not joking, Pansy! So wait for me here and I'll get my Archery stuff."

Hermione ran towards the Slytherin common room into her own room and got her Archery stuff, the bow and arrow. She then ran back towards the grounds and saw all of them waiting for her.

"Wow, you even brought a bow and arrow," Blaise said, eyeing it with awe. "And I think these things are very expensive, aren't they?"

Hermione just shrugged. To tell the truth, it is. "Now, come on, I want to try Archery now."

"He's really serious!" Pansy exclaimed, looking at Draco.

"I am, is there something wrong with that?" Hermione asked, looking at them curiously.

"Understand this, Henry," Draco said, carrying Mika. "The Archery club is, let's just say, a very lame club. No one wants to join this club. All right, some wanted, too. But they are very few."

Hermione looked offended. "No one wants to join Archery?"

They all nodded in unison.

"I don't care, I love Archery," Hermione said as she started to walk inside the Great Hall towards the place near the Astronomy Tower. The others followed her.

Once they arrived, what Draco had told Hermione was right. There are really a few members of the Archery club. Hell, it seems like only five students out of the thousands of students here in Hogwarts only joined the club.

Hermione pouted then shook her head. _'It seems like they like Quidditch more than this club.' _She then cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I want to join this club."

The five members of the Archery club looked at her. And then, all wore the same expressions on their faces: shock.

"You… you want to join?" a very timid-looking boy asked as if she had swallowed the Giant Squid.

"Err… yeah," Hermione said, looking at them with curiosity.

"He wants to join our club," a girl with big, rectangular spectacles whispered to another girl wearing braids. "I can't believe he's joining our club!"

Blaise snickered. "They can't believe that a handsome-looking guy wants to join their club," Blaise whispered to the others. Hermione heard him and glared at Blaise who had stopped snickering immediately.

The timid-looking boy cleared his throat. "Very well, but before you join this club, you need to audition."

"All right," Hermione said.

"All right," he said then pointed at the farthest end of the place. "You will stand there and your target would be here."

"Are you kidding me!" Pansy shrieked. "That's too far!"

The boy shrugged. "Club rule."

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Archie," the boy said.

"Very well, Archie, I'll do it," Hermione said as she walked towards the farthest end of the place.

"Good luck, Henny!" little Mika shouted. Hermione gave her a thumbs-up and got ready with her bow and arrow.

"Shoot three arrows!" Archie shouted. "If one of them had targeted the bull's eye, you are accepted in our club!"

Hermione nodded to say her understanding. "All right, this is a piece of cake," she said as she pulled the bowstring and released it. The arrow came hurtling towards the target and… it had hit the bull's eye.

"Yeah! Good job, Henry!" Pansy exclaimed. "Bull's eye!"

Archie gaped at her in disguise. "No one had ever hit the bull's eye on the first trial!"

Draco smirked. "Well, he hides surprises under his sleeves."

"I'm not yet done!" Hermione exclaimed. "I still have two shots!"

"But you already targeted the bull's eye," Archie said. Hermione shook her head then got another arrow. Archie just shrugged. "All right, if that's what you want."

Like the first arrow, the second arrow had hit the bull's eye. So did the third and last arrow.

"That's amazing, Henry!" Blaise said as Hermione approached them.

Hermione just shrugged. "I told you I love Archery."

"Well," Archie said, "welcome to the Archery club, Henry."

"Thank you," Hermione said. At least she had found a club that she liked, not Quidditch.

**A/N: End of chappie. Done. I warned you it's slightly crappy. So sori… tired… must sleep. Anyway, little Mika just gives you a goodnight kiss on the cheek! But before I sleep, I just want to say… read and review guys and girls! **

**With love (yawn),**

**2booklover4 :p**


	9. Like Cinderella

**Disclaimer: The usual… I can't think of anything new… :p**

**A/N: Readers, I'm back! Now, this chapter for mine is way better than the previous chapter! In fact, there is a hint of romance happening between the two main protagonists. Just look at the title, you will immediately suspect that something might be happening between them… Anyway, don't want to keep you a little longer. Enjoy:p**

**Like Cinderella**

Hermione can't sleep one hot Monday night. She kept on tossing and turning. Even though today was a tiring day for her (she made 1-foot long essays in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology…)

'_Ugh, I can't sleep,' _she thought as she stood up and clutched her head. _'I can't bloody sleep.' _As Hermione stretched her tired arms, an idea struck her mind. Looking at the mirror in her room, she smiled a very sly smile. _'Well, it's worth risking,' _she thought.

"_Hermione Jane Granger_," she whispered and watched as her hair grew back into being the same long and silky curls. She smiled. "Welcome back Hermione," she said, loving her real voice. She got a hair tie and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. She then got her purple robe and wore it above her t-shirt and shorts. She then wore slippers and slowly opened her door. She peeked outside, watching if someone is still awake and is in the Slytherin common room.

After making sure that no one is awake, Hermione opened her door wide and went out, slowly and silently closing it. She looked at the neighboring door and smiled. _'If only you know, Draco,' _she thought as she happily went out of the Slytherin dungeons.

Hermione walked quietly along the corridors, careful to not to wake any sleeping portraits. She then arrived at the entrance door of the school and opened it. She was greeted by a slight breeze. She smiled. The Princess then went towards the Hogwarts Lake.

When she looked at the still water of the lake, she saw the beautiful reflection of the moon. Hermione then sat down on a big rock and watched as the Giant Squid gently swam in the lake, oblivious at its audience.

Hermione stayed there for a while until her precious silent moment was disturbed.

"Hey you! Who are you!" a voice shouted from the entrance door. Hermione whipped her head. She knew that voice. And she was right; there standing at the entrance door with wand ready is none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione silently groaned. _'I forgot. He is a Prefect and has a patrol tonight,' _she thought as she hastily stood up.

"Stay where you are and don't go anywhere!" Draco ordered as he ran towards the 'rule-breaker'.

Not knowing what to do, Hermione broke into a run. She doesn't want Draco to catch her. _'Stupid Hermione!' _she scolded herself as she ran towards the Forbidden Forest. She heard Draco hastily running towards her and so, Hermione ran faster.

"Hey! Stop! I order you! I'm a Prefect! Stop!" Draco exclaimed, horrifyingly near Hermione already.

The brunette gulped and silently prayed to Merlin. _'Merlin, I wish he will trip. I wish he will trip. I wish he will trip. I wish he will trip,' _she thought in her head over and over again like a mantra. Unfortunately, she's the one who tripped. "Darn it!" she shouted as Draco stopped in front of her, gasping for air. Hermione looked up at him and even though it's very dark, she can still see a smirk gracing on his lips. Hermione inaudibly groaned again. _'I'm done for.'_

"I don't expect a girl to break a rule at this time of night," Draco said. He then bent down to be in the same level as Hermione is. "That is karma for breaking rules, woman."

The brunette can't help but glare.

"Now stand up and explain to me the reason why you are here roaming around Hogwarts past curfew," Draco said, standing up. "Stand up, now."

Hermione's glare darkened and stood up. "Ouch," she said as she sat down again, feeling pain on her right ankle. She looked at it. Her ankle is swollen. "Ouch," she whispered again as she massaged it.

"I said stand up," Draco ordered, looking at her.

"I can't stand for your information," Hermione said through gritted teeth followed by an angry noise. "I broke my ankle."

Draco raised an eyebrow. And then suddenly, he carried Hermione in the bridal way. His one arm was draped under her legs and the other under her neck. Hermione looked at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered hysterically. "Put me down this instant!"

"I'm carrying you, obviously," Draco said, now starting to walk out of the Forbidden Forest. He was slightly surprised to find that this girl he was carrying right now is very light. "You broke your ankle so you can't walk. Now, I'm carrying you back to the Great Hall to explain to me your reason. If it's a good reason, then I'll fix your broken ankle. If not, just beg Professor Snape to heal it for you after your detention."

Hermione glared at him. "Why don't you fix my ankle right now?"

Draco shook his head. "You might run away again. I'm just being careful," he told her. When they arrived at the Great Hall, he sat her down on the Slytherin table.

Hermione angrily removed her hair tie and let her hair fall down her shoulders. Even though she likes Draco because he is her friend, Hermione finds him annoying now. Furious, she ran a hand through her long, silky smooth, brown mane.

"Now, do explain," Draco said. "_Lumos_," he whispered, and then light was produced from his wand. He focused it on the rule-breaker and slightly gasped. Merlin forbids him, but this rule-breaking student is breathtakingly beautiful. She was glaring at him with those brown pools of hers, those _mesmerizing _brown pools of hers. Her hair was gently falling down on her shoulder, her hand constantly running through it. He also noticed that she was only wearing a thin, purple silk robe. With this, he pointedly looked away, blushing.

"Well?" she asked. He observed, too, that she has a beautiful voice.

Clearing his throat, Draco went back into looking at the girl. "Give me a good explanation as to why you are not in your bed. If you have noticed, it is already 12 midnight and past curfew but you are still roaming around Hogwarts."

Being the intelligent Princess she is, Hermione came up with a very good explanation. "I lost track of the time, all right. Professor Snape summoned me to meet him at 8:00 in the evening to ask some favor from me. This errand I did took me almost 3 hours and made me very exhausted. After I did this, I rested a little near the Hogwarts Lake, and that's when I lost track of the time," she answered, secretly smiling at her impromptu explanation. She watched as Draco contemplated at the answer he had heard.

"What year and what house are you from?" he suddenly asked. Hermione looked at him curiously but answered his question, anyway.

"Slytherin, 7th year," Hermione said.

Draco looked at her, trying to remember if he had already seen this beautiful girl in the Slytherin Common Room or in the Slytherin table. "You're a 7th year Slytherin?"

"I just said it," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

The blond ignored her comment. "I never had seen you before."

The Princess secretly smiled. "Maybe… you're just too blind to notice I'm there."

Draco looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me? How could I not notice a beau - ." He paused as a blush crept on his cheek.

"What?" Hermione asked, eyeing Draco curiously. "What were you saying?"

"Never mind," Draco hastily said.

Hermione nodded. She then removed her slipper and massaged her ankle. "Are you done interrogating me already? My ankle really hurts, for your information."

"Err… yeah," Draco said. "I won't deduct any points from you and give you detention since you gave me a good reason for roaming around Hogwarts past curfew."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you… for believing me," she said.

Draco blushed more at the smile the mysterious girl was giving him. For his response, he just nodded. "Well, I think I should do my promise."

"Promise? What promise?" Hermione asked.

"That if you gave me a good reason, I'll heal your broken ankle," Draco said, now gently holding Hermione's right feet.

The brunette flinched. "Now, be careful," she warned him.

Draco slightly chuckled. "I will," he said, and then pointing his wand at her ankle, he muttered some spells. Hermione felt the pain in her ankle vanishing. "There," he said.

"Thank you," she said again. She was about to get her slipper but Draco had gotten it first. She looked at him curiously and watched as he gently slipped her slipper back into her feet. With this gesture of his, Hermione felt her heart skipping a beat.

She gulped. _'What is this feeling?' _she asked herself, feeling nervous and at the same time giddy, and watched as Draco looked at her with a smile.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I think I'm the reason why you broke your ankle."

Hermione just nodded her head. She feels slightly dazed. When Draco did _that_, she clearly remembered a Muggle fairytale her mother always reads to her when she was still a child. Hermione felt like Cinderella. She gulped again and hastily stood up.

"Err… thank you again," she said as she immediately walked out of the Great Hall.

"Wait!" Draco exclaimed. "I still haven't asked your name!" he said, but too late, the beautiful creature already disappeared out of the Great Hall. Sighing, Draco then continued his patrolling.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Draco arrived back into his room after he finished patrolling. With the sight of his little sister sleeping on his bed, the blond smiled. He changed into his night clothes and slipped beside the little Malfoy.

As he stared at the ceiling of his room, he can't help but replay again and again the events that happened between him and the beautiful girl he had just met awhile ago. Just thinking about her makes him smile. A warm sensation rushes inside his body, from head to toe. Just thinking about her makes him giddy, too.

"Who are you?" he asked her even though he knew that no one would answer. He remembered that she was a 7th year student and came from Slytherin like him. But Draco hadn't seen her before. Is she right? Is he just too blind to notice her?

'_Impossible,' _Draco said, smiling as he remembered the sentence he didn't continue. _'How could I not notice such a beautiful girl like her?' _he thought. Releasing a dreamy sigh, Draco closed his eyes. "Maybe she's the one," he whispered to the silent night.

Beside him, Mika stirred a little. Draco draped a gentle arm around the petite body of his little sister and pulled her closer to him. Mika snuggled her head against her big brother's chest. Draco smiled at this gesture of his sister then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," he whispered.

And as he slowly drifted into dreamland, a certain 7th year Slytherin brunette accompanied him.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Hermione arrived back at her bedroom. She didn't immediately go back to her room because she went back to the Hogwarts Lake (now making sure that there are no Prefects around). So now, she was back to her bedroom, silently closing the door. The brunette, still in a slight daze, sat down on her bed, replaying the scene that happened between her and Draco again and again in her mind.

The Princess clutched her hammering heart. It was beating so fast and she doesn't know why. She then lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. Grabbing a pillow and hugging it, Hermione dreamily sighed. "If only you know, Draco," she whispered in the silent night with a big smile on her face.

Indeed, she feels like Cinderella. And guess who her Prince Charming is?

**A/N: And guess who is begging for reviews right now? Aww, love is in the air! I can feel it! I'm glad I made a chapter dedicated for just the two of them. Cinderella… giggle! giggle! This chapter makes me giggle… lol. I can't help but still include the little Malfoy. Don't blame me because like you, I think her as the cutest character! What if the real Draco Malfoy in the HP series has a little sister? Hmm… let me think. Anyway, flying kisses everywhere. Read and Review, please! Reviews are really appreciated! **

**With love (lalalalalalala :p)**

**2booklover4 :p**


	10. The Waiting is Over

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's.**

**A/N: I'm back! I'm glad many of you reviewed my previous chapter! I really appreciate it! I'm glad, too, that you reviewed because you liked it. Flying kisses to each one of you! Anyway, I won't make this long. Enjoy reading!**

**The Waiting is Over**

Morning arrived and Hermione stretched luxuriously on her bed. She was still smiling. Well, she can't be blamed. A very handsome blond entertained her in her sleep the whole night.

Standing up, Hermione went to the bathroom to take a bath. If someone closely observes, he or she would hear the Princess singing softly.

Once the brunette finished bathing, she concealed her breast, wore her new school robes, went back into being Henry Jake Gordon, slicked back her brown hair, and now was ready for the start of a new day. Hermione walked out of her room and looked at Draco's room, smiling. Just looking at his room makes her giddy again.

The brunette released a dreamy sigh. _'Just like Cinderella,' _Hermione thought as she went towards the Great Hall.

Once arriving at the Slytherin table (still with a smile), she spotted her friends and sat down on her usual place. Beside Pansy and Draco. _Draco_. Hermione looked at him at the corner of her eyes and felt giddy again.

Blaise eyed both Slytherin students suspiciously. Draco has a stupid smile on his face. Hermione in disguise has a stupid smile on her face, too. There's something happening inside their minds, Blaise presumed.

"Did something happen?" Blaise asked, looking at Pansy who just shrugged. Blaise then looked at little Mika who was seated on Draco's lap and like Pansy, she just shrugged.

"What?" Draco and Hermione asked in unison, still not snapping out of their dreamy state.

"Why are you both smiling?" Blaise demanded, still looking at the two curiously. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle and rolled his eyes. They are not paying attention at all. Blaise looked back at the two and frowned. "Professor Snape is wearing a pink gown!" he exclaimed.

The two students looked around. "Where?!" they asked, looking around frantically.

Pansy laughed. "Is there something in your minds, Draco, Henry?" she asked.

The two glared at Blaise and frowned.

"Did something so marvelous happened that both of you are now smiling?" he asked.

Draco blushed and Hermione looked away.

Blaise narrowed his eyes towards the disguised Princess. "Henry?"

"What?" Hermione asked, a good reason in her head already. "Is it wrong to be happy when your mother is well again? I just received a letter yesterday evening from home that mother is well again. You know, last summer, she was sick and I was worried for her. She was still sick when I went to Hogwarts and now, I'm glad she's well again."

Blaise nodded, a smile on his face. "Good for your mother, Henry."

"Yeah," Pansy said.

"How is the Queen now, Henny?" little Mika asked, munching her bacon.

Hermione's eyes enlarged and looked at Mika. The little girl realized her mistake and covered her mouth immediately.

"Queen?" Blaise and Pansy asked in unison.

"Queen… my mother, of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "My father wanted to call my mother as the Queen. You know, Mother's are always like the "Queen" of the house. Err… get what I mean?"

"Oh," Pansy said, nodding.

Mika mouthed 'sorry' with a pout on her face. Hermione had given her a smile, telling her that it's all right. The little Malfoy returned the smile and continued eating her breakfast.

"Now, Henry is already done explaining," Blaise said, his gaze then landing on the dazed Draco. "Draco?"

"What?" the blond said, snapping out of his reverie.

"Something's in your mind," Pansy said, looking at him carefully, too. Hermione looked at him, too, curious.

The blond blushed.

"Draco?"

"What… I… err… well…," he said, babbling. "Nothing… I'm… err… fine!"

Blaise observed Draco carefully until he broke into a big grin. "Draco's in love!"

Hermione, Mika, and Pansy looked at him, shocked.

"Drakie! Drakie! Who's the girl?" Mika asked. "Do I know her?"

"I'm… I'm not in love!" he exclaimed, attracting attention. Noticing the eyes on him, he hissed softly, "I'm bloody not in love!" He looked from one of his friends to another with a glare.

"Then why are you glaring at me?" Blaise asked, raising both of his hands in mock surrender. "I'm afraid, Malfoy, don't eat me!" he said, smiling at him.

"And why are you denying, Draco?" Pansy asked. "There is nothing to deny when it is not really true, right? But look at you, you're denying!"

"And… Merlin, Draco, you're blushing!" Hermione exclaimed, playing along. She poked one finger on Draco's right cheek. "You're blushing, Draco, you're blushing."

"My big brother's in love! My big brother's in love!" little Mika said with a sing-song voice, celebrating with the rest.

Draco's glare darkened then stood up and left his friends without any word. Oh, they had struck a nerve.

"Hey, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. "We're just joking!"

"Just leave him alone, Henry," Blaise said, chuckling and watched as Mika climbed on Hermione's lap instead. "Leave Draco alone to think if what we had said to him is really true."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking at Blaise curiously.

"Well, you see, Henry, love is a foreign feeling for Draco," Pansy said. And then, she looked at the small child eating on Hermione's lap. "Except of course brotherly love. But the love, as in, _romantic _love, is still a very foreign feeling for Draco."

"You mean Draco never fell in love?" Hermione asked incredulously. "But… look at those girls! They're practically daydreaming about him. Isn't he one of the handsomest guys in Hogwarts? It's really impossible, you see."

"Yes, impossible really. But, Draco had never really fallen in love. Blaise said, wiping Mika's mouth with a clean tissue. "We really don't know if Draco ever fell in love with a woman. We sometimes think he's gay."

"Hey! Drakie's not gay!" Mika exclaimed, feeling indignant.

Blaise chuckled. "All right, all right, little girl. I'm just joking. Who in the right mind would say that Draco Malfoy is gay?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "No one, of course."

Mika stuck out her tongue towards the dark-haired Slytherin then went back to eating her breakfast. Blaise chuckled again then looked at the Princess in disguise. "But you know what, Henry, Draco had once told me about wanting to find 'the one', 'Miss Right' and all that crap and rubbish.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Draco never had any girlfriends in his whole teenage life, if you would ask us," Blaise said, shaking his head. "We ask him the reason why but all he says is, 'I'm being unfaithful to my wife'!"

"What?"

"Draco thinks that if he has any girlfriends now, he'd be unfaithful to his future wife!" Blaise exclaimed. "It's the stupidest thing I had ever heard because you see. Who would bloody worry for being unfaithful to a person you haven't even met! Well, maybe you have met him or her already but never really expected to marry that person. But what I do mean is, where's the fun if you didn't have any girlfriends in your whole life?" Blaise asked, looking at Hermione. "I mean, look at me, I had girlfriends in the past and now, I'm happy!"

Pansy snorted. "Don't compare Draco to you, Playboy," she said, rolling her eyes towards the Slytherin guy. "You see, Blaise, Draco has a… point. I think it is just sweet for a guy to stay single for the rest of his life and waits for the right girl for him."

"And you're not that girl," Blaise said, now rolling her eyes towards Pansy.

Pansy glared at him. "I already know that, stupid. No need to say it in front of my face."

"So… you mean to say, Draco never had a girlfriend. Draco never fell in love with any other girl because he wants to wait for the right girl for him," Hermione said, contemplating what Blaise and Pansy had told her.

"And now here we are, think that he already found her," Blaise said with a smile. "You know, he never show this but you see, if Draco loves a person, he gives that person everything. As in _everything_. Look at Mika now; she's a very good proof why the girl that Draco loves is very lucky."

"Draco would give everything just for this girl," Pansy said with a sigh. "It's just sad I'm not that girl."

"Aww, Pans," Blaise said, "don't be so sad about it! Everyone has the right person for them. Merlin doesn't want everyone to be lonely."

Pansy smiled at Blaise's comment.

"But maybe the person who would fall in love with you would be very unlucky," Blaise added, making Pansy's smile to disappear.

Hermione laughed and watched Pansy started to insult the Slytherin. She can't help but think that something, something very special, is happening between the two; they just don't notice it.

"I'm glad the waiting for the girl for Draco is finally over," Hermione said.

Mika looked at Hermione. "Henny, did you already fall in love?" she asked it innocently. "Drakie always tells me that once I grow up, I should choose carefully who the person I'll love for the rest of my life."

Hermione secretly smiled as a light blush showed itself on both of her cheeks. "You see… I think I already saw the one, too."

Blaise, Pansy and Mika looked at Hermione, all intrigued. "Who?"

"Oh," Hermione said with a mysterious look on her face. "I hope you all know soon but, don't worry, you know that person very, very well."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Potions with Slytherin, how bloody lovely," Blaise said with sarcasm as they walked towards the Potions dungeons. "I'm practically skipping because of joy! How lovely!"

"Shut up, Blaise," Pansy said, rolling her eyes at the dark-haired boy. "You're giving us a headache now."

"Am I giving you a headache Crabbe, Goyle?" Blaise asked, looking at the two silent guys, making Pansy to roll her eyes.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Never mind, stupids," Blaise said then averting his gaze towards the other two. "Am I giving you a headache, Henry? Am I giving you a headache, Draco?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes. _'If I know better, they are probably having a lovers quarrel,' _she thought, looking at the glaring Pansy and the annoyed Blaise.

"Shut up, Blaise, you are giving me a headache," Draco said as they stepped inside the familiar cold dungeons. They passed Professor Snape who gave them a curt nodded which they returned with a smile.

"I told you," Pansy said, immaturely sticking out her tongue.

Blaise imitated her while rolling his eyes. "Woman," he whispered to Draco and Hermione.

"They're having another lovers quarrel," Draco whispered to Hermione. The brunette smirked and nodded at the blond.

"You're stating the obvious, Draco, you're stating the obvious," Hermione said as they sat down on the chairs near the front part of the classroom.

More students came in and sat down on their respective places, thankful they had arrived on time and avoided hell, also known as Snape's detention.

The class started and all Professor Snape did is discuss about the reason why a rose is a very important ingredient in making potions, usually in making love potions.

Hermione diligently took notes and listened to Professor Snape's lecture. "Draco, I wonder who is the person who invented the roses. They're beautiful, you see. I really wonder who invented the roses. Do you have any idea?" she asked as she looked at the blond seated beside her. Apparently, she had noticed, Draco wasn't listening to her at all. He wasn't even listening to Professor Snape. Hermione shook her head and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Earth to Draco, have you heard me?" Hermione asked, putting the daydreaming blond back to reality.

"What do you want?" he asked, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

Hermione sighed. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" the blond asked, putting his chin on top of his hand. Hermione stared at him. He quirked an eyebrow and she immediately looked away, a blush creeping on both of her faces. She looked at where Pansy and Blaise were both seated together and noticed the dark-haired boy casting secret glances towards the girl beside him. A smile unknowingly showed on her lips.

"Why are you smiling?" the blond asked, his annoyance suddenly disappearing. "Is there something so pleasing to the eyes that can make you smile, Henry?"

"Shhh!" Professor Snape said.

"Sorry," Draco said in a whisper and glared at the snickering Potter.

"Do you think something is going on between Blaise and Pansy?" Hermione asked. "I mean, if you observed carefully, there's something special going on between them. Do you think there's a meaning behind the bickerings and fights they are having?"

Draco softly snorted. "They're in love with each other, of course! I've noticed that long before. Pansy always gets annoyed and short-tempered whenever she sees Blaise flirting with some other girl. But I think Blaise is the more obvious one. You see, I always notice how overprotective he gets whenever Pansy goes out with a date he doesn't even know at all, annoying Pansy and leading to another fight."

"Fighting is their way of showing their love for one another," Hermione said, glancing at the couple again.

"Glad it happened, you see," Draco said, also glancing at the couple. "Pansy seems… depressed when I told her she wasn't really the girl I'll love for the rest of my life. I was guilty that time and she didn't talk to me for a whole week. I didn't blame her at all. I know she needs space." He stopped as a soft sigh escaped from his lips. "Blaise also didn't talk to me for a whole week. He surprised me when he just ignored me. I really have no clue why he became angry at me, too. That week was a very tortuous one. I have to admit, they're bloody annoying sometimes but they're my friends, my _best _friends. We've known each other since birth. We know what each one likes, dislikes, or fears. It would be sad for me if they don't talk to me for a week… a day. My day wouldn't be complete without them."

Hermione smiled at him. _'Such a sweet and charming and good man… valuing friendship,' _she thought. Remembering what she had partly thought, she blushed then looked down.

"After that whole week, Pansy talked to me again and I'm glad she did. Blaise, too," Draco continued. "And that's when I noticed that they became closer to one another. I believe Blaise was the one who comforted Pansy."

Hermione looked at where Blaise and Pansy were seated and noticed a very curious Pansy. She strained her ear to hear what they were talking about.

"What?" she asked in a whisper. "What are you staring at?"

The Princess noticed as a blush showed on both of Blaise's cheek which quickly disappeared. And then, she heard him snort. "There's something on your hair, Pansy," he said. Hermione looked suspicious. There's nothing in Pansy's hair at all, she had noticed. She watched as Blaise stretched his hand and brushed off the 'invisible' something on Pansy's hair.

"Thank you," Pansy said with a smile, looking at Professor Snape immediately, missing the blush that had shown on Blaise's cheeks again.

"I told you, Blaise is too obvious," Draco said. Apparently, he had watched that little scene between their two friends, too. "He obviously loves her! I once confronted him but all he does is deny. I can't blame him, too. Blaise is known in school for being a 'playboy'. I know he's afraid that if he tells Pansy his feelings for her, she would not accept his feelings because he's a playboy. No girl wanted to be with a playboy, in my opinion."

"Then why don't he change from being a 'playboy'?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, a smile on his face. "Well, you can't easily change your habit, Henry. Blaise grew up being a 'playboy', so jumping from one girl to another became a habit for him."

Hermione nodded. "You're complete opposites, Draco."

"What?" the blond asked.

The brunette looked at him. "Blaise told me you never had any girlfriends in your whole life. Why, Draco? Do you have a phobia in girls?" she asked, teasing him.

Draco snorted but a slight blush was seen on both of his pale cheeks. "Phobia in girls? Come on, then I wouldn't be best friends with Pansy. I don't have any phobia in girls, Henry. I just… have my own reasons why I never had any girlfriend."

Narrowing her eyes towards the blond, she asked, "And, pray tell me, what are your reasons?" she asked, even though she knew his own reasons already.

Draco blushed and glared. "That's none of your business already."

"Unfair!" Hermione exclaimed softly. "You told Blaise! Unfair!"

"How did you know I told Blaise?" Draco asked, curious.

Hermione sheepishly smiled at him. "He… kind of slipped it out."

"Oh, I'm going to kill him!"

"Relax, Draco," Hermione said, amused as how this blond reacted.

The blond rolled his eyes. "All right, I'll tell you why."

The Princess in disguise smiled. "What are your reasons then, Draco?"

Draco Malfoy sighed. "It's just that… I haven't found her."

"Who?"

"_Her. _Miss Right, The One, the woman I'll love for the rest of my life," Draco said, slowly pouting.

"Oh," Hermione said, a smile forming on her lips. "Well, Draco, that's a difficult task to do. Practically, there are hundreds of millions of girls here in the whole world!"

"I know that, Henry," Draco said, feeling frustrated. "That's why I still don't have any girlfriends. I want to carefully choose. I want to carefully choose the woman which I know is the right one for me. And you see, if I did, then I'd be being unfaithful to my future wife, honestly."

Hermione really found his last sentence quite funny. "Draco, for Merlin's sake, you are thinking that you'll be unfaithful to your future wife who you haven't even met at all! That's… no offense… stupid."

"I know," he said again, releasing an exasperated sigh. "I know it's stupid, Henry. But… that's what I feel."

Hermione secretly smiled. _'Aww, he's really so sweet. Now I know that he'll be faithful to his wife,' _she thought, releasing a dreamy inaudible sigh. "And now you've find her already."

This time, Draco turned into a deep shade of red, reminding her of the red hair of Ron Weasley. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed with her deep voice. "Don't deny, Draco. You are showing the symptoms of a person who is in love just this breakfast."

Draco vigorously shook his head. "No, I'm not in love."

The Princess smiled again. "Aww, the boy's shy," she said, patting his arm. "Don't worry, we'll support you. We're happy you have found her already, Draco! Everyone is proud of you, especially Mika. Why don't you make a move as soon as possible so that you can already give her a big sister?"

Draco glared. "For crying out loud! I'm not in love!" he exclaimed hysterically.

"For the second time, Mr. Malfoy, could you please keep quiet and let me discuss to all of you the lesson?" a frustrated Professor Snape said.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Draco said again, giving Potter another death glare. "It won't happen again. This would be the last."

The Potions Master gave a nod then started to discuss again.

Draco then directed his glare towards the chuckling Slytherin in disguise. "I'm not in love," he hissed.

Hermione gave him a Slytherin-ish smirk. "Whatever you say, Draco, whatever you say."

**A/N: End of chapter! Sori, I won't make this longer, can't think of anything. Read and Review, by the way. And as what MacArthur had said… readers… I shall return!**

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	11. Hary Potter Plays Archery!

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and so is she, so is he, and so are you… :p**

**A/N: The next chapter is here!!! (cowers, cowers) I know you are all quite impatient!!! I haven't updated this story of mine for a week! I'm really sori, people. This week is hell. Our teachers bombarded us with quizzes, tests, and projects. My graduation is coming near, btw. That's the reason why teachers are cramming already. Anyway, next week, I might update late again (next week's our final exams already! Oh God, I'm nervous). All right, I won't make this longer… enjoy:p**

**Harry Potter Plays Archery?!**

One windy, October Friday morning, the Slytherin Quidditch team was seen practicing in the Quidditch pitch.

"All right, team!" Draco, the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, exclaimed to all of his teammates. "We better do very well, today! Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain!" the members exclaimed, smiling at their Captain.

They practiced in the Quidditch Pitch for hours with no breaks and time-outs. All were very focused on practicing well for the Quidditch matches. The Captain looked at his teammates proudly. They would definitely win, he greatly feels it.

"Hey, Draco!" Blaise said as he landed beside the blond. "I have news, _shocking _news."

"What?" he asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle just told me that the members of the Archery club greatly increased," Blaise said, his face showing shock. "I mean, this is shocking news we are talking about, Draco! Archery club had been known as a club for _losers_, hadn't it? And then, suddenly, with just a snap of the finger, it greatly increased. Bloody hell, I really can't believe it."

"You're forgetting something, Blaise," Draco reminded him, a mysterious smile on his face.

"What?" he asked, curious.

"There's one member who is not a loser at all," the blond said, his mysterious smile changing into the famous Malfoy smirk.

Understanding dawned on Blaise's face. "Do you think he's the reason?"

Draco shrugged. "Well, it seems like it."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Hermione curiously looked around at her club. Looking at everyone surprised her. The first time she joined this Archery club, there were only 5 of them plus her, so making it six. But now, more joined their club, exactly making the members of the club into approximately _50 _members.

'_Merlin, so surprising,' _she told herself as a Ravenclaw young woman, a 6th year most likely, flirtingly batted her eyes towards her. Feeling uncomfortable, the disguised brunette just nodded her head. That had made her tremble.

She also noticed that the students who joined the club are mostly young women. Women dominated the men. Each place of the club room, there were women. Hermione shook her head. _'What is happening here?'_

"Henry!" Archie exclaimed as he approached her, snapping her out of her reverie. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Huh?" the brunette asked. "What are you talking about, Archie? Why are you thanking me?"

The student stared at her in disbelief. "Are you blind, Henry? We gained more members. As in _more _members and it's all thanks to you, Henry. Thank you very, very much. The Archery club never had members this many until you joined the club. I'm really grateful to you Henry. Thank you very much."

Hermione shook her head, still not getting Archie's point. "I really don't understand you."

Archie sighed. "When you still haven't joined the club, there were only five of us. When you joined the club, the number of members greatly increased. Now, do you see the connection?"

The Princess knitted both of her brows in concentration. Suddenly, she realized. "I'm the reason why we gained more members?"

Archie grinned brightly and nodded. "Yes, you're the reason! I'm really thankful, Henry! My goal is to gain more members in this club before I graduate and because of you, I've achieved this particular goal."

Hermione smiled. "You're welcome, Archie."

"Hey Gordon!" a familiar annoying voice shouted amongst the crowd. Everybody looked at the person who shouted and mostly, all the girls squealed. Hermione sighed in annoyance and looked at Harry Bloody Potter.

"What do you want now, Potter?" she asked, making her annoyance very obvious.

Harry made his way towards the disguised Princess, pausing every after minute to give a girl a flirty wink who would sigh and faint.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a snort. _'How pathetic,' _she thought, looking at the young women with disgust. _'How really pathetic.'_

At last, Harry reached her, just a few feet away from Hermione. He then pointed a finger at the brunette which she gave a glare.

"Don't you dare point that finger to me, Potter," Hermione hissed threateningly. Now, this guy's annoying her already.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said while shaking his head and putting his finger down. "Gordon, Gordon, Gordon, no need to be so pissed. I'm just here to challenge you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Challenge me?"

Harry smirked then nodded. "I'm here to challenge you."

"And, pray tell me, what challenge are you proposing?" Hermione asked, obviously not threatened. Her head might be as big as a balloon but she knew she is way smarter than this "great" Harry Potter.

"We'll, let's just say, play archery," Harry said, his smirk widening. "Whoever wins will do a dare."

"Well, challenge accepted," Hermione said, her own smirk growing on her face. _'If only you know, Potter. I'm one of the best archers in France,' _she thought with pride. _'I doubt you even had handled a bow and arrow in your whole life.'_

"I warn you, Gordon," Harry said, "I quite excel in this sport."

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm greatly nervous and scared, Potter," she said with sarcasm. Apparently, Harry hasn't heard of the sarcasm in her comment because his smirk widened if possible.

"The one who loses will shout at the top of his lungs 'I'm an idiot! I love being an idiot! I'm glad I'm an idiot! Thank Merlin, I'm an idiot! I love Filch that's why I'm an idiot! I'm proud of being an idiot!' in the Great Hall later at dinner. Is that good enough, Gordon?" Harry asked.

Hermione only smiled. How she looks forward in watching in entertainment as Potter shouted those words! "When will we do the challenge?"

"Later at lunch time, exactly 12:30, don't be late, Gordon," Harry said. "You might make me think that you are afraid to lose against me."

"Quit flattering yourself, Potter," Hermione said, her smirk growing. "You might be good in Quidditch and I admit, I am not. But sometimes, just in one sport or subject, a person would excel you."

"What does that mean, Gordon?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, Potter," she said. "I just want to wish you luck."

Harry sneered before turning around and walking away from the club.

There was a moment of silence and Hermione knew that everyone's eyes were on her. And then, Archie broke it.

"This is going to be interesting," he said.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"HE HAD WHAT?!" Hermione's friends asked in unison on exactly 12:00 noon as they were eating lunch in the Great Hall.

"He… bloody had what?" Draco repeated, looking at Hermione with wide, surprised eyes. The brunette stared at him and thought that he was quite adorable that time.

Realizing what she had just thought, Hermione shook her head. "I said, Harry Potter challenged me in the game of Archery. We'll do it at 12:30, which would be soon, by the way, near the Astronomy Tower where the Archery club is located."

"Merlin, that git has so much guts to challenge you," Blaise commented, drinking pumpkin juice. "Why did he even challenge you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I dunno at all."

"Henny won't lose!" little Mika piped in. "Henny is good in archery!"

"Yes, yes, Mika's right," Pansy said, patting the little blonde's hair. "We all had seen Henry's audition, right? And in my opinion, he did a job well done."

"In my opinion, too," Draco said.

"Me too!" Blaise added.

Hermione smiled at her friends.

"So, I guess, we don't have to worry about him," Pansy said, looking at Henry. "And I guess I know the reason why Potter challenged you, Henry."

The brunette in disguise looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean, Pansy?"

"Everyone here knows how popular Archery club became," the Slytherin girl said. "I mean, in the past few years, Archery club is considered as a _loser _club, no offense, Henry."

Hermione nodded her head while sighing. She always knew that only a few number of people likes archery, and she's one of them.

Pansy nodded. "Okay, since the time you joined the club, the Archery club gained more members, didn't it?"

"Yes, actually, I think we approximately have 50 members," Hermione said, looking thoughtful.

"If you would notice, _you're _the reason why this loser club changed from drool to cool," Pansy said while smiling at her words.

Hermione smiled, too. "Yes, I noticed that too."

"This club became popular because of you," Pansy repeated. "And Potter here was intrigued as to why this club suddenly gained more members. And when he realized it was _you_, he challenged you."

"I think I see your point now, Pansy," Draco said, stroking Mika's blonde hair.

"I still don't get it," Hermione said, looking from Pansy to Draco. She looked at Blaise and noticed that realization dawned on him, too.

"You see, Henry," Draco continued, "Harry Potter, as we all know, has an ego size like the sun. He would do everything just to be praised, adored, liked, loved, etc… But sometimes, threats come in his life."

"And I'm a threat for him," Hermione said, now nodding in realization. "He thinks I'm a threat in being more popular than him."

"Exactly," Pansy said.

"He already did that to Draco," Blaise said. "In Quidditch, but sad to say, Potter proved that he is really way better than Draco, way better than the Slytherins."

Hermione looked at the blond and saw him frown. "That git," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "I hope he loses so he can make a fool of himself. By the way, the loser will shout at the top of his lungs these words: "I'm an idiot! I love being an idiot! I'm glad I'm an idiot! Thank Merlin, I'm an idiot! I love Filch that's why I'm an idiot! I am proud of being an idiot."

Blaise wrinkled his nose. "How a good thing to do to mar your reputation," he said, shaking his head.

Hermione banged her right fist on the table. "Don't worry, I'll defeat him," she said with so much conviction. "I'll let him see that Slytherins shouldn't be messed with."

"That's the spirit, Henry!" Blaise cheered. He then looked at his watch. "And for your information, you only have 10 minutes left before the challenge starts."

Hermione looked at her friends. "Are you coming with me?"

"We will!" they said in unison.

Hermione smiled then stood up. "Then come on," she said then stood up. The others followed suit. Then, together, they exited the Great Hall.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Wow, news in Hogwarts really spread so fast," Blaise commented once they arrived near the Astronomy Tower. The place was crowded with students from different years and houses.

Hermione spotted Harry then walked towards him. "I'm ready now, Potter."

"Good," Harry smirked, looking at Hermione's bow and arrow. "You have nice equipments, Gordon. But it would be useless if you lose."

The brunette rolled her eyes instead of answering. "How will we know who the winner would be?"

"Simple, Gordon," Harry said, looking at their target. "We will each use 5 arrows. The person who would hit the most number of bull's eyes would be declared as the winner."

"Fine with me, Potter," Hermione said, grinning. "Why don't you do it first?"

Harry sneered. "All right. Now, let the games begin!"

Cheering from the crowd was heard. Some were cheering for The-Boy-Who-Lived, some were cheering for the Princess in disguise. Harry raised a hand, signaling for silence. When everyone obeyed him, a smirk grew on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. _'I see his ego growing again,' _she thought. She then watched as Harry placed an arrow inside his bow. Everyone was silently watching as their hero readied. The raven-haired boy eyed the target with great concentration. And then, he released the bowstring. It hurtled towards the target and had hit the… bull's eye.

His supporters had burst into applause and cheering. The egotistical git looked at Hermione with a smirk. "I told you I'm quite good at this sport."

"I'm cowering in fear now, Potter," Hermione said with sarcasm, rolling her eyes at the same time. She looked at her friends and saw all of them glaring at Harry. She smiled at them, reassuring them that she would win against this prat.

Harry got an arrow again and placed it inside his bow. Like the first one, it had hit the bull's eye. Hermione looked impressed. _'Potter really is good in Archery,' _she thought. The third and fourth one, like the first and second, had hit the bull's eye, too.

Now, only one arrow was left. Even though Harry had hit four bull's eyes already, Hermione didn't feel nervous at all. She knew, she greatly feels, that she would win this game. She watched as the 'hero' took a deep breath and had placed the fifth and last arrow in his bow. Stretching it, Harry eyed the bull's eye. Taking another deep breath, he readied again. And then, he released the arrow. It hurtled with great speed towards the target and it had hit… just under the bull's eye.

His supporters groaned while Hermione's supporters cheered.

When Hermione had seen this, a smirk had found its way on her lips. _'Four out of five bull's eye,' _she thought. She looked at her friends and gave them two-thumbs up. She still has a chance of winning.

Harry looked at her with a sneer but a tinge of pink was evident on both of his cheeks. "It's your turn now, Gordon."

"Now, now, Potter, no need to get pissed," Hermione said, remembering their conversation awhile ago. "You should be happy that you only missed _one_."

Harry nodded. "You're right, Gordon. I did miss one but I didn't miss the other _four_. So I think there is a slim chance for you to win."

Hermione's smirk widened. "We'll see, Potter, we'll see."

She placed an arrow inside her bow. Stretching it, she eyed the bull's eye with great concentration. Once she released it, everyone became silent and watched as the arrow hurtled towards the target. It had hit… the bull's eye.

Her friends cheered at her. The brunette looked at Potter who rolled his eyes.

"You still have to hit three bull's eyes, Gordon," Harry said. "Don't be too calm, yet."

The brunette only raised an eyebrow then placed another arrow in her bow. Again, like the first, it had hit the bull's eye. So did the third and fourth.

Hermione now looked at Harry who was paling and paling if possible. "You're not the only who is good in archery, Potter," she said. Harry glared at her but didn't throw any comebacks. Hermione got another arrow and positioned it inside the bow. She took a deep breath.

'_I'll win this challenge,' _she told herself. _'Potter would pay for humiliating my friends.'_ Hermione then stretched the bowstring and with great concentration, she looked at the bull's eye. _'I'll win this challenge.'_

"You can do it, Henry!" a voice said. Hermione looked at the crowd and saw Draco. He was the one who shouted it. The brunette knew she would blush but prevented it from showing. Instead, she gave the blond a big smile. Draco returned it and gave her two-thumbs up.

Hermione then went back in concentrating. She stretched the bowstring again. And then, she released it. The arrow hurtled towards the target like in slow motion. And then it had hit… the bull's eye.

"Bull's eye," Hermione whispered. At first, everyone was silent. No one talked. Until, the little Malfoy broke it.

"Henny won! Henny won!" little Mika exclaimed, jumping out of Draco's grasp and running towards the brunette. She encircled her arms around the Princess' legs.

Hermione chuckled at Mika's actions. She bent down and carried at the little blonde. "Yes, little Mika, I won."

And that's when Harry made a un-Potter-ish sound. "That's unfair! You cheated, Gordon! You cheated!" he exclaimed, giving Hermione a death glare. If looks could kill, Hermione would be absolutely dead right now.

"I didn't cheat, Potter," Hermione said as calmly as she can, "no one cheated. I won, fair and square."

Harry seethed in anger. "You'll pay for this one day, Gordon. You'll pay for this," he threatened then walked out the club area.

"Don't forget your dare, Potter!" Hermione shouted. She watched in glee as Harry Potter stopped in his tracks and looked at Hermione with horror. "If you backed out, it means you are not a man of his words!"

Harry gave another death glare then turned around, disappearing.

"That's great, Henry!" Blaise exclaimed. Hermione's supporters clapped in appreciation and congratulation.

"You did well, Henry! You did well!"

Hermione smiled. "I must admit, Potter's good in archery, Blaise. I think it was just that luck was not on his side today. But still, I'm glad I won. I just proved to Potter that some people are better than him."

"Yehey!" little Mika cheered, hugging the brunette.

"Congratulations!" Pansy exclaimed, patting Hermione's shoulder.

"Thank you," the brunette said. She then looked at Draco who was smiling at her.

"I had beaten Potter for you," the brunette whispered, making the smile of the blond wider. "I know it's quite humiliating when Potter had beaten you in Quidditch, so for a revenge, I won against Potter."

"Thank you, Henry," Draco said, moving towards the brunette and patting her head. "You really hide many surprises behind that petite body of yours."

Hermione grinned. "You still don't know the real me," she said with a sly glint on both of her eyes.

Her friends looked at her curiously.

"Then, what is the real you?" Pansy asked. The others nodded.

"Maybe… you'll know soon," Hermione said.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Dinnertime came and everyone gathered in the Great Hall for another mouth-watering dinner prepared by the school's house-elves. Everyone thought that today's dinnertime would be normal; no one had thought that a very entertaining scene would be watched now, except Hermione and her friends, of course.

They were looking at Harry Potter's back in the Gryffindor table, anticipating for him to do his dare.

"Guess, he wouldn't do it at all," Blaise said, looking at his watch. "Dinner is almost over."

"Coward," little Mika said, sticking out her tongue towards the back of the prat.

"He just doesn't want to mar his precious reputation because of this dare he had made himself," Draco said, smirking and winked at his friends. "Potter is really unbelievable."

"No, wait!" Hermione announced, directing her friends' attention towards her. "Potter's standing! I think he's going to do his dare!"

Her friends looked at him excitedly.

And Hermione was right.

"I'M AN IDIOT! I LOVE BEING AN IDIOT! I'M GLAD I'M AN IDIOT! THANK MERLIN, I'M AN IDIOT! I LOVE FILCH THAT'S WHY I AM AN IDIOT! I AM PROUD OF BEING AN IDIOT!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. Once he finished, his face greatly resembles the Weasel's hair.

Everyone in the Great Hall looked at him, dumbstruck. Silence then was broke by Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, I think it would be better if you meet me in my office right now," the old Headmaster said, eyeing the 'hero' as if something's wrong with him.

Harry nodded his head, glad that he would get out of this Great Hall. Without any word, he started walking towards the oak-wooden door. He stopped and glared at the Slytherins who were silently chuckling at him. He then walked out of the Hall briskly.

"Well, I guess dinner today is very entertaining," Pansy said, wiping her eyes because of the tears that formed in both of her eyes.

"Yeah," Blaise said grinning widely at Hermione, "I will never forget this. The-Boy-Who-Lived-Making-A-Fool-Of-Himself! I think this is the best day of my life!"

The others nodded their head in agreement.

They admit, they are really glad someone is better than Potter in one sport. And that person, they are greatly proud of her.

**A/N: End of chapter… thanks for reading… now's the time for reviewing!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p ("And me too!" Mika Malfoy added.)**


	12. Secret Meeting

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Hooray, I'm back! I'm sorry readers, I'm just really busy these past few days. Graduation is fast approaching and we have to prepare a lot of things. I'm really, really sori. Anyway, just read this chapter! Enjoy:p**

**Secret Meeting?**

The royal couple of France was seen inside their private bedroom. Queen Danielle was seated at the edge of their bed while King Stephen was pacing back and forth, obviously feeling impatient and nervous.

"Stephen, l'arrêtent!" Queen Danielle exclaimed, massaging her temples. "You're giving me a headache!"

King Stephen stopped pacing then sat down beside his wife. "Danielle, I hope they had found Hermione already. Cela… cet enfant! I really don't understand why she had run away from the chateau!"

'_It's because of you, Stephen,' _Queen Danielle told her husband in her thoughts as she looked out of their window. _'My daughter, where are you right now? We are so worried of you.' _Tears started to pour down her face. King Stephen noticed it and then hugged her.

"Shh… Danielle," King Stephen whispered, wiping his mistress' tears. "They'll find Hermione. I know they will."

"Oh, Stephen," the Queen cried, "I'm so worried. What if… what if something happened to our daughter?! I hope she's all right, Stephen. I hope she's safe."

Suddenly, someone knocked on their door.

"Vos majestés, il est moi, Ron Weasley," the familiar voice of the Chudley Cannons' Keeper announced. "Est-ce que je peux entrer?"

"You may, Monsieur Weasley," King Stephen said. They watched as the door opened and in came Ronald Weasley who was wearing a very grim face. Queen Danielle's face fell at the sight of the Weasley's look. King Stephen also noticed the look Ron was giving them.

"You haven't found Hermione, am I right?" the King asked making Queen Danielle cry a little louder.

Ron nodded. "Je suis désolé, vos altesses. We've searched everywhere in Paris… in France, but we didn't see Princess Hermione there. I'm really, really sorry."

"Where is that young lady?!" King Stephen asked as he stood up. "I never imagined in my entire life that she would do that to us."

"I'm really sorry, your majesties," Ron said, bowing. "We did our very best to find her."

King Stephen shook his right hand in dismissal. "It's not your fault, Monsieur Weasley. It is Hermione who ran away."

"Que ferons-nous maintenant, Stephen?" Queen Danielle asked in despair.

"Ma chère épouse, ne désespèrent pas," King Stephen consoled. "Starting tomorrow, we'll help them find our daughter. Since she is not in Paris or anywhere here in France, we'll look for her in other countries."

"But Stephen, there are many countries here in this world!" the Queen exclaimed. "How… how will we know if she is in that country?"

"The Queen has a point, your highness," Ron said.

"Ah, that is quite easy," King Stephen said, now walking towards the window. "Hermione won't run away far from Europe. I know she won't go to America since she is not quite familiar in that place. The same in the other continents in the world. So, I presume that she is just roaming around somewhere here in Europe.

Ron nodded his head. "I'll come with you, your majesties. I also want to help in finding the lost Princess."

"Merci, Monsieur Ron, votre aide sera considérablement apprécié," King Stephen said, walking towards the Weasel to pat his shoulders. "I'm really grateful you are the one I chose as my daughter's soon-to-be husband."

"C'est mon pleausre, le Roi Stephen," Ron Weasley answered, his ego growing bigger and bigger. Queen Danielle noticed the sudden burst of arrogance in the Weasel's aura and because of this, she rolled her eyes.

'_I really hope that Stephen would come to the conclusion that Ronald Weasley is the real reason why Hermione ran away,' _Queen Danielle thought.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

It was already dinnertime in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone is quite enjoying because tomorrow it is Sunday, meaning, there will be no classes.

Hermione in disguise with her other friends were seen seated on the Slytherin table, happily eating and joking about some things.

"I'm glad tomorrow is Sunday," Blaise said. "I swear if tomorrow they'll talk about N.E.W.Ts this and N.E.W.Ts that, my head would burst!"

"Cessez de se plaindre, Blaise," Hermione said as she happily munched on her food. Today's a tiring day for her and Blaise's complains are giving her a headache already. "It's just normal that teachers discuss about N.E.W.Ts. We'll take it soon, won't we?"

"What is the meaning of the French sentence you just used, Henny?" the little Malfoy asked. "It sounded complicated."

"Oh, Mika, it just means 'Stop complaining, Blaise,'," Hermione said, patting the little blonde's head.

"By the way, Henry," Blaise said, frowning. "You promised me that you'll teach me French. When will that day happen?"

"When you finally had shut up," Draco piped in, rolling his eyes.

Pansy giggled and nodded. "Draco's right, Blaise; if only you would shut your mouth."

"_If only you would shut your mouth,_" Blaise repeated, imitating Pansy.

"Shut up!" Pansy exclaimed.

"_Shut up!_" Blaise imitated her again, now chuckling.

Hermione chuckled. "The lovebirds are quarreling again," she whispered to Draco who nodded his head.

"Err… Henry," someone suddenly said. The Slytherins looked at the source of the voice and saw Ginny Weasley, clutching a letter and was only determined in looking at Hermione.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do you need something?"

"Get lost, Weasley!" Pansy exclaimed, scowling at the Gryffindor. Hermione looked at her friends and saw all of them glaring at Ginny.

"Guys, it's all right, she's my friend," Hermione said, coming to the rescue. "Ginny's a family friend. She knows my family in France."

The others still glared at Ginny but then nodded their heads. Hermione smiled gratefully towards them then looked back at Ginny. "Ginny, why are you here? Is there something wrong?"

"Err… Henry, can I talk to you?" Ginny said, looking nervously at Hermione's friends. "Err… privately?"

Hermione nodded her head. "All right, Ginny." She looked at her friends. "This might take a while so you can go back to the dormitory without me, all right?"

The others nodded. Hermione then stood up and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Your friends are frightening," Ginny said as she and Hermione were seated in the deserted Transfiguration. "They sure hate me."

Hermione chuckled. "Because you are a Gryffindor and sister of Ronald Weasley. Of course, they'll hate you," she said. "But, they're really good friends."

Ginny watched Hermione carefully. "They are… starting to be close to your heart already, aren't they, Hermione?"

The brunette smiled. "Well, Ginny, they _already _are close to my heart. I can't help it. They really make me like them more and more each day."

"But… what if one day they suddenly knew that you are a girl disguised into a guy?" Ginny asked and noticed how Hermione's smile disappeared. "Or worse. What if they suddenly knew that you are a Pureblood Princess of France and ran away from home because you don't want to be married with my stupid brother?"

The Princess sighed. "I… tried not to think about that, Ginny," Hermione confessed, looking at her feet. "Mika already knows my true identity and I trust her that she won't tell anyone, especially her brother," she said as a sigh escaped her lips again. "I… really don't know what their reaction would be but I have a strong feeling they would react badly. They already trust me, I can see that, so once they realized I'm somewhat lying to them, I think they'll feel betrayed."

Ginny patted Hermione's shoulder. "Well, I think they'll understand, Hermione. They would understand because they know that it would be hard to be engaged with someone so stupid."

Hermione chuckled then looked at Ginny. "Why do you hate Monsieur Ron so much?"

"Because he's stupid," Ginny plainly said, making a face.

"Besides that, Ginny," Hermione said.

Ginny frowned. "Because he's a prat and left my mother and me alone here in London," she said.

Hermione's smile disappeared. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The Weasley shook her head. "Ronald's very ambitious. Since he was young, he really wanted to be a famous Quidditch Keeper. He really was good in Quidditch, I must admit. Both he and Harry excels in that sport."

"Oh, Potter," Hermione said venomously.

Ginny nodded. "When he was 15 years old, the Chudley Cannons' manager offered him to join their team. Of course, the idiot was delighted because he was offered to join his favorite team. And that gullible prat, he really did join, abandoning his studies and us. Mother was shocked. She tried to make him change his mind but Ron's too stubborn, he still accepted their offer then went to France to join the Chudley Cannons. My… my poor Mother then became depressed and suddenly fell very ill."

The disguised student felt sympathy.

"I contacted my brother and told him that Mother was ill, that Mother was… dying," Ginny said as a tear slipped down her eyes. "He… he told me I was just lying. He told me that it was just a lie so that he would go back to London." She paused as she crumpled the paper that was on her hand. "And then, just last year, Mother died. Ron went home and has some courage to show his stupid face on Mother's funeral! I really, really hate him. He didn't even shed a tear on my Mother's death."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, now patting Ginny's back.

The Weasley slightly chuckled and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, I guess I was just carried away that I forgot the reason why I have to meet you."

Hermione just smiled. "Why did you call me, by the way?"

Ginny gave her the letter she was clutching on her hand. "Read this, Hermione. This is a letter from my brother. This letter will give you caution."

The brunette nodded then read the letter.

_Ginny,_

_I just want to tell you that soon, the King and Queen of France together with me will go to London, England because of the missing Princess Hermione. We might also go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You might be surprised but yes, the Princess is missing, my soon-to-be bride is missing. Ginny, if you have any news about the Princess, please immediately owl me. I also want to say that there would be a possibility that my marriage with Princess Hermione Granger will happen in London so now, I'm telling you that you would be the bride's maid and Harry's going to be the best man. That's all_

_Ron_

Hermione glared at the letter. "So, there would be a big possibility my parents and the Weasel will come to London to find me?"

Ginny nodded. "I guess so, Hermione. I warn you, your highness, be very careful. Ron said it might be soon, so as much as possible, always stick with your friends. They might be oblivious but they are protecting you already."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Ginny. You really are a good friend."

"Well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?" Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione in disguise suddenly hugged Ginny, surprising the red-head. "Thank you very much, Ginny, I appreciate your help."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, 17 years old, 7th year, Gryffindor, and famously known as the 'Gossip Queens'. They love gossips and they also love spreading rumors. That's their hobby.

Now, the two were seen walking along the corridors of Hogwarts, supposedly going to the girls' bathroom.

"Parvati, have you heard the news?" Lavender asked excitedly. "Do you know the handsome 7th Ravenclaw, David Stringe? He's going out with Michelle Anderson! The pretty 6th year Hufflepuff!"

"Oh, lucky her," Parvati said, sighing. "David's so handsome, I really envy her."

Lavender released a dreamy sigh. "I agree."

They continued to gossip while walking towards the girls' bathroom until Lavender halted, surprising Parvati.

"What is it, Lavender? Why did you stop?" the Gryffindor asked as she looked around. "Is there something wrong?"

Lavender softly squealed. "Oh my gosh, Parvati! Isn't that Henry Gordon, the handsome Slytherin? And he's hugging Ginny Weasley! They're having a secret meeting!"

Parvati squealed, too. "Ah, forbidden love between a Slytherin and Gryffindor. They're meeting secretly, Lavender!"

"Come on, Parvati!" Lavender exclaimed. "They need to know about this!"

"I agree, Lavender, I agree," Parvati said.

**A/N: End of chapter! I'm sori to all Ron Weasley fans but I really made his look bad here. I… just can't help it! I'm sori but I really, really dislike Ron Weasley! Read and Review plz… they are all appreciated. Here are the English translations of the French words/phrases/sentences I used in this chapter. **

"**Stephen, l'arrêtent!" – **_**"Stephen, stop it!"**_

**Cela… cet enfant! – **_**"That… that child!"**_

**chateau – **_**castle**_

"**Vos majestés, il est moi, Ron Weasley," – **_**"Your majesties, it is me, Ron Weasley"**_

"**Est-ce que je peux entrer?" – **_**"May I enter?"**_

**Monsieur – **_**Mister**_

**Je suis désolé, vos altesses – **_**I am sorry, your highnesses**_

"**Que ferons-nous maintenant, Stephen?" – **_**"What will we do now, Stephen?"**_

**Ma chère épouse, ne désespèrent pas – **_**My dear wife, do not despair**_

**Merci, Monsieur Ron, votre aide sera considérablement apprécié – **_**Thank you, Mister Ron, your help will be greatly appreciated**_

**C'est mon pleausre, le Roi Stephen – **_**It is my pleasure, King Stephen**_

**That's all… remember, read and review:)**

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	13. Stupid Rumors!

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**A/N: All right, I'm back! The next chapter is here! Anyway, won't tell you anything anymore. Read this chapter! Enjoy:)**

**Stupid Rumors!**

Sunday morning came. Sunlight immediately passed through the window and rushed into Princess Hermione's (disguised as Henry Gordon) bedroom in Hogwarts thus, waking the brunette. Hermione luxuriously stretched on her bed, stood up, got a towel, and went to the bathroom to take a nice, long bath. 

After taking a bath, she dressed into her new school robe, slicked back her hair as usual, and went out of her bedroom towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

As she walked towards the Great hall, she notices that some students are looking at her funnily. She recognized Ernie McMillan, a 6th year Hufflepuff student because of Ginny. Curious, she approached him. 

"Good morning, Henry," Ernie said.

Hermione nodded her head for her answer. "Err… Ernie, I'm noticing something weird."

"Oh, really?" Ernie asked, looking everywhere except Hermione. "I didn't notice anything weird."

The brunette shook her head vigorously. "No, no, Ernie. Why is… why is everyone looking at me with those weird faces? Did I do something wrong?" She scratched her chin in a thoughtful manner. "If I did, I really can't remember what it is. Do you have any idea, Ernie?" She watched as a girl passed her. The girl looked at her and noticed that she was close to tears before starting to walk again. Hermione sighed. "I… really don't understand."

Ernie raised both of his hands in surrender. "He-Henry, I really don't know anything! I swear!"

Hermione eyed him, curious and surprised. "All right, Ernie. No need to get a little… err… never mind. Anyway, thanks. I'll just go inside the Great Hall and eat breakfast. Bye, Ernie!"

The Hufflepuff nodded his head without any word. 

Now, the disguised student was utterly confused. She remembered the girl who almost cried then shook her head. _'What a weird day,' _she thought as she opened the Great Hall. At first, everyone was busily talking (surprising the brunette because every morning, only a few people were chatting) but when they saw the newcomer of the Great Hall, silence immediately was heard. They all stared at Hermione in disguise. The brunette stared back. She looked around. Her eyes landed on the Slytherin table and saw her friends were looking at her _oddly_. Her eyes then landed on the Gryffindor table. She noticed the apologetic look Ginny was giving her and the death glare Harry Potter was giving her. 

The brunette gulped. _'Oh my, do they already know about my true personality?' _the Princess thought, now becoming panicky. Slowly, she walked towards the Slytherin table, and sat down in between Pansy and Draco. 

"Err… good morning?" Hermione greeted, not really sure if today should be classified as a good one.

"'Morning, Henny!" Mika greeted happily as she munched her bacon. "Hmm! Yummy!"

The others mumbled 'good morning' except Pansy. Suddenly, she made an angry noise, attracting Hermione's attention. She looked at the girl seated beside her.

"What's wrong, Pansy?" Hermione asked, noticing the glare the girl was giving her.

Pansy made another angry noise. "You are asking me what is wrong, Henry!" she asked in an angry whisper. She gestured her hands around. "Well, look around, Henry. What do you see?"

Really surprised with Pansy's behavior, Hermione did look around. She noticed the weird faces of the students. Actually, almost only the girls are the ones who are giving her weird faces. 

"They're giving me weird faces," Hermione said simply, smiling at Pansy. The Slytherin made another angry noise. "And I don't know the reason why," the brunette finished, her smile disappearing. "I really don't know the reason why."

"Henny," the little Malfoy said, averting Hermione's attention towards her. "Are you really dating Miss Ginny Weasley? Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil said that they saw you and Ginny in a deserted classroom, hugging. Are you really dating?"

Hermione's eyes enlarged and her jaw dropped. Composing herself, she looked at her other friends. "What!"

Blaise, noticing the shocked face of his friend, chuckled. "Aww, Henry, I didn't know you are secretly dating Ginny Weasley," he said and then sighed. "Ah, forbidden love. It is always the sweetest."

"Secretly dating! Forbidden love!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you talking about! For crying out loud! Can someone please explain it to me clearly?"

"Henry," Draco suddenly said, surprising Hermione. The brunette looked at him with really confused eyes. "As what my sister told you, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil told everyone that they saw you and Ginny Weasley yesterday night in a deserted classroom… err… hugging. Since they saw that, they presumed that you and Ginny are having a… secret rendezvous. Is that really true?" 

Hermione snorted unbelievably. "Dating! Ginny and I are just friends? I told you yesterday. Ginny is just a family friend. She knows my family in France. I know her brother - ."

"Ronald Weasley?" Blaise asked, making a face. "You know Ronald Weasley?" 

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding. _'And actually I have an arranged marriage with him,' _she added in her mind. 

"Then why are you with that… that Gryffindor yesterday, Henry! Huh?" Pansy shrieked, now attracting some attentions of the students. 

Hermione released a frustrated sigh. "She just told me about some news about my family in France! Merlin, why are you making a big deal out of it! She just told me that there would be a possibility that the King - ." Realizing what she had just said, Hermione immediately stopped talking. She noticed the little Malfoy's shock face gazing on her.

"King?" Draco asked looking at Hermione curiously.

"What I mean is… my Father! Yes!" Hermione hastily corrected. "Remember I told you that my Father wants to call my Mother 'Queen'? The same with him. He wants me to call him… err… King. Do you get me? The fathers are always like the… King of the house, right?"

Blaise snickered. "What a weird family you have, Henry," he commented. "So, do they also call you 'Prince'?"

"Prince, no, of course not!" Hermione exclaimed. "They call me Prince… I mean, yeah! They call me 'Prince'!" _'Oh dear Merlin Almighty, make me more rational today so I don't carelessly slip to my friends that I'm the Princess of the Wizarding World in France!'_

"So, what you mean to say is that you and the Weaselette aren't dating at all?" Pansy asked with hopeful eyes. "There was no secret meeting yesterday? And the hugging? What about the hugging?"

Hermione sighed. She looked at Draco and then hugged him, startling him greatly. _'Wow, what a bold move, Hermione,' _the brunette commented herself as she immediately pushed away from the hug and felt her cheeks slightly burning. _'Stop blushing, Hermione! Stop blushing!' _she scolded herself. "It's a friendly hug, Pansy. Can't you hug a friend?"

"Oh, a friendly hug!" Pansy exclaimed, now giggling. "Just a friendly hug."

Blaise still looked at her curiously. "Are you just denying, Henry? Because honestly, like Draco here who denied and denied that he already found the girl for him, you are acting a bit in denial."

Draco blushed and then glared at Blaise. Pansy also glared at the Slytherin.

"Drop it, Blaise," Pansy said. "Henry explained that he isn't dating the Weaslette. Period. Do you really think that Henry would lie to us? He knows we trust him so much."

Hermione flinched. What Pansy had told Blaise made her feel guilty. _'I knew it! They really trust me,' _she thought, looking on her lap. 

"All right, all right," Blaise said, raising his hands in defense. "Geez, Pansy, no need to get worked-up."

Pansy smiled at him and then nodded. "Good."

And then, the bell signaling for the start of the classes was heard. Everyone now stood up and went to their classes.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

As the Slytherins were having Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, Hermione can't help but feel more uncomfortable. Girls were giving her weird looks. Unconsciously, Hermione was scooting closer and closer to Draco. The blond, however, noticed it.

"Henry, stop it!" he hissed, glaring at the Slytherin beside him. "Stop getting closer to me! It's bloody hot and humid today, for your information."

Hearing Draco's comment, Hermione froze. She looked at Draco beside her, released an inaudible gasp, and turned slightly red. If she moved an inch closer, her face would be closer to his already. Suddenly, her heart started to hammer furiously inside her chest. Immediately, she moved at the farthest end away from Draco. The blond looked at her as if she's deranged.

"What, now you are getting away from me as far as you can?" Draco asked, chuckling. Hermione went a bit closer and then sighed. "All right, something's bothering you, Henry. What is it?"

Hermione sighed again. "Guess," she said.

"Hmm… wait," Draco said and then looked around. "You are feeling uncomfortable because every girl in this class, except Pansy, of course, is looking at you as if they would cry any minute now."

The brunette nodded. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I already encountered problems like this in the past, Henry," Draco said, absentmindedly scratching his chin with his quill. 

"You mean there were rumors about you dating someone in the past, too?" Hermione asked, looking curiously at him.

Draco nodded. "And it is all thanks to the Gossip Queens."

"Gossip Queens?"

"Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, of course," Draco said, now doodling on a piece of parchment. "Everyone calls both of them the Gossip Queens. They are mostly the source of rumors and gossips here in Hogwarts. Sometimes, if they are bored, they just make rumors that aren't really true."

"And you became their victim," Hermione stated.

"Guys are mostly their victims," Draco said with a sigh. "Blaise, too, there was a rumor made by them. They told everyone he is really a Muggle-born and tricked the Sorting Hat to sort him in Slytherin. I dunno why they even thought of that kind of rumor."

"Wow," was the only thing Hermione can say.

"They also made rumors about Mika," Draco continued. "One is that she really is a 16-year-old teenager who was cursed by some evil witch to be in a body of a 5-year-old little girl. To break the curse, some 'Prince Charming' will kiss her or something like that."

Hermione chuckled. "Sounds like a fairytale to me."

"Honestly," Draco said, "almost all the gossips and rumors they spread are rubbish."

"Almost?"

"Well, yeah," the blond added. "Some of their rumors are actually true. Like the rumor about Hagrid being a half-giant. It's really true."

"Hagrid's a half-giant!" Hermione asked, astonished. "Wow, I thought the reason why he is big like that is because of his big bones!"

Draco just chuckled for his answer.

"Well, I guess I should be extra careful right now," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, Henry," Draco said. "Rumors and gossips here in Hogwarts spread fast, yes, but soon, it won't be the talk of the school anymore."

The brunette nodded her head. "I understand."

"All right class," Professor McGonagall suddenly said, "It is already time. You are now all dismissed." 

Everyone gathered their things and put them inside their bag. Draco, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise all went out of the Transfiguration classroom. 

As they were walking along the corridors towards the Slytherin Common Room (it's their free period), a group of Ravenclaw girls (maybe 5-6 girls) stepped in front of them, startling the four. 

"Umm… excuse us," Draco said. "We're going to pass."

The Ravenclaws ignored Draco but instead, focused their gazes on the Princess in disguise. Hermione stared back, curious.

"Is the rumor true, Henry?" one Ravenclaw asked. "Is the rumor true?"

Hermione presumed she is the leader of the group. "Err…"

"You're… you're not dating Ginny Weasley, right?" another girl said. "You're… you're not dating… anyone." And suddenly, the girl started to cry. 

Horrified, Hermione hastily said, "No! N-no! I'm not dating anyone! I swear I'm not dating anyone! Stop… stop crying!"

"Excuse us!" Pansy suddenly shrieked. "Get out of the way if you don't want to stay in the hospital wing for a whole week!"

Terrified, the girls started to get out of the way. Hermione looked back and saw that one by one, the Ravenclaw students are bursting into tears. Hermione flinched. _'Curse those Gossip Queens!' _she thought angrily.

Blaise then startled to snicker. "Wow, I think the girls are worse now than the time when they heard that Draco's already taken."

"Shut up, Blaise," Draco said, glaring as he carefully looked at the troubled disguised student. "Just shut up."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Ginny, I don't want to be a guy anymore!" Hermione exclaimed as she was pacing back and forth. She was meeting Ginny again but not in any deserted classrooms anymore. Ginny brought her in the Room of Requirement where only a few students know its existence. "Those… those Gossip Queens! Curse them!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny said. "And then, later you're going to say 'Burn them in hell!' or 'I hope the Giant Squid would crush their bodies' and whatever."

Hermione stopped pacing then looked at Ginny. "How did you know?"

Ginny shrugged. "Many people who became their victims always say those kinds of things."

The brunette nodded and then sat down beside Ginny. "How… how can you be so calm, Ginny? The rumor spreading around Hogwarts is not only about me. It's also about you. How can you be so calm?"

Ginny shrugged again. "Because I know it isn't true? Honestly, your highness, it is just a rumor. It isn't confirmed true."

"But some students believe it is true!" Hermione exclaimed. "Did you know that a group of girls cried in front of me because they thought that I am really dating you? Imagine my horror! I mean, I pity those girls because they are being deceived but… I'm a girl, for heaven's sake! I'm a girl disguised as a guy and I didn't ask Merlin to make many girls fancy me."

The red-head giggled. "Hermione, you are overreacting."

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, I don't want to be a guy anymore," the brunette repeated. "It's really hard to conceal your true identity. Sometimes, I can't stop myself from doing what a girl normally does. I remember one time when Blaise asked me if I am gay."

Ginny laughed. 

"I'm not joking!" the brunette cried. "And don't laugh at me! It's hard to disguise, for your information."

The Weasley stopped laughing. "I know that Hermione but remember the real reason why you disguised. Do you want to expose to the whole world that you are a girl, that you are a Pureblood Princess. Your family and my stupid brother will know and then they will force you to marry him. And your friends. Think about their reactions. Do you want that to happen?"

The Princess released a sigh. "I know that, Ginny. It's just that… it is hard."

"I know, Princess," Ginny said, patting Hermione's arm. "That's why be glad that some people know your true identity. You won't have to limit yourself in being what you truly are in front of them." 

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ginny, you just made me feel better."

"You're welcome," Ginny said. Suddenly, her face became serious. "And, Hermione, I warn you. Never say irrational things in front of those Gossip Queens if you don't want to wake up one day and realize that everyone already knows about your identity."

Hermione chuckled. "I really won't say irrational things in front of those two, Ginny. I really, really won't."

**A/N: End of chapter! Read and Review plz! By the way, I just made a new community. It's entitled 'Royalties: DMHG, HPGW, BZGW, RWLL'… okie, the title's a bit lame and crappy (I can't think of anything else!) It's just a community where fics are about the girls being princesses and the guys are ordinary wizards, the guys are princes and the girls are ordinary witches, or both the girls and the guys are royalties. The shippings should only be 1)Dramione (Yehey! My most favorite) 2) HPGW (I don't really like this couple but their stories are acceptable) 3) Blaise and Ginny (another Slyterin and Gryffindor pairing I slightly like) 4)Ron and Luna… they're a cute couple. anyway, I'm sori I forgot to include Blaise and Pansy pair… hehehe… sori. I already added my two stories (Pureblood Princess Diaries and Princess in Disguise) If you want to be staff member, just tell me in your reviews! That's all**

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	14. Potter's Anger

**Disclaimer: The usual… can't think of anything new :))**

**A/N: Okie, another chapter is up! I won't make this long. Read this chapter already. I'm sorry this chapter's shorter than the previous chapters. Anyway, I just wanted to say… Enjoy! **

**Potter's Anger**

Harry Potter was seen inside the boys' dormitory in the Gryffindor Common Room together with Neville Longbottom, a friend… no scratch that… Neville is a _crony _of his, an acquaintance. They are not really best friends. Neville is just sticking with Harry because his grandmother ordered him. So, now, here is Neville cowering in fear as the seething The-Boy-Who-Lived paced back and forth. The cowering Gryffindor looked around and unfortunately, they were the only ones who are in the dormitory.

"Damn that Slytherin!" Harry cursed, causing Neville to slightly whimper in fear. "Damn that Gordon! Who does he think he is! Dating Ginny? Dating Ginny! Damn him!"

"Ha-Harry," Neville said. "I think - ."

"And why did Ginny even think of having a relationship with that… that Slytherin!" Harry shouted, now running a hand on his hair, frustrated. "Why him! Why him!"

"Ha-Harry," Neville stuttered.

"Am I ugly, Neville!" Harry asked, looking at the Gryffindor lividly. "Am I uglier than that Gordon! For crying out loud, he's just a Slytherin! A no-good scum! Why did Ginny choose him over me! Why, Neville! Why!"

"Ha-Harry," Neville stuttered again. "Ca-Calm down."

"Calm down! You are asking me to calm down!" Harry hollered, giving Neville a death glare that can frighten even the late Dark Lord. "Hell, Neville! I courted Ginny for years! I always did everything for her! I gave flowers, chocolates, expensive gifts, letters… but she still refuses me! Can't she see that I love her with all my heart, with all my mind, and soul! Can't she see that she's the only girl I wanted! Can't she see… can't she see… Damn it all!"

'_Merlin, why are you punishing me? Why?' _Neville thought nervously as he watched Harry tear a piece of parchment into pieces with a scary look on his face. _'Did I do something wrong to offend you? I swear, forgive me and I'll never do it again. Just let me get out of… hell, burning, and hot hell.'_

Harry closed his eyes, counted one to ten, to calm his nerves. He then opened his eyes. "What will I do now?" Harry asked aloud as he looked at Neville again. "Do you have any suggestions, Neville?"

"Err…"

"Of course you don't have any suggestions!" Harry exclaimed. "You never gave me good suggestions!"

Neville snorted inside. _'His ego is growing bigger and bigger again. Poor sun. It's becoming envious of his humongous ego,' _the Gryffindor commented.

Harry decided to sit down beside Neville and had put a thoughtful look on his face. "What will I do to embarrass Gordon? I did everything already. I challenged him in archery but sadly, luck wasn't on my side that day and Gordon stole my success. He's just lucky that day. I'm still better in archery than he is."

'_Face the truth, moron! He's just way better in archery than you are,' _Neville commented in his thoughts.

"And… the only thing he excels me is that he speaks French!" Harry said. "And then the rest, I'm way better than him."

"But, Harry, he got Ginny," Neville suddenly blurted out. He immediately bit his tongue. _'Nice move, Neville! Nice move! And the next thing you'll know, you wake up in the hospital wing with a concussion on your head.'_

Harry glared at Neville and the cowering boy swore he saw smoke coming out from Harry's nose. "Are you on my side or what?" the bespectacled boy asked, giving Neville a smack on his head. 

"Ow," the boy whispered as he massaged his smarting head.

"He got Ginny," Harry said through gritted teeth as he clutched both of his fists. "How can he got Ginny! Why did Ginny choose him over me!" he cried as he stood up again.

'_Great Neville, you activated the volcano again,' _the Gryffindor scolded himself as he flinched when Harry broke his remembrall.

'_My remembrall!' _Neville thought almost close to tears. _'My precious remembrall!'_

"Why does he even have to show-up his stupid face this year!" Harry wailed. "Why does he have to transfer from France and go to Hogwarts! Why! Ginny's starting to show me that she fancies me, too! Until this… this jerk showed his face and stolen my beloved Ginny's heart!"

'_See the light already, idiot,' _Neville told him in his thoughts. _'Ginny doesn't like you at all!'_

"I will crush him, I swear that," Harry said, clutching his fists tighter making his knuckles turn white. "If only I can spread a rumor, too…"

'_And be the newest Gossip King.'_ Neville watched as Harry's face suddenly lit up and a sly smirk formed on his lips.

"Wait, I can spread a rumor…," Harry said, now slowly looking at the curious Gryffindor. "I can spread a rumor but no, not about him."

"What are you on about, Harry?" Neville asked, not really sure why this man in front of him is not really making any sense. _'He's starting to get deranged.'_

"Well, I won't spread a rumor about Gordon anymore," Harry said. "It is enough that he is the talk of Hogwarts right now. Instead, I will spread a rumor about one of his _friends_. And that's when Gordon would realize that he's the reason why we are ruining his friend's reputation. And then, he will come to me and beg to stop bothering them and promise that he'll break up with Ginny," Harry said, rubbing both of his hands with a satisfied smirk on his face. "It's a good plan, isn't it, Neville?"

Neville only nodded, not really having a clue. He doesn't like the look Harry was giving him. "Umm… Harry? I really don't clearly understand."

"All right, Neville, listen carefully," Harry said as he started to whisper their plan clearly.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Ah…Ah…" - Blaise immediately gave Hermione a clean tissue. Hermione smiled at him and covered her nose - "choooooo!" The brunette groaned as she wiped her wet nose.

"Geez, Henry," Blaise said, slightly making a face. "You are suddenly sick? Did the rumor about you and the Weaselette make you sick?"

Hermione groaned again. "Ugh… I don't know," she said, followed by a cough.

"And you are coughing!" Pansy exclaimed. "Are you all right, Henry? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

The brunette shook her head vigorously. "No, Pansy, I'm all right. Thanks for worrying," she said. And then, she felt someone tugging her school robes. She looked down and saw the little Malfoy looking at Hermione with a pout.

"Henny, Henny, are you all right?" Mika asked with big, wide eyes. "I sometimes get sick, Henny, and I hate those days. Do you want me to make orange juice? Auntie Poppy told me that in the Muggle World, the sick people drinks orange juice for vitamin C. They also drink it to get rid of their sickness immediately. Do you want Mika to make one? Don't worry, Henny, Auntie Poppy taught me how to make an orange juice. I once made her and she told me it's delicious. Do you want me to make one for you, too?"

"Awww, so cute," Pansy commented. "She is such an innocent child."

"And you aren't innocent at all," Blaise added, receiving a glare from the Slytherin girl.

Hermione gazed down on the worried little Malfoy. "Mika, thanks for your help but all I need is to rest. Don't worry, okay? And, can I ask you a favor?"

The little blonde nodded vigorously. "Any favor, Henny. Mika will do it for you."

"Please stay away from me for a while," Hermione said, her smile slightly disappearing. "You might catch my virus, too, and I don't want that to happen. Is that all right with you?"

Mika pouted. "But Henny, how will I always greet you good morning with a hug? How will I always kiss you good night?"

Her big brother chuckled. "Mika, Henry's right. You might catch a cold. You hate getting sick, right?"

The little blonde's pout deepened. "Okay, I'll do Henny's favor," she said as she stretched her arms up and waited for Draco to carry her. Draco did carry Mika. Then, the blond looked at Hermione.

"Are you sure you're all right, Henry?" Draco asked. "You really don't want to go to the infirmary?"

Hermione nodded her head with a smile. "Like I said, don't worry. I'm quite all right. I'll ah…ah…" -Blaise immediately gave her a tissue and the brunette covered her nose - "chooooo!" Hermione sniffed and wiped her nose. "I'm all right. I swear."

"Okay, okay, we know you are all right," Blaise said. "So, for your information, free period will almost be over. We need to bring Mika back to the infirmary if you don't want to be late for Potions. Professor Snape might be a nice Professor to the Slytherins but I don't want to see his angry face and all."

"Coward," Pansy commented.

"_Coward_," Blaise imitated. 

Pansy stuck out her tongue to him and Blaise did the same.

"Guys, cut it out," Hermione said. "There is a little kid watching you! If you want to continue that _lovers' _quarrel of yours, kindly please do it where there are no kids at all," she said, putting an emphasis on the word _'lovers'._

Draco chuckled at the blushes that showed on both of the students' cheeks. "Nice one, Henry," he said, patting her head. 

Hermione smiled. "Well, they're giving me a headache already."

The blond chuckled again. And they continued walking.

Unknown to the Slytherin friends, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were walking behind them, silently snickering.

"Take that, Gordon," Harry said as he glared at Hermione's back and then averted his glare towards Draco. "Be ready, Malfoy."

Neville silently cursed Harry inside his mind. _'All right, Harry, your plan might be brilliant but… why do I have to do a big role in it! It's your plan, for crying out loud! Why don't you do it yourself,'_ he thought as he released a sigh.

Harry then looked at Neville. "Remember our plan, Neville. You have a vital role in it. It is up to you whether to make our plan successful or not. Am I making myself clear?"

Neville nodded. "Yes, I understand, Harry."

"Good," Potter said as he went back into looking at the back of the Slytherins. "I can't wait to put my revenge into action. Be ready, jerks," he said followed by an evil laugh, making Neville flinch. "No one angers Harry Potter."

**A/N: End of chapter! That's all! Lol… I found Harry quite funny here! Read and Review, plz. That's my only request.**

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	15. Draco is a Thief

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only the plot**

**A/N: Okay, here's the newest chapter. I won't update tomorrow, Wednesday until Saturday, I think, because it is Holy Week. Anyway, enjoy this:)) **

**Draco is a Thief**

"Drakie! Drakie! Wake up!" a rather excited voice beside the sleeping blond was heard. "Drakie! Come on! Wake up! Rise and shine!" 

Draco groaned. _'How dare the person who disturbs my precious sleep,' _he thought as he angrily shoved the person beside him.

"Drakie! Come on! Wake up!" the voice said again, now attacking Draco with wet kisses all over his face. "Drakie! Mika's hungry! Drakie!"

Draco groaned. "Mika… too sleepy…"

The little blonde pouted and then started to sniff. Draco opened one eye and looked at his little sister. _'Here goes another tantrum,' _he thought as he willed himself to sit down on his bed and bring his sister closer to him. "All right, little girl, we're going to the Great Hall already, just don't cry," he said as he sleepily gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Just wait for me. I still need to take a bath and all…"

"But Drakie, Mika is really hungry," the little blonde said, cuddling her head on her big brother's chest.

Draco sighed. "I'll give you to Blaise, okay. You go first to the Great Hall with Blaise and I'll follow. Is that all right with you?"

The little Malfoy nodded vigorously. "All right, Drakie! Just make it fast!"

"I promise." 

Mika excitedly down her big brother's lap and then went out of their bedroom. Draco watched her go before stretching his arms and standing up to take a bath. 

After he had taken a bath, he changed into clean and new school robes, slicked his hair back and was about to go out of his bedroom when he stopped dead on his tracks. His eyes traveled towards a big bag… rather, a sack almost overflowing with materials. Draco approached it and almost gasped at what he had seen inside. The bag was filled with expensive things – money bags, watches, jewelry, etc… Draco stared at it.

'_Am I that good that Santa decided to give me expensive things?' _Draco thought, slightly laughing at the stupidity of his question. _'And besides, it is not even Christmas!'_ He got one money bag from the inside and opened it. There were hundreds of galleons inside. Draco gaped at it. _'Merlin, where did this come from?' _he asked himself. As he was about to get another money bag, there was a sudden knock from the door.

"Draco," – and then a cough – "are you still there?" the person asked which Draco immediately recognized as the disguised student. 

"Err… wait a second, Henry!" Draco called out, looking at the bag nervously. _'He shouldn't see this! He might think I'm a… thief,' _he told himself as he shoved the heavy sack underneath his bed with great difficulty. _'I still need to discover how this thing got inside my room,' _he told himself as he straightened up and went towards the door. 

Once he opened the door, there stood Hermione who was looking worse than yesterday. Her nose was evidently red and her cheeks were flushed. She really looks like she is sick. 

"Henry, are you all right?" Draco asked, looking at her curiously. "You seem like you are sick," he was about to touch his forehead when Hermione gently swatted it away.

"No, Draco, I'm all right," she reassured him. Draco still curiously looked at her. Hermione just gave him a smile. "I'm really fine, Draco, don't worry."

The blond just nodded his head. "Well, come on then; let us go to the Great Hall now. I'm starving."

Hermione nodded her head and then followed Draco out of the Slytherin Common Room.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Hermione found Draco acting weird the whole day. Now, they are having their Charms class with the Gryffindors (unfortunately) and still, Hermione was curious about Draco's weird actions. She always catches him with that thoughtful look on his face, failing to participate in every class (which was very surprising not only for her but for the teachers and the other Slytherins). Sometimes, she catches him wearing nervous and curious looks on his face.

Now, they are in the Charms class and Professor Flitwick is discussing them about a new spell which Hermione already knows by heart. So, as she looked at Draco (who still has that weird look on his face), she thought that it wouldn't hurt to ask him some questions because she wouldn't miss any important facts at all.

"Draco," she said. The Princess in disguise watched as Draco slightly flinched at the sound of her voice.

"What?" the blond said, rather distracted. "Do you need something, Henry?"

"Draco," Hermione repeated. "Is everything all right?"

The Malfoy absentmindedly nodded. "Hmm… yeah, I'm fine."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Draco, there's something bothering you. What is it?"

Draco just shook his head. "Never mind me, Henry. Just… just listen to Flitwick's lecture. I'm just thinking of… something."

"And that something is?" Hermione asked, urging him to continue.

"Henry," Draco said, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"All right, all right," the brunette said in surrender. "I'll listen to Flitwick's lecture and ignore the fact that something is bothering my best friend."

The blond just nodded his head and then went back into having that thoughtful look on his face. Hermione still continued to sneak glances at him; continued to observe the blond silently. She thought she caught Blaise and Pansy looking at him curiously, too. Hermione sighed. _'Well, I guess he won't tell at all,' _she thought as she started to listen to the Ravenclaw's Head of House's lecture.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Lunch came and everyone was gathered in the Great hall for mouth-watering foods. Everyone was busy joking and laughing and talking with their friends except a small group in the Slytherin table. 

Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy continued to give Draco curious looks. The little Malfoy was starting to get suspicious too at the odd behavior her big brother is showing.

"Drakie, are you all right?" she asked, her little voice momentarily breaking Draco out of his reverie. "You are not touching your food. Aren't you hungry?"

Draco looked at Mika who was gazing at him with big, worried eyes. The blond smiled and patted her blonde hair. "I'm all right, Mika. Just continue eating."

"Okay," Mika said as she started to eat her food.

"Draco, mate - ," Blaise said but was suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek from the Gryffindor table. Everyone looked at the Gryffindor table and saw a crying Lavender Brown.

"My… my precious necklace!" she cried, looking around wildly. "Someone got my precious necklace! It's given to me by my mother! It's gone!"

"And my money bag!" Parvati Patil shrieked, too.

"And my watch!" a Ravenclaw girl cried from her seat.

Some students were now starting to notice the lost of some of their valuable things. The Professors noticed it and silence the room immediately.

"Funny," Hermione said as she carefully looked at Draco. "Really funny."

Suddenly, Blaise said a string of cuss words. "Damn it! I lost it! I lost my ring!"

Hermione curiously looked at Blaise. She remembered him wearing a rather expensive looking ring with a medium-sized emerald placed on the middle of a silver band. In Hermione's opinion, the ring was old but precious for Blaise because she never saw him removing it. "You lost your ring? You never removed it before, right? How come you lost it?"

Blaise looked livid and ignored Hermione's question. "It came from my father! Damn it! It is the only thing I have that reminds me of him!"

The brunette looked apologetic and watched as Pansy started to pat his arm, slightly calming the Slytherin. 

"Students, please," Professor Dumbledore's booming yet gentle voice said. "Everyone, keep quiet." The noise of the students started to die down. "Thank you," he said. "Now, please do tell me what the commotion is all about."

Harry Potter stood up and gazed at the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, it seems like many students lost some of their valuable things. This is odd, in my opinion, since this never happened in Hogwarts before. Loosing a number of things at the same time, I mean."

"Thank you, Mister Potter," Professor Dumbledore said, now looking around the Great Hall. "My dear students, the teachers and I will try to investigate this… odd happening. The Head Boy and Head Girl, please meet me later after lunch. Thank you." Professor Dumbledore sat down again and looked very serious.

Hermione looked at her friends again and her gaze stopped on Draco. "Draco?"

"I'm fine," the blond said with a blank look on his face. Hermione can't really quite determine what he was feeling inside. 

"Draco," she said again, but this time, it was inaudible. 

The bell signaling for the end of lunch sounded and everyone stood up to go to their respective classes. As Hermione was about to go out of the Great Hall together with her friends, she caught the menacing smirk Harry flashed in their direction. And because of this, Hermione greatly feels, Harry has somewhat a connection in these issues of lost valuable things.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Draco?" Blaise asked, knocking on the door of his best friend's bedroom. "Draco, are you in there? It's me, Blaise."

No one answered. Blaise opened the door and peeked inside. Draco wasn't at sight and Blaise really needs to ask Draco something. So, deciding to wait for him, Blaise went inside the blond's room and sat down on his bed. 

Blaise still hasn't gotten over the lost of the only thing that reminds him of his father – the Zabini ring which still came from his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather and passes from one heir to another. Since Blaise's father died when he was still 2-years-old, he never really vaguely remembered his face. After his father's death, Blaise's mother hid all of the things that remind her of him. The only thing Blaise really had is the Zabini ring.

The black-haired student sighed and looked at his watch. It was already 10:00 pm and Draco was nowhere to be seen. 

'_Maybe he is still studying in the library,' _he thought. Suddenly, his bottom started to ache. _'What the hell? Is there something underneath this bed?' _he asked himself as he looked underneath Draco's bed. He was startled to see a massive sack. Curious, Blaise pulled the sack out of the bed with great difficulty. As he rummaged inside, he was surprised but at the same time suspicious to see a number of expensive things inside it. 

'_I never knew Draco hides something like this underneath his bed,' _Blaise thought as he started to rummage again. And then, he froze. There was his silver with emerald ring. 

'_What the - ?'_

As Blaise looked deeper inside the sack, he recognized some valuable stuff of his Slytherin classmates. He was too preoccupied in rummaging inside it that he didn't see Draco coming inside together with Mika. 

"Bla - ," Draco stopped and noticed the bag Blaise was rummaging. His eyes enlarged. 

"Blaisy?" the little Malfoy asked. "What are you doing here?"

Blaise stopped what he was doing and slowly looked at the owners of the bedroom. His gaze stopped on the Slytherin blond. He closed his eyes and when he opened it, they were narrowed into slits. He is absolutely furious.

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?" Blaise asked, seething. 

"Blaisy?" Mika asked, looking scared.

"Answer me, Draco! What is the meaning of this!" Blaise asked. 

"What's happening here?" Hermione asked, coming suddenly. She just came back from her meeting with Ginny in the Room of Requirement and once she came back, she had heard Blaise's angry voice. Her eyes then landed on the big sack full of precious valuables and realization dawned on her. She looked at Draco whose jaws are tightly shut. "Draco?"

"Why is… Why is my ring in your possession, Draco!" Blaise asked. "And… why are there expensive things here in your room!" The dark-haired, furious young man stood up and approached Draco. Little Mika, who was now really scared, immediately went towards Hermione (who was still slightly stunned) and gripped her hand. 

"Did Drakie do something wrong, Princess Hermy?" she asked for only Hermione to hear. 

The brunette looked down on the 5-year-old girl. "I don't know, Mika. I don't know." She flinched as Blaise shouted in fury. She looked out of the Slytherin Common Room and was glad that everyone was already asleep but her face fell when Pansy came into view and also went to Draco's bedroom.

"Is something wrong, Henry?" the Slytherin asked. "I… I heard Blaise shout. Is there something wrong?" She peeked inside Draco's room and then, she covered her mouth with her hand, utterly surprised. Apparently, she had noticed the big sack already.

"Don't… don't tell me you are the culprit, Draco!" Blaise shouted, looking as if he was ready to punch Draco. "Don't… don't tell me you are the one behind all of the lost of things in Hogwarts! Don't you… don't tell me you are a thief!"

"I am not a thief, Blaise," Draco simply stated with conviction. "I didn't steal anything. I just saw that sack this morning and I really don't know how it arrived in my bedroom." He looked at the other occupants. "You asked me how I was a while ago. Well, here is my real answer. I'm always thinking what I will do with that sack full of… full of expensive things. I don't know whether I'll just keep it and discover how it arrived here by myself. I don't know if…"

"You should have told Dumbledore," Hermione said in a whisper.

"I know!" Draco exclaimed. "But… but I don't know if he'll believe me I didn't do anything wrong. I don't know if he'll believe me I didn't steal anything."

"You liar!" Blaise bellowed. "The evidence is clear, _Malfoy!_" – Draco flinched – "You have the sack filled with all the lost things here inside your own room! That's proof that you stole them, Malfoy!"

"Blaise, I told you I'm not a thief!" Draco exclaimed, his feelings mixed with confusion, anger, nervousness, etc… "You know me for years already! You know I wouldn't steal at all!"

Blaise fumed. "You stole something precious from me, you… you bastard!" he exclaimed, receiving gasps from Hermione and Pansy. Hermione immediately covered the little Malfoy's ear, thinking that she's still too young to hear such… foul language. "And because of this, I won't forgive you," he said and then, _SMACK! _Blaise had punched Draco before stomping out of his room. 

"Blaise!" Pansy exclaimed. She looked at Draco before following Blaise.

Silence hung around the room until Hermione broke it.

"Draco?" she asked, barely audible. 

Slowly, the blond looked at her with a few droplets of blood streaming down at the corner of his mouth. Guilt was also etched on his face. Hermione approached him.

"Draco, are you all right?" she asked again, pointedly noticing the blood. She conjured a tissue and gave it to Draco.

"I… I should have told Dumbledore," Draco said, wiping the blond on his mouth without the usage of the offered tissue. "I should have told Dumbledore so that Blaise wouldn't get angry."

Hermione stared at him. She never saw him this… upset before. 

"I shouldn't have been nervous that I might be blamed," Draco continued. "And now, Blaise is angry at me!"

Hermione stared at him apologetically. _'It would be sad for me if they don't talk to me for a week… a day. The day wouldn't be complete without them,' _Hermione remembered him saying those words to her. Suddenly, the little Malfoy burst into tears and went towards her big brother.

"Drakie, why is Blaisy angry with you?" she cried, her face suddenly becoming flushed because of crying. "Did you do something bad to upset him, Drakie?"

"Mika, please go to your Auntie Poppy," Hermione whispered. "Make an orange juice, okay? And then, you'll give it to Draco because he needs it."

The little blonde nodded her head and went out of Draco's room.

Again, silence was heard.

"Are you… are you angry at me, too, Henry?" Draco asked, now biting his lower lip. In Hermione's opinion, Draco looks like a small, stray puppy who doesn't know what he will do next. Just looking at him makes Hermione feel… feel… _something__new and unfamiliar_. 

"No, Draco," she said and watched as Draco's looked at her abruptly. She gave him a soft smile. "I believe you."

The blond was shocked. His eyes enlarged and stared at Hermione. The brunette felt that her cheeks would burn any minute now but she doesn't mind. She was glad she told him what she really thinks of him right now.

"I believe you, Draco."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Ah… ah… choo!" her sneezed echoed along the dark corridors. Hermione was going to the infirmary to fetch Mika.

As she opened the infirmary door, she was greeted by the sight of a stressed Madam Pomfrey.

"Err… good evening, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said. "I'm here to get Mika. Is she here?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you came!" the school nurse exclaimed. "That little girl came here, crying. She told me she needs to make an orange juice to make her big brother better. I can't help here right now, you see. I'm too busy. Could you take care of her?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, certainly. Where is she?"

Madam Pomfrey pointed to a corner in the infirmary. Hermione thanked the school nurse before approaching the corner where she had just pointed. As Hermione moved closer and closer, she could already see Mika huddled on that particular corner, still crying.

"Mika?" 

The little Malfoy raised her head and looked at the person who called her name. "Princess Hermy," she cried as she raised both of her arms, waiting to be carried. Hermione bent down and did carry the crying young girl.

"Shh… stop crying now," Hermione consoled, rubbing her back comfortingly. 

"I… I'm sorry. I can't make orange juice right now, Princess Hermy," she whispered. "Auntie Poppy told me she's busy and she couldn't help me. I'm sorry, Princess Hermy. I can't help Drakie right now."

"Don't worry," Hermione said, now a smile gracing on her lips. "I… know how you can help him right now."

The little blonde looked at her with her big, wet, curious eyes. "How, Princess Hermy? How?"

"All you need… is to help me find a person, okay?" Hermione asked, wiping little Mika's face.

The blonde nodded. "I'll help, Princess Hermy, just to help Drakie."

"Okay, then," Hermione said, feeling slightly excited for a new adventure.

**A/N: End of chapter! Read and Review, plz.**

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	16. Investigation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: New chapter is up!! Okay, I'm sori for making u wait for 3 days but I'm giving up updating my stories for 3 days because of Holy Week. I tried to give up but I just… can't! :))… anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! **

**Investigation**

It was a dark and stormy night. Hermione and the little Malfoy walked along the dark corridors, an invisibility cloak wrapped around their bodies to prevent from getting caught. It was already the day after Blaise had punched Draco on his cheek because of blaming him as the culprit from stealing valuable things from the students, because of blaming him as the thief who stole the Zabini ring. 

Now, the two girls (one is disguised) were now walking noiselessly and carefully along the corridors because of one reason – to help Draco Malfoy. The two believed, _firmly believed_, that Draco is innocent. Both believed that he would never steal anything from anyone.

"Princess Hermy, I'm scared," the little Malfoy whispered. And to prove it, she wrapped her small arms around the brunette's neck tighter. "Too dark…" she said as her voice quivered. "And, Mika doesn't like storms, Princess Hermy. It makes me scared."

"Mika," the said Princess whispered back, rubbing the back of the little child, "we need to do this to help your big brother. You want to help Draco, right?"

The she-Malfoy nodded her head. "Yes, Princess Hermy, I want to help Drakie."

"Then, don't be scared," Hermione said, hugging her closer.

The two continued to walk around; looking everywhere to see if something is suspicious. Mika suddenly gasped, attracting Hermione's attention.

"What?" the brunette in disguise asked.

The little Malfoy pointed her little finger towards a shadow she saw. Hermione followed her finger and also saw the shadow. 

"Scared," Mika whispered, now, close to tears. "Princess Hermy, Mika's scared."

"Shhhh," Hermione said, covering the little blonde's mouth. She froze on the spot as the shadow became larger and larger, meaning, the owner of the shadow is coming closer and closer. Mika slightly whimpered.

"Who's there?" the croaky voice of the school caretaker, Argus Filch, asked, raising a lantern. Mrs. Norris, his beloved cat meowed beside him. Mrs. Norris is very precious to Filch that he won't hesitate to punish anyone if a student stepped on his precious cat's tail. He or she would regret it.

'_Filch,' _Hermione thought and watched him as he slightly walked towards the spot where the two were standing. Mrs. Norris strutted in front of him, her eyes fixated on them. _'Merlin, can she see us?' _Hermione thought.

"What is it, Mrs. Norris?" Filch asked. "Do you hear or see some wayward student?"

Mrs. Norris meowed and walked nearer where Hermione and Mika were.

The little Malfoy closed her eyes and gripped Hermione's neck tighter. Hermione bit her lower lip to prevent herself from making a sound because of pain. Mrs. Norris then suddenly started to reach her paw towards the invisibility cloak which slightly moved. 

"Mrs. Norris?" Filch asked, now curiously gazing at the spot where his cat kept on pawing. "Is there something wrong?" 

"Mr. Filch," another voice said. Hermione and Mika looked at the newcomer and saw Professor Dumbledore walking towards the school caretaker and his cat. "I heard someone making noises in the Transfiguration classroom. Could you check it? I believe it might be Peeves."

Filch made an angry noise. "That stupid poltergeist! Making another ruckus. Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore, I'll check on it." And with that, he and his cat disappeared from the scene.

Hermione slightly groaned as Professor Dumbledore stared straight at her eyes. _'We're done for.'_

"Princess Hermione, Little Miss Malfoy, no need to hide now," Professor Dumbledore said, a small smile gracing his lips. "I know you are both there."

Hermione sighed and removed the invisibility cloak, revealing herself and the little blonde. She knew there was no use in hiding from the Headmaster. Mika looked at Professor Dumbledore with a terrified look on her face. She then looked at Hermione.

"Princess Hermy?" she asked, her voice filled with fright.

"Do not worry," the old Headmaster said, "I won't punish both of you. I know you are doing… let's say… an errand to help Mister Malfoy prove that he really is innocent and isn't a thief."

The Princess stared at the Headmaster in awe. "How… How did you know, Professor? You knew about Draco's problem?"

Dumbledore looked at the two girls, his eyes twinkling mysteriously. "Your highness, remember I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts. One objective of this school is to make sure every single person here is safe and unharmed. So, in order for me to accomplish this objective, I should keep an eye on my students, shouldn't I?"

Hermione nodded her head. 

"I know what happens here in this school," Professor Dumbledore continued. "I know those rule-breaking students who roam around Hogwarts. I know those who bully other students. I know what most students do every single minute in a day, every single day in a week, every single week in a month, every single month in a year."

"But, why won't you punish us?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Princess Hermy, he'll punish us?" Mika asked, now close to tears. 

"Do not worry, Little Miss Malfoy," Dumbledore said, smiling at the little blonde in Hermione's arms. "I won't punish both of you. The reason for this is that this errand of yours is quite important. If you have found the true thief, I won't hesitate to award you house points. Your errand tonight will greatly help Hogwarts. If you found the thief, then all will be well in Hogwarts again."

"But… I thought, Professor," the Princess said, "you know what is happening here in Hogwarts everyday. I think that maybe you already know the student behind all the losses of the students."

The mysterious glint in Professor Dumbledore's eyes was seen again. "Maybe, your highness, maybe."

"What do you - ?"

"Now, off you go," the Headmaster said, cutting Hermione off her sentence. "It is getting dark and the storm is getting stronger. I just ordered Mr. Filch to go to the Transfiguration classroom as to not to catch both of you." The Headmaster then started to walk away from the two. But before he disappeared from their sight, he turned around. "Good luck in finding the student," he said and then, disappeared.

Hermione shook her head. "He's a weird man, isn't he, Mika?"

The little Malfoy nodded. "Yes, Prince - ."

"Shhh," the brunette suddenly said, hearing a voice, an _angry _voice. Mika looked at Hermione with big, frightened eyes. Hermione just smiled reassuringly at the little blonde and covered her mouth. 

"Why do I have to do this?!" the person (he is a boy because of his voice) said as his voice grew louder and louder which means that he is getting nearer and nearer the two. "Honestly, oh honestly! _'It would be easy, don't worry.' _Then why doesn't he do it himself if this is… bloody easy! Now, I still need to get inside room after room in every Common Room, getting anything that I think is precious, and then put them inside this… this big sack! After that, I need to go to that _blasted _Slytherin Common Room and put it inside _his _room! Oh, how _lovely_! He is right, it is _bloody _easy!"

'_Getting inside every room? Precious things? A big sack? He should go to the Slytherin Common Room?' _Hermione pondered with a thoughtful look on her face. And then, it suddenly connected, _everything _connected. The brunette smirked. Hermione looked at the little blonde who was looking curiously at the smirk of the Princess. "We found him," she mouthed. Mika's eyes enlarged and then looked excited. 

"Curse that - ," the student suddenly stopped. 

'_Oh Merlin, I forgot to put the Invisibility cloak around us again,' _Hermione thought as she stared at the shock look the person was giving her. The brunette can't quite recognize him because it was too dark. Lightning suddenly flashed against Hermione's face, making it illuminated. Because of this, the person quickly recognized her.

"Go – Gordon?" he stuttered. 

"Who are you?" she barked and saw the outline of the sack hovering above the student. 

"Oh – oh, damn it!" the student cursed and then started to break into a run, the sack falling behind him. 

"He's the one we are finding, Princess Hermione, isn't he?" little Mika asked. "He's the thief, isn't he?"

Hermione nodded and then broke into a run, trying to stop the true culprit. 

A great chase was formed – the culprit trying to ran away from Hermione and Mika as far as he can go. He brought both of them downstairs until they arrived at the Great Hall. The culprit ran towards the door and thanked Merlin it was still open. He opened the door and was greeted by the harsh weather. He hesitated for a bit but then ran outside as he saw Hermione and Mika almost near him.

"Is he stupid or what?" Hermione furiously asked aloud. "There's a storm outside!"

"Princess Hermy?" Mika asked, afraid at the lightning that just appeared from the sky. 

Hermione then looked at the little Malfoy. "Mika, listen to Princess Hermy, okay?"

The little child nodded. 

"Just stay here inside," Hermione instructed. "If you see Filch, hide under any tables there; just make sure no one will see you."

"Where… where will you go, Princess Hermy?" Mika asked, now tears streaming down her face. "Don't leave Mika here, Princess Hermy! I am afraid of the dark! Please, don't leave me here."

Hermione held both of the little blonde's shoulders. "Mika, I need to go out there in the rain and catch the true thief. I need to catch him in order to help Draco, do you understand me? I need to help him if you don't want your brother to get expelled."

"But - ?"

The brunette sneezed. 

"But… you have a cold, Princess," Mika said.

"I don't care," Hermione said with so much conviction. "I need to help your big brother."

Mika gazed at the Princess in disguise. She then wiped away her tears and nodded. "I understand, Princess Hermy. In order to save Drakie, you need to catch the culprit."

Hermione sighed. "Thank you, Mika, for understanding it. Now, just stay here and don't make any noise. Wait for me; I'll come back for you, okay?"

Mika nodded again. Hermione bent down and kissed the little Malfoy's forehead before running into the rain, too. 

'_Curse this storm!' _Hermione exclaimed in her thoughts. She keeps on wiping her eyes to get rid of the raindrops. _'Of course, Hermione! You are a witch!' _she thought as she pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it at both of her eyes. She murmured a spell and then, she can now clearly see through the rain. 

Now, Hermione looked around and still can't see the culprit. As she coughed and coughed (it's getting worse), she suddenly saw an outline of a body near the Hogwarts Lake. As she moved closer, she was positive that he was the true thief.

"Gotcha!" she shouted. The thief whipped his head around and saw the Princess. His eyes enlarged and made another move to run but Hermione was too fast for him. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" she shouted. The culprit was hit by the full-body bind spell and fell on the wet ground, as still as a statue. 

Hermione smirked in satisfaction. "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" she whispered and levitated the body behind her. The brunette walked briskly inside the school as the storm grew stronger and stronger. The body of the thief was still hovering behind her. 

As the brunette arrived at the Great Hall, she was greeted by the sight of the little Malfoy. 

"You're back!" Mika exclaimed, jumping up and down. "And… you caught him!"

Hermione smiled and dried herself with a spell. She feels bloody cold already and a headache was starting to annoy her. Instead of minding it, she looked at the floating, statue-like body. She pointed her wand at it and said the counter-curse. "_Finite Incantatem_," she whispered. The student fell on the floor with a slightly loud thud and he gasped. He looked at the brunette and the blonde with wide, frightened eyes. He made another move to run but Hermione already tied ropes around him with a flick of her wand.

"Gordon, let me go!" he cried. "Let me go!"

"_Lumos_," Hermione whispered and her wand instantly illuminated. She pointed it towards the thief to clearly see his face and gasped. "Neville Longbottom!"

"Yes, the one and only," the Gryffindor spat while squirming. "Now, let me go, Gordon!"

Hermione furiously pointed her wand at him. Neville instantly stopped squirming as his eyes eyed the wand, scared. "Why… why do you steal things from the other students and bring it to Draco's room? You make him look like he is the true thief!"

"Th-that's the point," Neville said. "Th-that was the plan."

"Plan?" Hermione asked, her wand dangerously close into poking Neville's eye. "What plan?"

"It is all Harry Potter's plan, all right!" Neville exclaimed. "He did this to seek revenge from you!"

"Harry Potter!" Hermione said as she heard Mika gasp beside her. "I knew it! Harry Potter is behind this!" Revenge? Hermione didn't know what she did to anger Harry Potter to the point that he'll do these things. All she knew is that a rumor about her and Ginny being a couple was spread around Hogwarts… And then, realization dawned on Hermione. She remembered his glare on the day the rumor had spread. "Of course, Potter likes Ginny!"

Neville nodded vigorously. "Ever since she came here to school. But Ginny doesn't like him at all. She always refuses him even though he tried everything to get her. That idiot, he just can't see the light and accept that they would never be a couple!"

"But, why are you making Draco as the thief?" Hermione asked. "I'm the one who angered Potter. Why him?"

"Because he's your best friend!" Neville exclaimed. "Harry thought that you having a rumor as the boyfriend of Ginny is quite enough already. So, he thought of the plan where your friend's reputation would be marred. Harry thought of making Malfoy the guilty one because 1) he is your best friend and 2) Harry hates Malfoy, too. He has a plan that tomorrow he'd spread a rumor about Malfoy being the real thief – _for crying out loud, don't make your wand closer to my eyes! I still want to see, all right?_"

"That… git," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "That git!" She then looked at Neville again. "I will release you, Longbottom," she said and Neville's face lit up, "but once you get back to your Common Room, tell this to Saint Potter. I warn him, Longbottom, I warn him. He might be The-Boy-Who-Lived but I will make sure that after he did this… violation to the school, I'll make sure that he'll be expelled from Hogwarts. Do you understand me? I'll make sure you'll get expelled, too, since you followed his orders even though you very well know that what he is doing is very cruel!"

Neville whimpered. "No, please don't tell Dumbledore. Harry would get mad at me! He'll beat me! And… and my grandmother! She won't accept me in our house anymore! Please, I beg you, Gordon, don't tell Dumbledore!"

Hermione's eyes dangerously flashed. "Well, have you ever thought what Draco would feel before you started this plan?" she asked, her voice dropping into octaves. "Blaise became angry with him, you jerk! One of his best friends became angry with him because of your _stupid _plan! Draco doesn't want his friends to get angry with him! Did you ever think of his feelings before you did this plan?! And now, you are begging me to don't tell Dumbledore! Well, for your information, Mr. Selfish Jerk, you should have known the consequences before you had put your plan into action!"

The Gryffindor started to cower. 

Hermione flicked her wand and freed Neville. "Now, off you go and tell that to Potter!"

Neville, still cowering, stood up and broke into a run. 

Once he disappeared, Hermione felt Mika pulling her robes for attention. Hermione looked at the little blonde and her face softened. Mika was smiling at her through her tears. The little blonde motioned her to crouch so she can whisper something to her ear. Hermione followed and did crouch. The little Malfoy then whispered to Hermione's ear, "Thank you, Princess Hermy." Hermione smiled. "Now, I know that you really care for Drakie." And then, she kissed Hermione's cheek.

The brunette stood up and carried the little Malfoy. "Come on then, Mika. We need to tell this to your big brother."

Mika nodded vigorously. "And I'm sure Drakie would be happy!"

Hermione slightly chuckled. They then started to walk towards the Slytherin Common Room. While walking, Hermione felt herself getting dizzier and dizzier. Mika already noticed it. 

"Princess Hermy, are you all right?" she asked, looking at the Princess in disguise with worry in her eyes. 

"I'm fine, Mika," she said as they went inside the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione then slowly walked towards Draco's room, her vision becoming double.

"Princess Hermy?" Mika frantically asked as she felt the brunette wobbling. "Princess Hermy?!" she exclaimed as Hermione fainted and fell on the floor. 

Tears started to stream down Mika's face again. She went out of Hermione's grasp and opened the door of their bedroom. There was her big brother, sleeping peacefully. The little blonde walked towards Draco and started to shake him, still with tears in her eyes.

"Drakie, wake up!" she said, hiccupping. "Drakie!"

Draco stirred and opened both of his eyes. "What's wrong, Mika?" he asked groggily. "Why are you crying?"

"Something happened to Pri – Henny, Draco!" she exclaimed, quickly covering up her mistake. "Henny fainted!"

Draco immediately shot out from his bed. "Where is he, Mika?"

The little Malfoy led him outside and pointed towards the unconscious body of Hermione. Draco noticed that she was shaking madly while beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Hermione's breath was short and quick. As the worried blond knelt down beside her, he felt her forehead.

"Oh Merlin, he has a high fever!" Draco exclaimed. "Mika, get my wand now!"

The little Malfoy obeyed her big brother and then went inside their room again. She came running towards Draco after finding his wand and gave it to him. 

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," he said as Hermione hovered behind him. "Mika, come with us, too."

Mika nodded and followed Draco as they brought the ill brunette in the infirmary. 

**A/N: End of chapter! Read and Review plz. I shall return, my dear readers, I shall return soon. :))**

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	17. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

First Move

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot…**

**A/N: I'm back to update now this story now! This is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**Guilty Until Proven Innocent**

Draco, who was carrying Mika in his arms, followed Professor Dumbledore as they walked along the corridors of the school. It was already 12 midnight, Draco presumed since his eyes are become droopy already. He then looked at the little Malfoy and saw that she is almost drifting to sleep, too. Draco rubbed her cheek with his right hand, waking the blonde.

"Don't go to sleep yet, Mika," Draco whispered. Mika nodded and released a yawn.

Professor Dumbledore then led them towards a stone wall guarded by a gargoyle. "_Jumping Jelly Beans_," he said as the wall split into two, revealing a moving stone staircase (like an escalator in the Muggle World). The old Headmaster stepped on it and Draco followed. The moving staircase led them towards a door, an oak wooden one, with a brass doorknocker shaped like a head of a Griffin.

Dumbledore went inside it. Draco and Mika looked around Dumbledore's office. They never saw the office of their Headmaster and now that they are here, then can't help but admire the room.

"Please, take your seats," Dumbledore said. Draco nodded and sat down with Mika on his lap.

"Now, Little Miss Malfoy," the old Headmaster said, his eyes fixated on the little blonde. "I do remember that Mr. Gordon was with you a while ago."

Draco curiously looked at his little sister. "What were you both doing at the middle of the night?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. As you can see, your sister is all right though Mr. Gordon is in the Hospital Wing, apparently with a high fever."

Draco looked at his sister again. "Why were you roaming around the dark?"

Mika innocently looked at him. "Because Henny told me we need to find someone."

"Someone?"

The little Malfoy nodded. "He said that if we found that someone, Drakie will be all right."

Draco stared at her, shocked.

"What… do you mean?" he asked, looking at Dumbledore. "Do you know anything about this, Professor?"

The Headmaster nodded his head. "Actually, yes, Mr. Malfoy. I had encountered both of them and learned that the two are doing an errand."

"And the errand is?" the blond asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

Dumbledore smiled at him, the mysterious glint returning in his eyes. "What do you think, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco contorted his face into a thoughtful one. After minutes of thinking he shrugged his shoulder and sighed. "I don't know, Professor."

"Henny told me we'll find the true culprit, Drakie," Mika said, answering instead. "We caught him, Drakie! We already know who the thief is! Henny told me that we should catch him to prove that you are innocent."

"So, you did those to… help me?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, to help you," Dumbledore said. "And I really don't know why you didn't tell this to me. I might help you about this problem of yours, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco slightly blushed. "I'm sorry, Professor. I'm just… nervous you might blame me and then," – he felt a lump forming on his throat – "expel me from going to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe, Mr. Malfoy, you are making your burden bigger by not telling it to me. And I won't punish a student of mine whom I knew would tell the truth."

The Slytherin Prefect smiled. "I'm really sorry, Dumbledore, sir."

"Anyway, past is past," the Headmaster said, now looking at the little blonde. "Now, Little Miss Malfoy, could you tell us the result of your investigation?"

Mika nodded vigorously. "Like I said earlier, Henny and I caught the culprit. No, _Henny _is the only one who caught the culprit. He ran after him in the rain and left me inside Hogwarts. Henny didn't want me to get sick."

"So, that's the reason why he has a fever," Draco said.

Mika nodded. "Henny caught him and brought him inside." She looked at her big brother with wide eyes. "The thief is Neville Longbottom, Drakie! He's the one who steals the valuable things of the students and brings it inside your room to frame you up."

Draco clenched his fists. "Longbottom… did that?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I believe, Little Miss Malfoy, that he is not the one truly guilty in this issue in Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" the blond asked, curiously looking from Dumbledore to Mika.

"He's right, Drakie!" she exclaimed. "Neville said that Harry Potter ordered him to do this."

"Harry Potter?" Draco asked, looking at Professor Dumbledore who looked grim. "Harry Potter is all behind this?"

Mika nodded. "He said it was for revenge, Drakie. Potter likes Miss Ginny Weasley and said that he was angry that there was a rumor about Henny being the boyfriend of Ginny. So, he did a plan for revenge. But not for Henny but for you, Drakie, because Harry Potter knows that Henny greatly cares for you."

"So, what you mean to say is that, Harry Potter wanted revenge but didn't do it on Henry directly but on his best friend?" Draco asked while his sister nodded. The blond became livid. "So, it seems like I'm quite the reason why Henry is in the Hospital Wing right now with a very high fever?"

"Mr. Malfoy, don't blame yourself," Professor Dumbledore said. "As what Little Miss Malfoy told both of us, it was all Harry Potter's plan." The mysterious glint on his eyes disappeared. "Mr. Malfoy, if you wish, I'll punish both of them… I might end up expelling those two."

Draco took a very deep breath. "No need, Professor Dumbledore," he said, surprising Dumbledore and receiving a gasp from his sister. "I think… it is quite enough to prove that I am innocent."

The Headmaster made a small smile. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, if that's what you want."

"I'll go to the infirmary," the blond announced.

"I'll come with you, Drakie!" Mika exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I would forbid both of you to come tonight," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "This errand is very exhausting, I know. Mr. Gordon still needs to take a rest and so do both of you. You can just visit him tomorrow. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," Draco said while Mika nodded.

"Good," the Headmaster said. "Now off you go. It is past midnight already and I don't want Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris to see both of you." Dumbledore gave them Henry's invisibility cloak. "This is Mr. Gordon's invisibility cloak. Wear this so that no one will see you once you safely got back in the Slytherin dormitories."

Draco nodded and then carried Mika. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "do you agree if I deduct 500 points, _each_, from Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom?"

"That's too much, Professor!" Draco exclaimed. He always thought that their Headmaster sides with Harry Potter but now, they are proven wrong since Dumbledore is voluntarily taking house points from Gryffindor because of him.

"I know it is quite big, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "But they did a very big violation." He then sighed. "This punishment is still not enough, you see."

Draco nodded. "All right, Professor, I'm fine with it."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Draco and Mika said in unison before they disappeared out of the Headmaster's office.

Once they were gone, Professor Dumbledore said. "I think I need to see Princess Hermione now." And with that, he left his office, too.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Goodness gracious," Madam Pomfrey said as she got Hermione's temperature again. "You really have a very high fever," she said to the unconscious disguised student. "Hmmm… I need to change your clothes, Mr. Gordon."

Madam Pomfrey then started to remove Hermione's Slytherin school robes. She then started to unbutton her polo and once she finished, shock was overwhelming her whole body.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Professor Dumbledore arrived at the Hospital Wing. As he opened the door, a very stunned Madam Pomfrey greeted him. Dumbledore looked at the unconscious brunette and saw that she was already changed into pajamas. He sighed.

"Professor Dumbledore…," Madam Pomfrey said. "Mr. Gordon… Mr. Gordon… is a girl?" Now, speaking it aloud makes Madam Pomfrey more confused. "I… don't understand, Albus."

The Headmaster sighed again. "I think there is no point in hiding the secret from you, Poppy."

"What secret?" she asked, looking at Dumbledore curiously.

"You see, Poppy, Mr. Gordon," he paused as he looked at the sleeping body of Hermione, "Mr. Gordon is Princess Hermione Granger, Pureblood Princess of the Wizarding World in France, daughter of King Stephen and Queen Danielle, and the heiress of the Granger royal family."

Madam Pomfrey gasped. "A… a Princess?"

"I knew it," a sudden voice said. Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey looked at the Hospital Wing door and saw Professor Severus Snape, walking towards them. "I knew it. I knew there was something suspicious about Mr. Henry Gordon once he was sorted into my own house."

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I saw Draco and Mika bringing him – her rather – here in the Hospital Wing," Snape said. "I knew it. I also noticed that Mr. Gordon greatly resembles the Princess."

Dumbledore just smiled.

"Why is she a boy in Hogwarts, then?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Ah, Poppy, good question," Dumbledore said. "You see, I had met this beautiful, young woman in the streets of Muggle London last summer. I soon recognized her as the Princess of the Wizarding World of France. She then asked me to help her."

"Help her? Because?" Professor Snape asked.

"Help her because she ran away from home," Professor Dumbledore simply said, earning gasps from Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. "She ran away from home because of her arranged marriage with Mr. Ron Weasley, one of our past students."

"Ah, one of the consequences of an arranged marriage," Professor Snape said, making Dumbledore smile.

"Now," the Headmaster said, his voice switching into business tone, "only a few people know about Princess Hermione's true identity – Miss Ginny Weasley, Little Miss Mika Malfoy, and I. Now, two of you are added. I ask you, no, Princess Hermione asks you to keep her secret safe. No one, as in _no one_, should really know about her true identity. One is because her parents and Mr. Weasley might get her here and thus, continue her arranged marriage. Another is that my promise with her would be broken and lastly, she is a Princess. Enough said. Hogwarts might be the safest place in the whole Wizarding World but there might be danger lurking behind the shadows here and Princess Hermione is a very good target."

Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey nodded their heads. "We understand, Albus."

Suddenly, Hermione stirred on her bed. She slightly opened her eyes. At first, she was curious as to where she was but then noticed that she was in the Hospital Wing.

'_Ugh, I feel dizzy,' _she thought as she tried to sit up. As she did this, she was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey crowding around her bed.

Hermione looked at the Headmaster. "Professor… Dumbledore?" she asked, really not sure why they were there. And then, she was shocked when Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey bowed courteously. Wide-eyed, Hermione looked back at the old Headmaster. She was horrified because she knew why they bowed at her with such respect. "Professor Dumbledore?" she repeated again.

"Do not be troubled, your highness," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "Your secret is still safe. Although, Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey already knew it, it is still safe."

Hermione nodded, now lying down on her bed because of her headache. She closed her eyes and after a few minutes, she fell asleep again.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore said, "I'm proud to say you have a very good student in your own house," he said as he looked at the brunette. "Princess Hermione might be a girl and a _Princess_ but she's very brave… like a Gryffindor," – Professor Dumbledore pointedly noticed the scowl on Professor Snape's face – "but she's still suited in Slytherin, of course," he added with a chuckle. "Princess Hermione caught the culprit by herself, of course with a little help from your goddaughter. She caught the real thief who is the reason why some students of ours lost some of their valuable things."

"She did that?" Professor Snape asked, utterly shocked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed, Severus. Princess Hermione caught the thief and both of them should receive a good lecture from Minerva tomorrow," he said grimly. He then looked at Professor Snape with a smile. "Because of this, I'll award your house 500 house points, Severus, because of Princess Hermione's help."

Snape smirked. "Thank you, Albus," he said. "It's rare that a student was given 500 points because of doing a good deed."

"Quite right, Severus, quite right," Dumbledore said with a nod. "And Severus…" he added, looking at Professor Snape with the familiar mysterious glint on his eyes, "Princess Hermione greatly cares for your godson, Mr. Malfoy, as what Little Miss Malfoy told her."

Professor Snape made a small smile. "I know what you mean, Albus. Just look at them every Potions class…"

"Maybe, just maybe, it would blossom into something more…"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and took one last look at the sleeping figure of the Princess of the Wizarding World in France. "Now, I need to go. I just visited to make sure that the Princess is all right. Goodnight then," he said and with that, he walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Professor Snape then looked at Madam Pomfrey. "I think I'll go now, too."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and watched as Professor Snape walked out of the infirmary, too.

Once he was gone, the school nurse looked at the sleeping form of the Princess in disguise and sighed. "Who would have known that a Princess is studying in Hogwarts?" she asked aloud and then with a shake of her head, she went back into her own bedroom to have a goodnight sleep.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

The next morning, Hermione woke up. Her headache already vanished together with her coughing and sneezing. She was finally healed from her fever.

'_Oh, finally,' _she thought with a smile. And then, the events that happened yesterday came rushing into her head. The time when she and Mika were sneaking around the dark while there was a harsh storm outside, the time when Professor Dumbledore caught them, the time when she and Mika ran after the true culprit, the time when everything was revealed from Neville Longbottom that it was all Harry Potter's fault, the time when she fainted, the time when she woke up in the infirmary and was greeted by courteous bows from Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey, it all came back to her.

The brunette sighed. _'Well, at least all is well and done,' _she thought. Suddenly, the door of the infirmary burst open. Hermione immediately looked at it and saw her friends (Draco, who was carrying Mika, with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle) rushing towards her bed.

"Are you all right?"

"Do you feel well already?"

"Are you still sick?"

"Do you still need to rest?"

"All right, STOP!" Hermione bellowed. "Stop bombarding me with your questions! You are giving me a headache!"

The others sheepishly smiled at her. "Sorry," they all murmured.

The little Malfoy then climbed on her bed and looked at Hermione with a pout. "Are you all right now, Henny? We were so worried."

"I'm fine now, Mika," Hermione answered, stroking the little child's blonde hair. "No need to worry for me already."

"Glad you are well," Blaise piped in. "Draco told me about what happened to you."

Hermione looked from Blaise to Draco and then back to Blaise. "So, you made up already?"

Draco grinned. "Obviously."

"Finally, they made up," Pansy added. "You see, it makes me quite guilty I sided with Blaise," she said, sticking her tongue out towards the dark-haired boy. "All he did was sulk and sulk and sulk and sulk and…"

"Yeah, yeah, Pansy, we got your point," Blaise said, glaring at the Slytherin girl. Everyone chuckled.

"So, what happened now?" she asked, now directing her question towards Draco. "What happened to… to Potter and Longbottom?"

Draco shrugged.

Hermione gawked at him. "You don't know? Didn't Dumbledore punish them? I mean, they made a major violation. Shouldn't they be punished or… or expelled?"

"Dumbledore asked me what punish I want to give both of them," Draco explained, "but I didn't give them any." With this answer of his, Hermione frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because, I think it is enough that Professor Dumbledore knows I am innocent," Draco simply said. "It is enough to catch who the culprit was, thanks to you and my sister. And now, I feel guilty because I think I'm the reason why you got sick." Once he was finished, he was looking only at his feet.

Hermione smiled. "You're welcome," she said.

"What?"

"You're trying to say thank you, aren't you?" Hermione asked, still smiling.

"Err… yeah…" Draco said, now returning the smile.

"By the way," Blaise said, "Draco forgot to tell you that Dumbledore deducted 500 points from Potter and Longbottom. _Each_."

Hermione nodded. "That's too big but I think they do deserve it."

"And now, they have to work hard to earn more points," Pansy said. "I mean, in the history of Hogwarts, only a few houses in the past gets almost a thousand house points. Since Gryffindor was deducted 1000 house points, it would be quite a while before they earn more house points."

Hermione nodded, understanding Pansy. "And, the stolen valuables? What happened to them?"

"Dumbledore ordered all the house-elves to deliver those things to their respective owners," Draco answered. "Now, all were returned."

"And Potter and Longbottom again?" Hermione asked. "Longbottom told Mika and I yesterday that Potter would spread a rumor about Draco being a thief today. What happened now?"

"They were being scolded by Professor McGonagall already," Blaise said with a smirk. "They do deserve it, too. Professor McGonagall is equally scary with Professor Snape."

Hermione nodded again. "Good. All is well and done."

"Yeah," Draco said. "All is well and done."

"I'm glad Dumbledore really believed you and Henry caught the true thief," Pansy said. "If not, maybe you are already… you know..."

"Expelled?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," Pansy said, slightly cringing at what he had said.

"That won't happen, Pansy," Blaise said, his eyes suddenly blazing because of fervor. He then looked at everyone. "Let us promise everyone here in the room that we would all graduate together, of course except Mika.

"Yeah," Draco said, grinning.

"Then, let's make the unbreakable vow," Blaise said.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding us, Blaise? What if one broke the vow because of some _valid _reasons? Do you want some of us to die?"

Blaise snorted. "I'm just kidding, Pansy, no need to take it seriously."

Everyone chuckled.

"But seriously," Blaise said. "We will all graduate together no matter what happens."

"Yeah," Draco and Pansy said in unison.

"Yeah," Crabbe and Goyle said in unison.

"Yeah!" Mika exclaimed.

"Err… yeah," Hermione added. "I think," she whispered inaudibly. _'Because maybe it won't happen at all…'_

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Finally, Professor McGonagall's sermon was done. Harry and Neville walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room (Neville staying away from him as far as possible). The bespectacled boy suddenly made an angry noise, making Neville flinch. Harry looked at Neville with a death glare.

"It's your entire fault!" he blamed him. "If you were just _extra _careful yesterday, we wouldn't be scolded by Professor McGonagall! And now, Gryffindor doesn't have any rubies in the hourglass! We don't have house points! None! Zilch! Zero! Nil! Nix! Empty! Nothing at all!"

'_Don't you dare blame me, you idiot,' _Neville seethed inside. _'It is your plan. Don't blame me.'_

"I absolutely loathe Gordon!" Harry bellowed, scaring some Gryffindor first years. "I swear! I really swear! One day, I'll have my revenge! My sweet revenge!" And with that, he laughed maniacally.

Neville sighed. _'Just make sure I'm not included.'_

**A/N: Sori, it took me a few days to update. I'm really quite busy this week because of our graduation practice… our graduation would already be on Friday (waaah!! It's so near!) The practices are like… hell… they torture us!! This morning, our teacher got quite annoyed (because of our noise… lol) so he made us stand up and down, up and down until we stood up and sat down without **_**any **_**noise. I tried to tell myself I shouldn't complain, but I can't help it… sori. Though, I didn't voice out my complaints… don't want to especially if we are practicing in our school **_**chapel**_**. I'm going to be in high school already! I can't believe it! Some high school students in our school tell us that high school is fun. Their reason is that there are many school works, everyday they have quizzes (announced or unannounced) and they always have assignments… I don't think that is fun! **

**Anyway, I know some of you are expecting Harry to be punished. I'm sorry, I just want to emphasize Draco's goodness (aww, I wish he is like that in the series) in this story. But I know Potter's quite annoying so I just deducted a thousand points from Gryffindor… hehehe. **

**Wow this A/N is quite long today. That's all I want to say. Oh, and thanks for all of the people who reviewed since the first chapter. I really appreciated it! I would also like to thank the people who added this in their favorite stories and alerted it. I also want to thank those who added me to one of their favorite authors and alerted me. Thanks so much guys!**

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	18. Yule Ball Announcement

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah… I know you get me **

**A/N: Finally!! I'm updating already! I'm really sorry for the long wait. I'm suffering from writer's block while typing this chapter. Anyway, that's all. Enjoy!**

**Yule Ball Announcement**

It had been weeks after the lost of things issue in Hogwarts. Now, the students were seen seated in their respective tables, eating breakfast. It was already November the 30th and the Princess of the Wizarding World in France, disguised as an ordinary Slytherin student (a young man) already stayed in Hogwarts for almost three months already.

Unexpectedly, Professor Dumbledore stood up and silenced the whole Great Hall. He never bothers his student during breakfast except if he has a very important announcement to make.

"Good morning, my dear students," he said as he looked from one house table to another. "Today, I stand here in front of you to make an announcement.

Everyone broke into murmurs. The old Headmaster raised a hand to silence everyone which they did obey. "Thank you. As I was saying, I would make an important announcement. This announcement would be related on Christmas Day," he made a dramatic pause before starting again, "We will hold a Yule Ball on exactly Christmas Day so I am sorry to say that 4th years to 7th years are not allowed to go home to your houses to celebrate Christmas. We already informed your parents."

Some groans were heard and some softly 'hoorayed' (well, honestly, some doesn't like to go home anymore).

"1st years to 3rd years," Dumbledore continued, "you are not really required to go to this Yule Ball. You have two choices: either you go to the ball and stay here in Hogwarts or go home to celebrate Christmas with your families."

Some 1st years to 3rd years reacted positively; some negatively.

"As what I've told you earlier," Professor Dumbledore continued, "there will be a Yule Ball celebrated on Christmas Day, but, this Yule Ball will be different from the past Yule Balls we had. We will have a Yule Ball… with a twist. Not really a very complicated twist. Since we haven't celebrated Halloween with a Ball, on the Yule Ball, everyone is required to wear different kinds of costumes. No need to wear masks because this is not a masquerade ball at all."

Excited murmurs ran around the Great Hall.

"All right," the Headmaster added, "since the Yule Ball is almost near, the teachers and I have decided to make this day a Hogsmeade day."

Everybody cheered.

"Now, that is my only announcement," the Headmaster ended. "You can now all go back eating your breakfast." And with that, Professor Dumbledore sat down on his chair again.

"Drakie, there would be a Yule Ball?" the little Malfoy asked, looking at her big brother excitedly. "There would be a Yule Ball?"

Draco chuckled. "Yes, Mika, there would be a Yule Ball."

The little blonde squealed then happily ate her breakfast again.

"So… what costumes will we wear?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco.

"Well, vampire costumes will be all right," Draco said, shrugging. "I don't know if you like it. It's still your choice."

Blaise then looked at Hermione. "What will we wear, Henry?"

"Err… do we need to wear the same costumes?" Hermione asked, looking at her friends.

"Well, Henry," Pansy exclaimed. "All of us wear the same costumes every time there would be costume balls in Hogwarts. The boys would wear the same costumes while the girls will wear different ones. Last year, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle wore pirate costumes while Mika and I wore witches, muggle witches I mean."

"Oh," Hermione said, looking at Blaise and Draco, "so on Yule Ball day, we'll wear vampire costumes?"

Draco shrugged again. "All right, if that's what you want."

"Clingy and I will wear angel costumes!" Mika exclaimed, giggling at the glare 'Clingy' was giving her.

Hermione smiled and patted the blonde's head. "I bet you'll be pretty that night, Mika."

"You too, Henny," Mika said, "I bet you'll be handsome that night."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I guess we should eat quickly. We still need to go to Hogsmeade."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Ah, the busy streets of Hogsmeade," Blaise said as he opened his arms wide as if embracing the whole village. "It's been a while before we visited this place, isn't it?"

"You're still new here, aren't you, Henry?" Pansy asked, pushing Blaise out of the way, receiving a glare from the Slytherin dark-haired young man.

Hermione nodded. "Well, yeah, but I guess I'll get used in going here." She looked around, looking at every store. "I remember in France, my parents were talking about Hogsmeade village," she said. "It's quite famous, you see." Draco noticed the distant eyes of Hermione.

"By the way, how are your parents?" Draco asked, not noticing the time when she flinched a little. "You aren't talking about them anymore."

"Err… well," Hermione started. "They're fine. Err… before we went here, they sent me an owl saying that they're quite sad I won't celebrate Christmas with them." Hermione looked at her shoes and sighed inaudibly. _'I really miss Papa and Mama,' _she thought. _'I wonder if they are now looking near England. What if finally they saw me?' _Hermione shook her head. _'Don't think about that, Hermione. If they saw you, they'll see you. You can't stop what fate wants to happen to you.' _

They continued to walk along the streets of Hogsmeade, chatting about this and that. Hermione then spotted Ginny and thought that in order for her to choose her costume, Ginny should help her. She was glad that the red-head was alone walking from window to window of every shop.

"Err… guys," Hermione said, keeping her eyes fixated on Ginny. "Just… wait for me. I forgot I have to do some important errand for… umm… Professor Snape, yes."

Her friends looked at her curiously. "Errand? What errand?" Draco asked. "Errand on Hogsmeade day?"

"Well… umm… I can't tell," Hermione said. "Professor Snape told me this should be only between him and me. No one else should know."

Draco nodded. "All right," he said.

"Henny," Mika piped in. "We'll bring you some sweets from Honeydukes, okay?"

"Okay, that's fine with me," Hermione said with a smile. "See you later, guys," she said and waved her hand. She watched as her friends went inside the Honeydukes store before approaching Ginny.

"Gin," she said. Ginny flinched slightly and looked at the person who called her.

"Princess Hermione!" she asked in a surprised whisper. "Do you need something from me now?" she asked, looking from left to right to see if someone's suspicious. "What about your friends? Do they know where you went?"

"I lied to them," Hermione said with a sigh, feeling guilty. "I told them I have an errand to do because of Professor Snape."

Ginny nodded. "Then, what is your real reason?"

"Ginny, help me find a suitable costume for the Yule Ball," Hermione said, also looking from left to right. "My friends and I… the boys… agreed on wearing the same costume which is a vampire. Could you help me look for one?"

Ginny shrugged. "That's a piece of cake, your highness," she said, "I can help you."

And so, the two young women (correction: _one young woman disguised as a young man_) walked together in Hogsmeade.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"I found a suitable vampire costume for you!" Ginny exclaimed when she and Hermione were in a dress shop where everything is sold expensively. Anyway, Ginny handed her a complete set of a vampire costume. Hermione examined it closely.

"Hmm… seems fine to me," Hermione commented as she walked towards the dressing room to change. Her costume is like what vampires usually wear – white polo shirt with sleeves that would be rolled up to her elbow, black slacks and black shoes, and the trademark of vampires, a black cape with a collar that covers her neck. Hermione examined her self at the full-body mirror. She looked from her arrogantly slicked-back hair down to her shiny, black shoes. _'Not bad at all, Hermione, not bad at all,' _the brunette thought, laughing at her own reflection.

But as soon as she walked out of the dressing room, everyone stared at her, either with mouths ajar or wide eyes. Hermione curiously looked at Ginny (whose mouth is ajar). Ginny quickly composed herself and approached the still curious Princess.

"Merlin, your highness," Ginny said, slightly giggling, "you're bloody handsome."

Hermione laughed. "What's next, Ginny? You'll fall in love with me?"

Ginny's giggles turned to laughter. "If I don't know your true identity, maybe… yes? I'm not sure."

Hermione laughed louder.

"Well, I can't be blamed!" Ginny protested, still laughing. "Look around, Hermione, every girl here is staring at you… flirtingly! For crying out loud, _flirtingly_! And… and you look a guy from head to toe. Correction – a _handsome _guy from head to toe."

The brunette patted Ginny's red-head. "All right, I'll go back inside and change my clothes. I think I'll buy this," she said and then changed her clothes.

Hermione brought the vampire costume and gave it to the young woman who was in the cashier. The vampire costume costs 500 galleons. It is very expensive, yes, but she _is _Princess Hermione Granger after all (the brunette already has her own bank account in Gringgotts and the contents inside it is way bigger than Harry Potter's).

After paying for her costume, Ginny and she went out of the shop.

"By the way, Ginny," Hermione said, carrying her costume. "What will you wear in the Yule Ball?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, Hermione. Maybe… I'll be a Princess."

Hermione laughed. "Do you have your costume already?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nope, I still don't have one."

"Well, no need to worry," Hermione said. "I can lend you some of my dresses. I brought some when I ran away from home. I thought they would be needed some time until I have to study in Hogwarts as a guy. I don't know how long I would be away from home so I don't really know what I'll do with them. I don't want them to rot inside my wardrobe, you know."

"Okay," Ginny said, grinning. "Thanks, now I don't have to spend some money."

Hermione just shrugged. As they were walking, the brunette caught sight of a very beautiful dress in one of the shops. She stopped Ginny then dragged her inside it.

"Your highness, what is it?" Ginny asked, looking curiously at Hermione.

"Ginny, I want you to buy that for me," Hermione said, pointing at the dress that caught her eye.

Ginny looked at it and stared with awe. She then looked back at Hermione with a frown. "What will you do with it? I thought you have many dresses back in Hogwarts. What will you do with it, then?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's beautiful, Ginny. It is way more beautiful than my other dresses."

The red-head's frown deepened. "And I'll pay for it?" she asked and then sighed. "And here I am, thinking that I won't spend any money right now."

"Of course not, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, now approaching the dress. "I would pay for it. You never know. I might need it some time."

Ginny sighed and fingered the dress. It felt so smooth like silk against her fingers. "Well, it's quite pretty," she commented. The dress is colored light blue. It was spaghetti strapped with straps made from real diamonds (expensive again). Real diamonds were also sewn at the neckline part. A ribbon with the same color as the dress was seen wrapped around the waist. At the bottom of the dress, there were a skirt (same color as the dress) and an underskirt (white). Diamonds were also sewn at the hem of the skirt. Hermione doesn't know how to clearly describe it but the skirt part absolutely looks like a Muggle fairy's skirt. Together with the dress, there was a pair of blue-colored ballet flats with straps that can be wrapped around the legs.

The brunette sighed and looked at Ginny. "Gin, could you ask the owner if you could try it? And after that, give it to me so that I would be the one who'll try it."

Ginny nodded and did as what Hermione had instructed her. When she already got the fairy-like costume, she handed it to Hermione. The Princess in disguise then went inside the dressing room discreetly.

'_Well, in order for me to try this costume, I need to change back into my true form,' _Hermione thought as she fingered her necklace. She locked the door and then faced the full-body mirror. "_Hermione Jane Granger,_" she whispered and watched as she changed back into her true form.

Smiling, Hermione slipped into the fairy-like costume. She also wore the pair of ballet flats, tying the long straps around her leg, making both of a criss-crossed pattern. Hermione then stared at the full-body mirror again. She released a contented sigh. _'It's been a while since I wore a dress,' _she thought.

She then poked her head outside the dressing room, careful not to really attract any attention. She then spotted the red-head examining a dress just near the dressing room.

"Psst… Ginny," she whispered. Ginny then looked around with a curious look on her face. "Ginny, over here," Hermione whispered again and was glad when the she-Weasley spotted her.

Ginny then walked towards the dressing room. Hermione opened the door a little wider so that Ginny could come inside. Once she was inside, she looked at the Princess (now not disguised) with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"You know I can't go outside without wearing my disguise," Hermione whispered.

Ginny nodded. "Oh, I see," she said.

"Now, Gin," Hermione said, changing the topic. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling around.

Now, the she-Weasley noticed Hermione's look already. Her jaw dropped again and she looked at Hermione from top to bottom. Hermione noticed it.

"What?" she asked.

"Your highness, I envy you," Ginny said, chuckling. "If you disguise yourself as a boy, you are handsome. But if you aren't wearing your disguise at all and you are in your true form, you are beautiful. Do you know that?"

"Err… no, until you told me," Hermione said with a wide grin. She was also slightly blushing. "Thanks Ginny," she said, now looking at the mirror again. "You know what, I kind of missed my true form now," she said, and then sighed. "But like what you said before, I need to do this, to disguise myself, in order for me to not to marry your brother."

Ginny nodded and smiled. "And like what I've told you before, be glad some people know your true identity," she said.

Hermione smiled back. "All right," the brunette said. "I'm quite glad Mika knows my true form, too. It's hard for me to be in the Slytherin Common Room where I should completely act as a boy."

"Speaking of them," Ginny said, "you need to meet them again, soon, right?"

"Oh, right," Hermione said. "Now go outside and wait for me Ginny; I'll just change back into my disguise."

Ginny nodded and obeyed.

Hermione removed the fairy-like costume and wore her clothes again. _'Goodbye, Hermione,' _she said as she fingered the necklace again. "_Henry Jake Gordon,_" she whispered and then, she changed back into being a guy.

The Princess then went out of the dressing room and gave the costume to Ginny. "Pay for it for me, Gin. I think it's also costs 500 galleons." She then fished out her money bag and got 500 galleons. She then gave it to Ginny.

"Goodness, your highness," Ginny said. "You've spent a thousand galleons just for two costumes!"

Hermione just shrugged. "Now, go pay for it. Draco and the others might be looking for me already."

Ginny then paid the costume and gave it to Hermione. While Ginny was paying for it, Hermione saw a little angel costume. She smiled. _'Mika would look cute wearing it,' _Hermione thought.

"Thanks again, Gin," Hermione said. "See you next time. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Ginny said. "And do remember to lend me one of your dresses."

"I will," Hermione said and then stared to find her friends. She then spotted them near Honeydukes, apparently waiting for her.

"There he is," Blaise said, pointing at the coming brunette. "What took you so long, Henry?"

"Sorry guys," Hermione said with an apologetic smile. "Professor Snape's job for me is quite difficult so it took me a long time to accomplish it. And…" – she raised the paper bags she was holding – "… I already bought my costume."

"Good," Draco said. "Now all we need is to buy a costume for Mika."

"You haven't found one?" Hermione asked, looking at the pouting child.

"The shop where Pansy bought her angel costume only sells teenaged to adult-sized costumes," Draco answered. "They aren't selling any kid-sized angel costume."

"Well, it seems like almost all the shops here don't sell any kid-sized things!" Pansy exclaimed, looking absolutely tired.

"Cheer up," Hermione said, grinning. "We might find one." And then she started to walk. When she noticed that her friends weren't coming with her, she turned around again. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, let's find a costume for Mika already!"

The little blonde looked excited and then ran towards the Princess. She stretched her arms and waiting for Hermione to carry her. Hermione did carry her.

They walked and walked from every shop, looking from one shop to another to see if they are buying any angel costumes for little kids. They almost went into different shops already.

"We can't find any!" Blaise exclaimed. "And I'm bloody tired already."

Hermione then thought of a shop. "Of course!" she exclaimed, surprising everyone.

"Of course what?" Draco asked.

The brunette didn't answer them. Instead she walked towards the shop where she bought the fairy-like costume. When she went inside, she was glad to see that the little angel costume was still there. The others followed her inside and when they saw the costume, they chuckled.

"Thank you, dear Merlin Almighty," Blaise said. Draco went towards the owner of the shop.

"My little sister would like to try the angel costume," he said. The owner nodded her head and then removed the costume from its place and gave it to Draco. They changed her clothes into the costume. Once she was wearing it already, they can't help but smile at her.

"You're so cute!" Pansy exclaimed, pinching the cheek of the little blonde. "So, so cute."

"All right, Pansy, stop it," Draco said, chuckling, once she noticed the glare the little Malfoy was giving Pansy.

Mika then changed back into her clothes and Draco paid for it (apparently, it is also 500 galleons but they are Malfoys so they could afford it).

They then went back to the castle of Hogwarts after buying everything they needed.

**A/N: End of chapter! Read and Review, please! :)**

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


	19. Hermione's Yule Ball Date

**Hermione's Yule Ball Date**

'_Hmm… nice pancake. Very delicious,' _Ginny Weasley commented while she was eating her peaceful breakfast in the Gryffindor table. _'I see the house-elves did another good job,' _she thought. Everything was peaceful, until one young man by the name of Harry Potter came and invited himself to sit down beside her.

"You look gorgeous today, milady," Harry commented.

Ginny gritted her teeth and then looked at Lavender Brown on her other side, ignoring the bespectacled boy beside her. "The pancakes are delicious, aren't they, Lavender?" she asked through gritted teeth. The Gryffindor student just curiously stared at her and continued to gossip with Parvati Patil.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "Can I ask you a favor?"

The red-head inaudibly groaned. She then looked at Neville, still ignoring Harry. "Neville, could you please pass the pancake syrup?" Longbottom nodded and passed the pancake syrup.

"Ginny, did you hear me?" Harry asked.

The red-head tried her best to ignore the arrogant jerk beside her. _'How there he!' _she thought furiously. _'How there he ruined my peaceful breakfast by showing his face!'_

"Ginny?" The-Boy-Who-Live asked again, not really sure as to why Ginny hasn't heard him at all. "Ginny?"

"What now, Harry?!" Ginny exclaimed, attracting some of the students in Gryffindor. Harry then flirtingly smiled once Ginny noticed him already. Oh how the red-head loved to wipe that smile of his face.

"Ginny, can I ask a favor from you?" Harry asked.

The she-Weasley knew what he would ask. She greatly feels she knew it. "It depends, Harry. What is it?"

"Ginny," he said, holding her right hand. "Would you give me the honor to be your date on the Yule Ball?"

And she predicted right.

Some Gryffindor who heard this question of their hero clapped and whistled.

"Harry - ."

"I know, Ginny," Harry said with hopeful eyes. "I know you are still confused whether you have feelings for me or not," – _'Quit flattering yourself, Potter,' _Ginny thought – "I really know. So, I'll give you until lunch time to contemplate your answer." The egotistical git then stood up and flashed a smile on Ginny. "But I hope your answer would be yes, honey." And with that, he walked away.

"Honey your butt," Ginny grumbled, glaring at his back. She then heard Longbottom chuckling. Her glare then was averted to him who had shut his mouth immediately.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Ginny was peacefully strolling along the almost deserted corridors of Hogwarts (everyone was in the Great Hall, eating lunch already). She just came out of the library and was about to go to the Gryffindor Common Room (she's already done eating) but alas, the peacefulness of the atmosphere was broken again.

"Ginny!" Harry Potter's shout echoed.

Ginny stopped walking, counted one to ten to calm her nerves and then started to walk again.

"Stop, honey!" Harry shouted. (Curse) His long legs immediately caught up with Ginny. He grabbed his arm to stop her.

Ginny, who was shouting with fury inside, looked at Harry with a fake smile plastered on her face. She then looked at him. "What is it, Harry?"

"What's your answer now, Ginny?" he asked giddily.

The red-head faked an apologetic sigh. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Potter's smile faded, making Ginny smirk.

"Henry already asked me to the ball and I agreed," she said in feigned apology. "I'm really sorry, Harry. Maybe… next time?"

Harry nodded his head. "I understand, Ginny darling." _'Curse that Gordon!' _

"Aww, you are so sweet, Harry," Ginny said, puking inside. "Thank you for understanding."

Potter stupidly grinned, in Ginny's opinion. "I'll wait until Valentine's Day, Ginny." And with that, he started to walk away, still cursing Henry Gordon in his mind.

Ginny made an angry noise and stomped towards the Great Hall. When she arrived the Great Hall, the furious red-head trudged towards the Slytherin table, looking for the Princess in disguise. Once she saw Hermione's slicked hair, she approached her and held her arm. Hermione quickly looked at her, startled.

"Oh, Ginny," she said. Ginny pointedly ignored the glares her friends were giving her (Pansy's glare almost killed her). "Is there something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," Ginny said through gritted teeth. "This is urgent, Henry. As in, now. Now!"

Hermione slightly flinched. "All right, Ginny. No need to shout," she said, looking at the red-head curiously. She then looked at her friends. "I guess I'll see you later, then."

Her friends just nodded. Hermione then stood up and let Ginny drag her towards the Room of Requirement.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"WHAT?!" Hermione's shout echoed around the room. "What?!" she asked slightly softer.

"Please, Hermione!" Ginny said in desperation. "Please, Hermione, I beg you!"

"No," Hermione simply said, shaking her head vigorously. "I'm sorry, Ginny. You are my friend, yes. But you are asking too much."

"Hermione, please!" Ginny said. "I don't want to go to that… that… blasted Ball with that… that… blasted egotistical prick. Please, Hermione!"

"Ginny - ."

"Please?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed. "I still don't know. Maybe I'll have an answer after dinner. Is that all right?"

Ginny pouted a little. "Fine," she said. "Same room. 8:00 pm."

"All right," Hermione said and then stood up. Before she got out of the room, Ginny stopped her. "What?" she asked, looking at the she-Weasley.

"I hope you'll say yes, Hermione," Ginny said, sounding hopeful.

"I really hope," Hermione muttered and then went out of the Room of Requirement.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"What did she want from you, Henry? Huh?" Pansy asked once dinner arrived. They didn't have the chance to ask her since when Hermione came back, lunch was already over.

"It's better if you don't know," she muttered, quite inaudible but her friends caught it.

"What? Did she ask you to be her date in the Yule Ball?" Blaise asked, chuckling at the stupidity of his question. The others chuckled too (though, Pansy chuckled nervously). But soon they stopped as soon as they noticed the weird look Hermione was giving them. "I'm not right, am I?"

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly shaken. She looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny giving her puppy-dog eyes. Harry Potter was beside her, trying to get her attention but Ginny just shrugs him off.

"So I am right," Blaise stated, chuckling again. "Wow, I am a good predictor. Maybe Professor Trelawney would recruit me as her new apprentice."

"She asked you WHAT?!" Pansy exclaimed, glaring daggers at Blaise.

Hermione sighed. "Ginny asked me if I could be her date in the Yule Ball."

"What is she… desperate?!" Pansy shouted, now averting her glares towards the red-head in the Gryffindor table.

The brunette sighed again. "Pansy, calm down. She has a valid reason why she asked me out."

"But... a girl asking a guy to the Yule Ball?" Pansy said. "That's absurd!"

Draco was weirdly looking at Hermione and the brunette noticed it.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought you said you were just friends?" he asked.

Hermione slightly blushed and looked at Ginny again (still giving her puppy-dog eyes). "Yes, she's my friend, I know. Ginny's… asking me a favor. It's not really because she likes me," – _'Which would never happen, mind you,' _Hermione added in her thoughts – "It's just that, Ginny's getting pissed off with Potter and his constant persuasion for her to be his Yule Ball date. Ginny wanted me to take her to the Yule Ball so that Potter would take the hint that Ginny doesn't like him at all and leave her alone."

"I thought Weaselette fancies Potter," Blaise said.

"Well, maybe during her first year," Hermione said, shrugging. "But who would tolerate his ego sized like the sun?"

"I agree," Draco said.

"So you mean to say Weaselette just wanted you to be her date on the Yule Ball so she can get rid of Potter?" Pansy asked with hopeful eyes. "So you mean to say if ever you agreed to be her date it would be a friendly one?"

Hermione shrugged again. "I guess so," she said. She then looked at the boys. "What do you think I should do?"

Draco chuckled. "Don't ask me. Ask the expert," he said, pointing his finger at the dark-haired boy. "Ask Doctor Love."

Blaise grinned (and he noticed the glare Pansy gave him). "Well… since it's just a friendly date… why not? I mean, there's no special meaning behind it. And besides, you can rub against Potter's face you have beat him again."

Hermione beamed. "Well, thanks for the advice, Doctor Love," she said, chuckling.

Blaise then looked at Pansy. "Seems like someone is trying to steal Henry from you, Pansy," he said.

"I know that, Playboy," she said, glaring at him. "No need to rub that against my face."

"Well, then," Blaise said, grinning. "Since you don't have a date, Pansy, and I don't have any date then… could you be my date of the Yule Ball?"

Pansy slightly blushed. "That's surprising, Blaise! Since you are a _playboy_, shouldn't you have many girls in line waiting for you to ask them out?"

Blaise chuckled. "Well, it seems like I almost dated everyone already."

Pansy slightly giggled (a little nervously) and gulped. "Well… uh… looks like I don't have any choice."

The dark-haired boy just beamed and went back into eating his dinner, looking happier.

Hermione looked at Draco and gave him a knowing look. Draco just smiled back. "So, who's going to be your date at the Yule Ball, Draco?"

"Mika, of course," he said, smiling.

"Oh," Hermione said and noticed the rolling of eyes of Blaise. "Well then, I think I should tell Ginny my answer now," she said.

Hermione then stood up and looked at the Gryffindor table. Ginny caught the hint and stood up to go to the Room of Requirement.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"What now, Hermione?" Ginny asked excitedly. "What's your answer?"

Hermione sighed. "Do I have any choice?"

Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione. "Oh thank you, Hermione! Thank you so much! You have no clue how much you helped me!"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm helping a friend, aren't I?"

The she-Weasley nodded her head vigorously. "Now Harry would take the hint I don't like him at all."

Hermione smiled.

"What about your friends? Do they know about this?" the red-head asked, her smile slightly fading. "Merlin, if you saw Pansy Parkinson's glare… she might scare even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Hermione chuckled. "They're all right with it. And besides, they know I'm just helping a friend."

Ginny nodded. "All right. Oh, and by the way, I have something for you, your highness." She rummaged inside her pocket and gave it to Hermione. It was a letter, a letter from Ronald Weasley. Hermione looked at Ginny curiously. "It's a warning."

Hermione then unfolded the letter and read its contents.

_Ginny,_

_It's been a while since I wrote a letter to you. Anyway, I won't make this long. I just want to say that we'll soon be in London. The King is also thinking of going to Hogwarts. _

_That's all. _

_Ron_

"They're thinking of going to Hogwarts, too?" Hermione asked, startled (and scared).

Ginny nodded. "I'm afraid so, Hermione. Ron's letter is a warning. Just prepare yourself if one day the royal couple and my brother comes to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded. "I will, Ginny. Thanks for this warning."

Ginny smiled. "You're welcome, your highness."


	20. He Sings, She Sings

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**He Sings, She Sings**

Today is the day of the Yule Ball. All 4th years to 7th years (and some 1st years to 3rd years) were gathered outside the Great Hall, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to open the door and officially begin the party.

Hermione was with Ginny, of course, since she is her date today. The brunette can't help but feel the glares Harry Potter were giving her burning holes in her head. She sighed and looked at her friends who were beside her. Blaise was beside Pansy (who, Hermione pointedly noticed, always sneaks secret glances at the Slytherin girl) and Draco was carrying the little blonde Malfoy.

As what Ginny's reaction when she had seen Hermione's look when she fitted the vampire costume, all the girls were eyeing him with interest. Hermione sighed. _'Looks like Ginny's right,' _she thought as she smiled a little. She then looked at Blaise and Draco again. _'They do look vampires,' _she thought. Blaise, like her, was wearing white polo, black slacks, black shoes, and a cape. His hair though wasn't slicked back. Draco is the most vampire-looking among the three. He was also wearing white polo with sleeves that was rolled up to his elbow, black slacks and black shoes, and a cape. His hair, too, was slicked back. And he looks very pale like real vampires.

Hermione felt her cheeks burning as she continued to look at him. She can only think of one perfect word to describe him – handsome. She then immediately averted her gaze at Pansy. _'She's quite beautiful,' _Hermione thought. Pansy was wearing a white dress that flows up to her knees. Her white 3-inch sandals made her look taller. She was wearing the trademark of every angel – the wings. Her black hair that reached up to her waist (she bewitched it. Before it was just up to her shoulder) was made into soft curls. And lastly, her halo was placed on her beautiful hair. Hermione noticed the two light red patches on both of the Slytherin girl's cheek. This made Hermione smile. _'Well, she can't be blamed since her date is someone... she likes,' _she thought.

The Princess then looked at the little Malfoy in Draco's arms. Mika, like Pansy, was wearing a white dress that reached just below her knees but above her ankles. She was also wearing an angel's wings, though smaller than Pansy. On her feet, she was wearing socks with frilly laces and white shoes. Mika's once straight blonde hair was also made into curls. Lastly, a halo was also seen on her blonde hair. _'She's so cute,' _Hermione thought smiling at the little blonde. Mika noticed that she was looking at her so she looked at Hermione too and returned the smile. _'She really looks like an angel.'_

The brunette then looked at Ginny. Like what she promised in Hogsmeade a few days ago, she lent Ginny one of her Princess' dresses. And Hermione has to admit, Ginny was pretty, too. She was wearing a green dress that flows until a few inches above her knees. She was the one who picked up the red-head's dress and Hermione was glad she picked it because it really looks nice on her. Light green 3-inched sandals were worn on both of her feet, making her look taller, too. Ginny bewitched her hair to be straighter and a bit longer so now it reaches up to her bottom. Hermione smiled as she looked at the tiara on her hair. At first, Hermione thought of really lending her the Princess' crown but Ginny refused since she already has a tiara. And that tiara was given to her by her mother so Hermione made no objections anymore.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore opened the Great Hall door to officially start the Yule Ball (Professor Dumbledore was wearing a green robe and a green wizard's pointed hat designed with stars and moons). Everyone went inside with pure excitement.

Hermione stared at the place with awe. There were 12 big Christmas trees (probably Hagrid's work). The 11 trees were placed on the sides while the 12th and biggest Christmas tree was placed on the middle of the Hall. It was very beautiful with many decorations and at the top of it was a big, illuminated star.

Hermione noticed that the long tables were gone, instead, hundreds of small tables were scattered around the Hall, leaving a square-shaped space at the middle. The Princess presumed that it was the dance floor. Snow and snowflakes were bewitched to fall from the ceiling, giving the whole Hall a Christmas feeling. Hermione opened her hand and waited for one snowflake to fall on her hand. When one did, it didn't feel cold. She watched as the snow and snowflakes immediately disappear once they reach the ground. _'So, they are bewitched as to not to feel cold and disappear as it reaches the ground,' _Hermione thought with a smile.

She looked around again and smiled. This is her first Christmas in Hogwarts.

"Come on, Hermione," Ginny whispered to the brunette, tugging her arm. "Let's dance so that I can get rid of Potter."

Hermione slightly groaned. "Ginny, do we have to?"

Ginny nodded her head vigorously. "Harry's ready to kill you, your highness," she said as she pointed at one corner. Hermione followed her finger and indeed, Potter is already ready to kill her. "And Hermione, if no one is dancing with me, Harry would ask me if I could dance with him! Trust me Hermione, I don't like that. For years of being in the same school with him, I already experienced a lot of… _disturbing _dances with Harry Potter."

Hermione sighed. "Oh, why do I have to be disguised as a guy?"

"Because, you have to hide from your parents to - ."

" – not to marry your stupid brother," Hermione finished for Ginny. "Yes, yes, I already know that, Ginny."

"Good," the she-Weasley said as she looked at Harry again. "I can't believe I had a crush on him when I was still in first year."

"I knew it," Hermione said, grinning. "I knew you once liked Potter, Ginny."

"Well, my feelings just changed when he started to show me his true colors," Ginny said, smiling. "It's hard to tolerate his ego, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "You bet." Hermione then led Ginny at the dance floor. Ginny, without any hesitation, held her shoulder. Hermione though felt a bit awkward when she held Ginny's waist. "This is very awkward."

"I know, Hermione, I know," Ginny said. "Just bear with me."

Hermione just nodded her head.

Ginny looked at Hermione's friends who were laughing at the buffet table. "So, Blaise's date is Pansy?"

"Yeah," the brunette said with a smile. "Seems like Blaise had a reason why he asked Pansy to be his Yule Ball date."

"What reason?" Ginny asked with a curious look on her face.

Hermione just gave her a grin. "Ginny, I think Blaise wants to thank you."

"Okay," Ginny said slowly, not really understanding Hermione. Her gaze then landed on the blond who was giving his little sister a goblet of pumpkin juice. "So, Draco doesn't have any date?"

"Oh, he has a date," Hermione said.

"Who?"

"Mika," the brunette said, chuckling.

Ginny chuckled, too. "Well, figures. Draco never went out with any girl even though many girls are worshipping the ground he walks." Ginny sighed. "Shame… he's wasting his good-looks."

Hermione smiled. "He said he has to wait for her."

"Who?"

"Her. The One. Miss Right. His future wife," Hermione said, chuckling at Ginny's confused face. "Draco said he wanted to wait for the person he would love for the rest of his life."

"But that's… impossible," Ginny said, frowning.

"Difficult, yes, but not impossible, Ginny," Hermione said, looking at Draco. "I wish that every guy is like him," she said, releasing a dreamy sigh. Ginny looked at Hermione and gave her a smile.

"Hermione?" Ginny said and watched as the Princess slightly flinched and looked at her.

"What is it, Ginny?" she asked.

Ginny just grinned. "Nothing, Hermione."

'_Am I just hallucinating or Ginny just grinned at me teasingly?' _Hermione thought, looking at the she-Weasley curiously.

"Henny!" the little blonde Malfoy said as she ran towards the Princess in disguise in the dance floor. "Come on, the foods are delicious!"

"Aww, so cute," Ginny commented.

Mika looked at Ginny with a frown and then looked back at Hermione.

"Henny, she's a Gryffindor, right?" Mika asked, frowning. "Why are you with her? Mika always sees her with Harry Potter."

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry Mika, she's my friend. And besides she hates Harry Potter."

Mika looked at Ginny with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes really," the brunette said, as she and Ginny stopped dancing. She then bent down a little and whispered to her. "She also knows I'm a Princess, Mika."

When she pulled away, Mika was already beaming at Ginny. "Then she'll be my friend, too!"

Ginny giggled. "All right, Mika. My name is Ginny Weasley but you can just call me Ginny."

"Reddy!" Mika exclaimed, stretching her arms and waited for Ginny to carry her.

"No, Mika, my name is _Ginny_. Not Reddy," the red-head said, curiously looking at the Princess in disguise (who was slightly laughing).

"No, you're Reddy!" Mika exclaimed. "Reddy's hair is red!"

Hermione laughed a little louder. "Don't worry, Gin, Mika here likes to call everyone by her invented nicknames."

Ginny chuckled and carried the little blonde. "She's really cute, Hermione," the red-head whispered as the little blonde kissed her cheek. "Draco's lucky he has a sister like her."

Hermione just chuckled. "Come on, let's approach them."

The three then went towards the buffet table. Hermione looked around but didn't find Draco.

"Where's Draco?" she asked Blaise. Before Blaise could answer, Professor Dumbledore went on stage and started to talk.

"My dear students, good evening," the old Headmaster said. "I just hope that all of you are enjoying right now." He stopped as the students cheered. "Now, one student of this school volunteered to sing a song for us. You might know him since he was singing in the past. So, without further ado, let us give a round of applause to… Mr. Draco Malfoy!"

Applause erupted around the whole Great Hall.

Hermione looked confused at her friends and watched as the little blonde clapped excitedly. "What does Professor Dumbledore mean Draco would sing?"

Blaise grinned. "You'll see."

Hermione still looked at the curiously but then averted her gaze towards the stage. She was a bit startled when she saw a piano. Draco went up on stage (making the applause louder) and bowed down. He then went to sit near the piano. He then started to use the piano.

The brunette stared at him with wide-eyes. "I… I didn't know he plays the piano well!"

"Well, Draco _does _play the piano exceptionally," Pansy said. "And it's odd. Draco didn't tell everyone to whom his song is dedicated."

"All his songs are dedicated to someone?" Hermione asked.

Blaise nodded. "Last year, he dedicated his song for Pansy. Last, last year, he dedicated his song for Mika. Draco started to do this ever since first year. That's the reason why ever since he came to Hogwarts, he was already famous among girls of all ages."

"And… he has a nice voice, Her – Henry," Ginny said, immediately covering up her mistake.

_**It's her hair and her eyes today**_

_**That just simply take me away**_

_**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love**_

_**Makes me shiver, but in a good way**_

Hermione stared at him, dumbstruck. Her heart started to hammer inside her chest again, making the brunette to clutch it.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny whispered, noticing Hermione's weird actions.

The brunette just nodded her head not really knowing what to say.

_**All the times I have sat and stared**_

_**As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair**_

_**As she purses her lips**_

_**Bats her eyes**_

_**And she plays with me**_

_**Sitting there, slack-jawed and nothing to say**_

'_**Cause I love her with all that I am**_

_**And my voice shakes**_

_**Along with my hands**_

'_**Cause she's all that I see**_

_**And she's all that I need**_

_**And I'm out of my league once again**_

"We really know Draco sings well since we were small," Blaise commented. "Every time Pansy would cry," he said, looking at the Slytherin girl, "Draco would sing a song and then Pansy would stop crying."

Pansy smiled, remembering those memories. "Mrs. Malfoy, too, knows that Draco sings well. So, she secretly hired someone who can teach Draco to play the piano without Mr. Malfoy's knowledge. And look at him now, he can perfectly play the piano and sing with such a lovely voice."

Hermione looked at the little Malfoy and saw that she was gazing at her big brother, feeling proud of him.

_**It's a masterful melody**_

_**When she calls out my name to me**_

_**As the world spins around her**_

_**She laughs, rolls her eyes**_

_**And I feel like I'm falling**_

_**But it's no surprise**_

"Mika's proud of Drakie right now," the little blonde Malfoy commented, her gaze still fixed on her big brother. "Every time I feel sad, Drakie would sing to me." She then looked at Hermione and smiled. "Drakie also teaches Mika how to play the piano. One day I'll play the piano as good as Drakie!"

On the stage, the others didn't know that while Draco was playing the piano and singing this song, he was thinking of a very beautiful brunette he met one night while he was patrolling Hogwarts.

'_**Cause I love her with all that I am**_

_**And my voice shakes**_

_**Along with my hands**_

'_**Cause it's frightening to be**_

_**Swimming in this strange sea**_

_**But I'd rather be here than on land**_

_**Yes she's all that I see**_

_**And she's all that I need**_

_**And I'm out of my league once again**_

Hermione slowly closed her eyes as Draco played the piano again. Feelings started to overwhelm Hermione. Feelings she never felt before.

As she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at him, a smile now was playing on her lips. _'The piano piece is very… beautiful,' _Hermione thought.

_**It's her hair and her eyes today**_

_**That just simply take me away**_

_**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love**_

_**Makes me shiver, but in a good way**_

_**All the times I have sat and stared**_

_**As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair**_

_**As she purses her lips**_

_**Bats her eyes **_

_**And she plays with me**_

_**Sitting there, slack-jawed and nothing to say**_

Hermione suddenly formulated a plan because of Draco's song and the piano piece he was playing. She looked at Ginny.

"Ginny," she softly said, "I have a plan."

The red-head looked at Hermione curiously. "What is it?"

'_**Cause I love her with all that I am**_

_**And my voice shakes**_

_**Along with my hands**_

'_**Cause it's frightening to be**_

_**Swimming in this strange sea**_

_**But I'd rather be here than on land**_

"Ginny, just trust me," Hermione whispered.

Ginny nodded then put the little blonde on the ground who immediately went to Pansy to carry her.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked, eyeing them curiously.

"Err… Ginny forgot something in her room so I'll come with her to get it," Hermione immediately lied, feeling guilty. "See you then!"

Hermione then pulled Ginny towards Professor Dumbledore. She told her the plan that was on her mind. At first, Ginny refused but when Hermione told her it wouldn't have any flaws, she agreed. Professor Dumbledore agreed, too. So, the two women went out of the Great Hall towards the Slytherin Common Room.

_**Yes she's all that I see**_

_**And she's all that I need**_

_**And I'm out of my league once again**_

Draco played the last part of the song and then, he was done. He then stood up to bow. Applause erupted around the Great Hall as Draco went down. He was slightly smiling as he saw some girls crying (Merlin, even Professor McGonagall's wiping her eyes with her handkerchief!). He was glad many were touched by his song.

He approached his friends. Little Mika squirmed out of Pansy and rushed to her big brother to give him a hug.

"You did well again, Drakie!" Mika exclaimed. "You made Mika proud again!"

Draco grinned and patted his little sister's head. "Thank you."

"But, Drakie…" the little Malfoy said, "… to whom do you dedicate the song you just sang?"

"Yeah, Draco, to whom do you dedicate the song?" Blaise repeated what Mika asked. Pansy nodded her head beside him.

The blond froze and cleared his throat. "Well… uh… where's Henry?" he suddenly asked, changing the topic.

Blaise eyed him carefully, knowing that he's changing the topic. "Well, he said her date's have to go back to her room to get something. I dunno where they are already."

Draco nodded. "All right," he said.

And then, Harry together with his date (one of the Gossip Queens, Lavender Brown) approached the Slytherin friends. "Nice screeching up there, Malfoy. You almost made me deaf."

"Thanks, _Potter_," Draco said, glaring at him. He still remembers the time when he framed him up to be the thief.

The git just smirked and was about to walked away from the blond, but then, Draco whispered to him, "Be glad I didn't asked Dumbledore to expel you, Potter."

Harry had a horrified look on his face. He glared at Draco before practically dragging Lavender away from them.

Draco chuckled and then drank a goblet of pumpkin juice.

* * *

"Come on, Ginny, put some more glitters!" Hermione exclaimed frantically.

"All right, Hermione, all right! Just calm down," Ginny said, waving and flicking her wand here and there. After a few minutes, she's finally done. "There!"

"Now, where did I put that invisibility cloak?" Hermione thought, looking around. "I don't even remember keeping it!" She brandished her wand. "_Accio my invisibility cloak!' _she exclaimed and waited for her invisibility cloak to come hurtling to her. Finally, it appeared. Hermione caught it and wore it around her body, making her invisible.

"I'm sorry, Gin, for troubling you," Hermione thought.

"No, it's all right, your highness," Ginny said, feeling quite weird because she was talking to someone she couldn't see. "Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione? I mean, you know, what if someone would recognize you?"

"Don't worry, Ginny, I'll wear a mask, okay?" Hermione said. "And besides, I know that only some people here in Hogwarts had already seen the Princess."

"Okay," the she-Weasley said.

"Now, come on," Hermione said. "Deal with my friends, all right?"

"Got it," Ginny said.

* * *

"Where's Henry?" Pansy asked, looking everywhere. "It's been an hour, I think, before he and the Weaselette disappeared.

"Leave him alone, Pansy," Blaise said, waving his hand in dismissal.

Pansy glared at him and looked at Draco. "Do you think we should find them already, Draco?"

"Henry's a young man already, Pansy. He could already take care of himself," the blond said, "Blaise is right. Leave him alone."

The Slytherin girl made an angry noise and stomped towards the buffet table to get some pumpkin juice.

"She's… she's…" Blaise said, thinking of a suitable word to describe Pansy.

"Unbelievable?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah!" the Slytherin boy exclaimed.

Draco chuckled. Suddenly, the door of the Great Hall opened. "Oh, look, there's Ginny. But, where's Henry? He's not with her."

"Oi, Pansy!" Blaise called and watched as the angry Slytherin looked at him. "There's Weaselette! Maybe you want to interrogate her."

Pansy rolled her eyes but approached Ginny anyway.

"They are coming Hermione," the red-head whispered. "Go on and continue your plan. I can deal with them."

"Thanks again, Gin," the Princess whispered and then walked towards the room where she stayed on her first day on Hogwarts.

"Ginny, where's Henry?" Pansy immediately asked. Draco, Blaise, and Mika joined her, too.

"Uh… upset stomach," she immediately made up and watched as Professor Dumbledore went inside the room, too. "Henry said he might not come back anymore."

Pansy nodded. "Are you sure it is just an upset stomach?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't lie.

"Good," Pansy said.

"Drakie, Drakie, is Henny all right?" the little blonde asked.

"I don't know, Mika," Draco said. "He just has an upset stomach. Maybe tomorrow he would be all right, already."

Mika nodded. "Mika's worried."

"Oh, don't be," Draco said, carrying her again.

* * *

Hermione looked at herself at the full-body mirror in the room. Her plan was to sing, too, like what Draco did. She also planned to use the piano. So, she thought of revealing her true self, though not really completely. She will wear the fairy-like costume she had seen in Hogsmeade together with the ballet flats with long straps that are now tied around her legs like snakes in a criss-cross shape. She transfigured her vampire cape into fairy wings colored into white so now Hermione was wearing it. She asked Ginny to put glitters on both of her cheekbones, shoulders, and arms to make her shimmer and glitter and to also make her more fairy-like. She transfigured her wand (with the help of Ginny again) to look like a wand fairies always use. And lastly, her Princess' crown was placed on top of her hair which was made into soft ringlets that fall down her shoulder.

Yes, Hermione thought of going to the Yule Ball as a Muggle fairy Princess.

Lastly, she conjured a white mask with turquoise designed at the sides of the mask. Hermione bewitched it so that it wouldn't fall. The mask only hides her eyes but Hermione greatly feels she wouldn't be recognized.

The door opened and in came Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, your highness, you are very beautiful," the old Headmaster said, complimenting the Princess.

Hermione slightly blushed. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Now, Princess Hermione, tell me your plan more clearly," the old Headmaster said.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, what I told you earlier, I'll sing and play the piano in front of the whole school in my true form," Hermione said. "I… I don't know why I suddenly thought of this idea but I'm glad you agreed, Dumbledore, sir."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Well, it's your choice, your highness."

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "And Professor?"

"What is it, your highness?"

"Could you please tell the Weird Sisters band I need them to accompany me, too?" Hermione asked. "They can help in the drums, guitar, etc…"

"I understand," Professor Dumbledore said. He then was about to go out of the room but then looked at Hermione again. "Good luck, your highness."

"Thank you," Hermione said again with a smile.

* * *

"I hope Henry's all right," Pansy mused out loud.

"Oh, don't worry, Pansy," Ginny said. "I forgot to tell you I gave him a healing potion for his stomach ache. It's very effective, by the way. I'm sure Henry would be all right tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever," Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

"Ignore her," Blaise said, chuckling. "Just ignore her."

"I'm not minding her, am I?" Ginny said, grinning at Blaise, too.

Draco chuckled and drank pumpkin juice.

And then, Professor Dumbledore went in front again.

"Good evening again, my dear students and teachers," the old Headmaster said. "This Yule Ball will almost be put to an end." He stopped as his students groaned. "But before we end this Yule Ball, one student of this school volunteered to sing in front of you. Please, let us give her a round of applause."

The students clapped but were curious as to who would sing. Professor Dumbledore didn't say any name.

Pansy looked at Draco. "You're going to sing again, Draco?"

"_Please, let us give __**her **__a round of applause_," Blaise mimicked Professor Dumbledore's short speech. "_Her _Pansy. _Her. _Meaning, the one who would sing is a girl."

"I'm asking Draco. Are you Draco?" Pansy snapped at the dark-haired boy.

Blaise was about to retort back but gasps and murmurs of admiration were heard. They looked at the stage, too, and couldn't help but gasp. There stood a beautiful student wearing a Muggle blue Fairy Princess costume. Blaise can't help but whistle. "Oh, wow… she's beautiful."

Pansy didn't contradict him. "But… who is she? She's wearing a mask. This is not a masquerade ball after all."

The little Malfoy watched as the beautiful girl sat down near the piano. And then, her eyes enlarged when she caught her giving her a small wink. "Princess Hermy?" she whispered and then looked at Ginny. The red-head caught Mika looking at her so she gave her a wink, too. "Is she Princess Hermy?" she asked and Ginny nodded. Mika then looked back into looking at Hermione, now slightly giggling. "Pretty, very pretty."

"Yes, I agree," Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione then started to play the piano while secretly smiling. _'I bet they are already wondering who I am,' _she thought. She was glad that The Wicked Sisters were there. They are one of her favorite bands and it is a pleasure they are going to play with her even though they don't know who she really was.

_**Making my way downtown**_

_**Walking fast**_

_**Faces pass**_

_**And I'm homebound**_

"Oh, wow," Blaise said again breathlessly. "She sure plays the piano so well and sings well, too. She's just like Draco."

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled. He was startled, frozen on the spot. _'I wonder what he is thinking right now.'_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making my way**_

_**Through the crowd**_

In the teacher's table, Professor Snape was gawking at the Princess with awe. He then looked at the old Headmaster beside him who was quite enjoying himself.

"Professor Dumbledore…" the Potions Master started. "Don't tell me she's Princess Hermione?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed she is, Severus."

"But why…"

"It's her request so I agreed," Dumbledore said before Professor Snape could complete his question. "Oh, she has a very lovely voice."

Professor Snape just nodded his head, not really knowing what to say.

_**And I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you **_

_**Tonight**_

Draco stared at her. He has a greatly feeling he knows this girl. She looks very familiar for him. Beside him, he could hear his little sister singing, too. Startled, Draco looked at Mika.

"You know the song?" Draco asked. "It's a muggle song, Mika. I know it is."

The little blonde beamed at her big brother. "I heard it one time, Drakie. Chuckie (her personal house-elf) obeyed Mika to let her hear the song again and again, Drakie. So, now I memorized it!"

Draco chuckled and then went back into listening to the Princess' song.

_**It's always times like these**_

_**When I think of you**_

_**And I wonder**_

_**If you ever**_

_**Think of me**_

'_**Cause everything's so wrong**_

_**And I don't belong**_

_**Living in your**_

_**Precious memories**_

'_Oh dear Merlin Almighty,' _Draco thought, immediately drinking butterbeer. _'Help me to remember who this girl is. I know I already saw her somewhere. I just… can't remember where.'_

Ginny smirked at the crashing of emotions in Draco's eyes. _'Well, your highness, I think you are unconsciously attracting a new admirer,' _she thought.

'_**Cause I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you**_

_**Tonight**_

Draco continued to determine who this girl is while Mika continued to sing together with Hermione. Blaise was having a little argument with Pansy (hehehe) whether they had seen her already or not. Ginny continued to watch Draco to Hermione. The whole student body continued to listen to this beautiful girl. Professor Dumbledore continued to listen with enjoyment and lastly, Professor Snape continued to gawk at her, still startled.

_**And I, I**_

_**Don't want to let you know**_

_**I, I**_

_**Drown in your memories**_

_**I, I**_

_**Don't want to let this go**_

_**I, I**_

_**Don't…**_

_**Making my way downtown**_

_**Walking fast**_

_**Faces pass**_

_**And I'm homebound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making my way**_

_**Through the crowd**_

Draco drank another round of pumpkin juice as he continued to listen to Hermione. And then, as he finished the goblet, his grip on it tightened. He stared at her, dumbstruck, with wide-eyes and mouth agape. He already remembers her.

_**And I still need you**_

_**And I still miss you**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass us by**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk **_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you…**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky **_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you**_

_**If I could just hold you**_

_**Tonight**_

As Hermione finished her song, a round of applause erupted among the student body. She stood up while smiling and bowed.

"Thank you everyone for listening," Hermione said. "And before we end this Yule Ball, I would just like to greet everyone… Merry Christmas!"

Everyone answered 'Merry Christmas!' too. Hermione chuckled and looked at The Weird Sisters. "Thank you for accompanying me. I'm really grateful to work with you. You're one of my favorite bands, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to work with you, too, beautiful young lady," the leader of the group said. Hermione blushed, smiled and then went down the stage. Professor Dumbledore together with Professor Snape approached her.

"Thank you for singing for our enjoyment, your highness," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure to sing for everyone, Dumbledore, sir," she said. "Oh, and, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Princess Hermione," Dumbledore answered.

Hermione then looked at Professor Snape. "And to you, too, Professor Snape. Merry Christmas," she greeted her Head of House. Snape just nodded his head.

"I think I'll go back to our Common Room already," Hermione said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Goodnight, your highness."

Hermione then smiled and started to walk towards the Great Hall door. The students were still not going back to their own common rooms because they were greeting their friends and classmates while exchanging gifts. Hermione looked around and searched for the red-head. And then, she saw her. Hermione gave Ginny two-thumbs up and Ginny returned it. The little Malfoy was smiling at her, too, which Hermione returned. And then, she saw him. Draco was making his way towards her, pushing some people out of the way (making them irritated). Hermione's eyes enlarged. _'Oh crap, he recognized me,' _she thought.

Hermione immediately ran out of the Great Hall. She was glad she was wearing ballet flats instead of high-heeled sandals. _'Oh Merlin, why did he recognized me?!' _Hermione asked herself frantically. Accidentally, her mask fell off her face without any reason at all. The brunette slightly cursed and was about to pick it up but Draco was almost near her already, she noticed. So, she just hid behind an alcove and held her breath, not daring to make any sound.

'_Damn it, where is she?' _Draco thought as he looked around. _'How could I recognize her when it's quite too late already?' _he asked himself. And then, he suddenly stepped on something. Draco crouched down and held it. It was a mask – _Hermione's _mask. Draco then stood up and looked around again. _'I guess I won't know her name today, too,' _he thought with a disappointed sigh as he went back to the Great Hall, still holding her mask. Maybe, he'll just keep it.

Once the coast is clear, Hermione emerged out of the alcove. "I'm sorry, Draco," she whispered to no one. "You shouldn't know it." Hermione then walked back to the Slytherin Common Room. She immediately changed into her night clothes and disguised herself.

"_Henry Jake Gordon_," she whispered as the gold in her necklace slowly turned into silver. She then glowed. Once the glowing stopped, she's already Henry. She then snuggled under her blanket. She then turned off the light. She was about to drift into dreamland when suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said and watched as the door opened. Light immediately flooded inside her dark room. The person who was knocking was Draco. "Oh, hey."

"How are you now?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine," she said while chuckling. "I guess I made my stomach upset."

Draco smiled.

"Where's Mika?" Hermione asked, feeling her cheeks burn because of his smile.

"She's sleeping already," Draco said. "She's tired."

"Oh," Hermione said. Her gaze then stopped on Draco's right hand. He was clutching her mask. "Is that a mask? Where did you get that?"

"Oh, this," Draco said, raising his right hand. "I… I just saw it somewhere."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, then," Draco hastily said. "I won't bother you anymore. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Draco," Hermione whispered and watched as he closed the door. Darkness engulfed her room again. Hermione sighed and buried herself deeper into her blanket. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it. "I wish you know, Draco. I wish you really know." And with that, Hermione closed her eyes and did fell asleep.

* * *

**Read and Review, plz! I'll appreciate them! xoxoxo 2booklover4**


	21. I Want to Know Her Name

**I Want to Know Her Name**

* * *

Hermione casually walked towards the Great Hall, feeling relaxed since today is a Sunday, there are no classes. Surprisingly, Hermione was once glad that there were no classes that day. Well, she wouldn't be blamed. Christmas day yesterday was a very tiring day for her.

The brunette arrived at the Great Hall and strolled towards the Slytherin table. She sat down on her usual spot – between Draco and Pansy.

"Good morning," she greeted as she grabbed a toast of bread and spread some peanut butter. A yawn escaped from her mouth as she did this.

"'Morning," they murmured. It seems like Hermione's not the only one who was tired.

"Good morning, Henny!" Mika exclaimed, giving the brunette a hug. Well, it seems like Mika is the _only _one who isn't tired.

"How can you be so energetic when yesterday was a tiring one?" Hermione asked, slightly chuckling at the little blonde.

"I dunno!" Mika said, adorably shrugging her shoulders. She then ate her sandwich again.

Hermione chuckled again and looked at her friends. Crabbe and Goyle are the usual Slytherins who have their own world and just eats and eats. Blaise's hair was disheveled today and was lazily munching his bread. Pansy has dark circles under her eyes. _'Probably she didn't sleep well, yesterday,' _Hermione thought. And then she looked at Draco. The blond's eyes were distant. He was only playing with his bacon and egg, not eating them. Often, Draco would smile and then frown and then smile again. She was about to ask him if he was all right but Pansy interrupted her.

"Henry, are you all right now?" she asked, rubbing her eyes while yawning. "Goodness, I'm still too tired."

"You're not the only one," Blaise said, yawning too.

"I'm fine now, Pansy," Hermione said. "And for heaven's sake! Stop yawning! Yawns are very contagious!"

"Really?" Blaise said, releasing a yawn. Hermione glared at him. "Sorry, I can't help it."

Hermione then looked at Draco again whose chin was on top of his right hand already. "Draco, are you all right? You're not touching your food."

No answer.

Hermione curiously looked at Blaise, Pansy, and Mika. They just shrugged.

"Draco?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Draco flinched and looked at Hermione.

"Merlin, Henry, you startled me!" the blond exclaimed.

Hermione frowned and then touched his forehead. "Hmm… you don't have any fever."

"Of course I don't have!" Draco said, gently removing Hermione's hand off his forehead. "I'm fine, Henry. No need to worry."

"Are you sure?" the brunette said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah," Draco said, vigorously nodding.

"Really, really sure?" Hermione said again.

"Yeah, yeah," Draco said, broking into a grin. Hermione smiled, too, though still not very convinced.

"Drakie, you didn't answer my question yesterday?" Mika said, looking at her big brother.

"What question?" Draco asked.

"Your song yesterday, to whom do you dedicate that?" Mika asked, innocently taking a bit from her sandwich. His friends all looked at him, eager to know his answer.

Draco groaned. _'She sure has a good memory,' _he thought as he felt his cheeks burning. "Uh… err… do I really have to answer that question."

"Yes!" they all exclaimed in unison.

The Slytherin prefect sighed in defeat. "All right, I'll answer it."

Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione edged closer to him.

"Tell us now, Draco, tell us now," Blaise said, feeling giddy and all.

Draco sighed again. "Remember the mysterious girl who sang yesterday?" he asked. Everyone nodded their head. "It is dedicated for her."

Blaise gasped. "You already know her?"

"Err… yeah…," the blond said, nodding. "Though, I only met her once."

Hermione smiled in amusement. _'So his song was dedicated to me,' _she said, a blush threatening to show on both of her cheeks. _'How sweet.'_

"How does she look like, mate? I mean, without any masks," Blaise asked, leaning on the table to be nearer the blond. "And why did she wear a mask? Huh?"

"Woah, woah, Blaise," Draco said, raising both of his hands. "One question at a time."

"How does she look like, Draco?" Pansy asked, impassively spreading peanut butter on her sandwich.

"Beautiful," the blond said, with a smile. Beside him, Hermione turned into a deep shade of red. "Absolutely beautiful."

"And why did she wear a mask on the Yule Ball?" Blaise asked.

"That I do not know," Draco said. "Now, I've answered your question, please do leave me alone."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "All right, I will," he said and did kept quiet.

And then suddenly, Blaise shouted, attracting attention from those who were quite near him.

"Can you shout louder, Blaise? I honestly can't hear you," Pansy asked with an irritated tone on her voice.

Blaise ignored her. Instead, he stared at Draco with big, wide eyes. "Draco, sing the chorus of your song."

Draco suspiciously looked at Blaise but sang it anyway.

'_**Cause I love her with all that I am****  
And my voice shakes  
Along with my hands**_  
'_**Cause it's frightening to be  
Swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here that on land  
Yes she's all that I see  
And she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again**_

"There, Blaise, I sang it already," Draco said, sighing. "What are you on about anyway?"

Blaise slowly smirked, an evil smirk meaning 'I discovered something'. Draco looked at him weirdly. "What?"

The Slytherin young man looked at Pansy, Mika, and Hermione. "I caught him."

"Caught? Caught him? What do you mean, Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"And do make some sense, idiot," Pansy said.

Blaise then looked at Draco again. "Draco, you are really in love."

Draco choked while drinking his pumpkin juice. Confused, Hermione gently patted his back.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Draco asked, glaring at Blaise with a red face after the coughing sensation disappeared.

"Well, Draco, it all connects!" Blaise exclaimed, feeling proud of himself for discovering something. "You said your song is dedicated to the mysterious girl who sang yesterday, right?"

Draco nodded, not really anticipating as to where there conversation would lead to.

"And the first line of the chorus of your song is - ."

"'_Cause I love her with all that I am,_" Pansy answered him. "All right, Blaise, what's the big – OH MY GOSH!" Pansy stared at Draco, dumbstruck. "You love the mysterious girl! Are we right, Draco?"

The blond bit his bottom lip, face really red. After a few minutes, he released a sigh. "I think there's no point in denying it anymore," he said in a low whisper.

Blaise and Pansy high-fived. "He's in love! He's in love! He's in love! He's in love!" they repeated again and again in a sing-song voice.

"All right, shut up," Draco muttered, still red. "I… I don't know if I love her already. I mean, I only met her once… err… twice. But…I already feel a great attraction towards her." His eyes became far-off again. "I… think I'm falling in love with her already."

"Oh, mate, I'm so proud of you," Blaise said, sounding like a father who was congratulating his son for being an honor student. "You're growing-up already."

Draco glared at him. "Shut up."

"But honestly, Draco," Pansy said. "You're falling in love with this girl… fast. I predict you'll love her already once you see her again."

"Yeah, I think so," Draco said softly. "Err… I don't really know."

And that's when a goblet filled with pumpkin juice fell on Hermione's lap. Draco and Pansy both stood up and looked at Hermione, startled.

"Merlin, Henry!" Draco exclaimed as he stared at her wet lap.

"I – I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up, too. She grabbed a tissue and wiped it. "I – I'm sorry I'm klutzy today." Her face is very red that even Ron would get envy with her. Her heart was hammering, Hermione can feel it. Her breathing started to get short and quick. "I'm sorry," she said again. She caught the little Malfoy staring at her with big, wide eyes.

"You better dry your lap now, Henry," Pansy said.

"N – no," Hermione stuttered. "I'll just change it. Besides, I still need to get something in my room. Goodbye," she all said it in one breath. She stood up and made a mad dash out of the Great Hall.

Once Hermione arrived outside, some students were eyeing her strangely but Hermione ignored them. His words echoed inside her head again and again. _I… think I'm falling in love with her already. I… think I'm falling in love with her already. I… think I'm falling in love with her already. _"Ugh," Hermione thought, clutching her head. She immediately ran to the Slytherin Common Room.

Once she arrived there, she closed the door of her room and sat down against it. _'He feels a great attraction towards me,' _Hermione thought again, her cheeks burning hot. She bit her bottom lip, feeling very embarrassed and… flattered? She clutched her hammering heart and closed her eyes. "BLOODY HELL!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Now, Hermione hated that today is Sunday. Reason? Well, because she got to spend more time with Draco who just practically confessed a while ago that he's falling in love with her… when she's in her true form, actually. Thinking about this makes Hermione's cheeks red, her heartbeat quickens, and her breathing becomes quick, too. Just being around him makes Hermione dizzy.

'_Ugh… I think I'm going to get sick,' _Hermione thought as she was eating lunch in the Great Hall in her usual spot, of course – between Pansy and Draco. _Draco_. Hermione's cheeks started to burn again. Unconsciously, she started to poke one of her cheeks.

Her friends were staring at her, thinking that she's acting odd.

"He's getting weirder and weirder, Blaise," Pansy whispered to the dark-haired boy in front of her. "God, I think something's wrong with Henry. Talk to him."

Blaise shook his head. "No, sorry," he said, now looking at Draco.

The blond sighed and nodded. "All right, all right," he mouthed. Draco then faced the student beside him who kept poking and poking her cheek.

"Drakie?" the little Malfoy told him on his lap.

"What is it, Mika?"

"Is Henny all right?" she asked, looking from Hermione to Draco.

"I dunno, Mika, that's why I'll ask her," the blond said. Mika nodded her head and watched silently.

Draco placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Henry, are you all right?"

Hermione froze. She stopped poking her cheek. At first, Hermione was processing everything in her mind. _'His hands are on my shoulder and asking me if I'm all right,' _Hermione thought. _'His hand on my shoulder… Hand on shoulder… Hand… My shoulder… His hand…' _Hermione immediately stood up while releasing an inaudible squeak, thus, shrugging Draco's hand off her shoulder.

"Hen - ?"

"I'M ALL RIGHT!" Hermione exclaimed, momentarily forgetting that thousands of students were in the Great Hall (thankfully, the teachers were not there).

"We don't care, Gordon!" Harry shouted from the Gryffindor table. Some students laughed, some gave Hermione curious looks and some were just oblivious or indifferent. The brunette felt like fainting right on the spot she was standing. Her cheeks started to burn again.

"Henry?" Draco asked again, concern evident in his eyes.

Hermione gulped. "I – I'm sorry. My head is just full of things I can't think clearly. I – I'm sorry, I'll go back to the Slytherin Common Room," she said in a rush. Without waiting for anyone to talk, she sprinted out of the Great Hall towards the Common Room.

"I'll go follow him," Pansy said, making a move to stand up.

"No, Pansy, sit down," Draco gently ordered, staring at the door of the Great Hall. "Leave him alone first. He said that he has a lot of things in his mind. Let us leave him alone first to clear those things."

Pansy nodded.

Mika was pouting. She then looked at the Gryffindor table and caught Ginny looking at her worriedly. The little Malfoy just shrugged her little shoulders while Ginny nodded.

* * *

Hermione was buried under the covers of her blankets. Her friends had knocked on her door a number of times already but the brunette didn't answer them just once. She sighed. _'I know they're worried of me already,' _the brunette thought.

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound on her window. Unwillingly, Hermione stood up. There was an owl (a school owl, she presumed) waiting for Hermione to open the window. The brunette opened it and the owl came swooping into the room. It landed on Hermione's bed and stuck out one of its feet. Hermione untied the letter, gave it some bread crumbs and the owl flew away.

Hermione opened the letter. It was from Ginny. The letter was just short and quick.

_Your highness,_

_Meet me in the same place as soon as possible. If possible, meet me now._

_Ginny_

Hermione sighed. _'Well, I guess I could tell her my problem,' _she thought as she stood up. She slightly opened her door and peeked outside. Fortunately, her friends weren't there (_'Possibly practicing Quidditch,' _she thought) so Hermione immediately went out of the Slytherin Common Room and went to the Room of Requirement.

When she finally arrived, Ginny was already in the Room of Requirement. The red-head looked at her worriedly as Hermione closed the door.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny asked. "You've been acting so weird already. Are you all right?" She watched as Hermione turned to look at her, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. Startled, Ginny immediately stood up and approached the Princess in disguise. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and slightly chuckled at herself. "I'm sorry, Gin, it's just that I'm so confused right now," she said, wiping her tears away. "Awkward, right? A person who looks like a guy crying… awkward."

"Your highness, I repeat, are you all right?" Ginny asked, really confused at Hermione's weird behavior right now.

Suddenly, Hermione burst into tears and hugged Ginny. The brunette started to say incoherent words like 'confused', 'Draco' and 'falling in love'.

"I don't understand, Hermione," Ginny said, rubbing her back. "And for Merlin's sake, why are you crying?"

"Draco said he's falling in love with me!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing herself away from Ginny's hug. "He… he said he's falling in love… with me."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "What do you mean? Are you… are you crying because you think Draco's… gay?"

Hermione stared at Ginny through her tears. "Gay? Who said he's gay?"

"You… you said he said he's falling in love with you," Ginny said, utterly confused. "I mean, you look like a guy now… so… so if a guy confesses to a person he thinks is a guy, too, wouldn't he be considered as gay?"

The brunette shook, Ginny noticed. But she didn't shake because of tears but because of laughter. Hermione burst into laughter, making Ginny more confused because a minute ago, she was crying; now she is laughing. She really doesn't understand. _'Goodness, I think I should bring her to St. Mungo's right now,' _she thought. "Hermione, what - ."

"Ginny, Draco told my friends and me that he thinks he's falling in love with the mysterious girl who sang yesterday," Hermione said, explaining it clearly while wiping her tears with a handkerchief she conjured.

"The mysterious girl yesterday? Aren't you that mysterious girl?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

Hermione nodded.

"How… how can he fall in love with a person so quickly when he only saw her yesterday?" Ginny asked.

The brunette blushed. "I… well… um… err… one night I decided to take a night stroll here in Hogwarts but as my true self, as a girl, but Draco saw me and caught me and then he met me," Hermione said in one breath.

At first, Ginny just stared at Hermione in silence. And then suddenly, Ginny sighed while shaking her head. "So, it's your fault then."

"What?"

"It's your fault Draco thinks he's falling in love with you when you are in your true form," Ginny explained.

"My fault? Ginny, what - ?"

"Remember, there is a saying Hermione, 'Absence can make the heart grow fonder'," Ginny quoted, explaining it further. "It's your fault. He saw you once already, right? He became fascinated with you. Maybe, just maybe, he's thinking about you night and day. Whenever he is not doing anything, he's mind just drifted and started to think about you again. Since he couldn't see you at all, he wants to see you more and more."

Hermione stared at Ginny. "How did you know that?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm quite an expert in that field."

"Seems like I'm talking to the girl version of Blaise," Hermione said, slightly chuckling.

The red-head frowned. "Don't compare me with that playboy because I'm not a playgirl," she said, rolling her eyes. "Wait, wait, wait, we slightly went off the topic. Let me summarize to you what I understood. So, you mean to say, Draco told you and your friends that he thinks he was already falling in love with the mysterious girl who sang in the Yule Ball yesterday, which is you in your true form, and then, you are acting weird around him because you feel uncomfortable. You cried just a while ago because, you are confused, am I right?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "You exactly said what bothers my mind right now. Voicing it out makes me feel more confused," she said, her eyebrows knitted together. She then looked at the red-head with hopeful eyes. "Ginny, do you have any idea why I feel confused now? Do you have any idea why every time I see Draco, I can't help but blush? Do you have any idea why my heart starts to beat so fast? Do you have any idea why I… I suddenly can't breathe whenever I'm near him? Do you, Ginny? Do you have any idea with my feelings right now?"

Ginny gave her a knowing smile. "I do, Hermione. I promise I do. But I won't tell you right now. I think it might make you more confused and then one day you'll get sick. I don't want the royal Princess to get sick."

"Ginny - ."

"I swear, your highness, if I tell you right now, you'll faint right in front of me," Ginny said, chuckling at the confused look Hermione was giving her. "I promise I'll tell you one day. I dunno, maybe tomorrow, next week, next month…"

Hermione frowned. "All right, fine, I won't persuade you to tell me anymore because I trust your words," she said. She then walked towards the door of the Room of Requirement. "I guess I'll go now, Ginny. Goodbye." And with that, Hermione disappeared from Ginny's sight.

Once the brunette was gone, Ginny giggled. "You're exactly feeling what Draco feels for you right now, your highness. I hope you'll discover that soon."

* * *

'_What does Ginny mean that she knows what I'm feeling right now?' _Hermione thought as she went inside the Slytherin Common Room. _'What does she exactly mean that if she tells me, I'll get sick or I'll faint right in front of her? Hmm… seems like her answer might give me a shock.'_

Once Hermione went inside, the familiar little blonde came running towards her. "Oh, hey, Mika," Hermione said.

The little blonde gazed up at her. "Princess Hermy (there is no one inside the Slytherin Common Room), Mika wants to talk to you."

"All right, little girl, I'm listening," Hermione said. "What is it?"

"Mika just wants to tell Princess Hermy she's glad Drakie loves her," Mika said, giving the Princess a smile. Hermione's eyes widened and felt her cheeks burn.

"Mi – Mika," she stuttered. "Your brother just… just told us he thinks… you know…"

"But Drakie still likes Princess Hermy!" Mika exclaimed, hugging the brunette. This time, Hermione didn't answer her back because she thinks Mika does have a point.

"I want Princess Hermy to be my big sister!" the little blonde announced.

Suddenly, the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room opened and in came Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

"Oh, good, you came out from your room already," Draco said, putting his broom down. "We thought you wouldn't go out from it, Henry."

Hermione nodded (she caught the smile of the little blonde) and then went to sit down on one of the couches. She knew that soon, her cheeks would be burning, her heart would go racing, and her breath would go short and quick. So, she closed her eyes. _'All right, Hermione, breathe in, breathe out,' _she thought. Soon, she started to calm down. _'Very good, Hermione. Breathe in, breathe out.'_

Draco then sat down beside her. "Hey, Henry, are you sure you are all right now?" he asked as he touched her forehead. "Seems like you aren't ill at all," he said.

Hermione stared at him, not knowing what to say. And then, her cheeks started to burn again.

"Oh Merlin, your temperatures rising, Henry, your temperatures rising!" Draco said, slightly getting worried.

"I – I'm fine," Hermione said, immediately grabbing a book on top of the coffee table to cover up her red face.

The blond looked at the others curiously who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Are you sure you are fine, Henry?" Pansy asked. "I mean, this lunch time - ."

"I'm fine, Pansy," Hermione muttered, cutting her from completing her sentence.

The Slytherin girl nodded her head. Soon, the common room became quite because everyone started to do something to make them busy.

"Psst… Princess Hermy," the little blonde whispered. Hermione looked up from her book (she really wasn't reading it) and looked at Mika.

"What is it?" she whispered back.

"The book," Mika said, pointing at her book, "It's upside down."

"Oh," Hermione said, feeling stupid as she correctly turned the book. "Thanks."

Mika just smiled for her answer.

"Draco, stop doing that," Blaise suddenly said. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"What?" the blond asked, snapping out of his reverie.

"That look… you're thinking of her again, aren't you?" Blaise asked. Pansy beside him sighed. Hermione covered her face more to prevent anyone from seeing her very red face.

Draco sighed. "It's hard not to think about her, Blaise, every time I'm not doing anything."

"Just stop having that look on your face if I'm with you, okay?" the Slytherin said. "Every time I see it, I can feel your feelings are pure. It makes me guilty."

Pansy snorted. Blaise glared at her and stuck out his tongue.

'_Pure… his love,' _Hermione thought as she secretly sneaked a glance at the blond. _'His feelings are pure.'_

"You know what? I made another goal," Draco said, absentmindedly twirling a loose strand from his robe.

"What goal?" Pansy asked.

"Well, before the school-year ends," the blond said, smiling, "I will know her name. I want to know her name."

When said that, Hermione can't help but smile. "Hermione," she whispered.

"What was that, Henry?" Draco asked, curiously looking at the student beside him.

"What?" Hermione asked. "I… err… just said good luck in knowing her name."

Draco nodded. "Thanks." And then, there was silence again.

Hermione inaudibly sighed, sneaking another secret glance at the blond beside her. _'Hermione, Draco. Her name is Hermione,' _the brunette told the blond in her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: For those who were asking what Draco sang in the Yule Ball, it's entitled "Out of my League" by Stephen Speaks. It's a very lovely song with a beautiful piano piece. Read and Review! xoxoxoxoxo 2booklover4  
**


	22. Tete a tete

**Disclaimer: There's no way I'll own Harry Potter and be JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! I'm so sorry for the long wait. It's summer here and I'm enjoying it as best as I can. I'm sorry I don't have much time to update. Anyway, enough of that apology thingy. I'm here, anyway! Enjoy reading! **

* * *

**Tête-à-tête**

Ancient Runes class – it is said to be one of the hardest subjects in Hogwarts. But Hermione still wanted to attend this class for a challenge. But then, Draco was also with her (Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle didn't because they think it's too hard for their own good so now they are in Divination).

Hermione finally recovered from the shock of Draco practically confessing that he has feelings for her (though sometimes she still can't help but blush whenever he is around).

"All right, students, before I dismissed you, I'll give you an assignment about translating one whole page of your book," Professor Stanley, the Ancient Runes teacher, said. "Now, class dismissed."

Everyone started to pack their things.

"One whole page of the book?!" Draco exclaimed as he zipped his bag, feeling upset. "Oh, honestly."

"It isn't hard, Draco," Hermione said as she carried her backpack.

"Of course it isn't hard for you!" Draco explained. "You are practically the brightest wizard among the 7th years."

The brunette turned red and shyly grinned. "Err… thanks."

The blond rolled his eyes.

Hermione chuckled. "Do you want me to help you later at night?"

Draco's face lit up. "Oh, I'd love to," he said. "Thanks."

Hermione smiled and then nodded.

* * *

"All right, are your things ready?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside Draco in the blond's room. Mika was already fast asleep since it was almost 9 o'clock.

"Yeah," Draco said, opening a book and getting his quill.

"Then, let's start," Hermione announced. They translated it for a few minutes (since Hermione already did hers earlier) until they finished it.

"Thanks, Henry," Draco said, grinning at his newly accomplished homework. "I finally understood it."

Hermione smiled for her answer. She then looked at the sleeping blonde. "She's quite energetic, isn't she?"

Draco looked at his little sister, too. "Yeah, just like my mother," he whispered.

The brunette immediately looked at him. "Draco, why is Mika here in Hogwarts? I mean, she's just five years old. Hogwarts only accept eleven-year-old students, right?" she blurted out, unable to control herself. Curiosity was honestly swallowing her whole already ever since she arrived in Hogwarts. She also wonders why Professor Dumbledore accepted the little blonde in his school. Hermione looked at Draco and noticed that he looked like he won't answer her question at all. "Look, Draco, I'm sorry… It's just my curiosity… err… you can answer it or not, it's all right with me. My question's a bit personal isn't it…? I – I'm sorry." She babbled. _'Curse you, my curiosity! Curse you!' _Hermione thought, frustrated with herself.

"Before, my family was complete," Draco suddenly said, startling Hermione. The brunette immediately looked at him, her full attention towards him. "I have a Father and a Mother. But… my father's abusive, he… he beats me when I don't meet his expectations. He also disrespects my mother. Well, he's the Dark Lords most loyal Death Eater that time."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Draco looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, like what Professor Dumbledore always tells me, 'past is past'. I can't change it anymore."

The brunette nodded her head. "Go on," she said, urging him to continue.

"Okay," he continued. "When I was 11-years-old, I received my letter of invitation about being accepted to study in Hogwarts. Of course, I was happy… but at the same time, I was scared for my mother. I don't know what my father will do to her once I am away. My mother's a good woman, you see. She shows me she loves me that's why I love her, too."

"While I was in Hogwarts, my mother sent me a letter saying that she was pregnant to my little sister," he said. "I was happy I'm going to be a big brother."

'_I wish I have a little sibling, too,' _Hermione thought.

"But… Uncle Severus… err… Professor Snape told me mother's pregnancy is very sensitive," Draco said. "He told me father still beats mother even though she's pregnant."

"My father wouldn't do that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But my father does," Draco whispered. "That's why my mother's life is at risk in her very own house. Professor Snape then begged Dumbledore to put my father into Azkaban with the crime of being a Death Eater, an abusive father and husband."

"We succeeded, you see," he said. "Cornelius Fudge sentenced him to Azkaban and soon he received the Dementor's kiss."

The brunette's facial expression softened.

"Of course, my mother and I were overjoyed," Draco said. "Finally, he was imprisoned."

"When I was 12 years old, that's when Mika came into our lives," he continued, looking at his little sister. "She resembles my mother… very beautiful… but like a Malfoy, she inherited my father's grey eyes and blond hair. But, she never saw my mother. Since Uncle Severus told me that mother's pregnancy is at risk, she… she died just after Mika was born."

"I… I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Uncle Sev wanted us to be in his care, he persuaded the Ministry for us to live with him," Draco continued. "But… but we still have a living close relative – Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione gasped. "Isn't she a Death Eater, too? I remember my parents talking about her."

Draco nodded. "But that time, the Ministry didn't know she is a Death Eater."

"Oh," was all the Princess in disguise could say.

"So, she soon moved in the Malfoy Manor, our home," he continued. "At first, she was nice to us. Mika was growing-up that time. When I was in 5th year, Mika's 3-years-old that time, I just received another news from Uncle Sev about Aunt Bella's true colors."

Hermione noticed Draco clutching his fists so tight his knuckles turned white.

"She… she's just like father," he whispered, fury radiating in his words. "Every time I'm in Hogwarts, she… she beats Mika, too," – Hermione gasped – "Sometimes, she treats Mika as one of the house-elves and orders her to do things like this and like that a normal 3-year-old would never do. She… she locks her up in dungeons if Mika disobeys her… that's the reason why my little sister is afraid of the dark."

"But Mika's too young!" Hermione exclaimed. "She's still a child…"

Draco nodded. "Every break, I was eager to go home to check on my little sister. Sometimes, whenever I arrive, my sister would greet me while crying, or with a big bruise on her cheek, etc… I asked for Uncle Sev's help again and of course, he helped me. He begged Dumbledore again so Aunt Bella was imprisoned."

'_Good,' _Hermione thought, inaudibly sighing in relief.

"I was traumatized," Draco said, playing with a hanging nail on his right thumb. "I don't want to leave my little sister behind anymore. I still can't accept my mother's death. I still can't accept she was already gone in my life. I don't want to lose Mika, too. That's why I begged Dumbledore to allow Mika to attend Hogwarts already, though she still wouldn't study. I begged him to allow her because I always want to be with her." Draco closed his eyes, looking tired. Hermione pitied him, sympathy etched on her face. And then, he slowly opened his eyes. "I really respect Dumbledore ever since she accepted Mika here in Hogwarts. Father always told me about his beliefs. He brainwashed me that Dumbledore's the enemy when I was still a child. But then, I started to respect him when he showed he is a very nice person unlike my father and my aunt."

"So, that's how Mika came to Hogwarts," Hermione whispered.

Draco slightly chuckled. "Yeah, and I'm glad my friends love her."

"Well, who wouldn't?" Hermione asked. "She's cute, lovable, energetic… she brightens a gloomy day."

The blond nodded but didn't say anything. He then looked at his sleeping sister. Hermione carefully watched him. And then, it surprised her. A lone tear trickled down his face.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

The brunette stared at it, feeling her heart beating faster and faster. Draco seemed like he had noticed it so he immediately removed it. He looked at Hermione (still staring at him) and chuckled. "I'm sorry; I was just… carried away. That's all."

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

Hermione inaudibly gasped as her chest started to hurt. She clutched it, feeling the hammering of her heart against her hand. Her breathing started to be quick and short. Hermione was practically gasping for breath.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

"Henry?" Draco asked, his face contorting to worry. "I'm sorry, are you shocked? That's the reason why I don't want anyone to hear about this story. I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

Hermione bit her bottom lip harder, she could already taste blood. _'Calm down, Hermione, calm down,' _she thought as she watched Draco putting his hand on her shoulder. She shivered at his touch. She knew Draco was talking at her because his lips were moving but, she can't understand him at all. All she can do is stare, speechlessly stare.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

"Henry?" Draco asked. He's absolutely worried now. Hermione's face was very pale. The color of her face was gone. Draco thought she might faint right in front of him. "I swear, Henry. You're scaring me already. Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" he asked but all Hermione did was stare at him without saying a word.

The blond sighed and wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her up. That snapped Hermione out of her reverie because she immediately pushed Draco away from her as if he carries a very contagious disease. The blond stared at her, startled.

"Henry?"

_THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP._

Hermione softly released a whimper as she stood up abruptly. "I – I'm sorry," she said and then ran out of his room, leaving a very confused Draco. She immediately ran inside her room, grabbed any parchment and quill.

_Gin,_

_Please see me now. Same place._

'_Mione_

Since she doesn't have any owl, she bewitched the parchment to fold into a shape of a paper airplane and let it out of her window. She immediately went out of her room. Thankfully, Draco hasn't come out of his room so Hermione made a mad dash out of the Slytherin Common Room.

She went to the Room of Requirement as fast as she can, not minding if Filch or Mrs. Norris or any teachers would see her. She was just… desperate to talk to Ginny. Finally, she arrived. Once she flung the door, Ginny was still not there.

Hermione conjured a small chair so she could sit on it while waiting for Ginny.

She hated the silence. It's very unbearable. She needs something to distract herself from thinking about _him_… again. Her mind would drift back when she first saw him (and thought him as handsome), the time when he saw her in her true form one night and made her feel like Cinderella, the time when Draco thanked her because she helped him in his problem of being accused as a thief, the time when she saw him sing… so lovely, the time when he confessed he feels like he was falling in love… with her (_'Oh bother,' _she thought as a blush crept on both of her cheeks), and just a while ago when he voluntarily opened up with her, and when a tear trickled down his face. All these, Hermione remembered. _'Stop bothering me, you stupid memories,' _Hermione thought, now clutching her hair, dangerously close into tearing her hair from her scalp. _'Stop bothering me. Stop bothering me. Stop bothering me…' _she repeated in her head over and over again like a mantra.

And then, the door of the Room of Requirement burst open. Hermione looked at it and in came Ginny who was looking slightly irritated.

At the sight of the brunette, the red-head sighed in frustration. "Princess Hermione, why did you want to meet me at the _middle of the night_?" she asked, enunciating the words she used at the latter part of her sentence.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, Gin, I just want to talk to you badly," she said as she stood up and approached the frustrated red-head. _'Mental note – don't you ever bother a red-head if he or she is already sleepy,' _Hermione thought. _'I should just have saved this for tomorrow… but I know I won't fall asleep at all without voicing out my feelings.'_

"Princess Hermione?" Ginny asked, snapping Hermione out of her reverie.

Hermione sighed again. "All right, Ginny, I won't beat around the bush…"

"Beat around the bush?" Ginny asked.

The brunette chuckled. "A Muggle idiom. Muggle idioms fascinate me, by the way. Anyway, beat around the bush means to not to babble and go straight to the point."

"And you better should go straight to the point," Ginny said, slightly glaring. "So that I could go back into my precious sleep."

The Princess in disguise sighed. "Look, Gin. I just want to ask you what my feelings are. You told me the last time we met that you know what these are. I don't care if I'll become sick or I'll faint. I don't care. I want to know this before my curiosity swallows me whole." Hermione paused and looked at Ginny. "It happened again, Gin. I felt it again. Just a while ago, Draco opened up with me. He told me the reason why Mika is here in Hogwarts even though she's still 5-years-old. And then… and then… a tear fell down from his right eye. I felt it again Ginny… what is it? Please, do tell me right now. I _need _to know them."

Ginny sighed. "I have no choice but to tell you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, listening to the red-head eagerly.

"I can't believe you still haven't discovered it yourself, your highness," Ginny said, shaking her head. "I mean, honestly, you are very intelligent. I thought that once you felt this you would eventually determine it."

The brunette curiously looked at Ginny. "I don't know what you mean, Gin."

The she-Weasley sighed again. "All right, Hermione, listen carefully. You… love… Draco… Malfoy…" Ginny slowly said as if she's talking to a three-year-old little girl. She watched as the color from Hermione's face disappeared and noticed that the Princess was slightly shaking. _'I knew it,' _Ginny thought, getting ready with her wand.

"What?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding like a small squeak.

"You love Draco, your highness, simply said," Ginny said. The red-head noticed that the Princess looked faint. Hermione looked like she'll fall so Ginny immediately summoned the chair in the room for her to fall in. Hermione sat on it with a dull thump.

Hermione seemed like she was processing Ginny's words. _'I… love… Draco?' _she asked herself, looking at Ginny with wide, fearful eyes. "But… that's impossible, Ginny."

Ginny sighed. "You all have the symptoms of a person in love, Hermione. You said that every time you see Draco, you can't help but blush. You said your heartbeat quickens. You said you suddenly can't breathe once Draco is near you. They are all symptoms of a person in love… or maybe a person who is _falling _in love."

"You… you're lying!" Hermione said. "Stop joking around me, Ginny. It's… it's not yet April Fools!"

The red-head rolled her eyes. "Hermione you asked me to answer your confusion. I just answered it. And for crying out loud, Hermione! Don't look like that! You are giving me the impression that you'll faint any minute now!"

Hermione whimpered. "But… that's absurd, Ginny!" the brunette asked, trying to convince herself that what Ginny said is not true at all. "It won't work! I'm a Princess, he's an ordinary wizard. And… and I'm already betrothed with your brother!"

Ginny sighed.

The brunette stood up and started to pace back and forth. "I know Ginny that there is no point in running away from home. I know there's no point because I have a great feeling Papa wouldn't change his mind about Ron being my future husband." She stopped pacing and stared straight at Ginny. "But I still ran away, even though it is very irrational because I still _hope_ and_ believe _that Papa would change his mind." She sat down on the chair again. "I… I don't know if what you told me is true, Ginny, but… but what if Papa didn't change his mind? I… I might end up hurting him… hurting Draco."

"I swear to Merlin, Hermione, what you feel for Draco is love," Ginny said, convincing Hermione. "I know that feeling, your highness."

Hermione stared at Ginny. "How… how can you jump into conclusions, Ginny? What if what I feel for Draco is merely a silly school crush… and same with what Draco feels for me?"

"Because I already felt that way, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed exasperatedly. "I'm already engaged, all right!"

The brunette's jaw dropped. "You're… engaged?"

Ginny turned into a deep shade of red and stared at her feet. "His name is Andrei Stevenson. He's not studying in Hogwarts but in Durmstrang. I've met him when my mother and I went in Bulgaria for a vacation. It's sort of… err… love at first sight. We dated for almost 1 and a half year. Mother said she was glad I met Andrei and became my boyfriend. He… he already asked the big question just this summer and I said yes… but we'll marry a year after my graduation. The ring that he gave me... it's beautiful. But I can't wear it. It will attract attention and they'll ask me questions. Especially Harry."

Hermione gasped. "Why didn't you tell me, Ginny?"

"Because you are not asking me, your highness," the red-head mumbled. She then looked at Hermione. "I love him, Hermione, with all my heart. I… I can feel that he loves me as much as I love him, too." Now, Ginny is the one who was pacing back and forth. "The symptoms you just told me, I underwent those symptoms, too when the time I met Andrei," she paused as a dreamy sigh escaped from her lips. "I know… Ron wouldn't approve with the idea of his sister marrying him because… well, he's an ordinary wizard, too, like Draco but he can still support a family. Andrei's already in a graduating year but he already owns all of his family's inheritance, which is abundant, so I know he would support me and his future family."

"Why… why didn't you tell Ron?" the brunette asked.

"Because like what I've told you he wouldn't approve with him," Ginny repeated. "Ron's dream husband for me is someone famously known like him but why would I follow my stupid brother's dream for me? It's my life, Hermione. It's not bad to follow what others want you to do but there are some limits, too. I love Andrei and he loves me. As long as he does, I would be happy and my brother who left my mother and I wouldn't be a hindrance to our love." Ginny looked at Hermione with a smile.

Hermione smiled back, feeling Ginny's love radiating in her words.

"So, your highness," Ginny said, her tone becoming serious. "The King might be your father and of course, you don't want to hurt him because of your own selfish wants. But, remember this, Hermione. King Stephen might be just too preoccupied with his work so he thinks that fame and fortune the most important things here in this world. He chose my brother to marry you because he is famous and rich. He thought that if his daughter would marry someone like Ron, famous and rich, you would be happy and contented already. King Stephen forgets that the best things in life are not fame and money… he had forgotten that there are still free best things like love and happiness."

Hermione stared at Ginny with awe.

"I know this might be very selfish but sometimes you should also think about your own happiness, Hermione," Ginny continued. "Yes, God made us to make others happy but you know what? He hates it every time when that person makes other people happy while the person himself isn't happy at all. He created all of us to be happy… to have our own happiness."

Tears started to swell in Hermione's eyes. She was honestly getting touched by Ginny's words… surprisingly _wise _words.

"Honestly, arranged marriage really isn't very… beautiful," Ginny said with a sigh. "Marriage is supposed to be happy and full of love. But if you are being forced to marry someone you don't love at all, your marriage wouldn't work. Everyone deserves to marry because of love, you know. But, don't blame King Stephen. He is just blinded by material things here on Earth." Ginny then approached Hermione and stared straight at her eyes. "If you love Draco, accept that Hermione. If your heart tells you that you will be happy with him, fight for your love. King Stephen might contradict and cause sufferings and all… but still, fight for your love. Don't be afraid of what the future would bring because no one really knows what the future will be. Only God knows." Ginny stood up. "Do you understand me now, Hermione?"

The brunette nodded her head and wiped away her tears. "Ginny?"

"What?"

"You sound like Mama," Hermione said, slightly chuckling. Ginny slightly chuckled, too. "Mama usually tells me things like that when I was young. She tells me how love is beautiful and that one day my prince charming would arrive and love me with his whole heart. Mama told me that love can't be forced… it could only be learned." The brunette then smiled at Ginny. "Thanks, Gin. You greatly helped me." Hermione then groaned. "Ugh, now I miss Mama!"

Ginny chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry I have to help you."

Hermione slightly chuckled, too and then stood up. "Okay, I feel quite all right now though… I'm still not so sure about my feelings for Draco."

"Hermione - ."

"I know, Ginny, I know," Hermione said. "You know this is love because you already felt it but… I still need to sort some things out. I wouldn't rush myself. But I promise I'll sort this out."

Ginny smiled and then sighed. "All right."

Hermione then walked towards the door of the Room of Requirement. "Well, I won't bother you anymore. Goodnight, Gin."

"Goodnight," Ginny said.

The brunette was about to go out of the room but then stopped to look at Ginny. "Oh, and Ginny?"

"What is it?"

"Invite me on your wedding day, all right?" the brunette said with a smile and chuckled as Ginny turned red.

"That's still too far," the red-head admitted.

Hermione just chuckled and waved her hand before going out of the Room of Requirement. She then went back to the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

Once Hermione walked inside their Common Room (thankfully, she wasn't caught by Filch, his cat, some teachers, and the prefects), she was surprised to see that Blaise was still awake and the only one in the Common Room. The others were already asleep, she presumed.

"Hey, Blaise," Hermione said as she sat down beside him. "Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep," he muttered. Hermione noticed that the Slytherin boy beside her looks like he was sulking. "Err… where's Draco?"

"Asleep," he muttered.

"Crabbe and Goyle?" she asked.

"Probably eating in the kitchens, I dunno," he said. "And I don't care."

"And Pansy?" she asked. She noticed that his frown deepened.

"Patrolling," Blaise mumbled. "With a Ravenclaw guy I don't know well at all."

Hermione slightly smiled. _'Oh, so that's why he's sulking,' _she thought. Silence overpowered the room soon. Suddenly, Blaise broke it with his shocking revelation.

"Henry, I love Pansy," Blaise said.

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed, understanding what he was trying to tell her. But, she wouldn't jump to conclusions. "Of course, Blaise! Pansy's like a sister to you already, right? You don't have to tell me you love her."

Blaise shook his head. "No, no, Henry, you are misunderstanding me," he said, slowly looking at Hermione. "It's… it's not brotherly love or whatever. I love her as in I'm _in love _with her."

Hermione grinned. "Took you a long to admit it."

"What? How did you know?" the dark-haired boy asked, confused.

The brunette nodded. "You're obvious, Blaise. You are very obvious. Draco confronted you already, didn't he?"

He sighed. "Yeah… but I denied and denied because I thought he's in love with Pansy."

"Which is not true," Hermione added.

Blaise nodded. "Glad Draco's that kind of person who is waiting for the right woman for him."

Hermione chuckled. "So, when Pansy became upset because Draco doesn't love her, you were just acting that you are angry with Draco but deep inside you are jumping with joy."

He frowned. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes because of course, Pansy's… err… free again. No, because of course, she became upset. Should I be happy when that happened?" he asked.

"No, no," Hermione said, smiling.

Blaise sighed. "Do you know how much I restrain very hard from kissing her, holding her, hugging her, running my hand through her hair…? Whenever I feel that, I can't help but feel irritated."

"So that's why you tease and insult her instead," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Blaise said again, nodding. "I just hope that one day she'll notice me too."

"Why don't you tell her then?" Hermione asked.

Blaise snorted. "Are you kidding me? Pansy would kill me once I told her my feelings. What I mean to say is that Pansy hates playboys and you are talking to one student who is classified as one."

"Then why don't you change your attitude?"

"There's a saying, Henry, 'a leopard can never change its spots'," Blaise quoted. "I've been a playboy for many years already. It became my habit already and it's hard for me to change."

Hermione nodded. "That's what Draco told me."

The Slytherin student groaned. "Why her of all people?! Why her? For crying out loud, there are many other beautiful girls in the whole world! Why her?!"

"Because she's perfect for you. Period," Hermione simply said. "You can't change that, Blaise."

Blaise sighed again.

"By the way, why are you suddenly opening up with me?" Hermione asked, looking at Blaise curiously.

The Slytherin shrugged. "It's hard to keep this feeling inside. It's eating me whole already. I can't tell Draco because… I dunno. I just can't tell him. I can't tell Crabbe and Goyle because they have their own world. I can't tell Mika because she's still a little kid. So, I told you."

Hermione smiled. "Why do you trust me so much, Blaise?"

The Slytherin weirdly looked at her. "Because you are my friend? Honestly, Henry, stop asking those kinds of questions."

"Blaise?" Hermione said.

"Yeah?"

"I promise before we graduate that I'll teach you some French words," Hermione said, smiling at him.

Blaise grinned back. "I'm glad you still remember that. I'm being serious when I said that, by the way."

"I know," Hermione said. Suddenly, the entrance door of the Slytherin Common Room and in came a very tired Pansy Parkinson. She was a bit startled when she saw that Hermione and Blaise were still awake.

"Hey," she said, followed by a yawn.

"Hey," Hermione answered back while Blaise stayed silent. Hermione looked at him and noticed that he returned back into being sulky. The brunette inaudibly chuckled.

"I guess I'll sleep now," he mumbled as he stood up and went to his room. Pansy curiously looked at Hermione.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe… some love problems," she said, telling the truth.

Pansy snorted. "Well, he _always _has love problems."

Hermione chuckled. "All right, all right," she said. She yawned, signaling that she was tired already. Well, she couldn't be blamed. All the tête-à-tête talks she had with her friends made her very tired. "I'll go to sleep, too, Pansy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Pansy said.

Hermione stood up and went to her bedroom to take a sleep.

* * *

**A/N: That's all. By the way, tete-a-tete is a French word meaning 'heart-to-heart talk'. **

**PS. Thanks for those who waited patiently. And, I'll try to update my other story, 'Time's Up!' soon. xoxoxo2booklover  
**


	23. In Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**A/N: Read and Review plz. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**In Hogsmeade**

It is a day for another Hogsmeade trip. Everyone was busily talking about what they would do in the village while eating their breakfast (Hogsmeade trip would be on lunch time).

"So, where will we first go?" Blaise asked, hungrily munching his pancakes.

"Honeydukes!" Mika happily announced. "I wanna buy Sugar Quills, Drakie! Let's go to Honeydukes first!"

"All right," Draco chuckled.

"Err… guys?" Hermione said. "I'm sorry but I won't be with you on Hogsmeade day. A… um… a friend wanted my company and I agreed. I'm so sorry."

"Who is this 'friend' of yours, Henry?" Pansy asked, narrowing her eyes at Hermione suspiciously.

"A girl disguised as an alien who planned to abduct Henry while they were roaming around Hogsmeade," Blaise said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the Slytherin girl. "Honestly, Pansy, Henry's love life is not your business at all. He still needs some privacy, you know. No need to be nosy and know _all _the details in Henry's life to the point that you can already be the author of a book all about him."

Pansy glared at Blaise. "I was just asking, Playboy. You are the one who is being nosy and all. Henry's my friend. Of course I should know who he is going out with."

Blaise rolled his eyes again. "Well, let me enlighten your mind, _Clingy_. You… are… being… too… paranoid," he said slowly as if he is talking to a small child. "Henry's a big boy. No need to worry about him. And have you ever heard of magic and a stick called wand? Maybe you have forgotten that Henry owns one _wand _and can do _magic_. He is a _wizard_."

The Slytherin girl scoffed. "Well, _Playboy_ - ."

Draco banged his right fist on the table, surprising the Slytherin students. Pansy and Blaise looked at the Slytherin Prefect curiously.

"Shut up, you two!" he exclaimed. "It's still too early to quarrel! You are disturbing those who are peacefully eating their breakfast!" Draco gave both students a death glare, frightening them. Hermione looked at him with awe. "I will deduct 5 points, _each_, from both of you for being too noisy early in the morning."

Blaise and Pansy looked at their feet, ashamed and frightened to some Slytherins who were hissing and glaring at them.

The little blonde giggled. "Hooray to Drakie!" she said.

"Hooray!" Hermione said, chuckling. Draco, in the other hand, couldn't help but smile. Blaise and Pansy immaturely stuck their tongues at the three.

The brunette smiled. "Well, I think we should already get ready for the Hogsmeade trip," she said, now standing up. She slung her bag on her shoulders. "I'm really sorry I can't hang out with you. This 'friend' of mine really needs my company today."

They just nodded (Pansy chose not to say anything anymore), understanding Hermione. The Princess in disguise smiled again and went out of the Great Hall, now walking towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"All right, Ginny," Hermione said as she and Ginny were once again were talking in the Room of Requirement. "I followed your request. I would not go with my friends today just to accompany you."

Ginny grinned, sensing Hermione's frustration. "No need to feel frustrated, Hermione. I know how you feel when you would roam around Hogsmeade without the love of your life accompanying you."

The Princess turned red but didn't say anything, surprising Ginny.

"What? No denials?" she asked, curiously looking at Hermione.

The brunette shrugged (still red). "There's no point in denying now, right? You already said something about my… let's say… 'special feelings' for Draco?"

Ginny's grin widened. "True," she said.

"Now, why do you want _me _to accompany _you _in the Hogsmeade trip?" Hermione asked, changing the topic again. "I mean, you have many friends in Gryffindor. Why do you want to be with me? You know that I hadn't spent the whole Hogsmeade trip last time with my friends."

The red-head clasped both of her hands and sat down on one unoccupied chair. She then looked at Hermione. "Your highness, you will go to the Hogsmeade trip today in your true form."

Hermione frowned. "Ginny - ."

"No need to worry, Hermione," Ginny interrupted. "I already asked permission from Professor Dumbledore and he agreed. He said it wouldn't hurt… though you are slightly taking a risk."

"Exactly," the Princess said. "I don't want to go to Hogsmeade in my true form. Like what I'd told you before, some people recognizes me. And that includes some Hogsmeade people."

Ginny shook her head. "Don't worry."

The brunette just frowned.

Ginny was now standing up. "You can put blonde highlights on your hair," – Ginny noticed Hermione's eyes – "temporarily of course," she hastily added. "You can also wear spectacles. I already told about this to Professor Dumbledore and he agreed."

Hermione sighed. "All right. I think I don't have any choice."

Ginny clapped her hands excitedly. "Hooray!" she said. She then started to encircle Hermione like a vulture eyeing its prey. She then stroke her chin thoughtfully. "Now, what will you wear?" she asked out loud.

"A simple t-shirt, jacket, and jeans would do," Hermione said.

Now, the red-head frowned. "You don't want to wear a skirt? I mean… you know… more female-ish."

Hermione just rolled her eyes for her answer.

"Your boyishness is starting to appear, your highness," Ginny said, amused while she brandished her wand and conjured clothes. She handed it to Hermione. "Now, wear those clothes I conjured no matter what. No protests, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mother," Hermione mocked, rolling her eyes again as she went towards a bathroom in the Room of Requirement to change. Ginny conjured a light green, turtle neck, long sleeved top and simple denim pants. Hermione sighed. _'At least she didn't let me wear clothes that are too… revealing,' _she thought as she changed back into being Hermione Granger. She removed her clothes and wore her Hogsmeade attire. Once she was done, she walked out of the bathroom.

Ginny beamed at the sight of her. "Even simple clothes can make you beautiful, your highness," the red head complimented, clapping again. "I made the right choice of clothes."

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help to grin. "Now, Ginny, what's next?"

"Sit down, Hermione, I'll fix your hair," she said, pushing the brunette down on one chair. She pointed her wand and started shooting spells. Like what she had told Hermione earlier, the brunette now has blonde highlights on her hair. "Perfect," the she-Weasley said, now conjuring square-shaped eyeglasses for Hermione. "Now, hurry up. The students already went to Hogsmeade."

Hermione wore the square spectacles Ginny handed her. Since Ginny forgot to conjure some sneakers, Hermione conjured a pair of simple white ones and wore it on both of her feet. She approached the full-body mirror and examined herself. "Are you sure no one would recognize me, Ginny?"

"I hope," the red-head answered.

The brunette sighed. "Ginny, could you please do something more on my hair. Honestly, I still recognize myself."

Ginny nodded and flicked her wand. Instantly, Hermione's hair was tied into two long braids.

"Thanks," Hermione said, satisfied with her hair.

"Your highness, truthfully, you look like a nerd," Ginny said, snickering.

"Well, I would prefer to look like a nerd than to be recognized," Hermione mumbled.

"Anyway, come on, let's go now," Ginny said, taking hold of Hermione's right arm. She opened the door of the Room of Requirement, and looked from left to right to see if there is a student. Not seeing anyone, Ginny pulled Hermione out of the room with a grin. "Hogsmeade, here we come!"

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Hermione!" Ginny whispered. She and Hermione were already in Hogsmeade village. And now, Ginny needs to leave Hermione because of a forgotten errand. "I'm sorry. I didn't remember that Professor McGonagall asked me to do something for her until now. I'm really sorry, your highness."

Hermione sighed. _'Now I won't have anyone to be with anyone now,' _the brunette thought, forcing herself to smile at the red-head. "It's all right, Ginny. You have a job to do now, so off you go!" she said.

"Are you sure it's all right, Hermione?" she whispered, not wanting to be heard in the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. "I mean, I forced you to accompany me here in Hogsmeade and now I have to leave you because of an errand I stupidly forgot."

"It's fine with me, really," Hermione said, giving Ginny a slight push. "Now, do that job of yours. I know you don't want to face the wrath of Professor McGonagall." The brunette slightly laughed as Ginny paled.

"You're right, Hermione," she said. "Just wait for me in Honeydukes. If I didn't arrive and it is already time to go, you can go back to Hogwarts without me, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I understand."

Ginny gave her one last apologetic smile before leaving Hermione behind. The brunette stared at her retreating back and sighed. _'I wish I'm with my friends right now,' _she thought, standing just near the big window of the Three Broomstick. _'I wonder what they are doing right now.'_

* * *

"Great, just bloody great," Draco mumbled as he went inside the Three Broomsticks all alone. His friends left him, even his sister. Pansy and Mika went to go clothes shopping, not wanting any boys to come with them. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle went to the joke shop named Zonko's and Draco was in no mood to hear their evil laugh while planning some pranks (mostly pranks for Filch and Mrs. Norris. Poor them). And lastly, Hermione (a.k.a. Henry) left him, too because she said she has to accompany a friend. Great.

Now, Draco went towards an empty table in the Three Broomsticks, just near the big window. A waitress approached his table and asked for his order.

"Err… one butterbeer please," he said, pointedly noticing the wink the waitress was giving him.

"All right, handsome," she said, and with another wink, she disappeared.

Draco snorted and placed his chin on his right hand, his elbow propped on top of the table. He felt bored. He just wanted to talk to someone. The waitress went back to the table and gave him his butterbeer. With a sigh, he took a sip from his butterbeer, closing his eyes as the drink warmed him up.

As he opened his eyes again, he looked out of the window of the Three Broomsticks. He was surprised to see two insanely drunk wizards who both were apparently fighting. They were already shooting spells to their enemy, not minding that they were slightly ruining Hogsmeade. Some people were already avoiding these two drunken wizards, not wanting to get hurt or whatsoever.

One girl standing just in front of the Three Broomsticks caught his eye. She was looking fearfully at the two drunken wizards. She looks like she was torn between running away from them or staying where she was standing right now.

The blond observed her more. _'She looks familiar,' _he thought. And then, one wizard shot a spell at the other but missed. The spell, instead, hit a lamppost. It violently shook and was uprooted from its spot until it fell down. The only problem was it was going to fall on the girl. "Watch out!" Draco warned, earning some curious looks from the other occupants of the Three Broomsticks. The girl still stood rooted on her spot, unable to move because of fear. Throwing some money on the table, Draco dashed out of the pub. Thankfully, the lamppost hasn't hit the girl yet. Draco then pushed her out of the way, hearing her shriek in surprise slightly. The lamppost then hit the ground with a loud thud.

Some passersby who had witnessed the scene sighed in relief, thankful that the girl wasn't injured. Fortunately, Wiziguards were there and captured the two insanely drunk wizards for making a mess and almost hurting other people.

Now, Draco and the girl were thankfully all right. The blond (he closed his eyes when he pushed the girl out of the way) opened his eyes and was startled to notice that he was on top of the girl who was groaning in pain underneath him. Both of his arms are the only thing that prevents him from crushing her body. His legs are pinning down her legs, he had noticed.

The girl's eyeglasses was not seen covering her eyes right now but was seen beside the two of them, apparently, it was broken.

Draco got to observe the girl clearly. The girl stopped groaning and now stared at him, too. Silver met brown. The blond heard a slight gasp escaping from the girl's mouth and that's when he recognized who she was. It was _her_.

"You," he whispered, joy bubbling inside his body. Finally, he got to see her again. He'd waited for this day to come.

And it appears that that _her _is none other than Hermione Granger. The brunette stared back at him with wide eyes. _'Draco,' _she thought, her eyebrows knitting together. And then, it suddenly came to her. Their position was rather… _disturbing_, in her opinion and felt herself blushing.

"Err… excuse me," Hermione said, sounding as polite as she can. "Could you please get off of me now?"

Draco, realizing their position too, felt himself blushing. "Oh, um, sorry," he said, immediately standing up. He held Hermione's hand and helped her up, too.

At first, there was an awkward silence. Both teenagers don't know what to say. Until, Hermione cleared her throat and said. "Err… thank you for saving me. If you didn't push me out of the way, I might be greatly injured. Again, thank you," she said. She noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses anymore. Frantically looking around, she spotted it and with the tap of her wand together with the spell _'Occulus Reparo' _the glasses repaired itself and now found its way back on Hermione's eyes.

Draco looked at her as she did this. He can't help but notice that she still looks quite pretty despite the fact that she was wearing glasses and braids. "You wear glasses?" he suddenly asked.

Hermione looked at him and slowly nodded her head, adjusting her glasses. "Actually, they are just reading glasses. I just went out of the Hogsmeade library and forgot to remove them," she lied, easily thinking of an excuse.

"Oh," was all the blond could say.

Hermione smiled (oh, how the blond wished he could melt into a puddle right in front of her!). "Well then, I have to go. Goodbye," she said and then turned on her heel. She was about to take a step but Draco stopped her.

"Wait," he said and nervously watched as Hermione curiously looked at him again.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I… well… um… err…" Draco stammered, not really sure why he stopped her.

"Are you all right?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

'_Oh for heaven's sake! Get a grip, Draco!' _the blond scolded himself and took a deep breath. "The last time we met, I really didn't introduce myself properly." Draco extended his right hand. "My name is Draco Malfoy. And like you, I'm in 7th year and I'm in the Slytherin House. You know I'm a prefect, too," he said, waiting for her to shake his right hand.

Hermione smiled again. _'He's nervous,' _she thought in amusement, _'How cute.'_ She then slowly held his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Draco," she said, smiling friendly at the nervous boy in front of her. Draco returned her smile, feeling himself heating up again.

The brunette then thought of a good name. _'I can't tell him my real name, obviously,' _she thought, still shaking the blond's hand. _'Sabrina would be nice,' _she thought, softly chuckling. _'She's a witch, too.' _"I'm Sabrina… Baker," Hermione lied… again.

Draco smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sabrina," he said, still not letting go of her hand. Hermione, feeling slightly uncomfortable already, cleared her throat again.

"Err… Draco… my hand," she said.

"Oh, sorry," Draco said, feeling embarrassed, too as he reluctantly let go of her hand.

Again, there was an awkward silence. And then, Draco broke it.

"You have a nice voice," he commented, surprising the brunette. "You play the piano well, too."

Hermione softly chuckled, remembering the Yule Ball. "You have a nice voice and you play the piano well also, Draco."

The blond grinned. "But why were you wearing a mask? By the way, I have it in my room. You dropped it, you know."

The brunette gulped, not really prepared to answer his question. "Well… err… Draco, my reason is quite personal."

"I understand, Sabrina," Draco said, smiling again. Hermione returned his smile. "Um… anyway, actually, Sabrina, I haven't seen you in the Slytherin Common Room at all. Are you sure you are a Slytherin?"

"Of course, Draco!" Hermione said with a smile. "And I am proud of being one."

"Well then, why haven't I seen you in the Common Room at all?" Draco questioned. "You are a 7th year Slytherin so there is a possibility we have some same classes. But, I haven't seen you at all."

Hermione slightly smirked and stared at the blond. "Why are you looking for me?" she asked and watched as the blond squirmed.

"Well… um… err… I…," Draco stammered. He sure stammered a lot today.

The Princess in disguise softly laughed at his obvious uneasiness. "Like what I've told you before, Draco, maybe you were just blind to notice me."

Draco stared at the brunette with a mysterious look on his eyes. "But that's impossible, Sabrina," the blond said, his voice surprisingly soft and gentle. "How could I not notice such a beautiful girl like you?" he asked, now with a charming smile on his face.

Hermione furiously blushed and looked at her feet, biting her lower lip. _'He told you you're beautiful!' _the brunette exclaimed in her thoughts. She then looked back at Draco who apparently realized what he had just said because he, too, was blushing furiously. "Err… thank you, Draco."

The blond just nodded his head, turning redder.

Suddenly, great flapping of wings was heard above the sky. Everyone looked up, seeing a dot coming closer and closer. Hermione squinted her eyes to clearly see it. As it came closer and closer, Hermione recognized it as a winged horse pulling a carriage behind it. It landed with a soft thud. All eyes were fixed on the winged horse and the carriage. Suddenly, a coachman appeared and said loudly (he used the _'Sonorus' _charm) "Please all bow in respect to welcome the King and Queen of the Wizarding World in France, King Stephen and Queen Danielle together with Monsieur Ronald Weasley," he announced.

Everyone bowed down… except a very stunned Hermione Granger. Her mouth was ajar and her eyes were wide like galleons. Draco noticed it as he straightened himself (he, too, was slightly shocked that the royal couple of France and the Weasel are in London, England).

"Err… Sabrina, are you all right?" he asked.

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed, breathless. She looked at Draco with a mixture of fear and nervousness in his eyes. "I've go to go, Draco," she said, now starting to run. She looked back and added, "It's nice to see you!" And with that, she continued running. Draco stared at her until she disappeared, a confused look on his face. But then, a smile suddenly found its way on his lips.

"Sabrina Baker," Draco said to himself, his smile growing bigger and bigger. "I finally go to know her name!" he exclaimed, earning some curious looks from passersby. He sheepishly grinned and walked back to Hogwarts, feeling absolutely blissful.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews plz. xoxoxo2booklover4**


	24. Anxiety

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's **

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

**Anxiety **

"Calm down, Hermione, calm down," Ginny said as she watched the Princess in disguise pacing back and forth. Hermione had dragged her back to Hogwarts until they were safely inside the Room of Requirement again. "You know I still haven't finished my errand for Professor McGonagall so tell me what you want to tell me already. Spit it out, now! I don't want to go to detention with Professor McGonagall you know! Calm your breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. In. Out…"

"Ginny, cut it out!" Hermione exclaimed, plopping down on one plush cushion she'd conjured. "I… I can't calm down. This is horrible, Ginny! Horrible!"

The red-head sighed. "Tell me what is horrible, your highness. I really can't understand you."

The brunette stared at Ginny and for a few minutes, there was silence. Ginny was starting to get impatient and when she was about to talk again, Hermione broke the silence. "Ginny… they're here."

The red-head's jaw became ajar. "Oh my… your parents and Ron?"

Paling, Hermione nodded.

"Oh my god," Ginny said again, worry now etching on her face. "Oh goodness, Hermione. What will you do now?"

The brunette whimpered slightly. "I don't know, Ginny. I… I honestly don't know." She then looked at Ginny with wide eyes, fear evident on both of her brown orbs. "I saw them in Hogsmeade, riding one of our carriages being pulled by winged horses. What if Ginny… what if…?"

"What if what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She looked like she was close to tears.

Ginny sighed again. "All right, your highness. I think you better wear your disguise already. I heard one 6th year Ravenclaw that Professor Dumbledore wants all of us to be gathered at 6:00 pm in the Great Hall," – she looked at her watch – "which would already be 20 minutes from now." The she-Weasley stood up and pulled Hermione. "Now, Hermione, like what I've told you, calm down. If you worry too much, you'll get sick."

The Princess nodded unconsciously and with the flick of her wand, she returned wearing her black school robes. She held the necklace around her slender neck and whispered her disguise. _'Henry Jake Gordon.' _And then, a Slytherin wizard stood in front of Ginny in replacement of the beautiful Princess of France.

"Now, come on," Ginny said, holding Hermione's right arm as they walked towards the Great Hall.

The students were already returning back to Hogwarts. Apparently, they too had already heard about Professor Dumbledore's announcement.

Ginny left Hermione as she trudged towards the Gryffindor table, often casting worried looks at Hermione. The brunette now found herself walking towards the Slytherin table and sat down in between Draco and Pansy.

"… and then she ran away and I don't know the reason why," Draco said, now frowning a bit. It looks like he was telling a story to her friends. Blaise and Pansy were both eagerly listening to his story and once he was done, Pansy squealed. Mika, though, in the other hand was pouting with her eyebrows knitted together. Confusion was etched on the little Malfoy's face.

"You finally saw her again!" Pansy exclaimed, clapping her hands. Blaise was giving Draco a friendly pat on his shoulder.

"Congratulations mate," Blaise said, grinning widely. He then looked at the newcomer. "Where have you been, Henry? You missed out something interesting."

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked, not really in the mood to talk.

"Draco saw her again," Pansy answered the Princess. She was grinning widely, too. "Draco saw the mysterious girl again."

"And this time, he already knows her name," Blaise added.

"Sabrina Baker is her name, Henny," Mika said, still pouting. "She said her name is Sabrina Baker."

Oh, so that's the reason why she's pouting.

Hermione caught the little Malfoy's eyes and slightly winked with a slight smile. Mika seemed to understand the brunette's actions because she beamed already.

"Nice name," Hermione said aloud, now looking at Draco. _'How could I not notice such a beautiful girl like you,' _she remembered him telling her. The brunette slightly turned pink and smiled shyly at the blond. "How did you meet her again, Draco?"

"In Hogsmeade when you all left me by myself," the blond said, glaring at his friends. The others just smiled innocently. "I was in the Three Broomsticks when I saw her again. Well, actually, she was almost injured because of a fallen lamppost. Thankfully, I pushed her out of the way before it hit her."

"Aww, a very heroic deed," Pansy said, reaching across from Hermione so she can pat the blond. "You're so sweet, Draco. I wish _some _boys would be like you, too." Pansy shot a glare to the black haired Slytherin who glared back.

And then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and silenced the whole Great Hall. "Good evening, students."

A chorus of 'good evening' was heard among the occupants of the Great Hall.

"I hope you all had fun in the Hogsmeade village," he said, looking around. The smiling faces of his students were already enough for the answer to his question. His eyes then stopped at the Princess in disguise. Hermione stared back, startled as to see the twinkle in his eyes vanishing. Professor Dumbledore broke their eye contact and started to talk again. "Today, I would like to make a very important announcement."

"I wonder what it would be," Pansy mused, looking at the old Headmaster with a confused look on her face.

"I wish that all of you should do as what I order," the Headmaster said, now his voice sounding stricter. "Everyone, could you please kindly stand up and look at the entrance door of the Great Hall."

Hesitantly and confused, the students followed Professor Dumbledore's order. They all looked at the entrance door of the Great Hall.

"I feel gullible," Blaise whispered, his eyes fixed on the oak-wooden door.

"Keep quiet," Draco whispered back, his eyes fixed on the oak-wooden door, too.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore said after a few minutes of silence, "I would all like you to bow down."

"What?" Pansy asked. "I feel like we have to give respect to someone who has some royal blood."

With Pansy's comment, Hermione immediately paled, her eyes fixed on the floor since she was bowing. _'Merlin, what if Pansy's right?' _Hermione asked herself.

Her question was answered when Professor Dumbledore started his speech again. "My dear students, teachers, staffs, and other occupants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, let us all welcome the arrival of King Stephen and Queen Danielle Granger together with Mister Ronald Weasley."

Gasps from the students were heard and watched (still bowed) as the oak-wooden door opened and in came the royal couple of France and the famous Quididtch Keeper and Captain of the Chudley Canons. The couple walked gracefully towards the front followed by Ron Weasley who was obviously boasting.

Anger and nervousness burst inside Hermione's body as the three reached the front and stood beside Professor Dumbledore. Everyone now looked at the front and center of the Great Hall, curious as to why they were in Hogwarts.

"Students of Hogwarts, I appreciate your warm welcome," King Stephen announced, beaming at everyone. Hermione stared at him and she knew she really, really missed her parents. She suddenly has the urge to run in front of the Great Hall towards her parents and tell them that it was her… that it was their daughter. But as her eyes landed on the Weasel beside them, the feeling instantly disappeared. There really was no way she will marry that… that egotistical animal.

Hermione then looked at Professor Dumbledore and was surprised that he was looking at her too. Their eyes instantly locked. King Stephen might have said something because the students and staff clapped their hands. But the Princess didn't bother to ask Pansy or Draco the reason why everyone clapped because she was busy contemplating the look the old headmaster was giving her.

"Henry?" Draco asked. Hermione slightly flinched and then hesitantly looked at the blond beside her.

"Um… yeah?" the brunette asked, still slightly distracted.

"I was just wondering…," the blond said, looking at the royal couple seated on the teachers' table, having a deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore. "They have a daughter right? Well… I was just surprised that the Weasel is with them. And, well, you are from France so…"

"Are you asking me where their daughter is?" Hermione asked, cutting Draco off his sentence. Oh honestly, he is beating around the bush.

"Actually, yes," the blond sheepishly smiled, making something to somersault inside her stomach.

"Yeah, Henry!" Blaise suddenly exclaimed, banging his right fist on the table. Everyone surprisingly looked at him.

"Goodness, Blaise," Pansy whispered furiously.

"Where's Princess Hermione?" the dark-haired whispered, leaning closer to the startled Princess. "I want to see her." He looked around. "Is she hiding or what? I can't see her anywhere."

The brunette just shrugged. "I don't know. I have no clue at all." She sighed. Yes, another lie. Goodness, it seems like lies can easily escape from her lips already and that's not good. She frowned and made a mental note to confess her sins after finally being her true self again.

Blaise made an angry noise and sat down again.

Since they were already gathered in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore decided to make their dinner a little early (it was only 6:30 pm and dinner is at 7:00 pm). Dinner was uneventful. Hermione was glad that the King and Queen just stayed seated on their seats and not roam around the Great Hall to look at every single student and suspect if she is their lost daughter.

The brunette's face contorted into disgust as her eyes landed on the Gryffindor table. It seems like there was a reunion of egotistical gits. Ron was seated at the middle of Harry Potter and a very disgruntled Ginny Weasley, talking animatedly to The-Boy-Who-Lived (probably about Quidditch and blah blah blah) (as if Hermione cares what they were talking about). And, oh honestly. Why are all the Gryffindors (most especially Gryffindor girls) looking as if the two brightest stars are seated on their table? Hermione sighed. She can't really imagine being married to Ronald bloody Weasley. It's like seeing Harry Potter declaring his undying love to Henry Gordon. Hermione involuntarily shivered. Eww, that's horribly disgusting.

Suddenly, something fluffy was rubbing itself against Hermione's legs. The brunette slightly jumped, earning some curious looks from her other housemates.

"Is there something wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Um… ha ha ha… I just remembered something funny," Hermione lamely lied (A lie again!). "That's all and I can't help to… to jump! Yes! Jump!"

"Right," Pansy said, though, she still looked unconvinced.

Hermione looked from left to right to make sure that no one was watching her. She can still feel that fluffy thing rubbing itself against Hermione's legs. Slowly but surely, she looked down the table and to her surprise, she saw a white, fluffy cat. She (Hermione presumed the cat is a girl) was softly purring and rubbing herself against Hermione's leg. Her two, wide, glossy eyes stared back at her.

'_She's so cute,' _the brunette thought as she secretly scratched the back of her right ear. Hermione then noticed that she was clutching a parchment in between her teeth. She looked left to right again before slowly removing the parchment from the little cat's teeth. She softly meowed before she immediately but noiselessly ran away from her. She looked around and was relieved to see that no one saw the fluffy cat. Confused, the brunette looked at the parchment and immediately recognized Professor Dumbledore's handwriting. Hermione looked at the teachers' table and saw that the old Headmaster was looking at her again. He nodded his head, urging her to read the letter. Frowning, the brunette obeyed him and opened the letter.

_Princess Hermione,_

_We need to talk. Meet me at 8:00 pm. Make sure no one will see you._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

The letter's short and Hermione knew it means it is urgent. Hermione looked at the old Headmaster and nodded her head to show her understanding. Professor Dumbledore made a small smile before talking to her father again.

"What's that?" Draco asked from beside her, eyeing the parchment Hermione's was clutching.

"Oh, um, nothing," Hermione said. "It's just… trash and I picked it up."

Draco nodded his head and went back into eating. The blond has a feeling something's bothering his best friend. He's not that daft. Even though Hermione wasn't telling him anything, her actions, her words… he knew something is wrong. But he chose to be quiet. Since Hermione's first day in Hogwarts, she was secretive. Draco knew she was lying a lot to them. He knew he should feel offended… hurt because his best friend is not trusting him… the others. It was unfair for him. He had opened up with her more than with his best friends… and to think that he only met her just this school-year. He knew he should be angry, but, surprisingly, he couldn't. Hermione in disguise is mysterious, yes, but there was something in his best friend that makes him warm inside. Good God, every time she smiles, he couldn't help but smile, too. Blaise and Pansy are always there for him since they were young but Hermione (aka Henry) … well… he knew she understands him. That's why he opened up with her, right?

The blond sighed as he sneaked a glance at the brunette beside him. She had helped him greatly and now that she looks like something was bothering her, Draco knew he should help her, too. But not now. Once she asked for his help, he wouldn't hesitate to help her, but really, not now.

Hermione looked at her watch and noticed that it was already quarter to 8. She stood up and carried her bag. "Sorry guys, I need to go. Professor Dumbledore wants to see me."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Blaise asked, confusion etched on his face. "Why? What does he want?"

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said, trying her best to look nonchalant. "He just wanted to tell me something about my studies. That's all."

Blaise nodded. "Well, then, off you go."

Hermione managed to put a small smile on her face before going out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"You want to see me, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. She was seated across the old Headmaster.

"Ah, yes, your highness," he said. Hermione stared at him and noticed that Professor Dumbledore was slightly looking grim. The twinkle in his eyes was gone already. Hermione sighed. She knew what this would be about.

Silence was heard. For a few minutes, no one talked at all. Until, the Headmaster broke it.

"Your highness, I apologize," he suddenly said, startling the Princess.

"Why are you apologizing, sir?" Hermione asked, confused. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Professor Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. "I apologize, Princess Hermione. I promised you that I would help you. But King Stephen and his wife suddenly told me that they would visit Hogwarts while all of you are in Hogsmeade. I tried to warn you, your highness, but it was too late. I'm sorry."

Hermione slightly smiled. She placed her hand above one of Professor Dumbledore's hand. "You don't have to apologize, Professor. I always knew that this day would come. Ginny warned me before that one day, my parents and Ronald Weasley would stop by here in Hogwarts." She slightly fidgeted on her seat. "I didn't tell you this but, sir, my parents are roaming around Europe to find me. Now… now, they're here in Hogwarts and I have a feeling that their reason is because they are finding me."

The brunette sadly sighed. "I appreciate your help, Professor. I really do. Because of your help, I gained new friends. When I was in France, my parents always lock me up in the castle, refusing to let me go outside because they tell me it was quite dangerous. I never have any friends. But… when you helped me and let me enroll here in Hogwarts; I gained friends… _best _friends."

"Princess Hermione, are you… giving up already?" Professor Dumbledore asked. His question struck something in her heart. Will she give up already? Will she surrender and marry that idiotic Weasel. Will she leave her friends… will she leave Mika? And… and… will she leave Draco here? Oh goodness, she doesn't like this.

Hermione silently looked at Professor Dumbledore. She knew what she'll answer. "Giving up is not one of a trait of a good Princess, sir. Giving up means I'm a coward. My parents raised me up to be brave and if I give up right now, I'll disgrace the family. Grangers don't give up. And I'm a Granger."

He smiled. The princess in front of him told her little speech with so much conviction. "Very well, then, your highness. I will try my best to not to reveal your identity." His tone then became serious. "But I warn you, always stick with your friends. Through them, you can hide your identity more. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, I understand," Hermione said with a smile.

"Good," he said. "Now, you may leave."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said before standing up and leaving the office of the Headmaster. Once she was gone, Dumbledore couldn't help but grin widely.

"Love can really make you braver," he said, still with the wide grin on his face. "Ah, young love."

* * *

Hermione walked back to the Slytherin Common Room, still contemplating about her meeting with Professor Dumbledore.

'_Yes, I won't give up,' _Hermione thought firmly. _'If I give up, I'm a coward and cowardice is not in the dictionary of Princess Hermione Granger.' _The brunette smiled, feeling a bit better. She peacefully continued walking back to her own House.

When she arrived, she was a bit surprised to see that everyone was in their rooms already. Hermione sighed as she slipped inside her room. She yawned and discovered that she was very, very tired. She lied down on her bed and didn't even bother to change into her pajamas. And immediately, she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! Now, it's time for your reviews! I have bad news, though. I won't be home starting tomorrow until June 2. That's bad, I know! (Waaah!) So that means I can't update. I'm really sorry. I don't know if there would be internet in the place where I will go (btw, I'll go to Palawan tomorrow! Hurrah!) (For those who doesn't know where it is, it's in the Philippines). I can't promise to update within those days but I'll try my best. I'll bring a pen and paper so that once I come back, I'll just type and voila! I can update then. I'm really, really sorry. I'll update Time's Up! too. **

**With love,  
2booklover4 :)**


	25. A Hug for a Friend

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I am JK Rowling? If you do, I'll personally escort you to St. Mungo's. **

**A/N: Yes, that's right... I'm back! Whew, I'm finally back after a long vacation! By the way, I had fun in Palawan, though, still slightly bored since there is no internet connection! Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't update so now, I am. Anyway, just so you know, here in the Philippines, classes already started (I'm officially a high school freshman, yipee!). So that means I can't update everyday since my mother doesn't like me to use the computer everyday. I'm sorry if this chapter is slightly short but I'm telling you, there would be a slight interaction between Draco and Hermione! Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

**A Hug for a Friend**

The next day, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for their breakfast. Hermione was looking pointedly tired that day with black bags under her eyes. She was also not touching her food but constantly played with it with the usage of her fork.

The Princess in disguise hadn't slept well yesterday, having nightmares about her identity being exposed in the whole school. She had nightmares that her friends would get angry with her, telling her they betrayed them. Nightmares about Draco getting angry at her. She involuntarily shivered and released a soft groan. Because of the arrival of her parents and the Weasel, Hermione became very fidgety and paranoid.

She looked at the teachers' table and saw her parents talking animatedly with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. She raised an eyebrow at the Potions Master. He looked like he was quite enjoying their conversation. Hermione frowned. From the looks of it, her parents looked like they weren't bothered that she was missing. Oh great. They're really angry with her for running away from home. She quickly averted her eyes away from the teachers' table when Queen Danielle looked back at her. Just looking at her mother makes her eyes water. She really misses her. Hermione released a sigh.

Her friends were looking at her with concern and curiosity. The usual happy and bubbly Henry Gordon was missing replaced by a tired and sulky one. Blaise looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. The blond just shrugged, telling him he doesn't know the reason for the brunette's attitude today. Mika was the only one who really knows the reason why the Princess acts like that today.

Pansy released a groan. "For crying out loud, Henry, what's wrong with you?" she asked exasperatedly. Draco and Mika looked at her in surprise. Blaise, in the other hand, looked at her with awe. Hermione closed her eyes before looking at Pansy with a forced smiled worn on her tired face.

"Nothing, Pansy. I'm fine. No need to worry," she said, trying to sound cheery but failed. She continued to poke on her pancake, not really in the mood to eat it. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and was surprised to see that it was Crabbe.

"Are you going to eat that?" he inquired, looking at her pancake hungrily. At the corner of Hermione's eyes, she saw Draco rolling his eyes. The brunette shook her head and pushed her plate towards Crabbe.

"No, you can have it if you want," she said. Crabbe gave her a goofy grin and started to tuck in. Goyle started to eat with him, too.

Hermione sighed at the sight of the two muscular Slytherins. She envies both of them because of their carefree nature. She doubts that they had problems. Except of course, hunger.

She glanced at the Gryffindor table and caught Ginny's worried look. Hermione gave her a smile which Ginny reluctantly returned and turned her back from the Princess to continue eating her breakfast. She looked at Harry who was beside the red-headed, looking at her with a longing expression and then turning back to Ronald to start another conversation about Quidditch. The brunette snorted slightly. Poor Harry Potter. If he only knew that Ginny's already engaged to someone. She imagined what his expression would be and that made her laugh a little.

Hermione then saw that Potter and the Weasel were looking at her direction right now. She glared when Harry glared and pointed a finger to her. She saw that Ron also glared at her. It seems like Harry had told Ron that she's an enemy. Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. If only they know that the one they're glaring at is the one and only Princess Hermione Granger of the Wizarding World of France.

Harry and Ron went back into conversing, leaving Hermione alone. She saw the surprise look on Harry's face. _'Probably something that Ron had said,' _she thought. She watched as The-Boy-Who-Lived stood up, eyes trained on the teachers' table. To be specific, eyes trained on the royal couple.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your Highnesses," he said politely. A small smirk formed on his face when everyone looked at him. "But is it true that Princess Hermione, your daughter, ran away from home?"

"Harry!" she heard Ron shout.

Everyone stared at the royal couple with mouths ajar. Hermione saw that Professor Dumbledore's, Professor Snape's, Ginny's, and Mika's eyes were trained on her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

She then looked at the royal couple and became worried that her mother started to pale. Her father, in the other hand, has an unreadable expression on his face.

The occupants of the Great Hall murmured, telling out loud if what Harry had told was true.

And then suddenly, Queen Danielle burst into tears. That's a conformation.

Professor Snape comforted the distressed Queen while King Stephen looked at Harry. He bewitched his voice so that it would be louder.

"I see that Monsieur Weasley has already told you about this Mr. Potter," King Stephen answered. He then looked at the whole Great Hall. "I am sure that all of you are wondering why my wife and I together with Monsieur Weasley came here in Hogwarts. Am I correct?"

Almost all of the students nodded.

"We are here," King Stephen continued, "because like what Mr. Potter here had said, our daughter, our Princess Hermione Granger, ran away from home." Everyone started to murmur again. The King raised a hand to silence everyone. "We are here to find her."

"Is it because of her arranged marriage with Ron?" Harry inquired loudly. Ron, beside him, turned red because of embarrassment. Harry Potter absolutely has a big mouth.

King Stephen's eyes flickered to Harry again. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were hard. The-Boy-Who-Lived slightly became afraid at the King right now. He looked absolutely livid. "Yes, Mr. Potter. My daughter doesn't wish to marry Monsieur Weasley. And because of that, she did the irrational. She ran away from the Granger castle."

Hermione looked down, slightly feeling ashamed. Her father was still angry with her, she knows that. And her mother. Her poor, poor mother. Queen Danielle was very worried with her. She knows that. Her tears were good proofs for that. And for the very first time, Hermione slightly wishes to go back home… to reveal herself… to marry the Weasel. But slightly only.

King Stephen then excused himself and went out of the Great Hall. Queen Danielle was still crying on Snape's shoulders. The Great Hall was silent for a few minutes and then started to converse with each other. Their topic: Princess Hermione's running away from home.

"Wow, so this Princess is a rebel-type of girl," Blaise commented, running a hand through his hair. "I want to see her badly already."

"She's not a rebel, Blaisy," Mika answered, pouting. Her eyes were trained on the said Princess. "Maybe Princess Hermy has her reasons why she doesn't want to marry the Weasel."

"And what are her reasons?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before the little Malfoy could answer, Hermione started to talk. "Maybe, Blaise… she's being persuaded to marry Monsieur Weasley which she doesn't want to do at all because if she did, she'll regret it for the rest of her life," she answered, eyes still on the floor. "Maybe because… she wants to marry for love. To marry the man that is really destined for her."

Blaise knitted his eyebrows. "Henry, where did you get that? You are sounding like Draco, you know."

The blond glared at him, his cheeks slightly pink.

Hermione shook her head and slowly stood up. "Nowhere, Blaise," she answered. She then looked at her friends. "I'll go back to my room now. I'm really not feeling well." Before they can answer, the Princess in disguise went out of the Great Hall.

"What's his problem?" Blaise asked, looking at the others with a frown on his face. "You know, he's acting quite weird since yesterday."

Draco nodded in agreement. Pansy, in the other hand, started to stand up to follow Hermione but the blond pulled her down on her seat.

"I'll follow him," Draco said to Pansy. The Slytherin girl frowned but nodded hesitantly. Draco then gave her a small smile and then stood up. Mika immediately climbed up on Pansy's lap, watching as her big brother went out of the Great Hall, following the Princess in disguise.

Mika grinned. _'Go comfort her, brother!' _she thought.

* * *

Hermione arrived in the Common Room with a frown on her face. She sat down on one of the couches and crossed her arms, staring at the unlit fireplace.

The brunette felt quite guilty right now because of two reasons. 1) She was making her parents worry and 2) she was making her friends worry, too. She massaged her temples, knowing that she'll have a headache soon. If only she didn't run away from home… no, she doesn't regret that greatly. If only her father didn't arrange any marriages for her… he shouldn't have arranged a marriage between her and the Weasel. If only her father knew that she wants to marry for love. Then everything would be all right.

Hermione sighed. Ginny was right. Her father was just too blinded by fame and fortune. It's really unfair. She was a big girl now and she can decide for herself already. King Stephen shouldn't have decided who her husband would be. _She _should be the one who will decide who she will marry.

Her thoughts then drifted to Draco. She has a feeling that what Ginny had told her was honestly the truth… that she's in love with him already. He'd been very kind to her since the very first day of school. He'd been a good friend, a good classmate… everything. Hermione had finally found the missing piece of her life.

But she was quite bothered by this thought. If Draco discovered that she's been lying to him… to all of them since the very first day, would he get angry with her? Would he think she betrayed them? Hermione sighed. She hopes not.

And then, the object of her affection came inside the Common Room without anyone besides himself. Draco saw her and smiled, approaching the brunette. Hermione looked down as a slight blush crept on both of his cheeks. His confession was still vivid in her mind, by the way. She then felt him sitting beside her on the couch.

At first, both didn't say any word. Hermione was thankful for this because his mere presence already comforts her. His mere presence makes her forget about her problems. Merlin, his mere presence makes her want to reveal to him that she and Sabrina Baker are one.

Suddenly, Draco sighed.

"Henry," he started. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "We noticed since yesterday, you are acting weird. Are you all right?" Honestly, they had been asking her that same question ever since the first day of school.

Hermione didn't say anything and continued to stare on the carpeted floor.

"We're worried, do you know that?" the blond continued, worry evident in his voice. "You are rarely eating, you know. Is there something wrong?"

'_Oh, there is, Draco. There is,' _the brunette bitterly thought, now staring on her folded arms on her lap.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong," Draco urged. "I'm your best friend, aren't I? And best friends tell each other's secrets, don't they? Go on, Henry. Tell me what's wrong."

"Draco," Hermione said. The blond looked at her with one blond eyebrow raised. The brunette gulped, thinking that he looks absolutely handsome that time. "Draco," she repeated, "if you found out I lied to you, would you get angry with me?"

The Slytherin blond contemplated for a few moments. "Err… it depends," he slowly said.

"On?" the brunette asked.

"On the weight of your lie," Draco said and then shrugged. "I don't really know."

"What if I did lie to all of you _ever since _the first day of school, would you get mad?" Hermione asked, eyes still trained on the floor. "What if I'm not what you think I am? What if I'm someone who has an important role in the Wizarding World?"

Draco looked at her curiously. "All right, enough of 'what ifs'," he said, noticing the distressed look on his friend's face. "Why do you suddenly ask those questions?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, refusing to answer.

She heard him releasing a huge sigh. And then, Draco did the unexpected. He gave Hermione a brief hug, but still, a hug. The brunette felt herself blushing again and looked at Draco with a curious look on her face. The blond just smiled back at her.

"It's a friendly hug, Henry," he said, softly chuckling. "Can't you hug a friend?"

Hermione then couldn't help but smile. She remembered when rumors about her and Ginny spread around Hogwarts. She boldly hugged Draco, telling Pansy it's a friendly hug. His words were exactly what she had told Pansy.

Draco chuckled again and mussed Hermione's short, brown hair. "Now, now, Henry. Eat properly from now on. Even though you are a guy and almost all of the girls in Hogwarts like you, you honestly have a petite body just like a woman's."

Hermione slightly froze at his comment. _'Because I'm a woman,' _she thought.

He mussed her hair again. "Come on, Henry, you should eat breakfast," he said, standing up. "It's the most important meal of the day." He waited for Hermione to stand who reluctantly did. And together, they went back to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what had happened this morning," Ginny said, looking at her feet. They were again in the Room of Requirement. "Harry's a stupid git with a big mouth. I'm glad Ron had scolded him."

Hermione just shrugged and made a small smile. "It already happened. I can't do anything about it," she simply answered.

Ginny looked at the Princess in disbelief. "Did something happen?" she asked her. "Hermione, _everyone _knows that Princess Hermione Granger is missing." She dropped her voice a few notches. "By the way, King Stephen announced that there would be a reward to the person who found you."

The brunette looked at her incredulously. "No he didn't."

"Yes, he did," the red-head said. "Your father's desperate to find you, you know." Ginny then held Hermione's hand. "So, that means you have to always be safe. Stick with your friends and don't go near King Stephen, Queen Danielle or my brother if you don't want to get caught."

The Princess in disguise nodded. "That's what Professor Dumbledore told me," she answered.

"Wait, you went out of the Great Hall after the reward thing was announced, right?" Ginny asked, suddenly getting a bit excited when Hermione nodded. "I saw Draco following you. Tell me what happened."

Hermione slightly blushed. "He told me he's worried about me," she said, allowing herself to slightly smile.

Ginny squealed, making Hermione laugh. "What else, Hermione? What else?"

"God, look at me. Gossiping, when I should be worrying about other things," the brunette said, slightly laughing.

The red-head ignored that comment. "What else happened?" Ginny persuaded. "Come on, Hermione. Tell me. What happened?"

"All right, all right," the brunette said. "He hugged me. There, I said it. Happy?"

"Very!" the red-headed squealed. "How did you feel after the hug? The 'special feelings'? Did you feel it?"

Hermione slightly scowled. "No, I didn't feel that." Of course, she was telling the truth because she had thought about her 'special feelings' as what Ginny quoted _before _Draco hugged her.

Ginny pouted. "Then, what did you feel?"

The brunette smiled, thinking about this particular handsome blond. "Happy, of course," she said. "His mere hug made me forget about my worries."

The red-head smiled at her friend.

Hermione then looked at her. "You know what, Ginny? I thank Merlin because despite how nervous and scared I feel right now, I still have a friend who can still make me smile," she said.

And Ginny knew she wasn't talking about her but a certain blond.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! Now, time for your reviews! **

**xoxoxo2booklover4 :) **


	26. Eavesdropping of Potter

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's. Oh, and Pride and Prejudice is not mine, too.  
**

**A/N: Oh, yes I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating soon. My first few weeks of being a high school student was very tiring, for your information. I was still starting to adjust with my new environment. Anyway, I haven't updated last week because of a particular school tradition. I'm sorry for some grammatical errors, though. This chapter, I think, seems a bit rushed so I am very sorry. Oh, and part where the words are italicized is Draco's dream, mmkay?  
**

**So, without further ado, I present to you the new chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Eavesdropping of Potter**

Hermione scratched the back of her neck as she leaned her head against the chair she was sitting on. She was once again found in the Room of Requirement, obviously waiting for Ginny. This day, though, is unlike the other meetings they had. Because today, she would tell her.

Today, she would tell Ginny she's right after all.

Today, she would tell her that she really is in love with Draco Malfoy.

The Princess in disguise closed her eyes and sighed. She knew it was true. These past few days, Draco kept on making her smile despite the problem of her parents staying in Hogwarts, looking for her. Hermione sighed again and buried her face in her hands. Being in love is really, really hard. Especially if you are disguised as a guy. Hermione can't just grab his shoulders and kiss him. Yes, she was greatly tempted to do that. That's why she presumed… she believed she is in love with him.

Hermione could already imagine Ginny's reaction once she knew the Princess' true feelings for the blond Malfoy. She imagined her telling her again and again 'I told you so. I told you so'. That made Hermione smile. Ginny would absolutely be ecstatic her friend finally realized what she truly feels.

She then looked up once the door of the Room of Requirement burst open. Ginny came striding inside, her face showing worry as she stared at the Princess seated on one of the chairs. "Princess Hermione, is everything all right? Why did you suddenly called me?" Ginny sat down one of the chairs too, staring at the brunette.

The brunette gave her a small smile as she bowed her head, her eyes trained on the floor. "Ginny…" she whispered, slowly closing her eyes. "You are right. You are absolutely right."

Ginny looked at the brunette in confusion. "I'm right? Why am I right? What are you talking about, Hermione?" she asked. She watched as Hermione slowly looked at her, a wide grin stretched across her face. "Hermione? What's going on?"

"I'm in love," she said, sighing. She chuckled as Ginny's eyes grew wide because of realization. "Oh Ginny, I'm so in love." Ginny squealed slightly bouncing on her chair. Hermione laughed louder. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

"That's wonderful, Hermione!" Ginny said, sighing dreamily. "You finally admitted it!" The redhead stood up and walked towards where the Princess was seated. "I told you so! I told you so!" she said again and again, making Hermione laugh louder. So, she was right. She then held both of Hermione shoulders and stared at her mirth-filled eyes. "I'm so happy for you, your Highness. I mean, Draco had practically confessed to you that he's in love with Sabrina Baker which really is you." Ginny then pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "It feels wonderful, doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded, her grin growing. "It is, Ginny. I've… I've never felt this way before," she said, releasing a blissful laugh. "My heart feels like it would burst out of my chest any minute when he would smile at me like that. Draco…" – Hermione released a sigh – "Draco… it's so nice to say his name over and over again. Draco…"

Ginny laughed. "Cut it out, Hermione. You're sounding like a lovesick puppy," the redhead teased.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Andrei… it's nice to say your fiancé's name, too, right?" Hermione laughed when Ginny blushed. Hermione then released another sigh. "It's just… bad I couldn't tell Draco how much I love him." The brunette then ran a hand through her short hair and then smiled. "But it's good to know that my feelings are reciprocated… though, if I'm Sabrina Baker. Oh Ginny, I wish I could tell him. The only problem is he might get angry with me."

"Oh nonsense, Hermione," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "If Draco truly loves you, he would understand."

Hermione smiled, feeling calmer. "I guess."

* * *

Harry Potter is very, very bored. He is seen lying on his four poster bed in the boy's dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower but the young man had some difficulty in sleeping. And so, he was bored. And if Harry Potter is bored, he usually sneak out of the Gryffindor Common Room and look around the Hogwarts Castle.

So now, that was what he was about to do.

Harry stood up and rummaged inside his trunk to retrieve his beloved Invisibility Cloak. Professor Dumbledore gave it to him on his first Christmas in Hogwarts, telling him that it once belonged to his father. He was about to rummage for his Marauder's Map (something he inherited from a good friend of his father's, Remus Lupin) when he remembered that Professor Snape confiscated it. Harry sneered. He really hates that Potions Master. He's on his Hate List, by the way.

And so, Harry stood up and wore the Invisibility Cloak around his body. He glanced at his other roommates before quietly walking out of the boy's dormitory. He stopped to look around the Gryffindor Common Room. Once making sure that no one was awake, Harry walked out of the Gryffindor Tower.

The first place he thought of going was the kitchens. And so, he did go to the kitchens. He ate mouthwatering foods courtesy of Dobby and his other house-elf friends.

As Harry walked out of the Hogwarts kitchens, he decided to visit the Room of Requirement. It has been awhile since he visited that secret room.

Harry had discovered it when he was in 6th year. And how glad he was he discovered it. The dark-haired boy was perfectly sure that he is the only one who knows about the Room of Requirement. Or so he had thought.

The Gryffindor stopped at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy training some trolls to dance ballet. Harry still couldn't help but to roll his eyes every time he sees this particular tapestry. Doesn't Barnabas the Barmy realize that trolls wearing tutus is not a… pleasant sight at all?

Anyway, Harry stopped at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy as he gazed at the opposite wall. There, on the opposite wall, was a door… the door to the Room of Requirement. Harry frowned. It seems like someone has discovered this room already. Cautiously walking towards the door, Harry noticed that that 'someone' forgot to close the door that's why it was still visible to the naked eye.

Once he stopped at the door, Harry peeked inside. He gasped when he saw his beloved Ginny talking with none other than Henry Gordon. Anger started to flare inside the Gryffindor's body again.

'_I thought they aren't dating!' _the Gryffindor wailed inside his mind as he glared at the Slytherin in disguise. Jealousy coursed inside his body. It seems like they were having a secret rendezvous. Wanting to know what they were talking about, Harry pressed his ears against the door.

"… believe I love him."

"… too."

Harry frowned. Did he hear right? Who loves who? The Gryffindor growled. Does Ginny love Gordon already? That cannot happen since Ginny will always be his! He pressed his ears harder against the door.

"Princess Hermione, I wish you could tell him," he heard Ginny say. Harry's jaw dropped. Did Ginny just call Henry Gordon Princess Hermione?

"Me too, Ginny, me too," he heard the Slytherin say. "I wish I could tell Draco."

Harry frowned. What does Draco Malfoy has to do with their conversation? Harry opened the door a little wider to hear more clearly. He was starting to have a suspicion that this isn't just any secret rendezvous.

"I wish I could just say my whole name in front of him and let him watch as I change back into Princess Hermione Granger," he heard Gordon say. Harry watched as something glowed around her neck. So, Henry Gordon is not really a true person but a disguised one. The Gryffindor gasped. Henry Gordon's the Princess Hermione Granger! The King and Queen should hear about this. But first things first. Harry should know how to show everyone that this Slytherin is really Princess Hermione Granger.

"How do you change back into a Princess again, Hermione?" Ginny inquired. Harry curled his hands into a fists, anticipating the Slytherin's answer.

"Just say my whole name, Ginny, have you forgotten it?" Harry heard her say. "I'm glad no one knows that my second name's 'Jane'," – Harry noticed another glow around her neck – "or else I would have been caught."

"True," Ginny answered, laughing lightly.

Harry didn't listen anymore. A slow, sinister smirk started to form on his face. So Henry Gordon and Princess Hermione Granger is one, huh? This must be his lucky day.

The Gryffindor then backed away from the visible door and wore his Invisibility Cloak. As he walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, a plan started to formulate inside Harry Potter's head. He's going to get his revenge soon. Oh the joy.

* * *

_He was seated under a maple tree with her sitting beside him, her head gently placed on his shoulder while she idly read a book. His head, too, was placed on top of her head. _

_Draco's eyes gazed down on the beautiful girl beside him as he watched her reading. Sabrina Baker softly chuckled, probably something she had read and then turned her book into another page. With the usage of her right hand, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. _

"_What are you reading?" Draco heard himself ask. The girl beside her slowly gazed up to him with a warm smile on her face. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her lovely smile. _

"_Pride and Prejudice," she answered, looking back to her book and started to read it again. _

_The blond's face turned into a confused one. He looked around. They were in Hogwarts grounds just near the Hogwarts Lake. He then looked back at Sabrina. She was softly laughing again, her head slightly shaking. Slowly and hesitantly, Draco reached for her hand which was placed just beside her book. Sabrina looked up, a wide grin still plastered on her face. Draco found himself smiling back at the beautiful girl beside him. _

_He then lifted her hand and placed a lingering kiss on it. He watched in contentment as her cheeks turned into a lovely shade of red. Her smile grew wide as she looked down on her lap and closed her book. She looked back at him and wrapped her arms around the Slytherin blond, her chin lightly placed on his right shoulder. _

_Draco closed his eyes and sighed, feeling very relaxed and satisfied._

* * *

Hermione went back to the Slytherin Common Room. Thankfully, she wasn't caught by Filch or any Professors.

As she walked inside, a frown was seen plastered on her face. When she and Ginny were about to go out of the Room of Requirement, they were surprised to discover that the door was slightly opened. Ginny had probably forgotten to close it. So that also means there was a possibility someone had seen both of them. Hermione sighed. If someone did, she just hoped it wasn't Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil.

Stretching her tired arms above her head, Hermione released a yawn with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again, she slightly backpedaled. There, seated on a carpet with his head placed on the coffee table was the one and only Draco Malfoy. The Princess in disguise's heartbeat quickened and her cheeks slightly turned red as she gazed at the peaceful look of her beloved.

She looked around. Once making sure that no one was awake, she carefully approached the sleeping form of the Slytherin. Her eyes landed on the books and parchments placed messily around Draco. Hermione smiled. He probably fell asleep while studying.

The brunette then knelt down in front of him. Slowly, she touched his face with her right hand. Draco slightly stirred but didn't wake up. Her hands then traveled up his bangs and brushed it away. His warm breath was blowing against Hermione's face, making her more flushed.

Again, once making sure that no one was awake, Hermione leaned down and kissed the blond's forehead. "I think I love you already, Draco," she whispered. And then, she immediately stood up and bolted inside her bedroom, not wanting to wake Draco up and see her there.

* * *

_Draco stroked her beautiful hair slowly and gently as he sniffed her wonderful scent. He hugged her tighter, as if he's afraid she would go away from him. Oh Merlin, if this was a dream, he doesn't want to wake up anymore. It's so nice to be alone with his beloved. _

_The Slytherin blond then watched as Sabrina Baker looked up at him. Their eyes instantly locked together. Draco smiled lovingly at the look she was giving him. He then closed his eyes as her right hand traveled up to his face, gently caressing it with care. _

_Once it stopped, Draco opened his eyes. They instantly locked with her eyes again. Sabrina Baker then placed her right hand at the back of his neck. She then pulled down his head. The brunette then placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. As Draco pulled away and gazed at her with surprise in his eyes, the brunette smiled. _

"_I think I love you already, Draco," she whispered. _

Draco immediately opened his eyes. He was expecting to see Sabrina Baker beside him. But instead of seeing the beautiful lady, he had seen his books and parchments scattered messily on the coffee table.

The blond sighed. It was only a dream. Didn't he tell Merlin that if that was a dream, he doesn't want to wake up anymore?

The Slytherin ran a hand through his hair. His hand then stopped on his forehead, just on the spot where Sabrina Baker kissed him. A slow smile started to grow on Draco's lips. The kiss was like real to him. It felt more like a reality than a dream.

'_I think I love you already, Draco.'_

He remembered her telling him that. Draco grin became wider. When she said those wonderful words, it sure felt like it was real, too.

Sighing, Draco stood up and gathered all of his things. He carried all of them until he arrived in his room. Mika was already curled on his bed, sleeping soundly. Draco smiled as he placed his things on his desk. He approached his little sister and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Mika," he whispered.

Draco changed into his nightclothes, still thinking about his sweet dream. He touched the place where Sabrina Baker kissed him again and gently rubbed it. He then brought his fingers against his lips, wishing that Sabrina Baker kissed his lips instead of his forehead.

With that, Draco fell asleep, still dreaming of a particular brunette.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter. I just want to say to all my dear readers that I appreciate your patience. I can't reassure all of you that I would update faster but I can reassure all of you that I would continue this story until the end. Anyway, time for your reviews! xoxoxo2booklover4**


	27. Valentine's Day Revelation

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's.**

**A/N: I'm back! Oh yes I am! I'm so sorry for the delay! I was so busy last week, researching for my group's possible investigatory project proposal. I'm the asst. leader, btw. T-T I really despise IP if you ask me. It's affecting my grade, really… sigh… anyway, just read this story. Enjoy! Read and Review afterwards.**

* * *

**Valentine's Day Revelation **

Today was the day of love. Everybody was gathered outside the Great Hall, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to open the double-oak doors to official start the Valentine's Ball. And one of them is Hermione Granger disguised as Henry Gordon.

She was looking very handsome on her disguise. A very expensive-looking blue dress robe was seen worn on her body. The brunette just smiled when she noticed some looks of interests from most of the girls.

Hermione then looked at her date, which was of course, Ginny. She was wearing a red dress, complementing her already red, fire-like hair. Her mane was twisted into a complicated French knot with a red rose sticking out of it. Ginny looked at her and gave her a smile, which Hermione returned.

The brunette ran a hand through her hair (and heard some girls dreamily sigh) and looked around more. She caught sight of pretty little Mika wearing a red dress, too (Hermione has to roll her eyes. Even a little girl likes Valentine's day). But the brunette has to admit, Mika absolutely looks stunning today. She beamed as the little Malfoy looked at her. Mika also returned the smile and then turned to look at her big brother.

Hermione followed her gaze, landing on Draco. The Princess in disguise has to gulp and look away as she laid eyes on Draco. Hermione bit her bottom lip. As always, Draco was absolutely… certainly… positively looking so handsome today that she couldn't help but blush. The brunette caught sight of the impish grin Ginny was flashing at her which Hermione returned with a glare.

The brunette sighed. _'Get a grip, Hermione!' _she scolded herself. Hermione was frustrated to think that she wasn't the date of Draco, though, elated that again, his date was his little sister. Ah, the cons of being disguised. Hermione then looked at him and was surprised he was looking at her, too. Draco gave her a smile before averting his gaze towards Mika. The Princess turned into a deeper shade of red and held Ginny's right arm tightly.

Ginny, witnessing what had briefly happened awhile ago, chuckled. "Relax, your Highness," she murmured, caressing Hermione's right arm. "It's normal to blush when the guy you love smiles at you. So relax. Breathe in. Breathe out. In… Out…"

"Oh, cut it out, Ginny!" Hermione whispered in slight anger. Ginny just chuckled and shook her head.

Hermione then tried her best to not to look at Draco again. She focused her gaze on Pansy instead. The Slytherin girl looked stunning today, too. The brunette thought that some girls do bloom every time it is the day of hearts. She grinned as Pansy looked at her and smiled. The brunette's eyes then focused on Blaise, who looks good too (though, Draco's still the handsomest of all). Hermione was slightly surprised. Pansy wasn't with someone and Blaise wasn't with someone (which was very surprising, indeed). And what surprised Hermione more was the fact that they were standing side-by-side with Pansy on the left and Blaise on her right. How very surprising.

Intrigued, Hermione (with Ginny) approached her two Slytherin friends.

"Hey Henry!" Pansy happily greeted with a huge grin on her face and pink cheeks.

"Hey," Hermione answered back, her curious look still unwavering. She looked from Pansy back to Blaise then back to Pansy. "Umm… Pans, do you have a date?"

The Slytherin girl shook her head. "Unfortunately, on the day of hearts, I'm alone," she said, laughing. Hermione raised an eyebrow. It seems like Pansy wasn't sad or lonely at all.

Her gaze then landed on Blaise. "Do you have a date?" she asked him.

Blaise colored and looked down. "Umm… none," he said softly.

Hermione gasped and so did Ginny. "Blaise Zabini doesn't have a date on Valentine's Day!" Ginny exclaimed, not believing what she just had heard.

"Shhh…" Blaise said, slightly glaring at the she-Weasley. "I… I didn't want to ask any girl, that's all."

The Gryffindor looked skeptical. "Are you sure you are Blaise Zabini?" she asked. Blaise's glare darkened while Hermione and Pansy laughed.

"Then…" Hermione looked at Pansy to Blaise.

"Then what?" the Slytherin girl asked.

Hermione looked at her and Blaise again and this time, the two seemed to get what the Princess was trying to tell them. Pansy blushed furiously and Blaise cleared his throat.

"NO!" Pansy exclaimed, almost hysterically. Hermione and Ginny looked at her in surprise. The Slytherin cleared her throat. "I mean, no. Don't think anything like that, Henry!"

"O-kay," the brunette said, looking at Blaise with an impish grin.

The entrance door then opened, officially opening the Valentine's Ball. Everyone excitedly rushed in, including Pansy Parkinson.

"I'm going inside!" she exclaimed and then hurriedly went inside the Great Hall. Others followed her inside.

Hermione looked at Ginny and whispered, "Go in first. I've got to talk to Blaise." Ginny nodded, though looked at the Princess skeptically before going in.

Once the redhead was gone, Hermione looked at Blaise with one eyebrow raised, her lips stretched into a wide grin. "Why didn't you ask her?" she asked and then sighed. She motioned Blaise to come inside with her. "Blaise, this ball was your chance. It's Valentine's Day, for goodness sake?"

The Slytherin boy shook his head and looked at where Pansy stood. "I told you before, Henry. Pansy hates playboys. And I'm a playboy. So therefore, she hates me, too," he said, grimacing.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "How do you know she hates you?" she asked him, staring at him intently.

Blaise just shrugged and placed his hands inside his pocket. He continued to look at Pansy, a dreamy expression present on his face.

"What if some guy asked her out one day?" Hermione asked, making Blaise to look at her wearily. "What if Pansy fell in love with that guy… hard, I tell you. Do you want to be left out in the shadows, Blaise? This isn't you, do you notice that. You were once the guy who has the ability to sweep girls off of their feet. Why don't you try to do it with Pansy?"

The Slytherin shook his head. "I told you, she hates playboys. And besides, it's Pansy we are talking about, Henry. She's different from the other girls I got hooked up before." He sighed again. "And that's why I love her, Henry. She's unique… the one… Ms. Right… oh Merlin, I'm sounding like Draco right now."

"You annoying jerk, why didn't you tell me," a familiar voice said from behind the two Slytherins. Blaise sighed and Hermione's heart skipped a beat… or two. They both turned around in unison and there stood Draco with an amused and annoyed look on his face. "You're my best friend, Blaise. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his steely, grey eyes staring at the dark-haired boy.

Blaise just shrugged and looked down.

"I could have helped you win her heart, Blaise," Draco said, a smile growing on his face. "And I couldn't believe that Blaise Zabini already found the love of his life."

The Slytherin blushed and waved a dismissive hand. "Drop it, Draco," he said, sounding a bit irritated. "Why don't you just find that Sabrina Baker of yours."

Hermione blushed and so did Draco (who also glared at Blaise).

"She's not mine, Blaise," he said, earning a snort from Blaise which he pointedly ignored. "And…" he looked around, "I can't see her." A confused look crossed on Draco's face. "I'm starting to doubt that she's not real at all."

Blaise snorted again. "Not real? Seriously, Draco, would you imagine yourself fantasizing about an imaginary girl? I wouldn't believe it if one day you tell me that you managed to have an imaginary girlfriend," he said, joking.

Draco just rolled his eyes and continued to look around. "I can't see her," he said again, now frowning. His eyes then landed on Hermione, who chose to be silent. "Have you seen her, Henry?" he asked, not catching the blush that formed on both of the Princess' cheeks.

"Remember I still haven't seen her, Draco," she answered, trying to calm her hammering heart. It seems like it had beaten faster once she had said his name.

"Oh, right," he said, smiling sheepishly as he started to look around again.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. _'Calm down. Calm down. Calm down,' _she told herself again and again. _'This is absurd!' _the Princess in disguise shouted in her mind in exasperation. _'You're acting like a lowly, lovesick, puppy, Hermione. You're a Princess remember. Compose yourself. Now!' _she scolded herself and watched as Draco looked at her again.

"Oh well, I guess I'll be going now and look for her," the blond said and then looked at Blaise. "And do tell me when you will start to court Pansy, Blaise. I'd _love _to here what are dear friend would say to you," he said, earning a scowl from Blaise. With a wink, he disappeared.

"He's unbelievable," Blaise groaned, massaging his temples.

"He's just being a friend to you, Blaise," Hermione said. "He wants you to be happy, you know."

Blaise sighed. "I know," he admitted. "But… I'm really not yet ready to tell Pansy how I truly feel."

Hermione beamed. "I hope you'll get ready soon, Blaise," she said.

"Me too, Henry. Me too."

* * *

Harry watched Henry Gordon's every move, a triumphant smirk gracing his lips. _'A few minutes more,' _he thought as he looked at his magical watch. 7:45 pm, it said. Only 15 more minutes and Henry Gordon's life will change. Henry Gordon's secret would be revealed. Henry Gordon… will soon be Princess Hermione Granger.

"Harry," Ron Weasley said, standing beside him. "Is that my sister? And…" – a horrified look crossed his face – "is her date that Henry Gordon you are talking about?" The Weasel released a low growl. "Maudissez-le (**Curse him**)," Ron snarled, still looking at his sister. "Wooing my sister? And why did Ginny agree to be his date tonight?" The Quidditch Keeper looked at Harry. "And why isn't she with you, Harry? I thought that you like her?"

The Gryffindor grimaced. "I do, Ron. I really do," Harry said. He then glared at Henry Gordon. "But that Slytherin's beating me."

Ron gasped. "Harry… fight, you dolt! You know that I always wanted you to end up with Ginny," he said.

Harry smirked. "I know that, Ronald," he said. "And don't worry, Ginny would be mine soon." He stared at Hermione in disguise. "And Henry Gordon would be gone soon."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, interest present on both of his blue eyes.

The Gryffindor looked at him and smiled. "I forgot to tell you, mate," Harry said, changing the topic. "Princess Hermione Granger would be yours soon, too."

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry, amusement evident on his face. "I like that smirk of yours, Harry. You're making me think that something good and interesting would happen tonight," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Oh, there is, Ron," he said. "There is." He looked at his watch again. 8:00 pm, it said. "It's time already." And with that, he walked towards the front of the Great Hall. He grabbed a nearby microphone and asked for his fellow schoolmates' attention. "Attention please," Harry said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and curiously looked at The-Boy-Who-Lived in front. Once satisfied that everyone was listening to him (including King Stephen and Queen Danielle), Harry's gaze landed on Princess Hermione in disguise. "Is everyone enjoying?" he asked.

Some students nodded while some students said 'yes'. A look of curiosity was still on their faces. Harry caught the suspicious look Professor Dumbledore was giving him but he ignored it. "First of all, I'd like to thank the King and Queen of France for visiting our beloved school." He looked at the King and Queen of France and smirked. "Let us give them a round of applause."

And clap for them, they did. King Stephen looked proud while Queen Danielle smiled and bowed in thanksgiving.

Once the applause ceased, Harry went back and looked at the audience. This time, his gaze landed on Henry Gordon again (who was glaring at him). "And I am pleased to say that someone very important is among us now," Harry said, his smirk growing. "I believe we all know her because of some shocking news about her." Hermione's eyes widened a little in horror. She's starting to put two and two together. "She's famous… but not so famous like me," he said, laughing at his own joke. "She's well-known around the Wizarding World because of her name, her personality, and her beauty."

Harry's smirk widened as Hermione slightly paled. "Let us all welcome, Princess Hermione Granger," he finally said, earning gasps from his audience.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape angrily snapped at him, sneaking glances at the hyperventilating Queen and the angered King. "Take back what you said, Potter."

Murmurs started to get louder as they stared at their 'hero' in disbelief. Professor Dumbledore shook his head.

Harry saw the sigh of relief Henry Gordon released. He smiled. That was what he was waiting for. "I'm sorry, my mistake," Harry said. Hermione was glaring at him from below. He also caught the glare that the little Malfoy and Ginny gave him. "Again, let us all welcome, Princess Hermione" – The _H _in Hermione's pendant glowed – "Jane" – the _J _glowed, making Hermione's eyes grow larger. _'He knows my second name!' _she thought in horror. She caught the smirk that Harry was directing to her. Hermione then looked at Draco, staring at her worriedly. A pleading look crossed her face before closing her eyes. "Granger." And that was it.

Everyone watched in silent surprise as the Princess in disguise's silver necklace glowed and slowly changed into gold. Once the gold was complete, strong magic surrounded her, making her glow very brightly. Everyone covered their eyes, shielding their eyes from the blinding light.

Once it ceased, they slowly removed their hands away from their eyes and stared at Henry Gordon. The difference now was Henry Gordon was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there stood a gorgeous woman wearing the clothes that Henry Gordon was wearing awhile ago. Her beautiful hair fell gently down her shoulders, her bangs slightly covering her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes stared hatefully at Harry Potter on the stage (who was still smirking at her). Her light red lips were curled into an angry scowl. Her small hands were balled into fists. Her chest was heaving.

Because in place of Henry Jake Gordon was the one and only Princess Hermione Jane Granger.

Hermione was sending death glares at Harry. Everything was silent and all she could hear was her ragged breath and hammering heart. _'How did he know?' _she thought as she looked at Professor Dumbledore. The old Headmaster was giving her an apologetic look. Hermione felt sorry for him, too. All the things he did just to hide and help her were put into waste once Harry Potter uttered her whole name.

The brunette could here Mika's soft sobs. She could hear Ginny's ragged breath, too, because like her, she's absolutely angry with Harry. Everyone was practically gaping at her. Everyone was practically wondering how the hell Henry Jake Gordon became the lost Princess of France. Hermione could see Ron Weasley staring at her, his jaw hanging and his eyes wide like saucers. His face, too, was as red as his hair.

"Sabrina?"

Hermione's heart dropped and her blood ran cold. _Draco. _She had forgotten about Draco. Her angry face changed into a terrified one. How will she explain to Draco? How will she tell him what really was happening? How will she tell him she loves him already? The brunette slowly looked at him, his face clearly showing his disbelief.

"Sabrina?" he said again. "What… how… why… I…" His face then became angry, making Hermione bite her bottom lip. "You're Princess Hermione?" He shook his head, his face still livid. "You lied to me. A lot."

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "I… I… Draco listen to me. Please," she pleaded, wanting to change Draco's angry face.

The blond shook his head again. "I can't believe you," he whispered, now hurt was also evident on his face. A tear slipped down Hermione's face. Draco then turned around and walked out of the Great Hall, his own hands balled into fists.

A small sob escaped from Hermione's lips. _'Why now? Why?' _she asked herself. This wasn't the way she wanted Draco to know who she really was. Her plan was to tell him her own reasons before transforming into her true form. _'Not this,' _she told herself as the oak-wooden doors closed behind Draco. She did plan to tell him but not now. Now's not yet the time…

"Oh Hermione! My fille (**daughter**)!" Queen Danielle shouted as she ran (gracefully) towards her daughter. Everyone made way for the Queen until she reached Hermione and hugged her tightly. The brunette then cried, too as she hugged her mother. "I was so worried of you, Hermione! I thought… you – you are hurt or… or something," the Queen sobbed as she showered Hermione kisses.

"Mama, Je manqué vous, aussi (**Mama, I missed you, too**)," Hermione told her sobbing mother. Queen Danielle tightened her hug. "I'm sorry, I ran away, Mama. Je suis si désolé (**I am so sorry**)."

"It's all right, Hermione," Queen Danielle said. "It's all right. What matters most is that we've found you already."

Hermione smiled and kissed the top of her mother's head.

"Vous effronté enfant (**You shameless child**)," King Stephen bellowed, frightening the audience and Hermione. Even though some didn't understand French, they're still terrified and knew that what King Stephen said was something bad, judging by his harsh voice and Hermione's look. "How dare you run away from France! And here you are, studying in Hogwarts!" He was now walking towards Hermione and Queen Danielle. "How dare you!"

"Stephen…"

"Ne parlez pas, Danielle (**Do not speak, Danielle**)," King Stephen ordered which Queen Danielle followed. Everyone in the Great Hall could feel the tension among the family. Even the ghosts could feel it. "Now tell me, young woman," he said, staring intently at his daughter. "What provoked you to do such a… such an irrational thing?! Tell me!"

Hermione sucked in a deep breath. "Papa, Je ne veux pas me marier Monsieur Weasley (**Papa, I don't want to marry Mr. Weasley**)," the brunette said, not taking her eyes off of his fuming father.

King Stephen now absolutely looked very livid. And then…

_SMACK!_

The King of France gave her daughter a resounding slap on the cheek. Everyone gasped, including Princess Hermione. The brunette looked at her father, cradling her smarting cheek. Her father never slapped her before and it was a shock he did it.

"Vous m'avez giflé (**You slapped me**)," Hermione said, still in disbelief. "You never slapped me before, Papa."

King Stephen's expression faltered slightly. "You deserved it, Hermione," the King firmly said.

Hermione sobbed. "That's not fair, Papa! Injuste (**Unjust**)!" the brunette cried. Some people were already sympathizing with the crying Princess. Hell, even Professor Snape felt sorry for Hermione. Harry Potter now looked slightly guilty. He just revealed her because he's angry he thought that Henry Gordon was stealing Ginny away from him. But now, as he watched the scene, he slightly felt guilty.

There was only one person in the Great Hall who wasn't feeling sorry for Hermione Granger – her supposedly fiancé. Since Ron could understand French very well, he understood what Hermione was trying to tell her father. He understood why King Stephen slapped Hermione. And that had angered him. _'Not marry me?' _he told himself, snorting. _'Impossible. Almost every girl wishes to marry me.' _And that's why he watched the scene, telling Hermione in his thoughts that she deserved what was happening to her now.

"Papa, I told you before. I want to marry someone I love," Hermione said, sniffing loudly. "Je ne l'aimepas Ron, Papa (**I do not love Ron, Papa**). Please understand that."

King Stephen shook his head. "We talked about this before, Hermione. You will learn to love him once you're married with him," he said, his voice now slightly calmer.

Hermione released another audible sob. "Papa, Je suis dans l'amour avec quelqu'un déjà! (**Papa, I'm in love with someone already!**)," Hermione cried.

"I do not care, Hermione," King Stephen said. And that had hurt Hermione. "You will marry Monsieur Weasley. Période (**Period**)."

More tears streamed down Hermione's face. "Papa, m'aimez-vous? (**Papa, do you love me?**)," she asked very softly only a few number of people heard her.

King Stephen was caught off guard by his daughter's question. "Of course I do, Hermione. Oui (**Yes**). That's why I'm doing this just for you… for your future," he answered.

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "Then why don't you accept that I don't love Ron, Papa? Why don't you accept that I want to marry someone whom I love so much? Why don't you just accept? Pourquoi (**Why**)," she told her father. "Je ne serai pas heureux avec lui (**I will not be happy with him**)."

"Nonsense Hermione," King Stephen said.

"Je t'aime, Papa (**I love you, Papa**). I'll do everything just to make you and Mama happy," Hermione said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "But this is just too much, Papa. I can't do it. Je veux être heureux aussi (**I want to be happy, too**). And that includes not marrying Ronald Weasley." And with that, Hermione turned around and walked towards the oak-wooden door.

She would run after Draco and tell her what she truly feels before it is too late.

She would tell him.

"Hermione!" King Stephen shouted angrily behind her. "Come back here this instant!"

But Hermione didn't listen and opened the oak-wooden doors. She made up her mind already, you see. She would run after Draco and tell him… tell him she loves him.

* * *

**A/N: And, end of chapter. A little cliffhangy, right? Haha, I'm sorry but I've got to do that. Next chapter would be exciting, I promise. And, the English translations were already beside the French words/phrases/sentences because I've noticed it was quite hard to understand so I did it… And lastly, sorry for the wrong grammars. My eyes are drooping already. I need to sleep. Reviews please. Tell me what you thought about this chappie! **

**With love,**

**2booklover4**

**P.S.**

**Okay, for TU! here's my slight update. Next chappie's Draco's birthday! They (as in Hermione and Draco) will celebrate Draco's 10****th**** birthday. Exciting, isn't it? I'm going to start writing it now. Review TU! too, pretty pretty please with a cherry on the top? **


	28. Stupid Draco: Hermione

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all right. **

**A/N: Okay, so I'm back. I don't really know what to type now. Anyway, just read this chapter. Enjoy! And then, review afterward. **

* * *

**Stupid Draco (Hermione)**

Pansy elbowed Blaise on his ribs.

"Ow!" he whispered angrily, looking at Pansy. "What?"

The Slytherin young woman looked around. Everyone was still shocked at the revelation of Princess Hermione. Everyone was shocked when King Stephen slapped Princess Hermione. "Let's follow Henry… I'm mean, Princess Hermione."

"Pansy…"

The black-haired woman shook her head. "Please, Blaise!" she pleaded. "I want to see… I want to see what Draco would do."

Blaise hissed. "Of course he would get angry!" he exclaimed. "We were deceived by the Royal Princess of France, Pansy. Even I was angered by her lie."

Pansy scoffed. "I thought you wanted to see Princess Hermione?" she asked. "Now that you saw her, you act all angry and whatsoever. I'm so sure that Princess Hermione has a reason why she did that."

"Pansy's right, Blaise," Ginny suddenly butted in.

The young man glared at the two girls. "Yeah, whatever," he said. Pansy took that as a yes. She then looked at Mika (who was still quietly crying). The Slytherin carried the little 5-year-old blonde.

"Come on, Mika. We'll follow Princess Hermione," she whispered, wiping the little Malfoy's damp face. Mika only nodded her head. Pansy then looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Both of you, too. Follow us." And with that, the Slytherins, a Gryffindor, and a little girl strode towards the exit door of the Great Hall. Once they were out of the Great Hall, they went out of the Hogwarts castle.

* * *

Hermione looked frantically around, her pace quickening as she walked out of the Great Hall. Draco was nowhere to be seen, forming dread inside the Princess' chest. _'Oh, please Draco,' _she pleaded inside her mind. _'Please, understand me.'_

The brunette was now nearing the Great Lake of Hogwarts. She could hear the waves crashing together because of its resident, the Giant Squid of course. As Hermione neared the shore of the lake, she abruptly stopped. A person was there, his whole body illuminated by the bright, full moon. Hermione released a soft sob, debating whether to approach him or not. She'd angered him… she'd hurt him. Hermione has no clue if he'll listen to her.

Hermione stood rooted on the spot for minutes, still staring at a great work of art. Draco's hair now looks white because of the light of the moon. His exposed skin looked like it was glowing, making him look quite eerie, yet beautiful. His hands, Hermione observed, were balled tightly into fists. The Princess has a sickening feeling that he was cursing her in his mind. Hermione wouldn't blame him, anyway. She made him believe that there was a girl named Sabrina Baker that existed. Hermione didn't plan that… well… as Sabrina, she would attract this handsome blond. But then, she did. Hell, she made him fall in love with Sabrina Baker.

More tears streamed down Hermione's face. Now, she feels that Draco would hate her. Yes, he loves Sabrina Baker who's just a disguise of her. But she feels, she greatly feels, that Draco would never love the Royal Princess of France who deceived him and lied to him ever since she studied in Hogwarts. A small part in Hermione's heart wished that she shouldn't have ran away from home. A small part in Hermione's heart wished that she shouldn't have disguised herself as Henry Gordon. A small part in Hermione's heart wished that she should have been a good daughter to her parents and marry Ronald Weasley.

Though, a small part only. Because if she didn't ran away from home, if she didn't disguise herself as Henry Gordon, if she didn't follow her parents' (particularly father's) wish, then she would never know Hogwarts and love it. She wouldn't meet her friends. She wouldn't discover that the hero that the Wizarding World adores is a stuck-up jerk. She wouldn't meet adorable Mika Malfoy. And of course.

She wouldn't meet Draco.

Her thoughts were quickly put into a stop as she froze right on the spot where she's standing. Draco's steely gray eyes were now gazing on her. At first, a look of surprised crossed on his handsome face. But then, it quickly changed into pure anger. The Princess has to admit. She's quite scared.

"Draco…" but Hermione didn't continue as she looked at his unwavering eyes. The Princess bit her bottom lip as the blond continued to look at her with contempt. A tear slid down her face as she broke their eye-contact and looked at the ground. _'That's it,' _she told herself as a sob escaped from her lips. Her tears continued to drip down to the ground.

From the great castle, Pansy (who was carrying the still crying Mika), Blaise, Ginny, Crabbe, and Goyle crept outside. They'd immediately spotted the two students and so, as quietly as they can, they tiptoed towards a nearby bush. The bush they're now hidden are a bit far from Draco and Hermione, but not too far so that they could still hear what they're going to talk about.

Ginny frowned as she watched the crying Hermione. She looked at Mika and unconsciously stroked her beautiful, blond hair.

Hermione, in the other hand, was getting very nervous as minutes passed by that's why more tears rolled down her eyes. Her knees were starting to buckle, to her great surprise. Hermione was thankful she wasn't wearing any dress right now.

Shuffling of feet was heard so the brunette immediately looked up and saw that Draco was about to walk away from her. Without thinking, she cried, "Wait!"

The blond stopped and looked at her. Now, his face wasn't betraying him with any emotions. Hermione doesn't like it when he's like that. She'd rather prefer it when he was showing her how angry he was right now than having a stoic expression. For her, an expressionless face is scarier than a face with an emotion.

The brunette gulped as he waited for her to say something. _'Ugh, Hermione! Say something! Say something!' _she told herself, absentmindedly wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Draco… I… I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling rather lame. She knew, she very well knew that a sorry wasn't enough.

And she's absolutely correct.

"I don't know if sorry is enough," the blond whispered, the tone of his voice also not betraying him with any emotions.

Hermione sniffed. "I know," she softly sobbed. "I know… I don't know. To show how sorry I am, I mean." The brunette absentmindedly tucked one strand behind her right ear, oblivious to the fact that Draco was following her every movement.

"Go back inside," he ordered.

The brunette shook her head. "No, I still need to explain to you, Draco," she cried, her eyes pleading.

Draco shook his head, his face still stoic. "You don't need to explain to me, _Your Highness _(Hermione cringed when he said this). There's nothing to explain at all." And with that, he walked passed the brunette.

Hermione spun around so fast her neck cricked a little. "Please, Draco!" the brunette wailed. "It's clear you are angry with me! I have a reason why I need to disguise as Henry Gordon… I have a reason why I need to disguise as Sabrina Baker." The brunette pointedly noticed the way the blond stiffened when she said the last name.

The blond just ignored her and continued to walk away from Hermione.

The Princess raised her hand arms in frustration and shouted, "Would you just hear me out?!" she exclaimed. She's just really desperate right now. She doesn't know what she'll do if the man she greatly loves continued to get angry with him. "It's… it's not fair, Draco! I'm trying to explain here but all you did was snub me like that!"

Draco spun around and his eyes instantly narrowed. "Pardon me, _Your Highness_, but could you SHUT UP?" the blond said through gritted teeth. He was absolutely livid right now.

Hermione gasped and so did the other spectators. The brunette now glared. She's starting to get frustrated with this Slytherin blond. "Excuse me, but I will not shut up until you'd let me explain!" she shrieked, stomping towards the blond until she's right in front of him. "My father's ordering me to do things I do not want to do. I…" She stopped when Draco raised one hand to stop her.

"I told you, _Your Highness_, I don't want any explanation from you," the blond said.

The brunette balled her hands into fists as more angry tears rolled down her face. Draco has to look away. He has too because Hermione still looks so beautiful even if her face was pink because of crying. It hurts him greatly. "All right! Fine! I deceived you!" Hermione cried. "But I told you, I did it with a reason, Draco! I wouldn't just dress myself into a boy and go to some school when I'm supposed to study in an exclusive school in France!"

Draco spun around and walked away again but then, Hermione stopped him. The brunette's hand was wrapped tightly around his right arm.

"Please," the Princess pleaded in a whisper. She released another sob. "Listen to me, please."

The blond jerked his arm away from her. With his back still turned away from her, the blond said, "I can, _Your Highness_, I really can. But I don't want to. I won't," Draco stubbornly said. "I don't know who you truly are. I don't know if I'll listen to you again… I don't know if I'll trust you again."

Unable to control herself, Hermione did something quite surprising and unexpected. She spun Draco around and collided her right hand with his left cheek. A resounding _SMACK! _was heard around the Hogwarts Grounds. The blond staggered back with his hand cradling his smarting cheek. He was shocked… astounded because no one had ever punched him (not even guys) so hard. Hell, he had never seen a girl punch a guy. Never.

Even Pansy and company were surprised at what Hermione did to their best friend. Ginny allowed herself to show a small smile. She thinks that Draco deserves to be punched right now to put back some senses on his incredibly thick head. He honestly didn't realize that Hermione tries her very best to explain to him because he is important to her… because she loves him.

Speechless, Draco just stared at Hermione with his eyes wide open and mouth agape.

Hermione released another soft sob and sniffed. She ignored the sudden pain of her right hand. Instead, she looked at the blond with a soft glare on her eyes. "You idiot!" she cried. "You bloody idiot! I… I'm trying my best to explain everything to you!" she said, now crying uncontrollably. "But you're so stubborn you do not want to listen to me." She wiped her face. "And do you know why I'm trying here, huh, Draco? Do you know why?" She bit her bottom lip and blinked furiously. "Well, breaking news, you stubborn git, I'm in love with you! And I don't even know why!" She shook her head in defeat and ran inside the Hogwarts castle, forcing herself not to look back.

Once she's inside, everything was silent. Even the crickets and other living creatures chose to be silent. Even the Great Lake and the Giant Squid chose to be silent. Draco was still in a daze, his mouth slightly open. He was immobilized with Hermione's revelation. The only hint of life in him was the heaving of his chest and the rapid blinking of his eyes.

Ginny (still hidden behind the bushes with the others) looked at the Hogwarts castle. _'Poor, poor, Hermione,' _the redhead thought. She looked at the others and saw the astonished looks of their faces. "And now, Hermione's telling the truth," the she-Weasley said.

* * *

"C'était cruel, Stephen (**That was cruel, Stephen**)!" Queen Danielle exclaimed as she glared at her husband. They were in Professor Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster left the King and Queen to talk about some things. "Why did you slap Hermione?! Notre fille (**Our daughter)**! Didn't we agree before Hermione was born that we will never, as in _never_, physically hurt her for punishment or out of anger? We talked about this, Stephen. Vous avez convenu (**You agreed**)." The Queen now was practically breathing hard, her face red because of anger. She can't believe it. She really can't believe that her husband, her beloved husband, had hurt their daughter just because he couldn't control his anger.

King Stephen's expression was unwavering. "She deserved it, Danielle. Elle est un enfant insolent (**She is an insolent child**)," he answered, the tone of his voice also firm. The King then glared at his wife. "It's your fault, Danielle. You spoiled Hermione! Now look at what she is right now! She ran away from home and refused to marry Monsieur Weasley!"

Queen Danielle looked indignant. "Why don't you just allow your daughter not to marry Monsieur Weasley, Stephen? She clearly told you for the umpteenth time, elle ne veut pas marier Ron (**she doesn't want to marry Ron**)," the Queen answered. "And she told you she loves someone else already!"

"Dans l'intéret du ciel, Danielle (**For heaven's sake, Danielle**), stop it," King Stephen said, a huge frown now evident on his face. "I do not care if our daughter's attracted to someone rather than Monsieur Weasley. I also stated this clearly, my dear wife, Hermione will marry Ron Weasley no matter what happens."

"C'est ridicule, Stephen (**This is ridiculous, Stephen**)!" Queen Danielle exclaimed. "Stop ordering Hermione to do what she doesn't want to do!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, Danielle," King Stephen said firmly.

Tears started to stream down Queen Danielle's face but she didn't say anything. Instead, she shook her head and was about to go out of Headmaster Dumbledore's office when the entrance door surprisingly opened. King Stephen immediately stood up upon seeing who the newcomer was.

"Hermione," Queen Danielle gasped upon seeing the face of her daughter. The Princess' face was red and swollen because of crying. But her face wasn't damp anymore. She already stopped crying. "Hermione, dear, are you all right?" the Queen inquired.

But the brunette didn't answer her mother. Her gaze was fixed on her father who was looking at her stoically. "Papa," she said, slightly croaking. Hermione cleared her throat. "I… I'm now agreeing. Je marierai Monsieur Ron (**I will marry Mr. Ron**)."

Queen Danielle gasped in surprise and King Stephen smiled appreciatively. "Now, that's settled," the ruler said, his smile not leaving his face. "Monsieur Ron will be ecstatic to hear this good news."

"Hermione!" the Queen exclaimed, looking at her daughter in surprise.

King Stephen released a weary sigh. "Danielle, your daughter agreed already," he said.

The mother just shook her head and retrieved her lacy handkerchief to wipe away her tears. Queen Danielle definitely knew that something happened to her daughter.

"Now, mon cher daughter (**my dear daughter**)," King Stephen started. "Since we are here in England, the nuptials will happen here in England. Monsieur Ron already agreed with this. We already made the list of guests, the theme of the wedding, everything."

"Quand a-t-il lieu le mariage, Papa (**When is the wedding, Papa**)?" Hermione asked almost inaudibly.

"Soon, Hermione. Two weeks from now and the day would be Saturday," the King answered.

Queen Danielle gasped again. "Isn't it too early, Stephen?" the Queen cried. "Two weeks from now!"

King Stephen waved a dismissive hand. "My dear wife, we've talked about this for a whole year. Everything is ready. Now that Hermione agreed in marrying Monsieur Weasley, there's no point in waiting. Besides, mon cher (**my dear**), Monsieur Weasley agreed already."

The Queen frowned and looked at her daughter. Hermione was silent. Her eyes were now staring on the floor. _'Only two weeks from now,' _she sadly thought. _'Two weeks from now and then I'll be married.' _The brunette released a shaky sigh. She'll miss her friends. She'll miss Hogwarts. She'll miss everyone.

She'll miss Draco.

Once Hermione raised her head to look at her father, a tear slid down from her right eye. "All right, Papa, I'll be married on Saturday," she whispered hoarsely.

"Magnifique (**Magnificent**)," the King merely answered.

Queen Danielle in the other hand cried louder as she held Hermione's right arm. "It's all right if do not want to marry Monsieur Weasley, Hermione. It's…"

"Danielle!" King Stephen exclaimed.

The Queen shook her head again but didn't continue in finishing her sentence.

The King then looked at his Princess again. "Now, Hermione, for the meantime, you will move in the Room of Requirement," he said. "Professor Dumbledore already allowed you to move their. All of your things in your room in the Slytherin Dormitories are now in the Room of Requirement."

Hermione nodded stiffly.

"And," the King added. "I am forbidding you to go out of the Room of Requirement without my permission. Comprenez (**Understand**)?"

The brunette bit her bottom lip. Now, she's being forbidden to go out of her room. Hermione knew the reason why. King Stephen doesn't want her to run away again.

"Comprenez (**Understand**)?" the King repeated.

Hermione nodded her head slowly. She has no choice. She agreed in marrying the Weasel so there's no use in refusing to follow the other orders of her father.

"Bon (**Good**)," King Stephen declared. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to tell Monsieur Weasley the good news." And with that, the King of Wizarding France disappeared from Professor Dumbledore's office. Only the mother and daughter were left inside.

"Dear…" Queen Danielle started but Hermione shook her head.

"It's all right, Mama, I agreed already," the brunette said shakily. Her face was turned away from her mother so that Queen Danielle wouldn't see the fresh tears flowing down the brunette's face. "Don't worry, Mama, okay?"

"Hermione…"

The Princess just shook her head again and wiped away her tears. She then turned around and forced a smile on her face. "Everything would be all right, Mama." And with that, Hermione also walked out of the Headmaster's office, leaving Queen Danielle alone.

"J'espère ainsi, cher (**I hope so, dear**)," Queen Danielle whispered to no one. "J'espère ainsi (**I hope so**)."

* * *

Mika was still awake. It was already close to midnight but the little blonde Malfoy was still awake. She refused to sleep. No one succeeded in persuading her to go to sleep. Even her older brother couldn't persuade her to go to sleep.

"Mika," Draco said for the umpteenth time. He was standing in front of his door with his arms crossed and a frown evident on his face. "Go to sleep."

"No, I won't," the little blonde stubbornly said. A pout was seen on her face, a pout that was directed towards her older brother. "Mika won't go to sleep until Princess Hermy comes back," she answered.

Draco released a frustrated noise and looked at Pansy and Blaise pleadingly. "Persuade her, please," he begged, worry now etched on his tired face. Pansy sighed and nodded her head. She approached the stubborn 5-year-old and knelt down in front of her.

"Mika," Pansy started, stroking the she-Malfoy's long hair. "Princess Hermy will not come tonight."

The little Malfoy's bottom lip quivered. Draco sighed. He knew she would cry soon. "Why not, Clingy?" she asked. "Why won't Princess Hermy come back?"

Pansy seemed like she didn't bother at all when Mika called her 'Clingy'. "She just can't, Mika," she answered, now rubbing the little Malfoy's back soothingly. "Hen – Princess Hermione still needs to talk to her parents. I think she'll stay with them."

Mika started to cry. "Princess Hermy should come back, Clingy," she softly cried. She wiped her tears while using the sleeve of her little dress. "Princess Hermy would be hurt again. The King might slap her again."

The Slytherin young woman sighed again and hugged the crying little girl. "She won't get hurt, Mika. I promise," Pansy answered soothingly. She stood up, now carrying Mika on her arms. "Princess Hermione could take care of herself."

The little Malfoy nodded her head and wiped her tears again. "Clingy's right. Princess Hermy could take care of herself," she answered. "But… when will Princess Hermy come back?"

Blaise looked at Draco worriedly. Ever since Hermione's true identity was revealed, he started to worry for his best friend. His heart was broken, Blaise knew that. He then looked at Mika again. And now, his little sister became so attached with the brunette. Asking for her presence was a proof. He shook his head. Ever since Princess Hermione Granger in disguise as Henry Gordon came to Hogwarts, their lives became chaotic. But for some reasons, Blaise couldn't bring himself to become angry with the brunette. The reason… well… he has no idea. Pansy then broke his musings.

"Draco," Pansy said, looking at the blond. "Would you allow Mika to sleep in my room tonight?"

The blond looked at his little sister. Mika was looking at him, distress really evident on her face. Draco released a tired sigh. Yes, he thinks it would be better if he would be alone in his room. He nodded. "It's all right with me, Pansy."

The Slytherin young woman made a small smile. "All right," she said. She then looked at the little Malfoy. "Let's go to sleep now, Mika."

Mika nodded her head tiredly and released a wide yawn. "Goodnight Blaisy. Goodnight Drakie," she said.

The blond strode towards Pansy and his sister. "Goodnight," he said and placed a lingering goodnight kiss on top of his sister's head. And with that, Pansy and Mika went to Pansy's room to sleep. Blaise also bid Draco goodnight and went back to his own bedroom. Now, Draco's all alone.

The blond slowly approached his neighboring room. He twisted the knob and peeked inside. To his surprise, the room was bare except for the bed and the other furnitures. Hermione's things were nowhere to be seen. Draco sighed and closed the door again. He strode towards his own room and walked inside.

_'I'm in love with you!' _

Draco groaned and plopped on his bed. He buried his face on the pillows and released another groan.

_'I'm in love with you!'_

"Ugh, stop it!" he cried, covering his ears.

_'I'm in love with you!'_

"She loves me. She loves me. She loves me," Draco muttered under his breath again and again. He then stared blankly at his ceiling. He closed his eyes and remembered the brunette's face awhile ago. Like what he'd thought, her face still looked absolutely beautiful even if she's crying. Draco cursed under his breath. He should be angry. He should be angry with Hermione for deceiving him... for making him a fool. But he can't. He really can't. And his reason.

He loves her, of course.

And that night, Draco didn't sleep at all.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! Now, time for your reviews :p**

**With love,  
2booklover4 :p**


	29. Stupid, Stubborn Jerk

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm back! I'm sorry I'm quite busy these past few days because I'm reading a new book trilogy. Ever heard of "A Great and Terrible Beauty" by Libba Bray? It's a nice, nice book. I'm almost done reading its sequel "Rebel Angels" and soon, I'll be reading "The Sweet Far Thing"! **

**Btw, I would just like to thank Ellyanah! Oh, I absolutely adore her now. If you have time, thank her. She helped me translate words/phrases/sentences into French. Love ya, girl! **

**Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Stupid, Stubborn Jerk**

"Est-elle prête? (**Is she ready?**)" Queen Danielle asked as she looked inside the Room of Requirement. The Room of Requirement, the room where Hermione currently stays, was bewitched to look just like the Princess' room in the Le château de Granger (**Granger's Castle**). It was bewitched into such so that Princess Hermione would feel quite comfortable.

But in actuality, she's not feeling comfortable at all.

"Presque fini, Reine Danielle. Presque fini (**Almost done, Queen Danielle. Almost done**)," said Adeline, Hermione's French personal stylist. She was now busy fixing Hermione's hair.

The Queen looked at her daughter and beamed. "You are absolutely dazzling, ma chère fille (**my dear daughter**)," Queen Danielle said, complimenting the Princess.

Hermione only gave her a weak smile and went back into staring at her own reflection on the mirror in front of her. Queen Danielle's smile faltered. Yes, she's right; Hermione looked absolutely gorgeous right now but…

Queen Danielle observed her daughter. It's been two days after Valentine's Day… two days after they'd found their daughter again. Hermione had been staying here in the Room of Requirement ever since they'd discovered that she was studying here in Hogwarts disguised as a _guy_. The French Queen shook her head in disbelief. She still couldn't believe that her daughter was so desperate not to marry Monsieur Ron to the point that she agreed in studying in Hogwarts as a guy.

The Queen's eyes watered slightly at the sight of her daughter now. She was so beautiful but her face… the expression on her face made the Queen think that Hermione would rather be somewhere than look at her reflection while being dressed beautifully so that they could present her and Monsieur Weasley for their engagement.

Blinking back tears, Queen Danielle continued to observe her daughter's expression. Her face was stoic. There was no hint of any expression at all. But of course, Hermione's Queen Danielle's daughter so she knew what was the true emotion of the Princess. Sadness. Yes, it was there. Distress, too. The Queen stared at the brunette's eyes. They were showing everything.

Queen Danielle gracefully walked towards her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. The Queen looked at the mirror, too, and saw Hermione's pleading look. The Queen softly gasped. She'd seen it. She knew she did but it immediately disappeared, quickly replaced by her stoic expression again. Queen Danielle gave her daughter's shoulder a light squeeze. "Hermione…" she started but then, she stopped once knocking was heard from the door. "Come in," she gently commanded.

The door opened and in came Monsieur Ronald Weasley, looking decent. He's wearing dark blue dress robes and his hair was fixed orderly, making him look more aristocratic. He bowed in respect. "I'm sorry to disturb, your Highness, but may I speak to Princess Hermione alone," he said.

Queen Danielle looked at her daughter quickly then back to Ron. "Of course, Monsieur Ron," the Queen answered. She then looked at Adeline. "Adeline, are you done now?" she asked.

The stylist nodded. "Oui (**Yes**)," she answered.

"Bien, partez maintenant, laissez nous (**Good, let us leave**)," the Queen ordered, and with that, Queen Danielle and Adeline left Ron and Hermione alone. Before the Queen disappeared, she peeked inside again. "Make sure to make it quick, Monsieur Ron. It is almost lunchtime," she reminded him.

"Oui (**Yes**)," Ron answered, his gaze not leaving the still emotionless Princess.

Queen Danielle nodded. Taking one last look at her daughter, she disappeared.

At first, there was silence between the two of them. And then, Ron broke it.

"Tu vas être ma femme bientôt (**You're going to be my wife soon**)," the Weasel said, startlingly cold and hard.

"I know," Hermione answered him, her gaze not leaving her reflection.

Monsieur Ron observed her from top to bottom and marveled at her unwavering beauty. "Oublie le (**Forget him**)," he simply said, taking one step closer to the brunette. "Forget him. Just forget him."

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione asked him, averting her gaze away from her reflection for the first time. Now, she was staring at the International Quidditch Keeper standing beside her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A rather harsh look was now seen on the redhead's face. "You very well know what I'm talking about, Hermione," he told her coldly. "Forget him and marry me. That's what I'm asking for."

Hermione looked on the floor with a defeated look on her face. Her stoic mask immediately broke. "Ce n'est pas si facile (**It's not that easy**)," she quietly told him.

"I said forget him!" Ron roared, startling Hermione. The Princess now looked at him with wide eyes and gaping mouth. And then, her surprised look changed into fury.

"Je ne veux pas te suivre (**I do not want to follow you**)," Hermione stubbornly said, her face still livid. She surprised herself by saying this. She could have said this to her father. She could have told him she won't marry Ron. But she couldn't because of course, she's talking to her beloved father.

Ron looked like he was slapped by Hermione. His harsh look darkened. "Follow me or I'll do something to _him_," he threatened. A small smirk appeared on his face upon seeing the look on Hermione's face. Fear, it was there. She was afraid for _him_. That disgusted Ron.

"Tu n'oserais pas (**You wouldn't dare**)," the brunette said, her eyes narrowing into thin slits. "If you did that, I won't marry you." She knew it was an empty threat because she didn't have any choice anymore. She has to marry Ronald Weasley no matter what happens. That was her father's wish… or rather, order.

Apparently, Ron also noticed the emptiness of Hermione's threat because his smug smirk grew. "Too late, Princess Hermione Granger. You'll soon be a Weasley," the Weasel answered back.

Hermione made an angry noise.

Ron strode towards the brunette. He forcefully held her chin. Hermione tried to break way from his grasp but Ron just wouldn't budge. He lifted her chin until her eyes were staring into his. The redhead gave her a charming smile making Hermione more infuriated. Her eyes were blazing so much. Ron thought that if looks could kill he would be dead right now. "Forget him. I can make you happy," he told her again.

"Jamais (**Never**)," the brunette spat angrily.

The Quidditch Keeper just ignored her comment. Instead, he dipped his head down and kissed Hermione's lips. It was quick, but still, it was a kiss. When he pulled away, the disgust was evident on Hermione's face. "You should be used to it," the Weasel said infuriatingly. "Because, once we're married, we would do something more than that mere kiss."

Hermione gasped in disgust and mortification.

Ron's grin widened and he gave Hermione another kiss. "Je t'aime (**I love you**)," he told her and with that, he strode out of the Room of Requirement, leaving the Princess behind.

The brunette looked back at her reflection as one, lone tear slid down Hermione's right eye. _'He's a sick, perverted pig. He's a sick, perverted pig. He's a sick perverted pig,' _the brunette repeated again and again in her mind. She doesn't want to marry someone like Ronald Weasley. She would rather _die _than marry that sick, perverted pig.

Hermione raised her right hand and wiped away the tear that slid down from her eyes. A soft sob escaped from her pink lips. She closed her eyes as she felt more tears sliding down from her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she agreed in marrying Ronald Weasley. She was just angered… distressed… pained because Draco wouldn't listen to her that was why she was driven to agree in marrying Ron. But she knew that there's no backing out already. She agreed. Period.

The brunette opened her eyes and looked at her tearstained face. Another soft sob escaped from her lips. "Oh Draco, you're such an idiot."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, waiting for their scrumptious lunch to appear on their House tables. It had been a tiring morning for all of them so almost everyone was famished. Even little Mika Malfoy was starving already even though she was just in the infirmary the whole day. She was busy helping Madam Pomfrey or Auntie Poppy as what she fondly liked to call the school nurse.

As soon as the food started to appear, Mika started to tuck in. A big smile was plastered on her face as she continued to eat delicious food. She looked at Pansy and gave her a smile. Pansy returned it. She then looked at Blaise and gave him a smile. Blaise returned it with a small wink. She looked at her big brother and gave him a smile. Draco didn't return it since he wasn't paying any attention to her at all. Mika's smile slightly faltered. She then looked at the space beside Draco (Pansy was now seated beside Blaise) and her smile abruptly disappeared.

'_Princess Hermy still didn't show up in the Slytherin Common Room,' _the little blonde thought, an adorable pout adorning her beautiful face. _'Clingy told me she'll be back soon but Princess Hermy still didn't show up at all.' _Little Mika looked around, searching for the young woman she greatly admires. _'Where are you, Princess Hermy? Mika already misses you.'_

The little Malfoy looked back at her big brother and observed him. The Drakie she knew before was now awfully quiet. He was seldom talking to her. He wasn't playing with her anymore. He was just… just not the big brother she once had. Mika would normally see her big brother gazing on his ceiling while lying on his bed. Mika noticed that the essays of Draco were now having an average grade with A. Sometimes, she was getting so suspicious because Pansy was always offering to let her sleep in her room. When Mika asked Pansy her reason, she would only answer, "Let's leave your brother alone, Mika, okay?" Honestly, she was already worried for her brother.

The little blonde pulled Draco's right sleeve for attention. The blond looked away from his food and looked at his little sister. "What is it, Mika? Do you need something?" he asked.

Mika cringed at the tone of Draco's voice. His words were mostly forced out of his mouth mechanically. She even noticed that he wasn't asking her with care anymore. Mika's pout deepened. "Are you all right, Drakie?" she asked him. "Mika's worried already, Drakie. Are you all right?"

"Of course," he said, again, mechanically. He looked back into looking at his food. He still hasn't touched them.

Mika looked at Pansy and noticed that she, too, was looking at Draco worriedly. So was Blaise. The little blonde also noticed the change of his big brother's two best friends. Pansy was not clingy anymore, in Mika's opinion. The little blonde saw a very, very handsome guy yesterday walking past the Slytherin House Table. She looked at Pansy for her reaction but she was surprised when she didn't swoon at all and squeal in delight while blushing furiously.

Her Blaisy wasn't a Playboy anymore, as what Clingy fondly calls him. Yesterday, another pretty girl walked past the Slytherin House Table but Mika again was surprised when Blaise didn't even follow the girl or anything.

Mika wasn't dumb. She knew there was something wrong.

The little Malfoy looked at the Gryffindor table. She looked around until her gaze landed on Ginny. She noticed that Reddy, too, was acting so different. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she stared at the back of the great Harry Potter seated beside the distressed Reddy. Mika knew that the redhead despised sitting beside the conceited 'hero' but was surprised when she did.

Mika released a small sigh and looked at the steak on her plate. She was suddenly not hungry anymore. She couldn't bare the sadness in the atmosphere especially if she was in the Slytherin Common Room with her big brother, Pansy, and Blaise. All of them were awfully silent and Mika couldn't bare it.

She released another small sigh. _'Princess Hermy, please come back,' _the blonde wishfully thought as she placed a piece of meat inside her small mouth. _'Please come back so that Drakie, Clingy, and Blaisy won't be sad anymore. Please come back so that Mika won't be sad anymore.' _

Her musings were suddenly put into a stop when the oak-wooden doors of the Great Hall burst open. Everyone looked at the door and saw one of the wiziguards of the French Royal Family entering. "Presenting," he announced. Everyone immediately stood up for respect. Professor Dumbledore had reminded them about this. Little Mika scrambled up and looked at the door. "His Royal Highness, King Stephen Granger together with his wife, Queen Danielle Granger."

The King and Queen of Wizarding France strode inside the Great Hall. Everyone bowed in respect as the two walked towards the teacher's table. Mika remembered that there was something important that was going to happen today at lunch time. She just couldn't remember what.

"Monsieur Ronald Weasley," he announced again. The Weasel walked inside the Great Hall. Mika heard some people sighing dreamily at his sight. The little blonde looked at him in disdain. The Weasel wasn't handsome at all, in the little Malfoy's opinion. _'He's an international Quidditch player, so what?' _the little Malfoy asked herself as she glared at the strutting and gloating ex-Gryffindor.

Everyone was straightening up already that's why Mika followed. But a curious look crossed her face as she noticed the wiziguard looking outside the Great Hall with a curious look on his face.

"Où est Hermione? (**Where's Hermione?**)" King Stephen asked out loud. Mika grimaced. She didn't understand what the King had said. But she heard Princess Hermione's name and so, Mika knew he was talking about his own daughter.

"She would soon be here, sir," Ron announced.

Mika looked around and saw that people started to gossip with each other. _'They're probably thinking where Princess Hermy is,' _the little blonde mused.

"Presenting," the wiziguard announced again. Mika abruptly looked at the oak-wooden door. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Hermione Granger, Heiress of the Royal Family Granger."

The little blonde held her breath, anticipating the arrival of the Princess. At the corner of her eyes, she saw her big brother stiffening. Mika frowned. _'Why does Drakie look nervous?' _she asked herself, her pout now evident on her face. But then, gasped of astonishment was heard around the Great Hall. Mika immediately looked at the entrance door of the Great Hall and gasped, too.

In came the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Mika blinked in recognition. _'Princess Hermy!' _she exclaimed in her mind as the Princess walked gracefully towards the teacher's table. Mika heard some mutterings from Pansy.

"Full length beaded dress on 100 percent pure silk material," the Slytherin young woman muttered under her breath. Mika could hear the astonishment in her voice. "Stem-like beading pattern.  
Small beads scattered on the dress with a flare bottom. Spaghetti straps designed with sequin beads. Hair tied into a loose bun. The golden crown adorned on her hair. Oh beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!"

The little blonde grinned widely. For her, Princess Hermione was beyond beautiful. Mika looked at her big brother with the still wide smile on her face. But then, it disappeared. Draco was not looking at her. Her big brother's head was staring at the ground. Mika looked at Princess Hermione, too. The brunette looked at her and Mika gave her the biggest smile she could muster. Princess Hermione returned it with a small smile. The little blonde watched as the Princess looked at her brother and her smile instantly disappeared. She looked ahead immediately and walked towards the teacher's table.

Mika looked so confused now. _'What's happening?' _she asked herself. The little blonde just looked in front and admired Princess Hermione.

* * *

"Oh dear, you're so beautiful," Queen Danielle commented as she tucked one stray strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"Thank you, Mama," the brunette answered, her eyes cast downward.

Queen Danielle looked at her husband and noticed a large grin plastered on his face. It was obvious he was pleased right now. Queen Danielle then looked at Monsieur Weasley, and like her husband, a large grin was plastered on his face, too. Again, it was obvious that he's pleased right now. Now, the Queen looked at her daughter again. Like what she'd seen on her daughter's face awhile ago, she wasn't pleased at all.

The Queen of Wizarding France sighed. She kissed one side of Hermione's head and looked at King Stephen. The King's smile widened and stood up. _Sonorusing _his voice, the King cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"All right, first and foremost, I would like to thank everyone for welcoming my family and me warmly here in the Hogwarts castle," the King said in gratitude, bowing at the audience. "We are pleased to visit a prominent Wizarding School such as Hogwarts."

Everyone burst into applauses.

King Stephen raised one hand to silence everyone. "I would also like to thank Professor Albus Dumbledore," he said, looking at the aged Headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore answered back with a smile. "And now, I would like to announce to all of you good news."

The occupants of the Hogwarts castle listened to the King intently.

"My dearest daughter, the beautiful Princess Hermione Granger," King Stephen started while looking at his daughter appreciatively, "will soon be married to Monsieur Ron Weasley, the Quidditch Keeper Extraordinaire."

Gasps of surprise were heard all around the school. One man, that was Harry Potter, clapped enthusiastically for the success of his best friend.

Blaise and Pansy exchanged worried looks. Pansy looked at Mika who has a confused look on her face. The Slytherin young woman had a feeling that little Mika Malfoy would cry soon.

Blaise, in the other hand, looked at his best mate. Draco was still refusing to look at the beautiful Princess in front of the Great Hall. He shook his head and looked at Princess Hermione. He was surprised that she, too, was looking at the Slytherin table. Blaise locked gaze with her and his astonishment grew bigger. She was looking at him with a pleading look on her face. She clearly was in distress. Hermione broke their eye contact and gazed downward as a lone tear slid down her face. She wiped it discreetly and then looked ahead again.

The Slytherin young man noticed all of this. And his anger towards the brunette just disappeared immediately. He suddenly didn't care anymore that she had hurt his best friend in the whole wide world. His reason? He knew that the Princess of Wizarding France was being forced to be married with an animal. He remembered her confession… he remembered when she told Draco that she loves him.

Blaise sighed. He now believed that she was telling the truth.

* * *

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and little Mika were seen in the Slytherin Common Room together. Crabbe and Goyle had bid them goodnights already since they're dead beat. So now, the four were the only occupants of the common room. Everyone was sleeping in their own bedroom already.

The four of them were silent. Draco was busy gazing at the blazing fire. Pansy and Blaise were seated side-by-side on one couch, neither talking at all. Mika was seated beside her big brother, doodling on a clean parchment with the usage of her big brother's old quill.

The distress was evident in the atmosphere. Actually, Draco's distress was evident in the atmosphere. Blaise (since he couldn't take the uncomfortable silence anymore) announced, "I miss Hermione."

Pansy gasped and Draco's eyes widened in surprise. Mika looked at Blaise as if he's the hero of her life. He just voiced out her feelings.

"Blaise!" Pansy exclaimed in a whisper as she looked at Draco at the corner of her eyes.

"What?" the Slytherin young man asked. His voice was strangely loud. "I'm stating a fact, Pansy. I miss Princess Hermione."

"Blaise!" the Slytherin young woman exclaimed again. She now noticed the distressed look on Draco's face who was now gazing on the coffee table. "If you opened that big mouth of yours, I'm going to kill you."

Blaise glared at Pansy. "Then go on, Pansy, kill me. Because you see, I certainly miss Princess Hermione Granger," he answered back, eyes narrowed into thin slits as if challenging Pansy. She glared back with equal menace.

"Why the sudden change of attitude, Blaise?" the Slytherin young woman asked with equal menace. "I thought you were _angered by her lie_. That was your exact words, Blaise."

The Slytherin scoffed. "Well, Pansy, I just happen to realize that she was forced to marry that Weasel. I just happen to realize that she has a reason. I just happen to _understand _her. Unlike…" he boldly gave Draco a death glare. "Unlike… other people there."

Pansy gasped and Draco's eyes lit up because of fury.

"Blaise Zabini, would you just shut up!" Pansy exclaimed, hitting the young man's arm with her right hand. Blaise seemed unnerved by Pansy.

"Well, it is true, Pansy," the Slytherin answered her back, eyes still narrowed into thin slits. "I understood her. Unlike, _other _people there."

Suddenly, Mika burst into tears. The other three slightly jumped in surprise and looked at the crying little blonde. They watched as she approached her big brother and held Draco's right hand tightly. "B-Blaisy's right, Drakie. I miss Princess Hermy," the little blonde wailed. She wiped her tears using her right hand. "I miss Princess Hermy, Drakie. I want to see her! Mika wants to see her!"

Silence hanged around the common room. No one dared to speak. Only Mika's soft cries were heard. And then, Draco, for the first time, broke the silence with his soft, croaking voice.

"She… she" – he gulped down – "she… won't come back anymore."

Pansy looked like she would cry soon and looked at her feet. Blaise, in the other hand, stared hardly at the blond young man. Mika's cries became louder and now, she was grasping Draco's school robe tightly. Her face was flushed already and distress was evident in her eyes.

"But… but Clingy t-told me she would be back!" Mika wailed, absentmindedly wiping her tears again. "Princess Hermy will… will come back!"

Draco's hands were balled tightly into fists. His eyes were staring on the coffee table. His eyes were hard and cold.

"Please… please ask her to come back, Drakie," the little Malfoy pleaded. "Mika wants her back, Drakie. Ask her to come back."

The blond stared at the fire again. "No… no, she won't come back anymore," he whispered. "She won't."

Everyone was startled again when someone banged his or her fist on the table. Draco expected the student to be Blaise but he was surprised to see that Pansy was standing now, her face full of fury. Apparently, she's the one who banged her fist on the table. Her eyes were ablaze and shining because of tears rolling down her eyes. "What's happening to you, Draco?!" she demanded loudly. Mika's cries became louder and Blaise has to pull Pansy's right arm to calm her down. But, the Slytherin young woman won't budge at all.

"Princess Hermione… Princess Hermione has to marry some… some conceited bastard, Draco!" Pansy exclaimed as more tears fell down from her eyes.

Mika looked at her big brother with big, wide eyes showing slight fear. "I thought… I thought Drakie loves Princess Hermy," she said forlornly in a soft whisper. "Drakie told us. Mika thought Drakie loves Princess Hermy."

Blaise and Pansy stared at the young blond in defiance. They both knew that Sabrina Baker was also a disguise of Princess Hermione. Even though Draco didn't tell them, they already figured out. Of course, they would know because Draco was acting as if he wasn't himself these past few days. He's acting like a young man with a broken heart.

"Drakie loves Princess Hermy, right?" Mika whispered again, wiping her tears with her right hand. "And… and Mika remembers that Princess Hermy told Drakie that she loves him, too."

Draco has to bite his lower lip. He blinked several times. He was aware that all three pairs of eyes were staring at him. Waiting and waiting. But his mind wasn't there anymore. He remembered the day when he discovered that the Henry Gordon he knew… the Henry Gordon he treated as his own best friend was none other than Princess Hermione Granger of Wizarding France. And worse, he discovered that she, too, was his one and only love, Sabrina Baker. His mind was there on that faithful night when he discovered how she truly feels.

'_I'm in love with you!' _he remembered her telling him with her face flushed red because of her tears. She was still so beautiful, Draco recalled. She was still so beautiful in his eyes even though he knew that she lied to him and had hurt his heart completely. She was still so beautiful.

Draco clutched one side of his head with his right hand and softly groaned. He closed his eyes. She was haunting his mind again.

"Draco…" Pansy said.

The blond shook his head. "Please…" he whispered brokenly. "Please… just leave me alone."

With three big strides, Pansy was in front of the older Malfoy already. She crouched down and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. She started to shake him. "Draco Malfoy, wake up!" she exclaimed, tears still streaming down her beautiful face. "Princess Hermione's right, Draco. You're a big idiot!" She was now breathing heavily. "Don't be too stubborn, stupid! We all know that you're in love with _her_. And I know that you know that she's in love with _you _too, Draco!"

At the corner of her eyes, Pansy saw the awe in Blaise's face.

"I know you do not want her to marry the Weasel, Draco. We all don't want, too, you know," she continued. Pansy watched as Draco slowly looked at her, his eyes shining. Pansy didn't know if the reason for the shininess of his eyes was because of unshed tears. "So, Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don't want to receive another punch from _me_, better do something to save our Hermione!" Pansy abruptly stopped clutching Draco's shoulders and then, she went back beside Blaise. She noticed the small smile he was giving towards her and she couldn't help but to blush slightly.

The little blonde sniffed. "Clingy's right, Drakie," she answered.

Now, Draco was clutching his head with both of his hands. A louder groan escaped from his lips. Quite suddenly, he was banging his head against the coffee table. The three other occupants of the Slytherin Common Room looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. They'd seen house-elves banging their heads, too, when they failed to accomplish their Masters' orders.

"Drakie! Drakie! Stop it!" little Mika exclaimed as she held both of her big brother's cheek. She forced Draco to look at her and noticed that his forehead was slightly red. She immediately kissed her big brother's forehead. "Don't hurt yourself, Drakie."

Draco shook his head. "I'm a bad man, Mika. I'm a bad man. You're brother's a bad man," he said, eyes closed. "I'd hurt her, Mika. Your big brother had hurt Princess Hermy. She hates me now. I'm sorry. She hates me now."

Pansy and Blaise exchanged triumphant looks. The Slytherin young woman immediately wiped the tears away from her face and was quite surprised when Blaise helped her. A light blush formed on both of her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Draco continued. "I'm sorry. I was just… I was just shocked that she… she… our Henry Gordon's the same Princess Hermione Granger."

"No, Draco," Blaise interjected. "You're not shocked because Henry Gordon's Princess Hermione Granger."

Pansy nodded her head. "You were shocked because the Sabrina Baker you love was none other than Princess Hermione Granger."

Draco pressed both of his lips into a thin line. He didn't answer her because he knew, he very well knew, that she's absolutely right. The blond looked at the fire again and released a soft, broken sigh. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. "I'm really stubborn. I'm a jerk. I'm a no-good jerk. How lovely."

Mika rubbed Draco's right hand comfortingly.

"I promised myself that once I found the woman I knew I would love forever," Draco continued, his eyes still not leaving the fire. "I will never, ever hurt her." He released another depressed sigh. "But I failed. I'd hurt her. I'd managed to break her hurt." He averted his gaze away from the fire and looked at the other three occupants. "I think… I think she doesn't deserve me. I think… I think…" he looked at the carpeted floor. "I think… she would live a better life if she did marry Ronald Weasley."

Blaise snorted, Pansy scoffed, and Mika whined. All of them did that in protest and in disbelief.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Blaise asked while raising one eyebrow. "You heard her. _She _loves _you_."

"That's not enough," the blond whispered, fidgeting slightly on his seat.

"Love conquers all," Blaise quoted.

Pansy looked at the Slytherin beside her. "Blaise, is that you?" she asked.

Blaise rolled his eyes while Mika softly giggled. "Look, Draco, be a brave man and get the girl."

"I'm a coward, Blaise. I'm a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor, remember?" he reminded.

"Who said that only Gryffindors can be brave?" Pansy asked. Blaise nodded in agreement. "There are times that a person needs to be brave in order to make peace, Draco."

"There's a thin line between bravery and stupidity," Draco quoted, too. "She has a royal blood. The Weasel's a famous, international Quidditch Player. And I… I'm just the son of an infamous Death Eater."

Blaise leaned a little closer and smacked Draco's head.

"OW!" the blond said, glaring at him.

"Hello, Draco. Wake up!" Blaise said. "Who cares about blood?" He shook his head. "Remember what we agreed before. Even if we're Purebloods, we won't treat Half-Bloods and Muggle-borns as our inferiors. It's the same with the royal blood thing, Draco. She loves you. You love her. Period. Now, who cares?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sabrina… I mean, Hermione's betrothed to Ronald Weasley. I can't do anything about it anymore," he said.

"Drakie," Mika suddenly said. "We can do something."

"What?" he asked.

She adorably shrugged. "We can think of something," she said. And then, she pouted. "I just… I just don't want to see Princess Hermy with the Weasel." She looked at the other two. "Had you seen Princess Hermy's look awhile ago?" Blaise and Pansy nodded. Mika then looked at her big brother again. "She's sad, Drakie. She's so, so sad. Princess Hermy doesn't want to marry the Weasel. So maybe… maybe if Drakie told her he loves her again, Princess Hermy won't marry Reddy's big brother anymore."

Draco shook his head and slightly chuckled softly. He kissed the top of his sister's head.

"Now, that's settled!" Blaise exclaimed cheerfully. "All we need to do is to think of some plans to stop Princess Hermione's marriage with Ronald Weasel!"

And that night, they talked about this and that. Draco looked at his friends appreciatively. He'd been a complete stubborn jerk, he knew that. But here they were, voluntarily helping him. Draco sighed and looked at Mika. The little blonde was sleeping already, her head placed on his lap. The blond stroke her beautiful hair lovingly. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Now, he was determined to make Hermione his. He'd hurt her, yes. He'd managed to break her heart, yes. But he would still try to make her his.

Even if he's a stupid, stubborn jerk.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is done. Do ya know what time it is...? It's REVIEW TIME! LOL! Please, before you leave, review this chapter. This story's almost done, btw. Again, review! **

**With love,  
2booklover4**

**P.S.  
My other story, Time's Up! (Another Dramione one) will soon end, my dear readers. Only... 5 more chapters then I'm done. Anyway, the next chapter would be something about something involving someone. LOL, I know you didn't understand anything. Okay, here's an itsy bitsy spoiler - It would be about something involving Lucius Malfoy. Oooo, interesting? Just wait for my next update of Time's Up! That's all. Review PiD and TU!, okay? **


	30. The Snakes' Plan

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah blah yak yak yak yak... I think you get my point :D**

**A/N: Okay, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I'm busy reading books... sorry, I'm a real obsessed bookworm. I can't help reading :D And guess what book I'm reading now? Jane Eyre! :D But I'm not yet in the part where she met Mr. Rochester. Okay, back to my story... Here it is! Enjoy. And of course, review afterward. **

* * *

**The Snakes' Plan**

Ginny hesitated in front of the Room of Requirement. Inside her head, she was debating whether to come inside the said room and visit her best friend, Princess Hermione, or just leave the brunette alone. The redhead frowned. Yesterday, everyone witnessed the official engagement of her (stupid) brother with the Princess of France. Yesterday, everyone felt mixed feelings. Happiness, sadness, envy, indifference, pity, disgust… Ginny felt three feelings that time – sadness, pity, and disgust. She felt sadness because, of course, she knew that Hermione's affections were directed towards someone else  
_completely _different from her brother. She felt pity because Hermione has to marry her brother. And disgust because, she knew, she _bloody _well knew that her stuck-up big brother would gloat as soon as he married the Princess of France. She knew that his ego would inflate more.

The Gryffindor sighed and shook her head. Life was nice to her, at least. She was engaged to someone she absolutely loved. Even though she and her mother were abandoned by her big brother for his own fame, at least, Ginny had already found her one true love and knew that a year after she graduated from this school, she would be with him forever and ever.

She looked at the engagement ring worn around her finger. The redhead chose to wear it right now because she was slightly feeling melancholic. Ginny promised him that she would wear her engagement ring every time she was not happy. It was currently her most prized possession. It reminded her of her beloved fiancé… her Andrei Stevenson.

Ginny brought the ring against her lips and gave it a small kiss. _'I wish you're here, Andrei. I don't know what to do,' _she thought followed by a huge, longing sigh. _'I wish you're here so you can tell me what to do to Hermione.'_

Mustering all of her courage, the redhead pushed the door of the Room of Requirement.

The she-Weasley gasped as she looked around Hermione's temporary room. She knew that Hermione was moved here because of her father's order (since King Stephen wanted to end Hermione's friendship with the Slytherins) but she didn't know that they would bewitch it to be so grand and beautiful.

"Hermione?" she softly asked, her eyes roaming around the ostentatious and breathtaking room. "Hermione, where are you?" Ginny walked around the room, searching and searching for her best friend. "Your Highness?"

At last, she spotted the Princess. Hermione was perched on her spacious window ledge. Her knees were brought up to her chest. Her arms were looped around them, hugging them closer to her body. Her chin was seen placed on top of her right knee as she stared outside her window.

Ginny slowly approached the silent Princess. She chanced a look outside her window and sighed in envy. Her room overlooked the Hogwarts Garden. Before, the redhead wished that she could always see the Hogwarts Garden every time she woke up. But, unfortunately, outside her window, she could only see another building.

"Hermione?" the redhead called her name again. Pulling one chair, she silently dragged it closer the brunette. Ginny sat down on it and looked at the Princess worriedly. "Hermione."

Still, the brunette seemed to ignore her and continued to stare outside her window. Ginny bit her bottom lip as a lone tear slid down the brunette's right eye. The Gryffindor gingerly wiped away that tear with the usage of her right thumb. That snapped Hermione out of her reverie. She looked at Ginny in surprise.

"Oh, Ginny!" she exclaimed, right hand against her hammering heart. She was now standing up because of astonishment. "You surprised me! What brings you here?"

The redhead had to admire the Princess in front of her. Hermione was wearing simple white shirt with matching shorts. She was currently barefoot. Her hair was wild, framing her hair perfectly. All in all, she was still so beautiful. Because of that, Ginny envied the brunette again.

"Ginny?" the Princess asked.

The Gryffindor sighed and looked at the Princess wearily. "Please tell me the truth, Hermione. Are you all right?" she asked. "And don't you dare lie to me, your Highness."

Hermione said nothing. Instead, she released a distressed sigh. She perched herself on the window ledge again, drawing her knees closer to her chest. She looped her arms around them and placed her chin on top of her right knee, again. "What do you think, Ginny?" she asked in a whisper. "Do you think I'm all right?"

"Hermione…"

The brunette sighed again. This time, she traced one window pane with her right, index finger. "Of course, I'm fine, Ginny." Her voice cracked a little, Ginny noticed. "I'm perfectly fine, you know."

Ginny frowned at her white lie and placed her right hand on Hermione's arm, giving it a gentle pat.

Hermione now buried her face in between her knees. "I will be married soon, Ginny," her muffled voice said. "I will soon be your sister-in-law." The Princess released a humorless laugh. "Isn't that fun? We'll always be together. Gossiping about this and that. Since you will soon become the sister of the future King of France, you need to dress and act like a true royalty. We will both complain about itchy, hot dresses and annoying schedules. Won't that be fun, Ginny?"

The redhead pressed her lips tighter until they became a thin line. She didn't find that fun at all.

"You will tell me everything you know about your brother so that I can know him more," the brunette murmured, followed by a rather loud sniff. Ginny sighed tiredly. Hermione was crying now. "You will tell me what he likes so I can do my very best and impress him by doing all he wants me to do. You will tell me what he dislikes so that I'll avoid disappointing him and be a good wife. You'll – you'll t-t-tell me w-what h-h-he -"

"I think that's enough, Hermione," Ginny tersely said. "Stop it, your Highness, stop it." The brunette did stop but continued to softly sniff. The redhead patted the brunette's brown tresses gently. "We both know that you're not fine. In fact, you're hurt. You're… you're so upset."

The brunette released a soft sob. Ginny held Hermione's right hand squeezed it slightly. "Forget him, Hermione. It's hurting you. Just forget about him," the redhead softly suggested.

"I-I can't, Ginny! I c-can't!" Hermione spluttered, now looking at Ginny. The redhead's face was contorted into worry and sadness. The brunette's face was now red and a bit swollen because of crying. "I-It's not that easy! I can't. I can't. I love him… too much. Too much." The Princess started to rock back-and-forth. Ginny placed both of her hands on Hermione's shoulder to steady her.

"He'd hurt you! That bastard had hurt you!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hermione, open your eyes! Draco Malfoy is just like my stupid brother. My mother dearly loves Ron. God, I _did _love him, too. But look at what he did to me… to mother. He left us! He broke mother's heart. And now, look at Draco. You love him. But look at what he did. He'd _hurt _you, Hermione. He was stupid enough because he didn't listen to your explanation."

"Ginny, it's my entire fault!" Hermione wailed, staring at the redhead again through her wet eyes. "I-I deceived them… him. I-It's just… I-I can't blame his anger."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said, moving forward to wrap her arms around the Princess' body. "Hush, don't cry. Everything will be all right in the end, Hermione. Everything will be all right."

* * *

"Okay, so what's our plan?" Blaise whispered to his friends. He, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Mika and of course, Draco were huddled together at the very end of the Slytherin House Table.

"Umm…" Draco said.

"Err…" Pansy answered, tossing back her hair.

"Uhh…" little Mika told Blaise, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Mmm…" Crabbe and Goyle said in unison as they happily munched on their muffins, completely oblivious with the other four. Blaise, irritated, slapped both of Crabbe's and Goyle's back head and glared at Draco.

"Seriously, Draco, how are we going to stop Hermione's wedding if we don't have any plan at all?" the Slytherin asked through gritted teeth. Blaise banged his right fist on the table, earning some curious looks from the other occupants from the Slytherin table and barely noticing the way Draco winced. "Do you want to stop her from marrying the Weasel or not?"

Draco looked defensive. "Of course!" he protested with a huge scowl on his face. And then, his shoulder slumped and he stared at the teacher's table (where the Princess was currently staying) and heaved a forlorn sigh. "It's just… I think… I think this would be futile. I think… I think…"

"Oh, cut those bull - "

"Blaise…" Pansy said threateningly, eyes narrowing into thin slits. At the corner of her eyes, she saw little Mika looking at Blaise curiously. _'There's a child, for goodness' sake!' _she exclaimed in her mind.

" – frog," Blaise finished with a small smirk seen on his face. He looked at Pansy who rolled her eyes. The Slytherin looked at Draco again, now with a serious look on his face. "How many times did I tell you that the wedding won't happen once you stopped it, Draco? Okay, I'll state this again clearly. Hermione. Loves. You." Blaise then sighed. "She's just… I don't know… waiting for you to make an action? If she will know what you're truly feeling, there's a big possibility that the wedding won't continue at all."

"But Blaisy!" Mika whined. "The King doesn't like Drakie."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Then, he just has to accept that his daughter loves Draco. Period. Problem solved," the Slytherin said, staring daggers at the King of France. "We need someone's help, really. Someone who is close to the royal family."

As if on cue, the entrance door opened and in came Ginny Weasley. Blaise spotted her and knew that she could help them and so he called her in a whisper, though, still slightly loud. "Hey Weasley! Hey!"

Ginny looked around, looking for the source of the voice. Her gaze then landed on Draco's troupe and instantly, her eyes narrowed. Her glare was entirely directed towards the older male blond. Draco, knowing that holes would form on his head any minute, sighed and looked at Blaise. Blaise, in the other hand, just rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Weasley. Come here," he answered back.

"I do not want to," Ginny shot back, her eyes narrowing more if possible. She was about to stride towards the Gryffindor table with the eager yet impatient Harry Potter waiting for her when Blaise stopped her.

"We're planning to stop Princess Hermione's wedding!" the Slytherin whispered loudly, looking at the royal family at the corner of his eyes. He was afraid that they, especially King Stephen and Ron Weasley, had heard him.

Ginny looked at the small Slytherin troupe in surprise. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a slight 'o'. She silently looked at Draco to see if Blaise was telling the truth. Sighing, Draco slowly nodded his head. The Gryffindor looked around and as sneakily as she can, she gestured them to follow her outside the Great Hall.

The others nodded in agreement and stood up. They then followed the she-Weasley.

The Gryffindor then brought them to an abandoned corridor in the 7th floor. She whirled around and crossed her arms, eyes now showing both suspicion and curiosity. "All right, explain," she said, her eyes not leaving the older blond.

Draco sighed and looked at his friends, asking for help. He really wasn't in the mood to explain everything to Hermione's best friend right now. And besides, he could smell the faint fragrance of Hermione's perfume, meaning, Ginny was just with the Princess a while ago.

Pansy also sighed and nodded. Then, she looked at the only Gryffindor. "We're planning to stop Hermione's wedding with your brother, We – Ginny (Pansy pointedly noticed the surprised look that Ginny gave her when she called her by her first name)," the Slytherin young woman answered her.

Ginny raised one, red eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, still surprised. "But I thought" – she blatantly glared at Draco – "_he _doesn't care for her anymore. I thought _he _just practically told my best friend to marry my stupid brother."

The Slytherin blond cringed. He looked at the floor, ashamed.

"Drakie loves Princess Hermy, Reddy," Mika suddenly piped in. Everyone looked at her. The Slytherins looked at her in relief (though, Draco had red cheeks) and Ginny looked at the little blond with truly surprised eyes. "Drakie just told us he loves Princess Hermy so we're helping him. But (Mika adorably pouted), we can't think of any plan, Reddy."

Ginny averted her gaze away from Mika to her big brother. "Is she telling the truth?" she inquired firmly and grimly. "Is Mika telling the truth?"

Draco raised his head and stared straight at Ginny. He nodded his head. "Yes," he said, equally firm.

The Slytherins saw the relieved sigh that Ginny released. "Oh my god," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Do you know that Hermione's starting to accept that she has to marry my brother?" She looked at them with worry. "She even asked me what Ron likes and dislikes, for heavens' sake!"

The blond stared out of the window and released a forlorn sigh.

"You're a stuck-up jerk, Draco Malfoy, do you know that?" Ginny exclaimed, still shaking her head in disbelief. Blaise and Pansy were about to protest but they were surprised by Draco's answer.

"I know," the blond answered, followed by another sigh. "I already figured that out a few days before, thanks."

Ginny was caught off guard. She then stopped shaking her head and her face slightly softened. "I knew it, Draco. I always know that you're in love with my best friend," she told him. Draco looked at her grimly. "Honestly, I was shocked when you refused to listen to Hermione's explanation." Ginny sighed and looked outside the window, too. "When I first saw you with the Princess disguised as Henry Gordon, I instantly knew that maybe you're the one who can save Hermione from marrying my stupid, stupid brother." She then looked back at the older blond. "Remember that time when you saw her in Hogsmeade? When she first told you that she's Sabrina Baker?"

Draco looked at her, surprised. "You know that?"

"Of course, I do! I planned that," Ginny revealed, earning a gasp from Draco. "I pretended that I had to do an errand for Professor McGonagall so that I could leave Hermione alone. I'd hoped that you would find her and I'm glad you did."

The blond allowed himself to show a small smile. He was glad, too.

"I always suspected that Hermione will someday fall in love with you," Ginny continued. "When I first told her that her feelings for you were love already, she protested so much. She denied and denied that she already fell in love with you. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Draco whispered, his voice slightly cracking. He slightly cleared his throat.

"Because she's afraid that once you knew who she truly was, you'll get angry with her. She's afraid that she'll hurt you if you discovered that the Sabrina Baker you love is truly her. She's afraid that if ever you become a couple, it won't work at all because she _has _to _marry _Ronald Weasley." Ginny sighed again. "And I guess you did become mad at her."

Draco bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Oh, you should be," Ginny shot back, slightly glaring again. "But, don't ask forgiveness from me. I'm not Hermione."

The blond looked down again because of guilt.

Ginny then looked at his other friends. Pansy and Blaise wore grim expressions while Mika looked like she would cry soon. Shaking her head, she said, "I'm sorry. I don't think that there will be any way to stop Hermione's marriage. She already decided to marry Ron. If you're going to make a plan, it's too late already."

Draco looked up quickly. "No," he said firmly in protest. "There's a way."

The Gryffindor glared at him. "All right, Mister Know-it-All, tell me what's that way," Ginny said.

The Slytherin blond's face crumpled in defeat. "I have no idea," he admitted truthfully, looking at the ground again.

"Pansy?" Ginny asked.

The Slytherin young woman shook her head, too. "I don't know," she answered.

"Blaise?" the Gryffindor asked.

He, too, shook his head. "I don't know, too," he admitted.

Ginny now sighed in frustration. "Mika, do you know any ways or plans?"

"I'm sorry, Reddy, Mika doesn't know," the little blond answered. She was pouting now and she was looking at her older brother worriedly.

The Gryffindor looked at the two buffoons behind the other four. She was just about to ask them but decided not to anymore. She already knew what they would answer her. Ginny made an angry noise. "All right, I know a plan. I just lied." Ginny noticed the hopeful look Draco gave her. "You really have no idea?" The other four shook their heads. "For goodness' sake, did you already witness any weddings?" she asked, directing her question to Draco.

The blond shook his head. "No, never," he answered.

Ginny looked at the other three and frowned. "Does this ring a bell 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'?" she asked. They still shook their head. "No? For the love of - ! For heavens' sake! In every wedding, the priest will ask 'Does anyone here have any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace.' If someone says he or she 'objects', the priest will ask you your reason. The wedding will probably be postponed or if luck is on that person's side, then the wedding might get cancelled."

Draco was looking at Ginny with wide eyes and dropped jaw. "That's it!" he cried in exclamation. "We'll do that!"

Blaise grinned. "Yeah, that's a nice plan," he said.

Pansy then looked at Ginny curiously. "When's her wedding anyway?" she asked.

The Gryffindor sighed. She had a suspicion that they would ask her that soon. "This coming Saturday," she said followed by a sigh.

"WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Hermione told me," Ginny explained. "Their wedding will already happen this coming Saturday."

Draco heaved a huge breath. "All right, I'll still stop the wedding," he said with conviction. "I just hope that we will arrive at the right time."

"All right, we will help you, Draco," Pansy and Blaise said in unison. The blond smiled at his best friends gratefully.

"Me too!" Mika exclaimed happily, wrapping her small arms around her big brother's midsection. Draco laughed lightheartedly and bent down to kiss Mika's head.

"Also us!" Crabbe and Goyle happily exclaimed, though, they honestly didn't have any idea what they were talking about. Draco knew this but he appreciated both of them. The blond then looked at the Gryffindor and waited for her response.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, though, she couldn't help but show a small smile. "All right, I'll help, too," she answered, making Draco smile gratefully.

The Slytherins and a Gryffindor then talked about tactics hither and thither, completely forgetting about lunch.

* * *

"There you are!" Harry Potter exclaimed in relief once he saw Ginny strolling inside the Great Hall. Lunch was almost ending so he became worried when Ginny didn't appear. He watched as she sat down beside him, a wide contented smile plastered on her face. "Where did you go, anyway."

"Oh, nowhere," Ginny answered nonchalantly, piling scrumptious food on her plate. "Just… somewhere."

"Well, where's this somewhere?" her big brother suddenly asked. Ginny looked at Ron in surprise.

"I thought you're sitting with Hermione?" the she-Weasley asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I'm just talking to Harry about Quidditch. Is that wrong?" Ron asked.

"No, not at all, Ron. Not at all," Ginny answered, placing a piece of fried chicken in her mouth.

"Now, Ginny, where did you go?" the International Quidditch Keeper asked again.

"I said _nowhere, _Ron," the Gryffindor young woman answered, clearly frustrated right now. "And mind your own business, Ron. I don't care if you're my big brother."

Ron raised one, red eyebrow, too. "Feisty, eh?" he sneered. "Remember that I'll soon be a Prince, Ginny."

"Prince my foot," Ginny murmured under my breath. "Ha! Draco will stop the wedding, you no-good jerk. Hermione doesn't deserve you."

"What was that, sister?" he asked, pointedly noticing the disgusted look Ginny gave him when he called her 'sister'.

"Nothing, Ronald," she grumbled.

Ron's eyes narrowed into thin slits. His eyes landed on the Slytherin table, specifically, on Draco Malfoy's face. He noticed the smug and triumphant smile the blond was giving him and Ron scowled back. He had a suspicion that a plan was brewing.

Oh, how right he was.

* * *

**A/N (again): End of chapter! Review! Oh, and the next chapter will already be winkwink Hermione's wedding! Oooh, interesting. LOL. Just review so that I can update the next chappie. **

**With love,  
2booklover4**

**PS.  
Okay, for my other story (TU!), it will be sob... I don't want to continue. I don't want to spoil it! Anyway, review Time's Up! too, okay? I'll love you forever if you did. xoxoxo2booklover4**


	31. We Object!

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**A/N: I'm bloody back! I'm back! I'm back! I'm so sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I was so busy and all. Our second quarterly tests just ended and I was so excited because our sembreak was fast approaching and... and oh, I was really, really busy. Period. Just be happy that I updated this story because honestly, I am happy! Read and review, okay. So, anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

****We Object! **

Finally (yet unfortunately), today was the day. The day which Ron would finally achieve one of his dream goals – to be married with a famous witch in the whole wide world which happened to be the Princess of France, Princess Hermione Granger. Today was the day which King Stephen Granger always wished to happen in his whole life – to see her daughter marry his favorite Quidditch Player, Monsiuer Ronald Weasley. Today was the day Queen Danielle dreaded – to see her one and only beloved daughter marry someone Hermione didn't love at all. Today was the day our favorite French Princess dreaded and despised – she had to marry a perverted, sick famous Quidditch player bastard whom she didn't love at all. And to make things worse, the person she dearly loved absolutely hated her now since she deceived him and all.

And of course, today was the day which Draco planned to make the distressed Princess his.

Because today was Hermione and Ron's wedding.

Now, everyone was busy fussing over the coming ball. The maids and helpers, house-elves, witches and wizards, were busy decorating the Muggle church where Hermione was supposed to become the official Mrs. Hermione Weasley (every time Hermione thought about her new name, she couldn't help but scrunched her face in disgust. She hated hearing it). The French King was busy bustling hither and thither, barking orders to make the church grander and more gorgeous. He had chosen a Muggle church for his daughter's wedding since it was a tradition in the Granger family. Every royal blood that was supposed to get married should be married in any Muggle church. King Stephen had no idea who thought of this rule but he followed it anyway. The soon-to-be groom was also roaming around, demanding orders. He wanted his wedding day with the most beautiful Princess of the world to be special.

Queen Danielle, in the other hand, was not seen in the Muggle church. Instead, she was seated on her daughter's bed, watching as fashion stylists, make-up artists, hairdressers, and other famous witches and wizards in the field of fashion were also bustling around, fussing as they did their very best to make the beautiful Princess more beautiful.

The Queen's eyes trained themselves on her seated daughter who was staring blankly on her own reflection. Queen Danielle remembered that look. She remembered seeing that on the day Hermione had to introduce herself as Ron's fiancée. Now, Hermione had to introduce herself as Ron's soon-to-be bride. The Queen of Wizarding France sighed and looked at her own reflection. She had to admit it. Even though she was slowly growing older, she still managed to look presently and, she dared think of it, _gorgeous _despite the wrinkles that were forming at the corner of her eyes.

Queen Danielle then looked at her daughter again. In her eyes, Hermione looked absolutely gorgeous in her wedding dress. It was Muggle made, yes, though, it was still beautiful. It was a chiffon, strapless wedding gown accented with vine and flower motifs with some Swarovski touches. There was a delicate beading at the neckline and also at the bodice of the dress. Her hair was tamed into soft ringlets that fell gently until her bare, milk-white shoulders. Pearls were the jewelry Hermione was wearing right now. Pearl earrings, pear necklace, and pearl bracelet. And a veil now was now worn on the young Princess' face entirely.

To conclude all, her tiara was adorning her beautiful hair. Queen Danielle sighed at the sigh of her darling daughter. Yes, Hermione positively looked gorgeous today.

"Fille? (**Daughter?**)" Queen Danielle said as she looked at the clock in the Room of Requirement back to the face of her daughter.

Hermione slowly looked at her mother with a look of question on her face. "Yes, Mama?" she asked, frowning a little.

"It's time," Queen Danielle asked and she couldn't help but notice the look of dread that crossed on the Slytherin's face.

**

* * *

**"Now, is everybody ready?" Blaise asked as he looked from one person to another. Mika showed a thumbs-up while being carried by a nodding Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle, though they had no idea what they really should be doing, just nodded their head. And of course, Draco had a determined look on his face and nodded, too.

The Slytherin young man grinned widely. "Then, let's go," he said.

And after that, all of them started to move to put their plan into action.

**

* * *

**"The bride is here!" Harry Potter shouted as a car skidded into a stop just in front of the entrance door of the church. Immediately, everybody looked out of the holy place to witness the arrival of the beautiful, bride-to-be.

A Wiziguard opened the door of the car for the Princess. Thanking him softly, Hermione slowly walked out of the car, careful not to ruin her beautiful dress. She heard gasps here and there from their guests as she slowly walked inside the church. Her father was happily waiting for her, a huge smile plastered on his old, worn face. Hermione had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. Everyone was happy. They were all smiling at her… praising her how beautiful she was… praising her how lucky she was because she would marry the famous International Quidditch Keeper of the Chudley Cannons. Their smiles reached their eyes. Yes, definitely, everybody was happy. All except her.

Hermione flickered her eyes. She looped her arm around her father's and they started to walk down the aisle while the wedding song was being played.

'_All right, Hermione. Don't cry. Don't cry. Just march down the aisle,' _she soothed herself. _'All of them are happy for you. So, don't ruin that by crying. Your mother will worry for you. And… and…' _But alas, she had stubborn tears because they slowly slid down her eyes. Luckily, she was wearing a veil so her shining eyes and tear-stained face was concealed from their watching eyes.

King Stephen then handed Hermione's arm to Ron's eager one. The King patted Ron's right shoulder and then walked towards his wife. Queen Danielle looked grimly at their daughter and King Stephen noticed it.

"It's as if you are witnessing death, ma chère (**my dear**)," the King of France told his wife.

"I'm sorry. I can't help but feel… distressed," Queen Danielle answered him.

King Stephen smiled. "Ah, feeling distressed that our daughter's about to be like you… a wife," the King said and then stared at his daughter with his soon-to-be son-in-law with awe clearly written on his old face.

Queen Danielle stared at the floor, not wanting to burst the King's happy bubble. _'Vous êtes aveugles__ou que?__(__**Are you blind or what?**__)' _the Queen asked her husband in her mind. _'Can't you see that our fille (__**daughter**__) is distressed herself?' _Queen Danielle looked at King Stephen. "Où est Stephen que je connais? (**Where is the Stephen I know?**)" she asked inaudibly.

"Today," the priest started, "we are gathered here to witness the union of two people, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley and Miss Hermione Jane Granger." People around them clapped. The brunette looked at Ron at the corner of her wet eyes and saw how happy he was. Hermione clenched her hands into fists and bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to cry soundly. She inhaled deeply and looked at the priest who was marrying both of them. "Both of these unique individuals will leave this church as new, happily-wed beings."

'_HA! Happily-wed my foot!' _the brunette screamed in her mind as she looked at Ginny pleadingly. The redhead also looked like she would cry soon.

Ginny was starting to panic as she looked at the entrance door of the church again and again. She looked at her watch in impatience. "Where the hell are you?!" she whispered frantically under her breath. "It's almost near!"

"Did you just say something?" Harry whispered towards the young she-Weasley.

"No, no, nothing," Ginny said, waving a dismissive hand as she looked at the entrance door of the church again. And then, she focused herself towards the priest again.

"I'm not really sure if I should ask this since you made this big decision already," the priest continued, "but because it is tradition, does anyone here have any reason why these two should not be wed?"

Beside Hermione, she heard Ron saying under his breath, "Don't be bloody silly." The brunette glared at him, but thankfully, she was wearing a veil so her glare was concealed.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest ended and looked around the church. Everyone, too, looked around, as if waiting for someone to really object the wedding. King Stephen looked around, glaring at people, daring them to stop the wedding he had waited. Ron, too, did the same. He then looked back at the priest.

"No, no one will object so, please continue," Ron said impatiently.

Hermione closed her eyes and pleaded. _'Please, please, someone object please!' _The brunette opened her eyes. _'I don't care what your reason is. Please, just someone object.' _Hermione looked at Ron. "I do not want to marry him," she finished in a whisper.

"All right then, let's - ."

Before the priest could finish his sentence, the entrance door of the church burst wide open. Five teenagers and a little girl came running inside. And in unison, they shouted at the top of their lungs, "WE OBJECT!"

Everybody looked at the entrance door in astonishment. Ron turned around and cursed aloud, earning a glare from the priest. Hermione also turned around and what she had seen made her cry in relief.

Her friends – Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Mika were present. And to her heart's joy, even Draco was there himself, looking disheveled but as handsome as ever.

When Draco's eyes spotted the bride of the room, his jaw dropped. At the corner of his eyes, he also saw Blaise's jaw drop down the ground. Pansy rolled her eyes at the two boys. Yes, she knew that Hermione absolutely looked so beautiful right now but really, it wasn't the time to ogle at her. They had a mission to do! Pansy held both of Blaise's and Draco's jaw and closed it. "All right, boys, stop staring and focus. We need to make this mission successful!" she scolded both of them in a whisper. Pansy then looked at Draco. "Now, Draco, do it. Stop this bloody wedding and go get Hermione back to yourself!"

The blond composed himself. He was about to talk when the loud sobbing of his little sister was heard around the silent church. Draco looked at Mika and sighed. "Mika…"

But then, the little blonde ran towards the brunette and open her arms wide open. Hermione, not knowing what to do, walked towards the little, crying Malfoy.

"Hermione. Don't," Ron said, stopping his bride-to-be. But Hermione didn't listen. She continued to walk towards the crying little blonde. When she was in front of her already, the brunette knelt down so that she would be of the same height with the five-year-old.

"I object, Princess Hermy," Mika sobbed. "Please don't marry him." She pointed one, small finger towards the fuming Ron Weasley.

"You nosy, little girl!" Ron exclaimed as he glared at the little blonde. "Damnez-le! (**Damn it**)" the Qudditch Extraordinaire whispered under his breath as he glared at Draco. The blond gladly returned it, even darker. "Damnez-le! Damnez-le! Damnez-le! (**Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!**)"

Mika wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, catching her completely off-guard. "Please don't marry him," the little blonde whispered for the brunette to only hear. "Do you know that Drakie's sad. He's so, so sad."

"He is?" Hermione whispered back, eyes landing on Draco's face. When he looked her way, the brunette immediately averted her gaze away from him.

"Yes he is," Mika answered. "He always gives me to Clingy so that I'll sleep with her, not with him. Drakie doesn't want Mika to be worried, Princess Hermy, that's why at night, he doesn't want to sleep with me so that I won't see how sad he was." The little Malfoy blonde sniffed loudly and wiped her face using the back of her right hand. "Please don't marry the Weasel. Drakie will be sad. Mika will be sad, too."

Hermione stifled a sob and bit her bottom lip. She shook her head vigorously as more tears streamed down her face. "I can't… Princess Hermy can't, Mika. Princess Hermy should marry Monsieur Ron." The brunette looked at the crying little blonde. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Hermione removed her veil away from her face to place a gentle kiss on the little Malfoy's forehead. "I'm really sorry."

Ron smirked triumphantly at the crying, little girl. Mika glared darkly at him and stuck out her tongue immaturely. Ron then directed his smirk towards the glaring Draco Malfoy. His hands were clenched into fists and he was gritting his teeth.

"No. NO!" Draco shouted, attracting everyone's attention. "No, I object! I object!" The blond stomped towards the still kneeling Hermione. Mika gave the Princess a big smile and she scrambled up to run towards Pansy. The Slytherin young woman greeted her with her arms and carried her up. "I don't want you" – Draco pointed one finger towards Hermione – "to marry that… that _animal_." He then pointed his finger towards the enraged Keeper. Everyone gasped as they stared at the blond, their mouths agape. Queen Danielle, in the other hand, was looking at Draco approvingly.

Hermione slowly stood up and looked at Draco through her wet eyelashes.

"I…" Draco said, holding both of her hands and giving them a gentle squeeze, "don't want you to marry him. Not him, Hermione. Please, not him." Quite suddenly, he pulled her until she ended slightly pressed against his. His arms wrapped themselves possessively around her and buried his head on top of her hair.

Ron, who was literally and figuratively seeing red already, was about to attack Draco, but his sister stopped him.

"Oh no, you don't," she said and pulled her wand. She pointed it towards Ron and whispered, "_Incarcerous_." Ron then was immediately tied with ropes, giving him the inability to move.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, glaring daggers towards his sister. "Release me now, Ginny!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I don't want you to ruin this moment, Ronald," she said, almost with a growl.

Ron made an angry noise and glared at Draco who was still hugging the shocked brunette. The blond caught his eyes and he smiled at him triumphantly. Both men knew that there was a big possibility that Draco was winning already.

"I'm sorry," the blond murmured, kissing the top of the Princess' hair. "I was stubborn, yes I know. I was stupid because I didn't listen to you." Draco gently pulled away from Hermione and placed both of his hands on top of her shoulders. He bent his head slightly so that his eyes would be staring straight at Hermione's. "But, please, don't marry him. All of us need you." He raised his right hand to wipe away her tears. "I need you."

Draco looked back at his friends and Hermione followed his gaze. Blaise and the others smiled at her, telling her through their smiles that indeed, they still need her.

"We promised to each other that we will graduate together, didn't we?" he asked her. Hermione just released a sob. "Didn't we, Hermione?"

The brunette nodded her head and looked at Draco's eyes.

"And Blaise… you promised to teach him how to speak in French," the blond continued. "You still haven't fulfilled that. Pansy – she needs someone who will understand her. You're a girl, I know that you will understand her more than Blaise and I can. And Crabbe and Goyle… I don't really know why I'm friends with them. Even Pansy and Blaise don't know. But, they're good friends. They do benefit us. And you see, even though you do not know it, they also need you."

Draco hugged her tighter to himself. "And Mika, she needs a big sister who will assist her in everything she does," he continued. "You're that big sister, Hermione. She chose you. She wants you to be her big sister. And guess what, Princess? I need you to." The blond looked at her eyes again. "I need you badly."

Hermione released a huge sob. The spectators gaped at him and their eyes landed on Ron, then on King Stephen, then back to the couple.

The Slytherin blond grasped Hermione's right hand and gave it with a gentle squeeze again. He placed a sweet, gentle kiss on her hand before saying those words… those words that he never had a chance to tell her before, "I love you."

Now, everyone gasped in unison. They couldn't believe what was happening in front of them. Young women and old ladies placed their right hands on their hearts and sighed dreamily. Men looked at Draco in admiration, seeing him as their idol.

"Dear Almighty Father!" the priest exclaimed but then was silenced by the guests of the wedding.

The brunette slowly looked at Draco, slowly placing her right hand on his right cheek. The blond closed his eyes, marveling her touch. Hermione traced his cheek using her thumb and then quite suddenly, she tiptoed and then placed a quick kiss on his lips. Draco's eyes snapped open and his jaw dropped. Again, the spectators gasped.

Pansy covered Mika's innocent, little eyes and looked at Blaise. "That was… his bloody first kiss, wasn't it?" she asked, still shocked.

Blaise only nodded his head, not trusting himself to talk.

"Remove your hands from my eyes, Clingy! Remove it! Remove it!" Mika whined, trying to wretch Pansy's hand away from her eyes. The little blonde then took a peek and looked at her brother. She softly giggled when she noticed that her big brother turned into a shade of red.

"I love you, too," Hermione answered back, a wide smile plastered on her face.

Draco looked down at her, eyes wide because of surprise (he was still slightly blushing). "Did you mean that?" he asked her in a low whisper.

Hermione nodded while her smile widened. "I do. I really do."

The blond broke into a wide smile too and hugged the brunette tighter to himself. "I meant it too," he whispered.

Suddenly, everyone started clapping (except of course, those who weren't happy at all) including the priest himself! Hermione and Draco looked around, grinning widely. Their gazes landed on their friends and who gave them a two thumbs-up. Little Mika was jumping up and down excitedly while clapping her hands.

"ASSEZ! (**ENOUGH!**)" King Stephen suddenly roared, putting a halt to the commotion that was happening. "ASSEZ! ASSEZ! ASSEZ! (**ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!**)" The King walked towards the couple as fast as his old legs could make him and gripped Hermione's right arm. He pulled her away from Draco's hug. "Stop this… this craziness this instant, vous bête, petite fille! (**you silly, little girl!**)"

"Papa!"

"Assez! Assez! (**Enough! Enough!**)"

"PAPA!" the brunette exclaimed, pulling her arm away from her father's grip. "Papa, please," she said, crying again. "I love him. Acceptez-le s'il vous plait (**Accept it, please**)." Hermione wiped away her tears and slowly walked towards Draco again who held her towards him again.

"Your Highness, I won't hurt your daughter," Draco said, bowing down. "Please, just accept that she does not want to marry Ron Weasley. I love her, too."

"NON! (**NO!**)" King Stephen exclaimed. "I will not allow this foolishness. Hermione, come back here beside me. Monsieur Weasley? Monsieur Weasley, where are you?!"

"Release me! Let me go!" Ron exclaimed, glaring at his little sister. Ginny just glared at him. "Harry, release me!"

The-Boy-Who-Lived immediately scrambled towards his best friend and removed the ropes tied around him. Ron, after thanking the Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker, straightened himself and walked towards the King. "I believe you called me, your Highness. Qu'est-ce que c'est? (**What is it?**)"

"That… that disgraceful young man is stealing your future wife away from you, Monsieur Ron," King Stephen said heatedly. "Separate my daughter away from that wretched boy!"

Ron smirked towards Draco who glared back then encircled his right hand around Hermione's wrist. "Come here, Hermione," the Weasel said, pulling the brunette away from Draco.

Hermione was resisting. "Please, Papa. Please," the brunette begged. "If you want me to kneel down, then, J'irai faire (**I will**)."

"Stop being a disgrace to our family, Hermione!" King Stephen roared.

"STOP IT THIS INSTANT, STEPHEN GRANGER!" Queen Danielle suddenly blurted out, red from head to toe because of anger. The Queen stomped towards her husband. "I allowed you to boss around our daughter for years, Stephen, but I think this command you are persisting for Hermione to do is too much now. Et je ne le permettrai pas (**And I will not allow it**)."

King Stephen stared at his wife, shocked. Queen Danielle never raised her voice at him. "Danielle, soyez sérieux! (**Danielle, be serious!**)" he exclaimed.

"Serious?! You want me to be serious!" The Queen cried, breathing heavily. "Our daughter doesn't want to marry Monsieur Ron, Stephen. And what do you do? You continue to make her marry _him_. This is too much now, Stephen! Trop! (**Too much!**)"

"Danielle, no matter what happens, our daughter will marry Monsieur Ron and that's final," King Stephen said with a tone of finality in his voice.

"Fine then, do that!" Queen Danielle exclaimed. "You'll just find yourself wifeless!"

Everybody gasped, including the Princess herself. "Mama, Papa, arrêter (**Mama, Papa, stop**)," Hermione said in a whisper.

Both of them ignored their daughter. "Are you threatening me, Danielle?" King Stephen asked, eyes narrowing.

"Oui, Je suis (**Yes, I am**)," Queen Danielle said, eyes narrowing, too.

Everyone watched in tensed silence as the Royal Couple of France fought. And then, much to their shock, King Stephen broke the glaring contest and released a defeated sigh. "Fine, Danielle, you win," King Stephen asked.

Hermione gasped. "Then, does that mean…"

"Non, non (**No, no**)," King Stephen said, shaking his head vigorously. "I understand that you do not want to marry Monsieur Weasley but that doesn't mean that I do not want you to marry him anymore."

"What do you mean, Papa?" Hermione asked.

"I have a plan," the King asked, looking from Ron to Draco then back to Ron. "Let the best man win, then."

"What?" Hermione and Queen Danielle asked in unison.

"Let the best man win," the King repeated, "through the game we all love. Quidditch."

**

* * *

****A/N: End of chapter! Review time!! And please, in reviews, don't scold me for not updating this story after a long, long time. I'm really, really sorry and I'm a busy bee so really, I can't find a time to update my stories. Even TU! (though, I'm almost done with the next chapter! Happy! Happy!). So again, I'm really, truly, absolutely sorry. Please forgive me (makes puppy dog eyes) REVIEW!**

**P.S.**

**I have a very important announcement in the next chapter of Time's Up, okay? Don't worry, it's not a bad one. Actually, it's good, if you ask me. So, review this story, too, okay?  
**


	32. Can't Sleep

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours, only JK Rowling's.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! You know me, I'm busy and all. Anyway, thanks for your lovely reviews for the last chapter of this story. They were greatly appreciated. **

**Anyway, just read this. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

****Can't Sleep**

_  
You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams – Dr. Seuss_

_

* * *

_"No, I do not agree!" Hermione protested, eyes staring disbelievingly at her father. Her eyes landed on the smirking Quidditch Keeper and glared at him. "Monsieur Ron is an international Quidditch player, Papa! He's a professional." Her eyes then landed on the Slytherin blond and her eyes instantly softened with worry. "And Draco's… Draco's a good Quidditch Player. One of the bests, in my opinion. But… but, he's not an international player!"

"That's the only way, ma chère (**my dear**)," King Stephen told his daughter firmly and determinedly.

"But, Papa!"

"Hermione," Draco suddenly said softly, attracting Hermione's eyes back to him. He gave her an encouraging smile. "It's all right. I can beat him."

Ron snorted audibly and rolled his eyes. Hermione glared at him at the corner of her eyes, Draco and company were also doing the same. "As if you can, Malfoy," he spat boorishly. "I'm an International Quidditch Keeper part of an _international _Quidditch team."

"Deflate that ego of yours, will you?" Pansy grumbled, eyes shining because of pure fury. Her hands were clenched into tight fists as she gritted her teeth.

"Children, children," Queen Danielle said, calming both sides. She glared at her husband but she knew that even if she threatened him again, he would stand firm with his decision. The Queen sighed and looked at her worried daughter. "Fille (**Daughter**), please agree with your father now."

"But… but…" she stuttered, eyes landing from Draco to her mother back to Draco then to her mother. The Princess closed her eyes and released a long sigh. "All right. Fine."

Ron smirked widely, his eyes still trained on his rival. "Then, that's settled," he said. "Harry will be in my team as my Quidditch Seeker." Harry grinned widely and the Slytherins could practically see his ego inflating again. "I will also include some of my teammates in the Chudley Canons." His grin was positively wide now, making Hermione want to wipe off that stupid smile from his stupid, smug face. "And" – his gaze landed on his younger sister – "Ginny will be one of my Chasers. She can help me. She's quite brilliant in Quidditch."

"No," Ginny told him flatly, ignoring the look of adoration The-Boy-Who-Lived was giving her.

Ron turned into a deep shade of red because of anger. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed so loud, surprising all of the occupants in the Muggle church. "Ginny, I'm your brother!"

"I know you are," the redhead calmly said, voice and eyes as cold as ice. "But… I don't think you consider yourself as my brother anymore since you left _me _with _our _dying mother just to pursue your stupid dream, my dear brother." She ended her small speech rather sarcastically since Ron turned into a deeper shade of red, this time, it was because of embarrassment.

The she-Weasley then laid her eyes on the Slytherin blond and gave him an encouraging smile. "That's why I decided to team up with someone who deserves Hermione more than you, Ronald." Draco gave her a smile of thanks which Hermione did also.

The brunette sighed. All right, she admitted, what Ginny had told Ron was rather… too harsh. But, she couldn't blame the redhead. She quite felt Ginny's anger to her big brother. If she was in Ginny's place, she couldn't help but be angry of her brother, too. Imagine leaving you with your dying mother whom you loved so much just to reach your dream? She would really believe that he loved his dream more than his family. Hermione just wished that someday… Ginny would forgive her brother even if he was the most intolerable and egotistical man Hermione had ever met in the whole wide world. The Princess caught sight of Ginny's engagement ring and smiled. At least, there was a man out there in Bulgaria that loved her redhead best friend so much.

"All right, then," Draco said, cutting Hermione from her musings. "Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle will be in my team, too. Some of the Slytherin Quidditch players also."

King Stephen sighed. "All right, the game will happen this coming weekend at the Gryffindor Quidditch Pitch. It will start at exactly one o'clock am." He then looked at the other occupants of the church and bowed low apologetically. "I apologize for the chaos that happened to day, my dear people. My family promises that these wouldn't happen again."

But the audience wasn't bother at all. In fact, they were quite entertained today while witnessing the whole event that unfolded in front of them.

"You may now go," King Stephen finally said tiredly.

Slowly, witches and wizards walked out of the church.

**

* * *

**Hermione sighed as she straightened up her crown (on top of her billowing, brown hair which fell gently down her milky-white shoulders) and smoothed out her dress (a yellow one that time with a blue belt wrapped around her waist. A perfect color for a perfect mood). A wide smile was now playing on her red lips, making the Princess more beautiful than ever. Students were already in their dormitories (probably doing some last-minute assignments or playing wizard chess and Exploding Snaps) that was why Hermione was grateful to notice that she was the only student walking along the dark corridors of Hogwarts.

Her parents were already in their bedroom (near Professor Dumbledore's office), probably talking about her and her future. Hermione sighed and remembered her mother's bravery a while ago on her almost-wedding with Ron Weasley. She couldn't help but feel some gratitude and more respect for Queen Danielle. Because of her (and her threats), King Stephen gave Hermione a chance to at least be with someone she would love for the rest of her life. Yes, definitely, she was grateful that she was the daughter of the Queen of France.

Hermione's wide smile then turned into a small one once her mind started to think about her father. She knew he was enraged. The emotions he showed in her wedding were proof. Well, Hermione couldn't blame her father. He really wanted her to marry Monsieur Weasley. But he was disappointed to discover that his daughter was in love with somebody else. If she was King Stephen, there would be a big possibility that she would feel the same way, too.

And then, her smile widened again once she started to think about her Slytherin friends and Ginny. Her eyes got a little teary-eyed just thinking about their concern. They cared for her, she knew that. And she was glad she was blessed with friends who were like the Slytherins and of course, Ginny.

The brunette then stopped walking as she gazed outside one of the windows in Hogwarts. It was overlooking the Hogwarts Lake – breath-taking. Hermione breathed out a small puff of air, creating a small fog on the window. Her smile now reached her ears, eyes sparkling because of pure joy. _He _finally confessed what he truly felt for her (Hermione swore her heart skipped a beat or two). Finally, after contemplating and worrying and thinking and worrying again, she already knew what Draco Malfoy, _her _Draco Malfoy, felt for her. And that made her heart swell, thinking about those three glorious words which were uttered by his beautiful voice.

'_I love you.'_

All right, the Princess admit it, she was acting like a silly, little girl right now. Her cheeks were flushed red and she couldn't help but to release a soft giggle from her parted red lips. She had waited for those words to be uttered by her beloved. She was lying if she told that she didn't want Draco to be the one who would object with her wedding with Ron.

Hermione sighed again and rested her forehead against the cold window pane. She closed her eyes as she allowed herself to relax and think. Think about what would happen if Draco one against Ron. Think about what her father's reaction would be if he witnessed Ron's defeat. Think about what her father's decision would be if Draco won in the Quidditch match against an International Quidditch Player.

The Slytherin brunette then whirled around, this time, the back of her head was resting against the window. Her hands were both placed on the windowsill. Her head was gazing upwards, eyes closed as she took in a sharp intake of breath. 'What ifs' started to cross her mind. What if Draco didn't win the match? What if Ron was the one who won? What if… what if she had to marry that perverted pig instead of her Draco? A soft groan released from the Princess' mouth. _'God, I hate 'what ifs',' _she told herself, wanting to run a hand through her brown tresses (but of course, she couldn't since her crown was placed on top of it).

She pushed herself away from the windowsill and started to walk again, her high-heeled sandals softly padding against the cold, stone floor. Hermione pulled out her wand from her secret pocket and absentmindedly twirled it around her wand hand. For now, she was quite happy at the things that were happening to her right now. She thanked Merlin because her wedding with Ron was cancelled all because of her friends. And of course, she was thankful because she finally knew that Draco was still in love with her.

The brunette then smiled once she caught sight of the entrance door that would lead to the Slytherin Dormitories. She had to admit, she quite missed her old dormitory. For her, it quite resembled her real home in France.

Slowly, she whispered the password and walked inside the Slytherin Common Room. To her surprise, three pairs of hands wrapped themselves around the brunette. One pair was from Blaise, another was from Pansy, and the last (and small) pair was from Mika Malfoy herself.

Soft laughter emitted themselves from the brunette's mouth as she hugged them back.

"Oh, we missed you! We missed you! We missed you!" Pansy repeated, tightening her hug.

Hermione chuckled again as she tried to pry their arms away from her body. "Can't breathe," she told them, gasping for air to prove her point. Instantly, Blaise, Pansy, and Mika broke their hug from the brunette. Now, they were grinning widely at the brunette.

Blaise, the ever womanizer, grasped the brunette's right hand and placed a sweet kiss on her hand. "Beautiful, eh," he told her, his smile growing.

The brunette chuckled while Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut it, Blaise," Hermione told him as Pansy slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" Blaise exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot while glaring at his attacker.

This made Hermione laugh again. She then smiled once she spotted the little Malfoy, arms outstretched as she waited for the Princess of France to carry her. Hermione bent down and carried her up. Mika immediately wrapped her arms around the Princess' neck and kissed her right cheek.

"Mika is glad Princess Hermy is back," the little blond told the older brunette, placing another kiss on her other cheek.

Hermione chuckled and kissed the top of Mika's head. "I missed you, too, Mika. Do you know that?" The brunette then looked around and saw Crabbe and Goyle on the couch, sleeping. The brunette shook her head. They were probably exhausted. She looked around the Slytherin Common Room and noticed that everyone (except her Slytherin friends) were either in their room now fast asleep. But then, the brunette frowned. _'Where's Draco?' _she asked herself as she looked at Mika in confusion.

Suddenly, one of the dormitory doors opened. Hermione looked up and her heart stopped beating once she laid eyes on the Slytherin blond. He was walking towards Blaise and Pansy, a wide smile plastered on his face. But once he caught sight of the brunette staring at him, he immediately came into an abrupt halt. Slowly, Hermione's cheeks turned into red. All right, all right, she had to admit, now that she knew that her feelings were reciprocated, she couldn't help but feel slightly awkward every time Draco was in the room.

Blaise, Pansy, and Mika watched both of them in silence, interested at what would happen between the two of them. Identical, wide, knowing smiles were seen on their faces with eyes sparkling with interest.

Draco cleared his throat nervously, averting his gaze away from the beautiful brunette. Goodness, the Princess was so beautiful right now. Thinking, in Draco's opinion, was rather hard to do right now. He inhaled deeply and cleared his throat again. "Err… please, follow me," he softly said and everyone knew in the almost empty room that he was talking about Hermione.

The blond then walked past her (Hermione caught a whiff of his cologne) and strode out of the Slytherin Common Room. The Princess looked her other friends with worry evident on her face. The other three just shrugged their shoulders, still smiling knowingly at the brunette. Hermione sighed and then put down Mika. "I'll see you guys later," she said before turning around and following Draco.

Mika grinned and started to scramble out of the Slytherin Common Room but Blaise stopped her. "Woah, woah, woah," he said, carrying the little blond in his arms, "not so fast, you little imp. Just leave your brother alone with her."

A disappointed frown was now seen on the little Malfoy's face. But surprisingly, she didn't protest. She also thought that maybe she had to leave her big brother with the beautiful Princess. Besides, they had to patch things up.

**

* * *

**Hermione nervously gulped as Draco silently lead her outside the Hogwarts Castle. She noticed that he was leading her towards the Hogwarts Lake… the place where she apologized and confessed to him but he rejected. Hermione's hands started to shake as she bit her red, bottom lip. "Uhh…" she started, eyes trained towards the Giant Squid. "I… uh… Dr-Draco… I…"

The blond stopped walking and slowly turned around, body now facing the nervous brunette. Hermione slightly flinched at his intense gaze, bowing down her head so that she wouldn't be forced to meet his gaze. _'Oh honestly,' _she scolded herself. She was quite frustrated with herself right now because of the actions she was doing.

"I'm sorry," the blond softly told her, surprising the brunette greatly. She looked up immediately, eyes locking with his grey ones. Slowly, Hermione's cheeks turned into a deep shade of red. Thankfully, the place was quite dark already.

"Why… why are you apologizing?" she asked him, also in a soft whisper. "Actually, I-I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing to you right now. I was plain stupid to think of being someone else to run away from my father's order. It's not the most intelligent thing to do, Draco. I was really, really stupid in dressing myself up as Henry Jake Gordon (she wasn't wearing her necklace right now, mind you) to think that I can run away from marrying Monsieur Weasley. So I ended lying to my friends… to _you_. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you when you one day discovered that Princess Hermione Granger, Sabrina Baker, and Henry Gordon are all the same. It was - "

Draco immediately closed the brunette's mouth, cutting her off from her rambling. He was grinning at her, the brunette noticed, and his eyes, his beautiful, glorious eyes, were sparkling because of pure bliss. "Shhh…" he told her. The hand, which covered her mouth, then traveled towards her hair and buried itself inside it. Slowly, he leaned closer and kissed her forehead. "No, I'm sorry," he told her, his slips still near her forehead.

Hermione blushed deeper but a smile was now gracing her lips. Her smile grew once his free hand grasped her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I was the stupid one," he continued, slowly pulling away from the brunette. His hand in her hair was now resting against the back of her neck, his thumb gently rubbing against her exposed skin. A smirk grew on his face was he felt the goose bumps erupting on the brunette's skin. "I should have listened to you. I should have understood your predicament. I'm the one who made you cry. I know, I know, I'm a bloody stupid git. Ginny was right when she told me that I'm a stuck-up jerk for not hearing you out. I should have… I should have - "

This time, Hermione immediately closed the blond's mouth, cutting him off from his rambling. Behind her palm, she could feel his wide smile which she couldn't help but return back with her own smile. And then, Draco gripped her hand and kissed her palm before pulling it away from his mouth. "I don't deserve you," he told her quite forlornly.

Hermione frowned in protest. "Of course you do," she told him. "You deserve me more than the other guys in the whole wide world."

Draco gave her a small smile. "Hermione, look, you are part of a royal family. You are a _Princess_, for goodness sake! And look at the Weasel. He's the most celebrated International Quidditch Keeper. And I… I might have the money and all but the only reason of my fame is because I'm the son of the most infamous Death Eater. See, Weasley deserves you more than I do!" Draco, in Hermione's opinion, was looking frustrated already.

The brunette chuckled and shook her head. "You deserve me more than the other guys in the whole wide world," she repeated, placing one hand against his cheek. Draco closed his eyes, marveling at her soft touch. "For years after I started to hit puberty, I was courted by almost all of the famous wizards in the Wizarding World. But neither of them made me feel exactly the same way as you do. Sometimes, all they really were after are my family's power and money. They really don't love me at all." She tiptoed slightly and kissed his forehead, making him smile. "Ron's just like them. Ginny told me that one of her brother's goal was to marry some famous witch so that his will be more famous and all." Hermione sighed and shook her head, her eyes now staring at Draco's open ones. "I honestly think that _I'm _the one who does not deserve you, Draco."

The blond snorted in disbelief. He held both of her Hermione's shoulders and slowly, very, very slowly, he leaned closer and kissed the brunette straight on the lips. Their kiss was brief, but the feeling and the meaning were very obvious. When Draco pulled away, he was grinning. "Felt that?" he asked.

Hermione smiled back, nodding slowly.

"I felt that, too," he told her. "That's why I know that you deserve me."

The Princess immediately wrapped her arms around the blond, burying her face against the crook of his neck. Draco, in the other hand, wrapped his arms around her waist as tight as possible, not wanting her to let go of him. "Hermione Weasley honestly sounds funny," the brunette murmured against his neck. "I don't want people to laugh at me someday when they hear my new name."

Draco chuckled and kissed her forehead. Her crown was slightly touching his cheek, by the way. "How about Hermione Malfoy?" he softly asked her. "Does that sound nice?"

The blond grinned smugly once he felt her cheek go warm. "Absolutely," she told him, quite breathless. Draco pulled her face away from his neck and leaned down to give her another warm, sweet kiss.

**

* * *

**Hermione and Draco walked back to the Slytherin Common Room, hand in hand. They just pulled away their hands once they walked inside their Dormitories.

Pansy, Blaise, and the little Malfoy looked up immediately, their eyes showing great exhaustion.

"Mika, why aren't you still asleep?" his older brother scolded her as he scooped up the sleepy blonde in his arms.

Mika released a wide yawn and rubbed her right eye. "Mika wants to tell Drakie that she wants to sleep with Princess Hermy tonight," she explained.

Draco looked at Hermione for permission. The brunette smiled and nodded her head, telling him that it was all right. The blond then looked back at his little sister. "All right, Mika, if that's what you want," he told her, stroking her smooth and silky hair.

The little Malfoy beamed and kissed her big brother's cheek. "Thanks, Drakie. You're the best big brother in the whole wide world!" she exclaimed as she scrambled down from Draco's arms and approached the Princess. "Let's go to sleep now, Princess Hermy. Mika's sleepy."

Hermione smiled and carried up the little Malfoy. "All right, all right," she said as she strode towards her room with Mika on her arms.

"Wait!" Draco said, immediately approaching the pair. "I forgot to do something." Blaise and Pansy exchanged a knowing glance, wide glances plastered on their faces.

The brunette stopped and whirled around. "Yes, Draco?" she asked, a curious look on her face. Even the little blonde had a curious look on her face.

Once the blond reached both girls, he leaned down and kissed Mika's forehead. "Goodnight," he told her, making the little blonde smile.

"Goodnight, Drakie," she answered back.

The blond nodded and smiled. "All right, you can go to sleep now," he told both of them.

Hermione frowned, raising one eyebrow up. "How about me?" she asked him. Her frown turned into a teasing smile as she stared at the uncomfortable Slytherin blond. Pansy, Blaise, and Mika softly chuckled to themselves.

Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead, cheeks red because of embarrassment. "All right, you too," he mumbled under his breath.

The Princess softly chuckled and held his cheek as she placed a haste kiss on his lips. "Goodnight, Draco," she told her before disappearing inside her room together with Mika.

The blond's cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red as he looked at Pansy and Blaise. "What?" he asked both of them who were smiling brightly at him.

"Finally got the girl, eh," Blaise said as he nonchalantly stretched his arms above his head.

Draco just frowned at them. "Yeah? So?" he asked.

"Drakie-wakie's finally growing up," he teased.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Shut up, _Playboy_," he shot back.

Pansy softly giggled under her breath and released a huge yawn. "Anyway, I'm going to bed," she told both of them. Pansy stood up and kissed Draco's right cheek. "Goodnight, Draco." She then bent down and kissed Blaise's cheek." 'Night, Blaise." And with that, she left both boys alone, failing to see the effect of her kiss with Blaise.

But apparently, Draco did. He sat down beside Blaise and whacked his shoulder, earning a glare from him. "I got the girl, Blaise," he told him. "Why don't you try to get yours?"

Blaise rolled his eyes (though, still red). "I told you, Pansy doesn't like me at all," he told in frustration.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And here I thought I was being a coward before," he muttered under his breath. "If I were you, Blaise, I will already do something to make Pansy mine."

"Too bad I'm no you," Blaise said followed by a snort.

The blond sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep now," he told him as he stood up and strode towards his room, leaving a glaring Blaise Zabini.

**

* * *

**"Do I look pretty, Princess Hermy?" Mika asked as she looked at the Princess, her crown adorning the little blonde's glorious hair.

Hermione chuckled as she sat down on her bed (she was already wearing her nightgown and Mika was already wearing her night pajamas). "Of course you are, sweetie," the Princess said as she sat the little Malfoy down beside her. "You always are."

Mika beamed. "I want to be like you when I grow up, Princess Hermy. Mika wants to be a Princess, too," she told her.

The brunette chuckled again. "In my eyes, Mika, you're a Princess already," she told her. "Now" – she removed the crown on top of Mika's hair and placed it on her bed table – "let's go to sleep. Draco might scold me for keeping you awake the whole night tomorrow."

Hermione lied down and Mika did the same. The little Malfoy snuggled against the Princess, making her chuckle again. "Princess Hermy?"

"Hmm?"

"Sing me a song," the little blonde said.

"All right," she told her. Hermione then took a deep breath and started to sing. "_You're my honeybunch, sugarplum, pumpy-umpy-upmkin, you're my sweetie pie. You're my cuppycake, gumdrop, snoogums-boogums, you're the apple of my eye. And I love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be right here. And I love to sing sweet songs to you because you are so dear._ There, I'm done." To her surprise, Mika was already sleeping. Hermione chuckled and kissed the little blonde's forehead. "Goodnight, Mika."

**

* * *

**Draco sighed as he tucked his right arm behind his head. The other was placed just beside his body. He couldn't sleep. No, sleep wouldn't just welcome him. That was why even if it was already midnight, he still couldn't sleep. And the reason? Of course, plain and simple – Hermione.

The blond shifted on his bed so now, he was facing his nightstand. And there, on top of it, was the mask Hermione had worn on the Yule Ball. Draco reached for it while he released a sigh. He remembered how she looked beautiful that time. He remembered how her beautiful voice affected him.

And now, thank goodness, she was finally his. All right, he knew it wasn't official since he still hadn't fought against the Weasel. But the thought that Hermione wanted _him _and not Ron already comforted him.

Draco then closed his eyes (thought, still not sleepy) and placed a kiss on her mask. He made a promise. He would win for her.

**

* * *

**Hermione sighed. She still couldn't sleep even if it was already past midnight. She placed her chin on top of the sleeping Malfoy already and stroked her beautiful hair.

The little Malfoy snuggled against her neck while emitting a soft sigh. The brunette smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head.

The reason for her insomnia was because of the big brother of this little blond. Hermione smiled. Thinking about Draco already made her giddy and all. The brunette sighed and closed her eyes, praying to Merlin that he would win against his match against Ron.

**

* * *

**That night, two students were still awake, both thinking about each other.

Because for them, dreaming about each other didn't seem appealing anymore since now that their dreams came true.

And because, reality was finally better than their dreams.

**

* * *

****A/N: End of chapter. Now, time for your reviews!**

**With love,  
2booklover4**

**PS:**

**By the way, after this I will finally update the last chapter of Times' Up! Oh my, that is totally sad! Any, please review Time's Up! too. Pretty, pretty please?**


	33. Unfair Fight

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's. **

**A/N: One word – FINALLY. **

**Mehn, I looked at the last date I updated this story and it was last November. And it's APRIL! Oh my god, I'm really so sorry for the delay. I can give you three reasons why I haven't updated this story. First of all, the infamous, most condemned, annoying, damnable, blasted, stupid – ahem – Writer's Block. Secondly, I got so hooked up with my other story (11 Things, which is finished, mind you) and I couldn't stop myself from typing it. And lastly, our computer (crappy computer) broke down ever since the start of our summer break (which was last March) and so, I have no choice but to wait for my parents to make a move and bring it to a computer shop so that they could repair it. THANKFULLY, they realized how boring it is in our house if there is no computer at all. **

**Anyway, I'll stop my babbling. I'm just so happy I updated this story again! SEE, I told all of you I wouldn't abandon this story. It's just too… precious for me to let go. **

**Okay, I'll stop my rambling here. This chapter is quite long so… yeah. Enjoy reading! Oh, and review afterwards!**

**

* * *

**

**Unfair Fight**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Draco stood in front of Hermione's bedroom, a small smile plastered on his face. Yesterday's evident came rushing back to his memory. The Princess' wedding, which they thankfully stopped, and well, their make-up. He bit his bottom lip, still feeling her lips pressed against his yesterday.

He sighed. Truly, things were turning out the way he wanted it to be.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Draco heard soft footsteps approaching the brunette's door. Immediately, Hermione's bedroom door opened. To his surprise, the Princess wasn't the one who opened it. Instead, his little sister materialized.

"Drakie!" the little Malfoy exclaimed, eyes shining brightly as she greeted his big brother with a good morning kiss against his stomach. "Good morning!"

The blond chuckled and scooped up Mika into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Did you have a goodnight?" he asked.

She nodded her head and grinned. "Princess Hermy sang me a song!" she exclaimed, encircling her arms around her big brother's neck. "And… do I look pretty, Drakie? Princess Hermy told me I was _very _pretty." The little Malfoy gestured at the tiara perched on top of her head, slightly slipping since it was a bit big for her.

Draco frowned. "Mika, put that back. You should not play with things that are not yours," he softly scolded. "Especially if those things are too precious."

Mika frowned and squirmed in his arms, wanting to be placed back on the ground. "I'm sorry," she adorably said, a small pout adorning her face. She daintily held Hermione's crown and placed it back on top of her vanity mirror. "Drakie," she said, twirling around to face the blond again. "Will I have a chance to wear a pretty crown like Princess Hermy's?"

The blond chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe. Maybe not," he answered her, his eyes traveling around the Princess' room. He never had the chance to see what Henry's – Princess Hermione's – room really looked like. His lips lifted up into a small smile. If ever he had visited Henry's room before, he would become suspicious with all the things inside her room. Her vanity mirror was a dead giveaway.

His eyes then landed on the small lump sleeping on the bed. Hermione, the small lump, was still sleeping soundlessly. Her arms were tightly wrapped around a soft pillow while a small smile was plastered on her peaceful face. Just looking at her made something swell inside his heart.

"Princess Hermy didn't sleep well yesterday," Mika said, her feet softly padding on the carpeted floor. She crawled up the bed and placed a gentle kiss on top of the brunette's head.

Draco gently approached the sleeping figure of the Princess, not wanting to wake her up. His little sister's eyes were trained intently on him as he finally arrived just beside the slumbering brunette. She broke out into a big, toothy grin when Draco bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"Really?" he asked softly, his eyes not leaving the slumbering brunette.

Mika nodded her head vigorously. "She kept on moving, Drakie! She almost woke me up!" she exclaimed, her arms gesticulating wildly.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a light sleeper," she said proudly, a large grin seen on her face.

Funny he didn't sleep well last night, too. And it was all because he was too preoccupied thinking about this particular Princess. A small smirk then found its way into his lips. _'What if she was thinking about me, too?' _he asked himself, choosing to sit down on her bed just beside her head. He ran a hand through her hair and watched as she sighed. She then stirred on the bed, though, didn't wake up. Her forehead ended up leaning against his right hip, a small smile on her face.

"Drakie?"

The blond looked up, averting his gaze away from Hermione. "Yes?" he asked.

"I'm glad Princess Hermy came into our lives," she said, looking at Hermione's outstretched form adoringly.

Draco could only smile at his little sister's comment. They both knew that he agreed with her.

Hermione then stirred on the bed once again, this time followed by a muffled yawn. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, her long eyelashes brushing gently against the blond's hip. Her eyes then focused on the other Slytherin in the room. Despite her grogginess, she showed her surprise. "Draco!" she softly exclaimed, sitting up on her bed. She wrapped her comforter tightly around her body and frowned at him. "I'm not decent."

Slowly, two pink patches formed on his cheeks. "Oh, ri-right," he stammered, obviously nervous. "I'm sorry. I just came here to get Mika. I-I'm sorry I woke you up. I… umm…"

"Draco," the Princess said, amusement evident on her face.

"… and I… what? Yeah?" he asked.

Hermione flashed him a bright smile. "Good morning," she simply said.

At first, he was slightly taken aback with her cheery greeting but then, he composed himself and found himself smiling back at her. "You too, good morning," he said.

"Good morning, Princess Hermy!" Mika exclaimed, announcing that she was still in the room with the couple.

Hermione chuckled and placed a kiss on the little blonde's forehead. "Good morning," she said.

Draco cleared his throat. "Anyone wants to have breakfast?" he asked. "I'm starving."

His little sister raised her hand eagerly. "Me! Me!"

"Okay, I'll come, too," the Princess said. "I just need to freshen up and all."

Draco looked at the brunette's hair and smirked. He ran a hand through her curly hair, trying to tame it. Who knew that the Princess had a wild hair every morning?

"What?" Hermione asked, peering at his smirking face.

"Bed head," he simply said. If possible, his smirk grew.

The brunette's face grew hot. "Oh. Ha ha," she said in embarrassment. Like Draco, she was trying to smooth out her hair, too. "Sorry, sorry. That's why I need to freshen up."

Draco released a small chuckle and patted her hair. "Don't worry," he said, his eyes connecting with hers. "You still look beautiful to me."

Hermione's blush deepened, a shy smile now plastered on her face. "Thank you."

"Ewwww!" Mika exclaimed, making a face. Draco and Hermione looked at her in surprise. "Drakie, you're turning into Blaisy! He tells that to all of his girlfriends."

The Princess laughed at the little girl's comment. Draco, on the other hand, scowled. "What? I'm being genuine!" he protested, scooping up his sister in his arms.

"All right, all right," Hermione said. "Shoo you two. I'm going to just dress up then we can go to the Great Hall and eat breakfast."

"See you later," Draco said then walked out of the room, Mika still in his arms.

Once they were gone, the brunette shook her head. She stood up and rushed to the bathroom, a wide smile plastered on her face. She really hoped that Draco and his team would win in the Quidditch match. If ever he lost in the match, Hermione knew she would do something drastic. Because no matter what happened, she would not marry Monsieur Ronald Weasley.

**

* * *

**

Hermione was seen seated once again in the Slytherin table, this time, without any pretenses. While the other students were wearing their school uniform, Hermione was wearing casual clothes. Since it would be awkward for her to wear a boy's uniform (Henry's), Professor Dumbledore agreed with her.

Her idea of casual clothes, though, was very fashionable. A simple green dress that ended until her knees was adorning her body. To accentuate her curves, a black belt was wrapped around her waist. She was also wearing black high-heeled sandals. And of course, she hadn't forgotten to wear her crown. Ever since her family became a royalty, her father always reminded her to wear her tiara wherever she was.

It was obvious she was getting looks of adoration from almost all males in the whole Great Hall. It was obvious, too, that she was getting envious looks from almost all of the females, wishing they were the ones standing on her shoes. If only they knew how hard it was to be a Princess.

Up in the Teacher's Table, King Stephen and Headmaster Dumbledore were nowhere to be seen. Probably, they were in the Headmaster's office, talking about the upcoming Quidditch match in the Gryffindor Quidditch Pitch.

The news about the objection of Draco and his friends in Hermione's wedding with Monsieur Weasley ran around like a wildfire the very next day. Every House table, they talk about it. Even the whole Wizarding World. The headline of the Daily Prophet today was all about this incident that had happened yesterday.

The news about the Quidditch match between Draco's team and Ron's team ran around like wildfire, too. It was obvious everyone was buzzing with excitement. Hermione and the others predicted that some people outside Hogwarts would attend, too.

"Any Quidditch practices today?" Hermione inquired, thoughtfully nibbling her bread.

Draco, who was seated beside her, nodded his head. His eyes were plastered on the Daily Prophet, a scowl on his face. "Yeah, after lunch," he said, now crumpling the newspaper. "They make me sound as if I'm the bad guy!" he suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Pansy said, sitting across the couple.

"The Daily Prophet! They make me sound as if I'm the bad guy!" he exclaimed. "They think my barging inside the church to stop their wedding was very 'insolent' of me. And they even quoted 'Typical of a Malfoy. Always craving for attention'. Typical of a Malfoy! How dare they compare me to my father!"

"Mate, calm down," Blaise said, shaking his head. He was seated beside Pansy, who was now stirring her porridge. "That's media."

"Blaisy's right, Drakie," Mika piped in who was perched on top of Ginny's lap. She was currently eating in the Slytherin table, sitting beside Draco's other side. Everyone also knew about Ginny's friendship towards her brother's enemy. Though, they weren't that surprised at all because they knew about the animosity between the two siblings.

"Ignore it," Ginny said. "We all know my stupid brother's the bad guy here."

Hermione nodded her agreement, silently reaching for the blond's hand underneath the table. She interlaced her fingers through his for comfort. She knew that normally Draco would ignore these kinds of news. But, whenever it was about him being compared to his father, he would absolutely react.

Draco visibly calmed down, mostly because of Hermione's hand clutching his.

A shadow suddenly loomed over them, making them look at the person intruding. It turned out it was a scowling Ron Weasley, with The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Just-Die behind him for some support. Apparently, they had just came in. "Princess Hermione, _we _are eating on the Teacher's Table, remember?" he said through gritted teeth, trying to calm down.

Hermione coolly looked at him despite the glares her other friends were throwing at him. "Monsieur Weasley, I'm afraid my mother allowed me to sit with my _friends_," she said, gesticulating at the others.

"What about King Stephen?" he demanded. "Does he know this?"

The brunette gave him a small, innocent smile. "He's not here, isn't he?"

Blaise snickered across from her. Ron shot him a murderous look but the Slytherin just rolled his eyes and glared back.

"Oui (**Yes**)," he answered.

"So if you would kindly…" Hermione said, her voice trailing of as her eyes landed on the Gryffindor table. They all knew she didn't want to see him anymore. Draco shot him a smug look, making the International Quidditch Player furious.

"Go on, Malfoy, look smug all you want," he suddenly spat. "I'm looking forward in seeing your defeated look as I" – he grabbed Hermione's hand forcefully – "kiss _my _bride." He ended with kissing the brunette's knuckles.

Draco Malfoy was known in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for controlling his anger, managing to look calm and collected whenever he was being insulted. But now, he was anything but. He literally saw red. Releasing a small growl, he stood up so fast. Ron slightly faltered and released Hermione's hand, taking a few steps away from the enraged blond.

Hermione stood up, too, and wrapped an arm around his waist to stop him. "Draco, come on, he's not worth it," she said, trying to calm him down. She forced him to sit back down but he just wouldn't budge. "Draco…"

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Weasley! Stop this nonsense immediately!" a furious Professor McGonagall exclaimed from the Teacher's Table. Everyone held their breath, their eyes trained intently from Ron to Draco, waiting for their next move.

Finally, Draco sat down forcefully. Hermione released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and sat down beside him again. Just like what she did awhile ago, she grabbed Draco's hand to comfort him. Apparently, Ron saw this which made him madder.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, sit down," Professor McGonagall then said. Since Headmaster was nowhere to be found, they all knew that Professor McGonagall had the authority now.

Ron directed his narrowed eyes towards the Deputy Headmistress. "Don't tell me what to do, McGonagall. I'm not a student here anymore," he growled.

Everyone gasped. Professor McGonagall looked insulted and angry. No one had ever disrespected her.

"Monsieur Weasley, assoyez-vous! (**Monsieur Weasley, sit down!**),"Queen Danielle finally exclaimed from beside the offended teacher. Even if she wasn't the one disrespected, Queen Danielle looked affronted.

Ron glared back at Draco and his friends, most especially at the former before stomping away. Harry ran with him, trying to calm his friend down. Finally, they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Disrespectful git," Ginny muttered, glaring at her scrambled egg. "He was just like that to mother."

"We'll win against him… _I'll _win against him," Draco said with so much conviction everyone only nodded their head in agreement.

Hermione, though, answered softly, "I know." And then, she squeezed his hand, telling him that she believed in him.

That was enough to drive his anger away.

**

* * *

**

"Nice shot, Weasley!" Draco shouted, seated on his beloved Nimbus 2001 while hovering a hundred feet from the ground. "Blaise, mate, concentrate! You should have blocked the Quaffle."

Pansy laughed out loud. She was sitting beside Hermione, amusement evident on her face. Mika was nowhere to be found since she insisted in helping her Auntie Poppy in the infirmary. "Playboy, you slimy git, concentrate!" Pansy shouted, cupping her mouth to amplify her voice.

Blaise scowled at her from the hoops he was guarding, making Pansy laugh louder. "Shut the hell up, Clingy!" the Slytherin Keeper shot back. "You're not helping!"

Pansy stuck out her tongue, planning to retaliate but one stern look from Draco made her think the otherwise. She only gave him a smile and a slight wave. Hermione released a small giggle from beside her. Draco just rolled his eyes, blew the whistle around his neck, and announced that their practice resumed again.

Once they were busy zooming in the sky, Hermione looked at the grinning girl beside her. "Pansy, Blaise is practicing hard, you know," she told her.

"Of course I know that, Princess," Pansy said. Her eyes shifted from the pitch to Hermione. "_All of them _are practicing hard. Merlin, even Crabbe and Goyle are practicing hard. I had never seen such serious looks on their faces before."

Hermione looked at the said blokes and indeed, looks of concentration were plastered on their faces.

"And look at Draco," Pansy continued. "I'm afraid of making fun of Blaise because I know he would snap at me. See, he has this 'no nonsense look' on his face." The dark-haired girl shivered. "God, he looks eerily like Professor McGonagall."

The brunette then looked at the team captain of the Slytherin Qudditch team and released a small laugh. Pansy was right. Draco _looked _eerily like Professor McGonagall.

"And he's doing this for _you_," Pansy said, followed by a dreamy sigh. "Isn't that sweet?"

Hermione blushed scarlet. "Pansy…"

"What?" she asked, a look of innocence seen on her face. "I'm telling the truth, Hermione. I mean, you were not there with him when he was wallowing in self-pity for pushing you away before. You were not there with him when determination was on his face while we ran towards the church where your wedding with the arrogant pig would have happened. You weren't there."

The brunette looked at her feet but Pansy caught the small smile on her face.

Pansy laughed. "No need to get embarrassed," she said. "I know you think he's being sweet, too."

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Pansy again. She was slightly looking sheepish. "I'm sorry, I can't help it," she whispered. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Draco swooping down. Apparently, he'd seen the Golden Snitch already. "Out of all the suitors I had, Draco is… Draco is…"

"The most serious?" Pansy offered.

"And sweetest," the brunette said, releasing a sigh. She placed her elbow on the railing of the Quidditch stand and placed her chin on top of her hand. "I don't know what I'll do if Ron wins. I mean, I still believe in Draco but Ron tends to be… aggressive sometimes. I've seen _most _of his matches before, mostly because my father dragged me."

The dark-haired Slytherin softly laughed. "How does it feel to be a royalty?" she asked, eyes unconsciously observing the Keeper of the Slytherins. "When I was young, I always dreamt of being one. How does it feel?"

"Seriously?" Hermione asked.

Pansy smiled. "Seriously."

"Like hell," the Princess said, grinning. "Everyday, you have to wake up at exactly six o'clock. You have to finish all the food on your plate. Every month, there would be a ball and it's mandatory to be there _always_. No slouching, no sneezing or coughing in public. You have to always smile. If you're angry, never show it. Still keep smiling. And of course, you have to always look _beautiful_."

Once she was done, Pansy's mouth was agape. "You have to do _all _of that?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's not all," Hermione said, smiling. "If I told you all, we might reach after dinner."

"No way," Pansy said, laughing. "Now, I don't want to be a Princess anymore."

The brunette sighed. "If only my family was never elected as the new royal family of France," she said. Then, a small smirk formed on her face. "But, being a Princess has its perks."

Pansy laughed. "Like having suitors day and night," she said.

Hermione looked affronted. "Having suitors day and night is _not a perk_," the Princess told her. "I mean, being courted by different types of men is not fun. You don't know if they're only after your money and the crown or if they are being really, really serious. Ron's my most avid suitor and the most favored by my father."

"How about your mother?" Pansy asked.

"My mother?" Hermione asked, smiling. "She wants what I want."

The dark-haired raised one, perfect eyebrow. "You mean she likes Draco, too?" she asked.

The brunette shrugged. "She shows it," she said. "Ever since I was young, my mother kept on telling me all she wanted was for me to be happy."

Pansy sighed and then frowned. "I wish I were you, Hermione."

Hermione huffed. "You're going to regret that if you really became me, Pans," she said.

The Slytherin girl beside her only laughed. "No, I want to be like you because someone loves you with all his heart, soul, and mind." When she said this, her eyes were plastered intently on Blaise.

The brunette chuckled softly. _'Oh, someone loves you too, Pansy,'_ Hermione thought, eyes twinkling as she, too, stared at Blaise.

Pansy looked at her sharply, a look of surprise plastered on her face. "What did you just say?" she asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Hermione felt like slapping her forehead. She couldn't believe she just said it out loud. "Nothing, Pansy, nothing," she said.

The girl beside her looked suspicious. "Hermione…"

"Oh, look at the time!" the Princess said, sounding suspiciously cheery. "It's lunch time already!" Hermione stood up, smoothed out the creases from her dress, and then cupped her mouth with her hands. "People, it's lunch time already! Why don't you all take a break?"

A murmur of agreement ran throughout the Quidditch Pitch. Soon, they were all landing back to the ground.

Hermione looked back at a frowning Pansy. "Come on, let's follow all of them," she said, pulling her up from her sitting suspicion.

Pansy still looked suspicious. She had perfectly heard what Hermione had said awhile ago. Her eyes landed on a sweaty yet satisfied Blaise. Of course, she wasn't talking about him.

That thought made her frown deeper.

**

* * *

**

Days passed and soon, it was the day of the Quidditch match between Draco's team and Ron's team. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Everyone but Hermione's friends. As the brunette observed everyone, her frown would only be deeper.

Pansy, who was seated across from her, was nervously biting her fingers. From the look on her face, it was obvious she hadn't slept well last night. And she wasn't even playing today!

Blaise, who was seated beside Pansy, was only playing with his porridge. Like Pansy, he too looked like he hadn't slept well last night. Visible dark bags were underneath his eyes. And, his eyes were drooping close, much to the brunette's frustration.

Ginny, who was once again eating in the Slytherin table and this time, beside Blaise, was harassing her pancake with maple syrup on it. Hermione took a good guess that Ginny was imagining it was her brother's face, mentally promising that she would rip him into pieces through this Quidditch match. Ginny was a sweet girl but sometimes, Hermione knew that she could be aggressive, too.

Little Mika Malfoy, who was sitting across from Ginny, was surprisingly not touching her breakfast. Normally, even if the others were tensed or nervous about something, the little blonde would continue to eat, oblivious of the feelings of the others. But now, even she was looking nervous.

Crabbe and Goyle, surprisingly were not yet in the Great Hall. When Hermione inquired Blaise about their whereabouts, he told her they were still in the Slytherin Common Room. Apparently, they have _tummy aches_. Hermione presumed it was probably nervousness that caused them to have stomach aches.

And then, there was Draco. For Hermione, he probably was the one looking worse of all. There were dark bags under his eyes, he wasn't touching his food, and worse – he was reviewing the tactics he made which would most probably beat the opposing team. And for Hermione, it wasn't a pleasant sight at all.

Unable to take it anymore, she released a long, defeated sigh and placed both of her hands against her face. "Please stop looking like that," Hermione said, voice slightly muffled by her hands. Instantly, the other five looked at her curiously. The Princess removed her hands from her face and stared at them. "Your looks make me nervous, too. I'm trying to at least _think _that today's going to be a nice day which I can spend with my friends. I'm trying to at least _think _that there won't be a Quidditch match today _and _if ever we lose, I'm going to marry Monsieur Ron."

Draco visibly paled.

"Sorry, sorry," Pansy said, stretching her arms to pat the brunette's arm.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the Teacher's table. King Stephen was looking… _glaring _at their table. The brunette frowned at her father. She insisted to sit down with her friends today for breakfast. King Stephen, on the other hand, insisted for her to sit with Monsieur Ron or, if she didn't want to, sit on the Teacher's table. But of course, Hermione told his father that if ever her side lost (she had a hard time saying that), she could at least spend the last few hours with her friends. Apparently, King Stephen would not only force her to marry Ron but also force her to go back to France and there live.

Her eyes then went to the Gryffindor table. The enemy's team was having an urgent meeting on the table. Their voices were hushed and it was obvious some of the occupants of the Gryffindor table were straining their ears to hear what they were talking about. She would catch at random times the glares Ron sent at their place but she pointedly ignored them. Thank Merlin glares couldn't kill people.

The brunette's eyes then landed on her magical watch on her left wrist. "Guys, it's thirty minutes past twelve. I think you all should be getting ready now," she informed them.

Draco nodded and summoned all of the members in his team.

**

* * *

**

Hermione wrapped her Slytherin scarf tighter around her neck as she trudged outside the doors of Hogwarts. A few more minutes then the Quidditch match would start.

Pansy and Mika were probably in the Slytherin Quidditch stands already. She had asked them to save her a seat since she told them she had to go somewhere. And that somewhere? - In the Hogwarts Lake. For some strange reason, this place always calmed her down. Her nerves right now were wrecking havoc inside her mind. She knew she was being too paranoid but who could blame her? The result of this match would decide what her future would turn out.

She then stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on a person that came earlier than her. A small smile started to form on her face as she observed his billowing blond hair. "Draco," she simply said. She unconsciously noticed that he was already wearing his Quidditch uniform.

The blond swirled around, surprised with the sudden voice. He smiled, though, upon seeing the beautiful Princess. "Why aren't you in the Quidditch stands?" he asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't _you _in the Quidditch Pitch? There's a few more minutes before the match starts," she informed him.

Draco sighed then looked straight ahead, running a pale hand through his blond hair. "I'm trying to calm down my nerves," he softly confessed.

The brunette looked amused. "Nervous?" she asked.

"Nervous?" he exclaimed. A soft, disbelieving laugh escaped from his lips. "You think I'm nervous?" He shook his head. "I'm… I'm… terrified." And for proof, he paled.

Hermione, despite the _terrified _blond beside her, softly laughed. "It's all right to be… terrified," she told him. "Me? I'm scared to death."

The way she said it so frankly and simply made him smile. Discreetly, he stretched out his gloved hand and gripped Hermione's. Surprised, the brunette looked at him. But soon, a smile graced her face.

"This might be the biggest challenged I'd ever faced in my whole life," he said truthfully.

"Lucky you," the brunette said, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "Being a Princess is enough challenge for me." She then gazed at the damp ground. "I wish I'm not a Princess at all."

Draco made a face. "Are you kidding me?" he asked, making Hermione look at him. "Then there's a big possibility I won't meet you."

Hermione laughed. "True," she said.

The blond tightened his grip and moved, his body now facing Hermione. "I have a simple question," he said.

"Go on."

"What if I lost?" he asked softly. Just thinking about that made him more nervous.

Hermione looked affronted. "Of course you won't lose!" she protested. "You're as good as Ron!"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, just answer me, Hermione," he said. "What if I lost?"

The Princess pursed her lips, looking deep in thought. Draco watched her as her eyes wandered around the Hogwarts Lake. Then, she slowly looked at him, the look of wonder still plastered on her face. Hermione then slowly reached for his other free hand and gave it a squeeze. "If you lost," she started. "I still won't marry Monsieur Ron."

The Slytherin blond then smiled. "I was hoping you'll say that," he said. Slowly, he reached for and wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

Hermione was surprised at first but then, hugged him back.

"You know this thing about me finding 'The One', right?" he asked softly.

The brunette nodded slowly.

Draco rubbed his chin on top of her hair and then sighed. "I've spent my past years looking for her," he whispered. "I honestly thought that she will arrive in my life after I graduated in Hogwarts and found a stable job. But, Merlin, I can't believe I'm hugging her right now." He brushed his lips against her beautiful hair. "And I don't know what I'll do if I will lose her to someone I know who won't love and take care of her."

Hermione blushed and unconsciously hugged the blond closer to her. "These feelings we have for each other," she started. "They made your life complicated, didn't they?"

The blond chuckled. "Our feelings?" he said. "Our love?" He pointedly noticed the way blood rushed up to her cheeks again. "It made my life _really _complicated."

"I'm sorry," she softly said.

"Don't worry," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "It's worth fighting for."

To Hermione's horror, tears welled up in her eyes. Draco at first was oblivious of the telltale signs of the tears on Hermione's eyes but when he heard her sniff, he frowned. "Are you crying?" he asked.

Hermione released a wet chuckle. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that" – she ran a hand through her wet eyes – "… that's the sweetest thing a man had ever said to me."

The blond chuckled and hugged her tighter. "I'm glad I'm that man," he whispered.

The Princess sniffed and completely wiped away her tears. "Now, now, let's stop being all lovey-dovey," she said, softly giggling. "You have a game."

"You're right," he said. Draco broke their hug then approached a nearby rock where his beloved broom was leaning. He was about to go to the Quidditch Pitch when Hermione stopped him. "Yes?" he asked, swiveling around.

"You forgot something," the brunette said, walking towards him in big strides. Once she was in front of him, she cupped his cheek, tiptoed, and placed a haste kiss on his lips. A beautiful smile grew on her face. "For good luck."

Draco blinked and then laughed. "Can I have another one?" he asked, looking strangely too innocent.

Hermione rolled her eyes, though, smiled, giving him permission. Draco swooped down and captured her lips for a brief kiss.

"There they are!" the familiar voice of the little Malfoy exclaimed, surprising the couple.

"Mate, I've been looking all over for you!" Blaise exclaimed, running towards the two of them. Mika was tightly clutching Blaise's neck as he carried her. When he saw Hermione, he scowled. "Yes, yes, I know. She's gorgeous and kissable" – Hermione blushed with his compliments – "but mate, please. If we lose here, you won't be able to do that anymore."

Draco scowled at him and rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he grumbled, though, pink patches were visible on his cheeks.

"Good luck," Hermione said to Blaise, reaching for a squirming Mika. Her eyes then landed back on the blond. "And to you, too. Good luck."

"We'll do our best, Princess Hermione Granger," Blaise said, mockingly bowing.

"Oh cut it out," Draco said, placing an arm over Blaise's shoulder and dragged him towards the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione and Mika watched the two blokes in amusement.

"We'll do our best!" Blaise exclaimed. Despite the wide smile plastered on his face, Hermione knew he was being serious.

Draco looked back and offered her a small smile. "_I _will," he said.

Hermione nodded and hugged the little Malfoy closer to herself.

Once both of them were out of sight already, Hermione looked at the little blonde and told her, "Let's go to the Slytherin stand now."

Mika nodded and gave Hermione an adorable smile.

**

* * *

**

"Where have you been?" Pansy asked, a frown evident on her face. Hermione took a seat beside her, then perching down the little blonde Malfoy on her lap. "Thank Merlin you're just on time!"

The brunette softly laughed and peered at the Quidditch Pitch. "I'm sorry I just had a brief rendezvous with someone…"

Pansy rolled her eyes, snatching Mika from the Princess' lap. "Oh, come on, Hermione. You know that I know that you just met up with Draco." A sly smile then appeared on her face. "Probably to give him a good luck kiss?"

Hermione turned into a deep shade of red. "Oh, stop it," she said lamely, tightening her scarf around her neck.

The other Slytherin only laughed and cuddled with Mika.

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked Hermione.

"Oh no, it's…" Hermione didn't continue her sentence when she had fully seen who the asker was. "M… Mama?"

Queen Danielle smiled. "Dearest," she said. She then sat down gracefully beside her daughter. At the corner of Hermione's eyes, she could see the surprised looks Pansy and the little Malfoy were shooting at her mother.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette asked.

The Queen looked mildly surprised. "Well, obviously, darling, I'm supporting the Slytherin Quidditch Team," she stated.

Hermione looked at the Gryffindor stand and, unsurprisingly, King Stephen was seated there, Professor McGonagall seated at his right. The King of France was looking at the other stand, surprise etched on his face. Apparently, he had seen his wife seated on the opposing team. "But Papa…"

"… is sitting on the Gryffindor stand, yes," Queen Danielle said, a smile on her face. Her eyes then landed on the five-year-old perched on top of Pansy's lap, her wide, grey eyes looking at the Queen in wonder. "She's Draco Malfoy's little sister, isn't she?" she inquired.

Pansy nodded, speechless.

"Oh, isn't she a cute little thing?" the Queen cooed. She opened her arms, beckoning little Mika to come to her arms. At first, the little Malfoy was undecided, but knowing that the Queen was rooting for her big brother made her happy already. And so, she opened her little arms, too, and allowed the Queen to get her and place her on her lap. "What is your name, sweetie?"

"Mika Malfoy," she proudly said, an adorable smile on her face.

Hermione and Pansy laughed at the scene between the Queen and the little blonde. Their conversation was cut, though, when Luna's voice suddenly boomed around the pitch.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, royal or not," Luna started, earning small chuckles from the audience. "Welcome to the most awaited Quidditch match of the century!" Everybody burst into applauses. Truly, they were eager to witness 'the most awaited Quidditch match of the century'. Luna's eyes landed on the sky and she beamed. "Oh, what a lovely afternoon! The Winkiepooks are definitely on our side today. Look! They even made the sky cl - ."

"Miss Lovegood," Professor McGonagall warned.

Luna shot her a sheepish grin then cleared her throat. "Now, without further ado, let me introduce the players for today."

"On the left corner are the Chudley Canons plus a Gryffindor!" Luna exclaimed. "Tyrone Chua, Janice Simmons, and Joshua Bale as the Chasers."

Suddenly, three orange dots shot up into the sky and made stunts while seated on their broomstick. Hermione noticed that they were wearing their official Quidditch uniform – a bright orange Quidditch robe with their logo: two black Cs and a speeding cannonball.

"The two Beaters are Johnny Smith and Gerald Sanders."

Like the previous three, two orange dots shot up into the sky and did some stunts while hovering a hundred feet from the ground.

"The Seeker is our very own Harry Potter!" Luna roared and together with the other spectators, applauded for The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry bulleted straight towards the sky and did several back flips and other stunts doable. Hermione was surprised to notice that Harry was wearing a Chudley Cannons Quidditch uniform instead of his normal Gryffindor uniform.

"And of course, Chudley Cannons' Captain, Keeper Ronald Weasley!"

Ron shot into the sky and did more dangerous stunts than the other members of his team. Unsurprisingly, he received a standing ovation from all the people in the Gryffindor stand. Hermione noticed that King Stephen, too, was standing, clapping enthusiastically as Ron bowed hither-thither.

'_What a pompous git,' _Hermione thought, followed by a roll of her eyes.

"And now, the Slytherin plus a Gryffindor team!"

This time, Hermione did clap enthusiastically. Finally, the arrogant pricks were done being introduced.

"The Chasers are Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, and the only Gryffindor in the team, Ginny Weasley!"

Three green dots shot up into the sky and did maneuvers. Hermione cheered, specifically for her best friend, Ginny. She was proud Ginny was part of the Slytherin team. And the she-Weasley was even wearing a Slytherin Quidditch uniform!

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as the Beaters!" Luna continued. The two blokes shot up into the sky and Hermione, despite of the fact she wasn't that close to the two, clapped her hands. She released a soft giggle upon noticing that Goyle almost lost grip of his bat.

"Blaise Zabini as the Keeper of the team!"

Blaise flew and did a back flip.

"Woo hoo, go Playboy!" Pansy cheered from beside her. Hermione laughed when the Slytherin Keeper heard her and shot her a glare.

"Blaisy! Blaisy! Blaisy!" little Mika cheered, still seated on top of Queen Danielle's lap.

"And of course, the one and only Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy!" Luna exclaimed.

Hermione held her breath as the said blond flew towards the sky, his hair billowing behind him. Unlike the other players, Draco just bowed and gave everyone a handsome smile. _'Typical him,' _she thought, hearing some dreamy sighs from the other girls on the stands. But she couldn't deny it. He really looked handsome.

His eyes then wandered on the Slytherin stand until his grey eyes landed on the Princess. Hermione, smiling, blew him a kiss. She watched in amusement when Draco blushed slightly upon hearing the 'awws' from some people who just witnessed it. But nonetheless, the Slytherin blond gave her another handsome smile. The brunette pointedly ignored the glares King Stephen and Ron were shooting at her and at Draco.

Madame Hooch, riding on her own broomstick, exclaimed, "Captains, shake your hands!"

Draco, not averting his eyes away from Ron, raised his right hand for a shake. Ron stared at him for minutes until his eyes landed on the Slytherin's outstretched hand. "Sérieusement (**Seriously**)?" he spat incredulously before flying away from the blond, his hand still waiting for it to be shaken.

Gasps from the Slytherin stand were heard, followed by murmured insults for the International Quidditch Player. Hermione, even if she wasn't Draco, looked more affronted than the blond who only smiled, clenched his raised hand into fist, and placed it on his side.

"That slimy son of – !"

"Pansy," the brunette warned, looking at Mika at the corner of her eyes.

Pansy clamped her lips but it was obvious she was still seething with anger.

Hermione sighed then looked at Madame Hooch who then blew her whistle, signaling the start of the game. She tossed the Quaffle in the air and soon, Tyrone Chua grabbed the red ball and came hurtling towards the hoops guarded by Blaise.

"Go block it, Blaise," Pansy murmured, her fingers crossed tightly as she watched Chua who threw the Quaffle towards the goal.

"And Chua released the ball!" Luna commented. Everyone waited to the result of the Chudley Cannon's Chaser's attack. "And…Zabini blocks it!"

Hermione cheered together with the other Slytherins. _'So far so good,' _the brunette said.

**

* * *

**

Draco took a deep breath. The Chudley Cannons was leading in this match with a score of 200 while his team has a score of 180. _'A twenty point lead,' _he thought. _'Not so bad.'_

In actuality, Draco was proud of his team. They were really exerting their best in this game. He allowed himself to smile a bit. Now all he needed to do was find the Golden Snitch first than damnable Potter. His eyes landed to the Slytherin stand, specifically on the Princess. Her eyes were plastered on the match intensely and with concentration. His smile grew. She still looked beautiful.

"And Ginny Weasley scores! Now Chudley Cannons is leading with a total of ten points!" Luna suddenly said with her booming voice, snapping Draco's attention back to the match. His eyes connected with Ginny and she gave him a two-finger salute while he nodded in appreciation. Indeed, he was proud of his teammates.

His eyes then went back into gazing at Hermione. _'Seriously, Draco, if you want to win, focus on the game!' _he mentally berated himself. But he couldn't help it. His eyes always ended on Hermione.

The brunette now was currently clapping enthusiastically, talking animated with her mother. It made him quite glad to know that Hermione's mother was rooting for his team. Refused by her father was worse enough. Being refused by both of her parents would have been worst. Thankfully, Queen Danielle approved of him.

He then watched as Queen Danielle's eyes landed on him. He unconsciously blushed and offered her a shy smile. The Queen returned him a smile and gently nudged her daughter. Hermione looked at her curiously but then, her mother pointed at him.

Hermione then looked at him, surprised. 'Focus', she mouthed and Draco only laughed. _'See, she's even reprimanding you.'_

'I'm trying,' he mouthed back. And then, he gave her a charming smile.

'Idiot.' Followed by that were a roll of her eyes when she suddenly froze. A golden blur just passed her face. When she looked back at Draco, he wasn't there anymore. Instead, he was chasing the Golden Snitch. Apparently, he had seen it already.

The brunette clutched the railing of the stand and leaned slightly. "He'd seen the snitch," she whispered, loud enough for her seatmates to hear it. Queen Danielle looked delighted. Pansy and Mika looked excited.

"And, what's this?" Luna boomed. "Draco Malfoy saw the Golden Snitch!"

Hermione scowled when Harry followed, a few inches away from her beloved blond.

"She didn't have to announce it to the whole world!" Pansy exclaimed furiously, glaring at Luna Lovegood.

The Princess followed Draco's every move. _'Come on, Draco. I know you can do it,' _she said, cheering for him inside. Unconsciously, she started to bit her thumb. Her heart was pumping loudly against her ribcage. _'You have to win. You have to win for me… for us,' _she continued. _'I don't know what I'll do if I lose you.'_

Draco was nearing the Golden Snitch now. Unconsciously, Hermione clasped her hands together, praying mentally. _'Please win.' _

Her eyes then enlarged when at the corner of her eyes, she saw Ron snatching a bat from one of his Beaters. A look of irritation was plastered on his face. And to her horror, he hit a hurtling Bludger. It dashed towards an unsuspecting Draco, his fingers merely inches from the snitch. If he stretched more, he would be clasping the key to his victory.

"DRACO, LOOK OUT!"

His eyes snapped towards the Slytherin stand. Instead of seeing a frantic Hermione, the blond saw the black Bludger which hit him squarely on his forehead.

Because of the impact, he toppled from his broomstick and the next thing he knew he was falling. He unconsciously watched as Harry gripped the Golden Snitch, a victorious smile on his face. He pumped his fist in the air, whooping for his success.

"And Harry Potter caught the snitch!" Luna exclaimed. The people rooting for the Chudley Cannons' team cheered in delight. "The Chudley Cannons wins and… Oh my god, Draco Malfoy has fallen from his broom!"

"No," he moaned, picturing Hermione in his mind. "No."

And then, he closed his eyes, waiting for the hard ground beneath him.

**

* * *

**

Little Mika shrieked from Pansy's lap, her eyes wide as saucers. "DRAKIE!" She stood up and scrambled down from a stunned Pansy. She ran down from the Quidditch stand towards her big brother.

"Mika!" Hermione exclaimed, following the little girl, oblivious to the fact that she was crying already.

Queen Danielle, horrified, brandished her wand and slowed down the blond's fall. She watched as he gently hit the ground, relief evident on her face. She flinched when Pansy suddenly screamed and ran down the stands.

**

* * *

**

"Oh my god," Hermione cried as she stopped in her tracks, Draco's body a few feet away from her. Mika was already there, hugging her brother with her arms around his neck.

The Princess ran towards him and fell on her knees. To her slight relief, Draco was still awake, though bordering unconsciousness. "Draco, Draco, listen to me," the brunette said, cradling his cheeks on her hands. She ignored Pansy who pried Mika away from the blond.

The Slytherin Seeker snapped his eyes open and squinted. "Hermione," he said, grimacing from pain and Hermione's tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she sobbed. "Now, go to sleep. Take a rest. Everything's going to be all right. Okay?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. And then, he blacked out.

Madame Hooch stopped the game. Now, all the players were back on the ground. Blaise pulled a sobbing Pansy towards him, Mika still on her arms.

Hermione's eyes then connected with Ron, a small smug smile plastered on his face. When he noticed the brunette was looking, his smile immediately faltered.

The brunette, enraged, snarled then stood up. "Vous (**You**)," she said. "Vous avez triché. Je l'ai vu. (**You cheated. I saw it**)"

Ron raised his hands up in surrender. "It was an accident," he said.

"You lie!" Hermione screamed. She ignored when Madame Pince placed Draco on a stretcher and levitated him towards the infirmary.

"What's this?" King Stephen said, announcing his arrival.

The brunette fully looked at him, tears still streaming down her face. King Stephen was slightly taken aback with the appearance of his daughter.

"Monsieur Ron's team won," she sobbed, running a hand through her face.

For the first time in history, King Stephen didn't look ecstatic with the outcome of the match.

"Est-ce que vous êtes heureux maintenant, Papa? (**Are you happy now, Papa?**)" Hermione asked.

King Stephen was speechless. Spectators were now crowding the father and daughter.

"Are you?" she cried.

And with that, she ran away, planning to go the infirmary.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And end of chapter! So, did you like it? I'll try to update sooner and not after five months (hahaha). I'm so sorry for grammatical errors. I don't have a beta in this story, fyi. AND, I'm so sorry if my French is not correct. AGAIN, I'm only using a French translator. **

**Oh, by the way, before I end this A/N, I just want to inform all 11 Things readers out there that I posted a poll on my profile. It's based on that story. **

**So, that's it. Make me happy with your reviews, okay? **

**Ciao for now! :D **


End file.
